Cosmic Connection
by Ash Ninja
Summary: He is her first love. She is his salvation. They share their ups and downs. Going through the motions of experiencing new emotions while overcoming conflicts and finding solace in each other. Slowly developing a bond that no one can destroy. Supermartian
1. His Place

**Note: This takes place a little while after 'Welcome to Happy Harbor' and before 'Drop Zone'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one: His Place**

* * *

When Conner Kent woke up this morning he thought it was just going to be another day of small missions from Batman and more training routines with Black Canary (and he had secretly hoped to spend some time with Megan). But after washing up, he headed for the kitchen. When he came close to the living room he could hear Megan talking to someone. Someone with a deep, masculine voice.

"Thank you, M'gann, these cookies are... wonderful, honest." Whoever it was he was a terrible liar, luckily Megan didn't pick up on it.

"Wow, thanks! I've been practicing with Superboy and I'm sure he's awake by now. He'll be thrilled to see you!"

Who is he going to be thrilled to see? Who's she talking to? Wanting to find out himself, Conner walked into the living room but stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting on the couch next to Megan, eating burned cookie was no one other than the older model of himself.

Conner's eyes widen. "S-Superman!"

The older Kryptonian looked from the martian to his brooding clone. Their gazes connected for a moment, intense icy blue eyes sparked with nervousness and fear.

"Hello, Superboy." Superman said, standing up and putting the cookie back down on the tray placed on the coffee table. "Your looking... well."

"I... Thank you." Conner replied, regaining his composure. He looked at Megan who was watching them tensely, knowing the younger Kent's quick temper and bitter feelings toward his older counterpart. "Good morning, Miss Martian. Where is the rest of the team?"

"I sent them on a errand." The Man-of-Steel answered for her. "They should be back soon."

"I was asking _Megan_," The clone snapped, clenching his fists at his sides. "I'm sure she can speak for herself."

"Superboy..." Megan mumbled. "I don't mind."

Superman put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, M'gann. But if you can, could you leave us for a while?" Conner didn't like Superman ordering them around in _his _home.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say to her."

"It's okay! I'll leave you two to talk then," Megan stood up, throwing one last glance at Conner and then headed towards the ship hanger. Once she was gone, Superman motioned for Conner to sit down with him.

"Listen, I've wanted to come and see you for a while now, Superboy... But I haven't had the time and I apologize for that, seeing how that affects you... entirely." He watched Superman cast a glance at in the direction where Megan had left. "But the person you should be angry with is me, not your teammates-"

"How do you know about my disputes with Kid Flash?" Conner interrupted.

"Your having problems with Wally? Why?" Superman asked.

Conner looked away. "It's nothing, he's just a bit... annoying."

"I know, his mentor's like that too. But you need to be the better person and control you emotions, I know it's hard but I'm sure we can work them out to help you understand things better. So, as of today you will be given a proper a name." Superman stood up, slowly Conner followed.

"I already have one." The clone said, confused.

"So I've heard, 'Conner', is it?"

"Kent," He finished.

The older man frowned. "Kent? I don't know..."

"I don't have to be your son... just someone close to you. " Conner said quickly, his eyes glittering with hope.

"Alright, Conner, then I suppose, this makes you my cousin just like Kara."

"Kara? Kara Zor-El? You mean Supergirl?"

Clark nodded. "Yes, Kara is my-_our _Kryptonian cousin. You will meet her soon but for right now we need to focus on one thing today."

"What's that?"

"Exactly how many people can fit in your friend's spaceship?"

When the rest of the team comes back from their mission, Superman asked Megan to let him borrow her ship since he knew Conner cannot fly yet. She agreed but informed him that she will need to come along to pilot, this caused Kid Flash and Robin to plead with Superman to convince him to let them join. Superman just shook his head and gave them orders to stay here and train until they come back. Begrudgingly the speedster and Boy Wonder complied but shot Conner envious looks. Conner only smirked proudly as he boarded the ship with Superman's strong hand resting on his shoulder.

Superman briefly gave Megan directions but does not tell the where they are going. The flight is quiet but Superman and Megan chat a bit, Conner only stared out the window to distract himself from engaging in Mind Chat with Megan because he knew Superman can read them. It isn't until two hours later that he noticed they are headed for the Arctic when he finally speaks.

"Where are we going?" He asked, looking at Superman.

"You'll see."

The clone huffed and looked at Megan. She smiled warmly at him. Unable to help himself he smiled back but felt Superman staring at them and glowered. More at himself than her and looked back out the window.

"M'gann, please land here," Superman said, pointing to a upcoming glacier. Megan did as she was instructed and they got out of their seats. Superboy was about to pull his jacket on when he noticed Megan wore only her normal cardigan, shirt and skirt, all too thin to go out into the tundra.

"Megan, wait," He pulled the martian back and handed his jacket to her. "You need it more than I do." Megan smiled and shrugged it on, lifting her hair as she allowed Conner to zip it up for her.

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome." She leaned close and brushed her lips over his cheek.

"Hey, are you two coming?" They jumped apart at the sound of Superman's voice. "Hurry!" Quickly they hurried after him.

They trudged through the snow, following the Kryptonian, who seemed unfazed as the cold snowflakes slapped against his face. Megan finally gasped and fell to her knees out of exhaustion. Conner kneeled down beside her, resting a hand on the small of her back and looked up at Superman with a worried expression.

"Her body temperature is extremely low! Maybe we should go back!" He shouted over the wind.

"No, carry her, we're almost there!" Superman replied, helping Megan into Conner's arms and continued lead the way to their destination. Conner glowered at his back but held Megan close, his lips pressed her hair.

"We'll be there soon, I promise, just hang on." He murmured.

They walked another mile when Conner could make out a large hulking shape rising up through the white mist. The large, glass looking building was made out of some sort of off-white crystals. Superman lead the way into the building by holding his eye up to a peephole in a large steel door. Inside it was surprisingly warm, and spacious with a high roof and more glass-like crystals both white and black inside. Superman ushered Conner to place Megan down next to the door. He did and brushed her hair back.

"Will she be safe her?" Conner asked, looking up at Superman with a peeved look.

"Of course, we are at one of the safest places on Earth." Superman replied, stepping back and swept his burly arms out. "Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude!"

"No way," The clone mumbled, he only heard of this place and saw fuzzy glimpses from the G-Nomes. "Why did you bring us here?"

"Well, I was planning only bringing you but I thought it be better if we brought Miss Martian along to keep your... cool." Superman smiled but quickly let it falter when he got only a cold stare from Conner. "This way, there is someone here who wants to meet you."

"Who?"

Conner gave a worried look at Megan She who waved him off and the clone follow his 'cousin' closely down the narrow hallway and into a large circular room with more jagged cut crystals and bits of machinery. Superman advisement him to stand in the center of the room while he went to a small cluster of crystals and pushed one down. A bright shimmering light appeared in front of Conner, a image materializing before him, taking shape of a elderly man with short gray hair and kind eyes and wearing white robes.

The man looked tiredly at Superman. "Hello there, my son, is this the young man you've been telling me about?" Superman nodded.

"Yes, this is Superboy, Conner. My... clone." Conner watched with amazement as the elder man shook his head at Superman and tsked him.

"Now, now, Kal-El, do not call him that. He is Kryptonian no matter where he has come from and how he is brought up, he _is _practically your son." Conner felt the heat rise to his face.

"Father," Kal-El said quickly. "I have already deemed him as my cousin, no more than that for... safety precautions."

"To the public eye, yes, but to yourself you should consider him otherwise, he is your responsibility and I can tell he already looks up at you, am I right?" It was the fist time that Conner realized that the old man had addressed his presence. The man smiled. "Why look! He looks exactly like you! Except he's got your mother's nose! Oh, how lucky."

"Thank you?" What else was there to say?

"Well, now, I suppose an introduction is in order." Conner stiffened up. "Greetings, I am Jor-El. Father of Kal-El and husband of Lara-El. I suppose this makes us your grandparents. In that case I need to make things official." Jor-El said, his voice becoming serious.

Conner swallowed, what will Jor-El do? Test him?

"From this moment forward, you will be known as Kon-El, son of Kal-El, cousin of Kara Zor-El and further more..." Jor-El smiled proudly. "my first Kryptonian grandson."

"Father..." Kal-El said, his voice weak.

"Thank you, Jor-El." Conner whispered, his chest swelling with pride and happiness. "I will not let you down."

"I hope not, I expect you to visit routinely, you still need to be taught how to speak your native language and use your abilities... and keep my son company. He needs it." Jor-El nodded at Kal-El with a stern look. "And _you_, keep a close on my grandson, understand? You too, Missy."

Conner and Kal-El jumped and turned to look at the intruder. Sure enough, Megan was half hidden behind a crystal. She blushed and stepped out into the open.

"Your supposed to be resting!" Conner snapped.

"Now, now, Kon-El! That is no way to speak to a lady. A Green Martian nonetheless?" Jor-El asked, coaxing the girl closer. Megan nodded timidly. "Well now, we Kryptonians used to be great trading partners with your race. I'm sorry about the war that has broken out between your kind and the White Martians."

"War?" Conner echoed, looking at Megan. "You've never told me about any wars."

"I don't like to talk about it." She said firmly. He did not question her any farther than that.

"Tell me, child, what is your name?" Jor-El said, changing the subject.

"M'gann M'orzz," Megan replied.

"Ah! The M'orzz family holds a very proud place on your planet, you must be very honored to be apart of it."

Megan's face darkened a bit. "I-"

Before things got too in depth Kal-El stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Father, it is time we left, but I would like to talk to you privately. Please wait for me back at the ship." Kal-El said to Conner and Megan.

"Alright," Conner said reluctantly. "Goodbye, Jor-El, I will see you soon?"

"I promise." The hologram nodded.

Megan lead the way back to the front door but just as they left Conner swore he saw Kal-El wipe a tear from his eye. He and Megan kept close, his arms wrapped protectively around her to shield her from the blistering wind until they came back to the ship.

"Burr! Next time we come here, make sure to warn me." Megan mumbled, brushing snow out of her hair and turning the ship's heater on. "I really need to stop stealing your clothing." She handed Conner's jacket back.

"I do not mind, besides, if you wanted me to take my clothes off you can just ask." Megan blushed and quickly changed the subject.

"So, your name's Kon-El now?"

"It's my Kryptonian name, I will only use it when I am with Jor-El or Superman. I would still like to keep and use my Earth name, if you will let me." Conner said, easing down in his chair.

"Of course! I came up with it for you, silly."

"Thank you... for everything." He said sincerely.

Megan smiled. "That's what girlfriends are for."

"Girlfriend?" Conner arched his brow.

"What? I-Oh no! I-I meant-" Suddenly the ship door lowered and Superman boarded. The two teammates went silent. Superman took his seat.

"I think we are ready to leave now, M'gann." The martian nodded and readied to ship for departure. "Listen you two, you are not allowed to tell anyone what you have seen or where we went, alright?"

"Yes sir," The teenagers replied.

Conner took one last look at the Fortress and sighed.

He _will _be coming back.

Once they had arrived back at the Justice Cave, it was almost time for the sunset and Conner suddenly wished the day wouldn't ended so soon. He found himself standing on the cliff with Superman, Megan watching them from the hanger. And when Superman placed his hand on Conner's shoulder like he had done earlier everything seemed clicked into place.

This is where he, Conner "Kon-El" Kent, belonged.

At Happy Harbor.

With Young Justice.

With his friends.

With Megan.

That was _his _place.

For now.

* * *

**I hope that was a good way to start the chapter story even thought it was short and had only hints of Supermartian. Reviews will make me update faster. And no flames.**


	2. Critical Reason

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two: Critical Reason  
**

* * *

Megan Morse grinned into the bathroom mirror, checking her teeth for any traces of granola from her cinnamon oatmeal breakfast. Pleased with not finding anyone, she adjusted her headband and exited the bathroom. She walked into the living room to see Conner laying on the couch his head resting on the armrest, his left arm laying across his chest and his leg dangling off the side of the couch. Megan stifled a giggle. He was taking a nap.

The martian sat down at the end of the couch crossed her legs at the ankles and folded her legs to the side and smoothed down her skirt. She loved and treasured moments like this, when the clone wasn't so violent or shy like he usually was when the other members were around. He looked peaceful and innocent with his nappy hair more ruffled than usual and the bottom of his tee-shirt riding up slightly over his stomach. Megan hovered over him, biting down on her lower lip.

"_So_ cute!" She cooed, adoringly.

Shyly, Megan reached down and lightly ran her fingers across Conner's forehead, brushing the locks there across his delicate looking skin. She slowly dipped down and pressed her lips against his hair. Conner stirred slightly, wiggling forward. Megan watched shell shocked as the clone laid his cheek against her knee, bringing his hand to rest on her other knee and half curling in his leg against his chest while the other that had been dangling off the couch stretches out on the other side of couch. Her cheeks heated up.

Was he really sleeping? Or is he faking it to test her trust?

Megan wanted desperately to know what he was dreaming of. _I__f _he was dreaming at all. She _could _find out for herself but she knows if she tries to; Conner would surely wake up and be angry with her.

One way to find out.

Leaning down further, Megan cautiously brushed the hair back from Conner's forehead again, positioning her lips to briefly touch his. She lowered her head a bit more until she feels his breath against her face. It smelt fresh and like mint, warm against her cheeks. Her heart hammered in her chest as she struggled to control her breathing through her nose... Just a bit more closer...

**Recognizing Aqualad! ...Confirmed.**

Megan snapped her head up and looked at the front door to the Justice Cave in time to see only (and thankfully) Kaldur walking in, wearing his mission suit. The merman halted into his steps, giving them a quizzical look, a grin twitched at his lips.

"I... um..." The martian stood up, causing Superboy to drop back onto the couch. Megan cringed slightly but looked at Kaldur. "Good afternoon,"

"So it seems, Megan," Kaldur leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest. "Good nap, Conner?"

She jumped looking back at Conner, sure enough he was awake and looking grumpy, probably due to having to wake up earlier than expected. Megan gave him a apologetic look.

"I was just resting," Conner grumbled, sitting up and combing his hair with his fingers. "It was about time that I was awakened, thank you, Megan."

Blushing, she nodded, avoiding his gaze. "Y-Your welcome." Megan shifted her weight from one foot to the other and glanced at the flat screen TV and then suddenly perked up. "Oh! Did I tell that we have a new game console for the Wii?"

"A new one?"

"Conner... he... well..."

"I broke it." The clone said bluntly.

Kaldur arched his brow. "How did you break it?"

"He thought the disc was stuck inside so he tried to pop it open with a fork and... well you can probably guess what happened next. " Megan mumbled, trying to hide her grin.

"It shocked me." Conner grunted. "The damn thing shocked me."

"Shocked you? You mean electrocuted you?"

"No, if it had done that I would have gone through the wall."

"But Conner didn't y-"

She watched as the side of Conner's face twitch. "I don't want to talk about it!" he snapped.

"There is no reason to yell," Kaldur chided. "Megan, would you like to play the Wii with me?"

Megan brightened up and nodded, grabbing two controllers from the coffee table drawer as Kaldur turned on the console and took one of the controllers from her. They both stood in the middle of the room facing the TV and a safe distance away from each other.

"What game are we playing?" Kaldur asked.

"Just Dance 3," she grinned with excitement. "What song do you wish to move to and what difficulty do you want to play on?" She didn't say 'dance' because she was afraid it would make Kaldur feel awkward and not want to play anymore.

"On easy and... you choose." Megan carefully scrolled through the song selections and finally decided on a song called 'How Low' by Ludacris. "Here we go..."

The dance started out simple, move to the right, drop down in a quick crouch and then jump back up, fist pumping with the hand holding the controller. Megan could feel Conner's eyes boring into her back as she jumped up, making her start to sweat. The character's movements on screen soon became faster and more complicated. She danced and stepped with grace and ease, swiveling her hips in time with the beat but practically ran into Kaldur when they had to rock-step to the side.

"Oh!" She gasped, jumping back.

"Watch out!" Kaldur exclaimed, laughing.

**Recognizing Robin and Kid Flash! ...Confirmed!**

"Whoa, who started the party without me?" Megan glanced over her shoulder and saw Wally and Robin strolling into the room.

"Cool! You guys fixed it!" The two young teammates plopped down beside Conner and Megan returned her attention back to the screen.

"Megan's winning." Conner announced over the commotion.

"No surprise there, man." She heard Wally say, followed by a low whistle. Megan felt the heat rise to her face.

"KF, not cool." Robin whispered.

"What? Just giving the girl some encouragement."

"She's doing just fine." Conner said gruffly. "No need for extra encouragement."

Finally the song came to an end with Megan as the victor, receiving an around of applause and a rather awkward hug from Wally (considering the fact Conner was glaring at Wally with annoyance).

"Who's next?" Kaldur asked, directing Wally back to his seat and sat down on the floor.

"I think Superboy should go next!" Wally declared, eying the clone with a teasing smile.

"If your not afraid of getting beat." The clone challenged. "I'll play if your my opponent."

The speedster jumped to his feet. "Bring it, Senor Muscle-head!"

"What did yo-"

**"All members to the briefing room, it is time for your first mission."**

All five teens jumped at the sound of Red Tornado's but quickly hurried on into the hall with Wally whooping with excitement.

They met Batman and Red Tornado, who were staring at the computer monitors. The two elder heroes turned to acknowledge them.

"Santa Prisca is the source and origin of the strength enhancer drug being sold on the streets under the name Venom. These infer red lines indicate the current activity levels on the island, that's where you come in. There are two drop points to where the heat motion sensors cannot reach once you have deactivated them, go in and investigate. Remember this is a covert recon and report mission, nothing more." Batman informed them.

"Cool, but who's in charge?" Robin asked. The young team watched as Batman and Red Tornado exchange glances before Batman said,

"That will be up to you to decide amongst yourselves." The moment he said that Megan saw a glimmer of authority spark in the Boy Wonder's eye.

She had a bad feeling about this.

xxXxx

Megan gasped in horror as the two armed units engaged in open fire with their guns. Her hand flew to rest against Conner's forearm. She felt him stiffen at her touch but didn't move to remove her.

"Well no use of super-hearing now." KF mumbled.

"Swing watch, stay clear!"Aqualad commanded.

"Yeah yeah, just as soon as I get Rob." Before she or Conner could stop him, the speedster ran off into the trees. They watched Wally run down the hill before he slipped and fell.

"That idiot!" Conner growled. "He always has to mess things up!" With that said Conner jumped to aid the younger boy.

Megan quickly flew after them.

After they took down the Cobra men and the rest of the goons, she knew the conversation that had to happen at one point. The appointment of their leader. Megan teetered watching KF and Robin arguing while Kaldur tried to calm them down. She looked at Superboy.

"Don't you want to lead?" She asked.

He shook his head and scoffed. "No. You?"

"After Mister Twister fiasco-" Superboy smiled reassuringly at her.

"You did alright." Megan bowed her head a bit and blushed, tucking her hair back behind her ear. She could feel her heartbeat accelerate.

That was the second time he smiled at her.

xxXxx

Among the chaos of battle and furry of red laser beams being fired at him, Conner watched Sportsmaster grabbed a hold of Megan around the neck. Conner's heart stopped, his blood froze in his veins. He tried to move but the lasers kept pushing him back further.

_Hang on, I'm coming! _He thought desperately. _Please, M'gann, hold on._

"Thanks for the work out but I gotta fly!" Sportsmaster said, tossing Megan into Conner's arms. They fell back against the ground as the villain boarded the copter.

Anger swelled up in Conner, wishing he could fly at the moment but when he looked at Megan, he noticed her eyes glittered with mischief and held up the remote to the bomb.

_Do it. _

She smiled and pressed the button swiftly.

In less than three seconds the couple watched the back of the helicopter blow up in flames. His anger subsided... some of it.

"Are you alright?" Superboy asked, helping Megan to her feet.

"Yeah, thanks."

He was half-convinced.

xxXxx

"Superboy? Are you in here?" Megan poked her head into the simulation training room. Sure enough he was, moving through the rubble of fallen buildings and among wooden debris and torn up mechanical android parts. Said hero was wailing away at two androids with holographic images of Bane and the Sportsmaster's faces.

She watched in awe and fascination as he dodged past Android Bane's fist, grabbing it and twisted it off, then jumped up and knocked it's head off. He fought violently with pent up anger and furry. His eyes shone with murder in them. Superboy rammed his knee right into Android Sportsmaster's abdomen and mercilessly kept pounding away at it's face until it was nothing but bits of scrap metal.

"S-Superboy?" She whispered.

The clone snapped his head up, his intense gaze locking onto her form as she quickly shrank back against the metal wall of the room.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Wally wanted to know if you still wanted to play with him... Why are you in here?"

"I wanted time for myself."

"The training level is set three times what you usually put it at. Your pushing yourself too hard. Your going to tire yourself out faster," She stated. "Come back to the celebration w-"

"No."

"It's better than being al-"

"I said no!"

Megan jumped, her back hit the wall. But somehow she found the strength to stand her ground. "Why are you pushing yourself so hard?"

"Because I have to!"

"No you don't."

His expression was torn between anger and determination. He looked at her with sad eyes, his gaze fell on her side. The place wear the spear had hit her.

"Yes. Yes I do."

Megan gingerly touched the healing wound. It was nothing more than a scratch. The spear had just grazed her. Why would he take this so seriously?

"But it wasn't you fault, I should have been on more alert, especially when Sportsmaster held me hostage. Besides you we're all bu-"

"What's the point of being part of a team if I can't help my own teammates out? You saw me today! I was unless when he held you captive. If I can't protect you than how can I expect myself to protect the rest of the team." Conner whispered fiercely more to himself than to her. He bowed his head, eyes misting.

Megan suddenly found the strength return to her legs as she walked over to the clone stood, hovering over the debris and broken machinery. She cocked her head to the side, cautiously reaching up and cupping Superboy's face. Her fingertips barely touching his skin. She tilted his face back up to look at her.

Her heart sank.

Conner's face was red from holding back so much frustration.

"Hey, hey," she soothed. "I'm okay, look at me, Conner. I'm okay. We're fine. Kaldur is taking and _going_ to take good care of us. We're a family now, if we stand together and fight together, we can't get hurt so easily. You don't have to be so strong all the time. You have to learn that there are times where one of us will get hurt but that's just natural. We're not immortal."

She felt his warm, strong hand grasp her waist, right below her wound. Megan flinched slightly as slight pain shot up her side.

"I promise," He whispered. "I promise to protect you next time."

"There won't be a next time because we'll all be there to help." Megan and Conner looked up to see the rest of their team standing in the room. Kaldur stepped up.

"Superboy, there is no reason to beat yourself up, this was only our first mission. We'll become better but it will take time." Conner quickly stood up straight, removing his hand from Megan's waist.

"Yeah man, turn that frown upside down! 'Cause Kid Flash is here!" Wally jerked his thumb into his own chest. "Now, it's about time you learned who the king of dance is around here!" Robin and Kaldur ran after the speedster as he zoomed back out into the living room.

Megan move to follow but Conner caught her wrist. She glanced back at him, his face was serious.

"I meant what I said, I'm going to protect you."

"You already have, Conner, you always have." With that said, Megan moved her hand to cover his and pulled him along behind her. "Now, let's party!"

"Do I have to play?" Conner grumbled, she grinned.

"Whoo-Hoo! Go, Conner!"

Megan cheered as she, Robin and Aqualad watched Conner and Wally dancing to the beat of Enrique Iglesias's "Tonight (I'm Lovin' you)". She had to admit both boys went from being stiff failing of limbs to actually putting some rhythm into their uncoordinated steps. But Conner seemed to be the one most improved, he danced with sharp and fluid movements, his forehead furrowed with concentration, a ecstatic grin on his narrow mouth. He was having fun.

"I bet you two bucks that Wally's gonna lose!" Robin said to Kaldur. "Or cheat."

"Now boys, no gambling in this Cave!" Megan called over her shoulder, never tearing her gaze from Superboy. Had he been doing this when she was dancing?

"Why not?" Wally said. "Let's make this interesting, Suppey."

"How?" The clone replied, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"If I win, I get one wish and everyone has to agree to do what they have to do to grant it if the wish concerns them." That's when the redhead smirked. "Like, let's say for instance, Megan has to give me a kiss."

Megan's smile vanished, horror overcoming her.

"No!"

They ignored her. "And if I win?"

"Same goes for you, you get a wish, no complaints from anyone." Megan frowned.

"I'm complaining! Mars," She cursed. "I'm not not bargaining chip!"

"Hey, we're not happy with this either!" Robin added.

"Then stop them!"

_Don't worry, I don't plan on losing to him, _She looked at Superboy's toned back. The lean muscles rippling beneath the tight material as he moved.

_You better not._

"I'm in," Conner announced, quickly glancing at Wally.

"Excellent!"

"Very."

It was on.

The both heroes danced rapidly now, their moves becoming faster and more intense. Megan bit her bottom lip, sweat beaded her forehead, silently encouraging Conner on.

"SB's in the lead!" Robin cried, jumping to his feet. "Step it up, KF!"

"I'm trying!"

Right as the song was about to end, no human eye caught him as Wally suddenly stuck his foot out and knocked Conner off balance. The clone wobbled slightly, arms waving to regain his balance. Wally smirked.

_Come on, Kon-El! I know you can do it!_ Megan jumped onto the couch cushion that she had been sitting on, hands held close to her chest. Her gaze briefly connected with Conner's. His eyes suddenly flashed with determination.

In one fluid motion, the clone regained his balance and quickly picked up on his dancing, a new spring in his step as the song ended.

"You won!"

"Haha I knew it, come here, Megan!" Wally cried, he whirled around with his lips puckered and arms open wide.

Megan leaped off the couch and wrapped her arms around Conner's neck, knocking him to the floor.

"Hey! What's going on?" The speedster cried.

"Dude," Robin pointed to the screen. "You lost."

"What?" Wally fell to his knees.

Conner sat up with Megan still hanging on him and craned his neck to look at the score.

"I did," he mumbled. "I won."

"Big time, my friend." Kaldur smiled. "Now, for you 'wish'..."

"Oh yeah, you get whatever you want, bro." Robin added.

"So, what will it be?" Megan pulled back and looked at Conner. "A kiss?"

Conner's ears redden but smirked. "I was thinking more along the lines of public humiliation."

Wally's face paled. "Oh no..."

(Five hours later)

"C'mon, man, this isn't funny anymore!" Wally shouted, the speedster was hung from the highest branch in a tree in the forest by his purple Barney underwear.

Conner sat up against the tree opposite of Wally's with a smile on his face. He shrugged and then called back up.

"I don't know, I'm still finding this humiliating!" He stood up and started back for the Cave. "Oh, and next time, ask before you try to toss Megan into the middle of a bet without permission."

From that point forward, Wally remembered never to bet with Conner again.

* * *

**Okay I know, just another fluffy chapter but I promise the plot will be moving along soon. In the meantime please review.**


	3. Shopping with Fire

**Note: Takes place after Drop Zone and before Schooled.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three: Shopping with Fire**

* * *

Conner leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms out behind his head and then clasped them behind his neck. He sighed out loud.

"What to do now?"

He had already trained pass his limit in the simulation room, straightened up his room, helped Megan wash and wax her ship and he just finished reading _Journey to the Center of the Earth. _And it was only two in the afternoon. Time seemed to pass by so slowly without anything to do.

Conner was becoming bored and restless.

"Conner?" He looked up to see Megan standing shyly in the doorway.

"What is it?"

With steady eyes he watched Megan cross the room and take a seat on the couch next to him. "Since, we have nothing else to do... and since the others are busy in their own cities... I was wondering if you wanted to go into town with me?"

"Sure," The clone sighed, standing up. "I have nothing better to do."

"Great! Do you think I should change?"

"Why? We're just going into town."

"I meant my skin color."

"Oh... Yeah, I guess you should." Conner mumbled, looking away from her.

"You can look, you know, I'm not naked or anything..." He heard Megan say, he blushed and cleared his throat. "Okay, done."

Conner looked back, his eyebrows shot up in shock. Megan's usually emerald green skin was now a dark pinkish-tan color, making her freckles stand out more.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Megan asked, worriedly. "Is my skin too fair?"

"No, no, you look... good. Either way. Ahem, let's-let's go." Conner briskly walked out the front door, Megan followed behind him. "Do you want to fly us there in your ship or take the scenic route?"

"Scenic route? What scenic route?"

Conner grinned.

xxXxx

"Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" Megan asked, strapping on her own motorcycle helmet.

"Do you trust me?"

"I'm going to take that as a no."

Conner swiftly mounted the black Ducati Monster 696, reviving the engine. The clone grinned beneath his helmet.

"I've watched Robin ride his many times. it can't be that complicated." He said nonchalantly. "Get on or take your ship, whichever is fine with me."

Megan closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Conner wait, leaning forward on the bike handles a bit.

"Alright," he heard her say. "But if we crash into something-"

"I'll be there to catch you before you fall." Conner said firmly. Finally he felt her arms wrap around his waist as she slid onto the bike behind him. He smiled and pulled his visor down over his eyes. "Hang on."

"With my life," Megan mumbled.

Conner revived the bike again and then peeled out onto the gravel road that lead down Mount Justice and into town.

Megan let out a squeal of surprised and clung to him tighter as the bike lurched forward, burying her face in his jacket.

_Conner! I'm going to kill you!_ She thought-shouted.

He chuckled, _Relax, I'll buy you ice cream later._

After ten minutes they arrived at Happy Harbor's central mall's parking lot. Conner parked the bike and turned off the motor, slipping off his helmet. He looked back at Megan who was shaking out her helmet hair.

"So? What do you think?" Conner grinned.

"I hate you,"

"Glad you had fun." He placed his helmet on one of the handlebars and took Megan's and did the same.

"I really, really hate you."

Megan got off the bike and stalked off toward the mall. Smirking, Conner ran to catch up to the fuming martian.

"I know you liked riding the motorcycle." He nudged her arm.

"You owe me ice cream," She folded her arms over her chest and looked away from him.

Once inside the mall they headed for the food court. They passed busy shoppers with crying children, bothersome salesmen and women and many teenagers slumming it up outside stores, trying to pass the time before they had to go home or until they got shooed away from the display windows. Conner's head pounded, he wasn't used to being around this much noise and people. He felt like he was in a small fish tank.

"Conner?" Megan's voice drew him back into reality. She looked up at him with concern. They had stopped walking, now standing on front of a video game and music store. "Are you okay?"

"No," Conner admitted. "I'm not.. I'm not used to this much... excitement just yet." He felt her fingers brush against his temple. He sighed deeply.

"It's okay, just keep breathing, you'll get used to it soon." Megan smiled, she glanced at the store."C'mon, let's go take a look."

"I thought you wanted ice cream?"

"Later, I want to see what kind of music they have!" Megan grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"Your so indecisive." Conner rolled his eyes.

Megan went to seek out the new Taylor Swift and Florence + the Machine CDs, leaving Conner to himself in the middle of the store. He stood there a moment before heading over to the video game section to watch younger boys play the latest games. His super sonic hearing suddenly picked up a conversation between two boys behind him.

He didn't like what he was hearing.

"Man, do you that cute redhead over there? Damn, they don't make girls like that anymore!"

"For sure, man, did you see how big of a rack that chick's got?" Conner's jaw clenched, trying to keep his gaze fixed on the row of video games. He reached out to pick one game up when he heard.

"Let's go say hello, man, I'm sure we can get her into bed by at least five o'clock!"

Conner spun around to see the two boys, one a short and stocky boy with many piercings on his face, the other tall and skinny with a bad case of acne. He watched as they made there way over to Megan, who had a set of headphones on and gently swaying to whatever song she was listening to. The boy with the piercings lightly smacked Megan on the rear while his friend watched.

"Huh?" Megan jumped, facing her intruders.

"Hey, pretty thing." Piercings said, leaning against the aisle of CDs.

"Er... hello?"

"Let's just cut to the chase, doll, how 'bout you come with me and my friend and we'll show you a good time."

"No thanks, I'm fine." Conner saw Acne face step up.

"We're no asking you, hottie, we're telling you." Megan fidgeted slightly where she stood, Conner knew she was itching to use her telekinesis to send the boys flying into the fountain.

Piercings moved to grab Megan's arm but she shook him off and stepped back, dropping the headphones.

"Leave me alone,"

"Aw, don't be like that, sweetheart!"

"Yeah, don't give us a hard time." Acne Face snapped, blocking Conner's view.

Conner felt the side of his face twitch, he circled around the store to where he was standing behind Megan. Ready to step in.

Acne Face made a lunge for Megan, she ran under his arms but he caught hold of the back of her hair. Onlookers soon gathered to watch the scene play out.

"Let me go!" Megan shouted, she kicked at her capture's leg. Acne Face cried out in pain and grabbed his leg. Megan turned to run but Piercings grabbed her arm.

"No so fast!"

That was the last straw.

"Take your hands off her!" Conner ran at Piercings, pounding his fist into the punk's stomach and Megan shoved him away.

"Hey! Don't treat my bro like that!" Acne Face grabbed Conner's shoulder. The clone reached back and easily lifted the other boy over his head and then slammed him head fist into the ground, knocking him out.

"Megan," Conner turned toward the Martian. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, rubbing her wrist. "Yeah, I think so."

The security guard suddenly ran up and surveyed the scene. "What happened here?"

Conner and Megan exchanged glances.

"These boys were harassing me," She explained. "I tried to leave but they started a fight and-"

"I stopped them." Superboy concluded.

"Hm, well then, son, good job." The security guard nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll just call for back up to get these two into slammer."

"Thank you, sir." Conner said, lightly taking Megan's uninjured hand in his. "We'll be going now."

"Oh, sure, take good care of your girl!" The security guard called after them.

Conner just squeezed Megan's hand reassuringly. "Believe me, I will."

xxXxx

"Thanks, Superboy, I don't know what might have happened if you hadn't stepped in. If I had used my powers then I would have blown my cover." Megan said, holding her chocolate marshmallow ice cream cone.

"Yeah, well, I thought you could handle it... Besides no man should grab nor strike a woman." Conner waved his hand dismissively. They now sat at a table in the middle of the food court.

"You really believe that?"

Conner leaned across the table and took a bite of her ice cream. Megan gasped and shoved him back into his seat.

"Mine,"

"I bought it," He grumbled.

"You said you didn't want anything." She stuck her tongue out at him. "You snooze, you lose."

Conner crossed his arms and turned his head away from her.

"Are you pouting?"

"No,"

"Lair, here, you can have the rest." She held the rest of the mostly eaten cone out to him. He reached out to take it but Megan leaped across the table and shoved it into his face. Bits of the clone and ice cream now covered his face. Megan giggled as he mopped his face off with a handful of napkins. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!"

He glared at her. She stopped giggling, the smile sliding off her face. Conner stood up and walked off, tossing the napkins into a nearby trashcan.

"Please don't be angry with me!" He heard Megan shout, her hurried footsteps followed behind him. He stopped in front of a pet store. He felt Megan's familiar touch on his bicep. "Conner?"

"Look," He pointed at the display window, inside laid a litter of multicolored kittens crawling all over each other in a cat bed. "They're... fuzzy looking."

"Oh! Their so cute!" Megan pressed her hands against the windowpane, peering at the cuddly animals.

The corners of Conner's mouth twitched up, watching Megan make cooing motions and funny faces at the kittens.

"Hey dude," Conner looked over his shoulder to see a boy wearing dark clothes and heavy make up. He handed Conner a small flier. "Come check out the club, bring your lady along too. We got nothing against chicks coming."

"We're not-"

"Later man!" The boy was already on his way.

Conner flushed, looking at Megan. "Here," he handed the flier to her.

"What's this?" she read it. "Club Dynamite? It sounds... fun. Do you want to go?"

"If you want to."

"Alright, we should check it out."

xxXxx

Conner and Megan followed the directions on the flier to the teens only night club, people were hurrying inside. Conner looked down at her.

"You sure?"

"Oh, come on!" She grabbed his hand and lead him pass the usher.

The club looked more like a adult bar then a kids club. But it did have the kids part.. about over one hundred of them. It was big, neatly furnished with strobe lights and a disco ball reflecting off the multicolored tiles on the floor and music blasts from speakers as tall as Conner is on stage and giant flat screens plastered along the walls. There was a bar too, hopefully just serving nonalcoholic drinks.

Megan presses close to Conner, he arches his brow at her.

"Not enough room!" She shouts over the music. He nods his understanding. They stand there awkwardly for a moment, listening to the pop music. Soon the song passes and Megan notices the latest Usher song starts up. "Do you want to dance?"

"No... you go ahead." Conner replied.

"By myself? Come on, I've seen you dance!"

"Not like that," He nodded at the close, hardcore grinders on the dance floor.

Megan blushed. "We don't have to dance like that, just keep close to me." With a tired sigh, he shrugged.

"Why not?"

Megan grinned and lead him into the crowd, swaying her hips to the beat. Blushing, Conner followed and did his best at moving to the beat. Completely transfixed as he watched Megan dance. Her body seemed to move gracefully despite the small space, hands held above her head. Stepping into her space and reaching out to lightly take one of Megan's hands in his. Megan spun into him, her back against his chest. And they moved together, perfectly fitting, somehow, dancing against each other.

_This isn't so bad is it?_

Conner shook his head. _I guess not._

_Your doing great, better than that Just Dance battle._

_I suppose._

"Alright, you party animals! It's time for you lucky guys to grab your girl and pull her close! Or guys grab your guy and girls grab your girl!" The DJ announced from the booth onstage. The music changed, slowing down and so did the crowd.

Megan stopped dancing and turned to face Conner. "We don't have to dance anymore..." she mumbled.

"But you like to dance."

"But I know you can't... not this kind."

Conner breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'll make it up to you." And guided Megan out of the club.

xxXxx

"Do we really have to go home? It's only six." Megan asked, standing next to the motorcycle. Conner sensed that she didn't want this day to end just yet.

He leaned back against the motorcycle and rubbed the back of his neck."Well... I guess not... Do you want to just walk around town then?"

Megan brightened up. "Can we?"

"For bit." Conner replied.

"So where to-"

The sound of police and firetruck sirens drowned out Megan's voice. They watched as three cop cars whiz by the parking lot, followed by a firetruck. Conner looked at Megan.

"Think we should help?"

She looked nervously after the firetruck. "I... I can't go near fire."

"Why not?"

"Remember where I came from? Mars? We martians are made in a freezing climate, we're vulnerable when it comes to fire." She explained, sadly. "I really want to help though..."

Conner mounted the motorcycle, slipping his helmet on. "Don't worry," He said. "I'll take care of this, stay here."

"But-"

"It'll only take a few minutes, I promise." Before Megan could reply Conner took off down the street toward the firetruck.

_Be safe._

xxXxx

Conner swerved around the corner to see a burning apartment building. Four stories of spewing flames light up the setting sky. Clouds of black smoke. Bystanders gathered around the scene, sipping their lattes and point up at the building, The police motion for them to keep back, while the fire department try to fight off the flames.

Conner parked the motorcycle on the far side of the street and shucked off his jacket. Quickly he ran across the street, feeling the heat from the fire against his face. He watches a fireman burst exit the building holding two small children in his arms. The fireman sets the kids down and a couple of paramedics rush to their aid.

The flames crackle, and the crowd made 'ooh' and 'aah' noises every time a fireman drags a victim out of the burning building. Another fireman moves to go back inside but his buddy stops him. Conner could hear him say the building isn't sound.

"One of the kids say there is still one more girl in there on the second floor!" The fireman said.

"We can't risk it, I'm sorry!"

"Not risk it?" Conner pushed pass the police men and ran over to the firemen. "What do you mean you can risk it? That's what being a fireman is all about, isn't it? You risk you lives to save the lives of others?"

"Sorry, son, but-"

"Forget you!" Conner shouted, charging at the building.

"Wait!"

A blast of heat hit him in the face when he gets close to the building. He ignored it and hurled himself through the open doorway. The heats overwhelming and smoke burns his lungs, choking him. Conner coughed, and his eyes water and it's hot as hell in there, plus he couldn't tell where he was going. Everything's on fire. Beams from the ceiling have fallen down in places. One of them blocks the end of the hallway, but luckily not the stairs. They said second story. Great.

Conner felt lightheaded but forced himself up the stairs. The stairs creak , and the boards a couple steps down from where I'm standing cracks and falls where he's standing. Quickly he moves up the stairs, hurrying up the second-story landing, ignoring the searing pain in his lugs.

He turned down a hallway, hoping he's right. He struggled to find enough breath to call out. "Is anybody here?"

No one answers, but he hears an explosion of flame and then a scream down another hallway. He ran toward the sound. As soon as he took a step, a beam falls where he was standing.

Conner calls out again when he reaches the end of the hall. A shrill little-kid voice screamed back for help and he turned to the room to his left. The door's open, but a alone in the floor separated him and the little girl huddled on the other side of the room. She looked about six or seven and wearing a pink nightgown. Conner could hardly breath now from the smoke and the burning in his lungs is wearing him out.

"I'm coming!" He shouted. The littler girl looked up at him just in time to pass from lack of oxygen and slumped against the wall.

He's feeling dizzy but he reared back and ran toward the girl, leaping over the flaming hole. Conner scooped up the girl in his arms and glanced over his shoulder.

"No use of going back," He looked at the window. "Perfect." Conner kicked the windowpane and some wood out and looks down. "Now what?"

"Superboy!" Conner looked up, he saw Megan flying toward him. She wore her costume and her skin was green again.

"Megan, no!"

"Jump!" Megan's now only three feet away, hands out stretched.

"I-" The ceiling collapsed behind him and fire explodes, the force, knocking Conner and the little girl out of the building. He held tight onto the girl, eyes wide.

He was falling.

Rows and rows of windows rush past him. Everything's a blur. The thought of himself dying, crossed Conner's mind. He looked to the side to also see Megan falling, fire engulfing her cape. A look of horror on her face. Her mouth twisted in agony, her eyes eyes squeezed shut, like she can't watch. She forced them open again, reaching out to him. Even though there's about ten feet between them, and the gap is closing, she seemed impossibly far away.

Conner could hear cars and smell their exhaust and Megan's sweet perfume. He could hear screams and oohs and ahhs and then...

He just stops. Suspended in the air. He feels like his hearts had stopped, too, but then it's pounding in his chest so hard it hurts, He can't move. Then he dropped the last couple of feet and land on the ground.

"Megan," he mumbled. He laid the girl on the ground and paramedics tend to her and frantically searches for the martian. "Miss Martian!" He called out.

Finally Conner spots her, through the throng of people, she's laying on the ground. He ran to her, shoving people aside until he reached her. He scooped her up into his arms and examines her. Her cape's singed and burned and there's ash and soot on her face. But other than that she looked okay.

"Megan," he shook her slightly. "Wake up, please, wake up!"

He could hear the fainting beating of her heart. She was breathing but barely and all these people around her wasn't helping. He had to take her home.

"Hang on, Megan, please." Conner whispered, carrying her back to his motorcycle.

It was difficult to drive a motorcycle while trying to keep a unconscious woman on it, Megan's back against the handlebars and her head lolling to the side. But Conner manged to get them back to the Justice Cave. He hopped off the motorcycle, letting it fall to the ground and carried Megan inside.

Red Tornado was imminently at his side.

"What has happened?" Conner laid Megan down on the couch and kneeled down beside it.

"I was saving a girl from a burning building and Megan came in after me. Even though she knew she shouldn't go near the flames. The building exploded and her costume caught on fire and I think she hit her head." Conner explained, brushing Megan's hair back from her face.

"I can take it from here, go wait outside." Red Tornado instructed. The clone started to protest but R.T waved him away. "I know what I am doing, I will call for you when I am done."

Reluctantly Conner stalked out of the Cave and went back outside to fetch his motorcycle. He found Aqualad already parking it in the underground garage where KF and Robin were messing with some mechanical robot they were building. The merman sensed his distress.

"What's wrong?"

The clone sank against the cold wall and took in a deep breath. Conner told them everything that had happened. When he was finished, Kaldur walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It will be alright, she's safe now, Red Tornado is taking care of her. He knows what to do." Conner stood up and punched the wall, making a crater in.

"But I should have grabbed her hands before the building exploded! Why did I have to be so... so..."

"Stubborn?"

"Difficult?"

"Stupid?" They all looked at Wally, who held his hand up in defense. "Hey, I was just throwing it out there."

Conner shook his head and ran inside, he poked his head into the living room. No one was there. A sense of dread washed over him.

"Red Tornado!" He called, glancing around. "Red Tornado, where are you?"

"What is it?" The android was behind him.

"Where is she? Where is, M'gann?"

"I moved her to her room, she has a minor concussion, a few burns and dislocated her shoulder when she fell." Conner's expression darkened. "But in other words, she will be alright." Red Tornado left as Kaldur and the others came in.

Conner started towards Megan's room but Kaldur grabbed his shoulder.

"Let her rest, she needs it."

"But-"

"That's a order." Kaldur said sternly.

Giving a huff, Conner shook him off and walked back outside.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to town... I left something there."

xxXxx

Megan woke up and gingerly touched the side of her head, she found bandages tightly wrapped around her forehead and her left shoulder. She looked down at her hands and saw light scratches and burns on them. She stood up and walked over to stand in front of the full length mirror in her room. Her costume was singed and had holes in various places, curiously she lifted the back of her shirt and twisted around to look at her back. Small cuts were embedded on the back of her legs and one long, dark burn cut across her back.

"The building..." She whispered, remembering the flames and the scared look on Conner's face. "At least it's over now."

Megan changed out of he costume and into her pajamas. Her stomach rumbled, telling her it was time for dinner. Hurriedly she left her room and headed for the kitchen. Turning the corner she could hear someone watching TV, Megan walked into the living room. Conner was slouched in the armchair, watching her recording of Tuck Everlasting.

"Conner?" The clone snapped his head up and jumped to his feet.

"You should be resting," he said. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

Megan shook her head. "No, you didn't wake me..." her stomach rumbled again, this time more loudly.

"Your hungry?" Conner asked, arching his brow.

"Little, all I had was that ice cream cone."

"It's about time we started dinner anyway." He turned off the TV and ushered Megan into the kitchen. "Sit," Megan sat at the island and watched as Conner stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"So what's for dinner?" He looked stumped.

"What would you like?"

"Mm... Whatever your having."

Conner gave her a disapproving look. "Kaldur went with Robin and Wally to get pizza but I don't think that the best thing for you to eat at the moment."

"What are you, my uncle?"

"Whatever, fine, you can eat whatever you want."

"Exactly," She watched him rolled his eyes. "Do you want to watch TV while we wait?"

"I guess." They went back into the living room and turned the TV back on. She flipped through the channels until a movie caught her eye. "What is this?"

"Mm... A Walk to Remember." She replied.

"Oh... Do we have to watch this?" Conner looked over at her. Megan apparently made a face at him because he automatically looked back at the screen. "I guess we do." he mumbled.

By the time Kaldur and the boys returned, Megan was biting her lower lip and Conner was leaning forward in his seat watching Landon Carter ask Jamie to marry as they stargazed.

Wally ran in and looked at the other two heroes.

"Uh... what's up? Suppey you crying?"

Megan looked away from the screen at the clone, who had his face buried in his hands. She reached over and touched his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Conner reached up and patted her hand.

"Yeah... I... I'm fine."

"Okay..." Wally said awkwardly. "Pizza time!"And then sped off into the kitchen.

Conner stood up, composed but his eyes puffy around the edges. Megan stood up as well, grabbing his arm.

"Are you sure your okay?" Megan asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm just hoping they save a slice of peperoni for me." He flashed her a smile.

"Yeah right!" Wally shouted from the kitchen.

Conner growled and charged into the kitchen. Megan flew after him, praying that no one started a fight and break another window.

xxXxx

By the time Kaldur, Wally and Robin had left, the dishes and empty pizza boxes were cleared away and Megan was about ready to pass out. She stood up from the island but almost fell over. Conner caught her by the waist and pulled her upright.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." She yawned. "Really, really tired."

"I knew you should have stayed in bed."

"Again, why you quoting my uncle?" Megan replied.

Conner rolled his eyes. "Let's get you back to bed." She stepped away from him but Conner scooped her up into his arms and proceeded to carry down the hall.

"What are you doing?" Not that she wasn't enjoying this but she felt slightly useless.

"Your tired and can't even stand straight, so I'm going to carry to your room." He replied nonchalantly.

"Fine," she sighed, too tired to argue and laid her head against his shoulder.

Conner came to her room and let her type in her pin code to the lock and then stepped inside and set her down on the bed. She crawled under the covers, allowing the clone to pull up the comforter around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Conner."

He walked over to the door and called back over his shoulder. "Thank you for making this day... fun."

"Goodnight,"

"Goodnight, Megan." He shut the light off and the door slid close behind him. Megan nestled back against her pillow and fell asleep.

(The following morning)

When she woke up the first thing she saw was the black, stuffed animal sitting on her nightstand. She sat up slowly and reached over and picked it up, resting the toy on her lap. It was a small kitten with blue buttons for eyes and a red collar around its neck. The dog tag was a red Superman symbol.

She smiled and hugged the cat to her chest.

_Thank you, Conner._

_

* * *

_**Wow two chapters in on weekend, either I have too much time or I love you guys too much... Yeah I love you guys. :) Reviews would be nice and no flames.**_  
_


	4. AWOL

**Note: Minor spoilers for Schooled  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four: AWOL  
**

* * *

Clark Kent, spun away from his computer in his office chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had just received news in a e-mail from Batman that Superboy had done excellently on his first mission but still showed signs of violence and hostility. Why would the Dark Knight tell him this? What could he do? He had already tried to talk to the boy about this!

"Hey there, Smallville, you feeling alright?" The reporter looked up to see Lois Lane holding two cups of coffee in her hands.

The Man of Steel sighed and took one of the cups as his partner took a seat on the edge of his desk. "I'm... bearable." he mumbled and took a sip of the warm liquid.

"Something on your mind?"

"A lot, Lois, a whole lot."

"Care to share with the class?" Clark looked nervously out the large window. Lois leaned in close and lowered her voice. "Is this Superman confidential? Because if it is then we can go up to the roof."

"I think that would be best," He nodded, setting his cup down and walking towards the elevator, Lois followed him quickly and they stepped into the elevator together. Once on the rooftop Clark walked over and leaned on his elbows on the side, staring down at the wild activity of the city.

"Alright, Kent, spill it." Clark turned back and looked at Lois, she stood there with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"I... I have a..."

"A what?"

Clark pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "A clone."

"Excuse me?" Lois's arms fell slack to her sides.

"A clone, Lois, a teenage clone! He looks exactly like me! When you look at him it's like seeing me back in the beginning of my Junior year of high school!" Clark cried, feeling happy to have the secret lifted off his shoulders.

Lois started at him in disbelief.

"Please say something," He reached out and grasped his girlfriend's shoulders.

"So... Basically your saying you have a son?"

"No! Not a son! But a _clone_, he was made in the Cadmus labs and these G-Nomes beings accelerated his growth. Three sidekicks released him and now he's living at the Justice Cave with J'onn's niece and I think their together and.. and..." Clark trailed off, out of breath.

"Are you done with your confessions? Cause this priestess is going off duty to take all of this information in." Lois said, sitting down on the floor.

"I know right?"

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Clark," Lois said sternly. "You are planning on talking to your... clone, aren't you?"

"I have already, but it seems it didn't really help much... his temper is pretty bad..."

"And why do you think that is, hm?"

Clark sighed. "Well... Wally has been putting the moves on Superboy's sweet-"

"Clark! Go talk to him!"

"What am I supposed to say? Huh? I already introduced him to Jor-El and he was accepted with open arms from him."

"Have you considered the thought that maybe he wants to be welcomed with open arms from _you_, and not your father?" Lois asked.

"I..." He sighed in defeat. "I should go talk to him again, shouldn't I?"

"You think?" The reporter arched her brow.

"Thanks, Lois."

"Don't worry, big guy," Lois patted his shoulder. "If he's anything like you, I'm sure he'll understand everything you tell him."

"I hope you're right," Clark sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Jor-El, give me strength."

xxXxx

"You cheated man! Totally cheated!" Wally shrieked, pointing his microphone at Robin accusingly.

The Boy Wonder shook his head, frustrated.

"No, I did not, it's not my fault you sing like a horse that sounds like it's choking on syrup!"

Megan glanced between her two young teammates from the couch. The team had decided to play their new Sing Star machine and Wally and Robin had preformed a duet of "One Time" by Justin Beiber. Sadly Wally was a sore loser. The boys' argument had last for about ten minutes now and she was growing restless.

"Guys, I think, we should just call it a draw for now... Let's give Kaldur a try." Megan asked, taking the mics from Robin and a pouting Wally. She held the mic out to the merman, who should his head.

"I, uh, rather not."

"Please?" Megan batted her lashes prettily at him.

"Well... I suppose so..."

**Recognizing Black Canary! ...Confirmed!**

"Oh boy, here comes our first training practice!" Wally announced, jumping to his feet. The small group headed to meet their mentor but Megan noticed Superboy has not been present since breakfast.

"You guys go on ahead, I need to get Superboy! " She called over her shoulder and flew off to the cliff over looking the Harbor.

Megan saw Superboy standing at the edge of the cliff, looking off into the distance with cold and angry eyes. For a moment she was tempted to leave him alone but changed her mind and hovered over to stand behind him. The clone jerked his head back to look at her. Megan's body stiffened and her heartbeat sped up, the way it usually does when she's around Superboy. Megan cleared her throat and smiled shyly at him.

"It's time to train with Black Canary, Superboy, I came to get you." She explained, descending to the ground beside him.

"Pass."

"What?"

"I'm not going to training."

"But your required to-"

"I've done enough on my own for today, go tell her that I'm not coming." Superboy said bluntly. "And if she has a problem with it, she can come take it up with me."

Megan sighed. "I know your going through a lot right now, Superboy but-" She was cut off when Superboy jumped to his feet and got in her face.

"You have no idea what I'm going through! Your not feeling alone, your not being left in the dark and your not constantly wondering when your going to hear from the person you count on!" Superboy bellowed angrily.

"Superboy, I-I didn't mean to... I was just trying to comfort you." Megan stuttered, taking a step back from the fuming clone.

"Well, don't talk about my feelings when you know nothing of them! And don't even think about reading my mind to try and find out!" She stood there shell-shocked, motionless. A part of her wanted to reach out and pull him into a hug and another part of her wanted to slap him across the face. Megan wrestled with what to do. She and Superboy watched the conflicting emotions rage in each others eyes. Suddenly he turned away, walking back to the Justice Cave.

Megan suddenly furrowed her brow and shouted, "Now wait a minute!"

The clone paused in step, turning his head back ever so slightly to look back at her. Megan walked up to him, face red and chest heaving.

"You think I don't know what your feeling? Your probably feeling alone and scared. Your probably scared that maybe you'll never hear from Superman again, never see him again, or even talk to him. And that makes you mad just thinking about that. Thinking that there's something wrong with you. That hurts you too. Well I _do _know how that feels! I'm hurting just like you are. My parents..." She felt the pent up emotion rising her voice, tears forming in her eyes. "On the same day you met Superman, my parents sent me here to Earth to keep me away from the war. They just tossed me into my ship with Uncle J'onn and blasted me here to this Godforsaken planet without even a 'goodbye'! And I haven't heard for them since! So don't you _dare _say I _don't_ understand the-the waiting, the neglect and hurt your feeling! Because _I do_, all the time. " Megan all but shouted, salty tears sliding down her face.

"It's not the same!" Conner snapped.

"Yes it is, your just too self-centered and stubborn to admit it!" Megan argued. Finally having enough of the thick headed clone, she stormed back to the Cave.

"Hey!" She heard Superboy call after her but she kept flying.

**Recognizing Miss Martian! ...Confirmed!**

Megan ran into her room and tossed herself onto her bed, crying into her pillow. All the bottled up anger and loneliness flowed out of her that went with the tears. Silently cursing Superboy in her native tongue and a few curse words she learned from watching Baby Mama. She sniffled, her crying slowly yet surely subsiding. Her heart felt heavy and ached painfully in her chest as she sat up and looked at her digital alarm clock. She had been crying for at least fifteen minutes.

"I'm such a baby," Megan mumbled, grabbing a few tissues from the tissue box on her nightstand and dabbed at her eyes and blew her nose nosily. Just as she tossed the used Kleenex into the trashcan something caught her eye. She reached over and picked up her stuffed cat, Mr. Ebony. Conner had given this to her two days ago after she tried to save him from a burning building. She hugged the kitten tightly to her chest and sighed inwardly.

"Why do you have to be so difficult, huh?"

Deciding she had enough time to wallow in her own tears Megan gave the cat one more squeeze then adjusted her headband and exited her room.

xxXxx

The moment she stepped through the door, Megan could hear two voices shouting at one another from down the hallway.

"Don't start giving me orders! Your not the boss of me!" She knew that was Superboy. His voice radiated anger.

"I'm your _mentor_, you _have _to listen to me weather you want to or not! And I'm _telling _you to get your butt in gear and do some training with your teammates!" Black Canary sounded peeved and impatient.

Fearing the worst Megan quietly slipped down the hall and poked her head into the simulation training room. The mentor and reluctant student were standing in the middle of the room, while the rest of the team looked on from the sidelines. Superboy had his arms folded across his chest, clearly unhappy and Black Canary had her hands set on her hips and her usually stern face was red from arguing with the Boy of Steel. Megan slipped inside the room and stood against the wall next to Robin and the other two members of their team.

"Well what if I don't feel like it?" The Boy of Steel asked.

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Are you injured?"

"No."

"Then get your butt out there!"

"Like I said, I don't feel like it." Superboy repeated, this time he turned his back on the blond and started for the door.

"Hey! Get back here! We're not done!"

"Well, I don't know about them, but I'm beat." The clone shoved his hands into his jean pockets. Just before walking out of the door he gave Megan a side glance, briefly checking her features. The martian in turn watched the boy's eyes soften with guilt and sorrow as he exited the room.

"Ugh! That punk! I'm reporting his arrogant ass to the League, let them take care of this!" Black Canary fumed, throwing her hands into the air. "But as for the rest of you, continue with the simulation, first team to get the flag without being spotted by the androids is done for the day! The losers have to do it four more times! Go!"

Miss Martian sighed, hurrying after Robin.

xxXxx

Miss Martian walked into the living room, muscles sore and stiff from having to repeat the simulation drill for the fourth time. Robin followed in behind her, looking about ready to pass out. They would have won the first time but the thoughts of Superboy had kept popping into her mind, constantly distracting her. Megan knew standing up for herself was right the right thing to do but couldn't help but feel a bit bad. She also had the feeling something was amiss.

"Megan? Are you okay?" Wally asked, walking into the living room with a bag of potato chips.

Megan snapped out of her revive. "Huh? What?"

"He asked you if you're alright." Kaldur said. "Are you?"

"I... Yeah, I'm fine... Just tired."

"Maybe you should go lay down for a while." The merman suggested.

"Yeah... I think I'll just... go do that." Megan mumbled, walking down the hall back to her room. She paused outside her door and looked down the end of the hallway towards the last door.

Superboy's room.

"I should go talk to him." Megan sighed, the martian shuffled down the end of the hall and rapped on the door with her knuckle. She waited a few moments but received no answer. She knocked again but this time more loudly.

"Superboy? Open the door, it's me, Megan."

Still no reply.

Megan telepathically tried to contact him but again did not get a reply. In fact... she couldn't sense him at!

Frantically she reached for the pass code key but the door itself automatically slid open. Megan ran in and switched on the lights. She examined the room. The room was as clean and bare since the day Superboy started living in it. His bed was still perfectly made but from the empty closet and now ajar drawers of his dresser triggered her greatest fears. Superboy wasn't there.

She tried telepathically to locate him.

He wasn't anywhere on Mount Justice.

And he wasn't in Happy Harbor.

Megan's legs gave out underneath her as a realization it her.

Superboy's gone AWOL.

* * *

**Okay, ****let it be known that Superboy did not leave because of Megan. He left because he is sick of waiting for SM to contact him. And I don't know if she really argues with him in the episode but I felt that she needed to stand up for herself for once. ****I just really wanted to get a new chapter up and I realized that it may not match up to the new episode next week but I will go back and revise it after to match up with the episode.  
**

**Anyway please review and no flames.  
**


	5. Searching

**Note: Hey guys, just a heads up. I'm going to go off with my own storyline with my sister and editor Jessesgirl1549, this story is going to be different from the show's but I will mention events that have or may not have happen in the episodes. I really hope you guys stay loyal to the story and give my new direction a try.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**

* * *

**

_"Adolescence is a tough time for parent and child alike. It is a time between: between childhood and maturity, between parental protection and personal responsibility, between life stage- managed by grown-ups and life privately held."_

_-Anna Quindlen_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter five: Searching  
**

* * *

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?" Superman demanded, his brow furrowing. "He can't be gone." Only moments ago had the elder hero arrived, intent on talking to his younger counterpart, and did he received news that Superboy has gone rouge.

The martian shrank back a bit from the Man of Steel. "Sir, but he is, he took all of his things with him; and Aqualad has already checked Superboy's League bank account, it's completely empty." She explained.

"But, how? He couldn't have been planning this, could he?"

"I... I don't know, sir."

"And you said you can't locate him anywhere?"

"No... I'm still using the basic abilities Uncle J'onn has taught me so far... I'm sorry, I really did try to find him." It was true, fifteen seconds after Miss Martian had discovered Superboy had gone AWOL, she had ran back out to the living room and delivered the news to the team and Black Canary. Imminently they reported Superboy's absence to Batman, who ordered them to search Jump City and then report back to him. They had spent all night trying to find Superboy but returned with no ledes.

Superman sensed Megan's distress, he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, M'gann, we just have to keep searching."

"Yes... Yes I suppose so." Megan nodded, biting her lower lip. She looked up at the Kryptonian and couldn't help but feel even more distressed. The elder hero's features were completely identical to her lost friend's and she had to look away. Finding it unbearable to look at him for a moment.

"In the meantime, we have a mission for the rest of you." Batman interrupted. Superman watched Megan slump and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

_Don't worry, M'gann. I promise that we'll keep searching, go on the mission, it'll help keep your mind off of this matter, _Superman thought.

_Please, find him. If he willing to listen to anyone, it's you. _

The Man of Steel sighed outwardly, _I know... I just... I just wish I had gathered the courage to talk to him much sooner. _

"If you hear anything-"

"You'll be the first person I will tell." Superman promised, nodding. "Go on now, keep your focus on the mission and we'll take care of this."

He watched as M'gann hurried quickly after her teammates, they headed for the launching bay.

Superman turned to Batman. His expression quizzical. "Are you sure this is the best idea at the moment? One of their friends _just _walked out on them."

"I understand how this situation can be difficult to deal with, however, they all have a job to do and so do you. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be out trying to find your clone?" The Dark Knight countered, breezing past his friend. Clark heard him pause at the entrance. "If I hear anything about him, I'll let you know."

Clark pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Thank you... Bruce."

When he looked back Batman was gone.

xxXxx

Superboy ran through the back alleys behind various shops and warehouses, from time to time he leaped over trashcans and paused to hide beside street corners to conceal his presence as police cars slowly rolled by. The clone kept running until he came found himself in the lower class district of Metropolis and arrive at a brownstone building. He threw his cowl off his head and quickly leaped up on the fire escape, climbing up to the third story window of an apartment. He slipped a penknife out of his back pocket and slipped the tip under the windowpane and jiggled it around until he heard a faint clicking sound and opened the window, slipping inside the apartment and closed the window behind him.

The setting sunlight behind him provided enough light for the vigilante to make out the familiar settings of the small bathroom. There was a sink, bathtub and toilet that backed up sometimes without reason.

Conner sighed and walked out of the bathroom, slipping his brown jacket off and hanging it on the peg on the door as he entered the other room. It was a old apartment/art studio that Conner had bought with what little money he had taken from his League account. He came to the kitchenette where a small refrigerator, microwave oven and sink were placed. And in the far corner of the room a futon, backpack and bedside table sat. In the center of the room was a couch with a small stereo radio and facing the couch was the front door, opposite of the kitchenette.

He walked over to the refrigerator, opening it and observed what little contents that it held before reaching in and pulling out a large glass bottle of Sunkist and half eaten meatball sub sandwich.

Superboy took his meal over to the futon. Placing the sandwich on the table, he twisted off the bottle cap and flicked it the across the room, and waited until he heard the cap click against the bottom of the trashcan to take a swig of the cold, orange soda.

The teen pulled the bottle away from his lips with a calm sigh he kicked off his shoes and sat down on his bed, resting the cool bottle against the leg he propped up. He glanced out the window beside his bed. He could still hear the city streets humming and bursting with life, cars coming and going outside of the apartment building and beyond, various conversations being exchanged and the occasional police sirens passing off in the distance.

Even though was only twenty-four hours since Superboy had left the sanctuary of the Justice Cave, he had quickly adapted to the daily happenings of Metropolis. They somehow made him feel comfortable with his surroundings.

He was free, coming and going whenever he liked. He didn't have to wait to help the distress or be deployed on missions. Today he had stopped several purse-snatchings, three muggings and only moments ago had he foiled a bank robbery. It wasn't bad work for his first vigilante outing. Yet, he still found the need to do more. Something to get the last bit of the energy out him.

Superboy placed the bottle on the nightstand next to his forgotten sub sandwich. He left it there, no longer feeling very hungry. He sat back against the wall, tilting his head back to stare at the bare ceiling, his thoughts wondering away.

The window beside his head let in the last beams of twilight. In less than half an hour, the room went dark. And the blue neon lights of the billboard sign, which sat on the roof of the building across from his, flickered on the brownstone apartment.

Faintly, he could still feel M'gann trying to contact him through their mind link from her own location. At first it was hard for him not to respond but now it was just felt like a minor migraine coming to him from time to time. The thought of the martian saddened Superboy for a moment, reminding him of his guilt concerning the way he left things the way they were with her. He just hoped she knew he didn't leave because of their argument. He understood her attempt to help him with his bitter and impatient feelings toward his supposed role model by opening up to him with her own pain. She too was waiting for contact from her father and mother on Mars.

As much as Superboy had enjoyed most of his stay at the Justice Cave, deep down he knew he did not belong there with Young Justice... At least not yet. He felt he needed time to find himself. Like every teenager did, even though he had made this decision on a adrenaline-based impulse. Two nights ago he had went online to find a temporary home for himself here in Metropolis, he still had been wrestling with whether or not he was actually going to leave. He finally made up his mind after his fall out with Black Canary over their semi-failed training session. So he had thrown on his jacket, grabbed his prepared backpack from his closet and ran as fast as he could away from Mount Justice, never looking back in fear of being tempted to return to the Cave.

Snapping himself out of his revive, he yawned loudly and ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly feeling as if all of the energy had been drained from his body. The teen peeled his gray sweatshirt and plain black tee-shirt off and tossed them onto his backpack, he planned on doing the laundry later, then crawled under the layers of sheets and throw blanket on the futon. He folded his arms behind his head on the pillow, gazing longingly outside at the silver moon for a moment.

"Goodnight, M'gann." He whispered ever so softly, rolling onto his side and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

xxXxx

Miss Martian bustled through her bedroom door and flopped down onto her bed, extremely sore and exhausted. The team had gone up against Amazo, unaware that he could steal their powers and use them against their owners. They would had been on the brink of defeat if their mentors had not step in and help them. Following Amazo's defeat, the elder League members had lecture the team's poor performance and mentioned keeping a closer eye on their progress.

Most of their humiliating situation was her fault, she could not shake wondering about Superboy's well being from her mind.

Was he okay?

Was he in trouble?

Was he thinking about them?

Does he _ever _think about them?

Did he still care about them?

All of these questions buzzed around her mind like wasps to their nest. It infuriated her not knowing, making her feel completely useless in the matter. Countless times that day had she tried with all of her will and concentration to telepathically reach the clone. All attempts ending in vain. No contact, which meant no response.

She let out a frustrated sigh and rolled over on her side, facing her bedroom windows. Even the beautiful tranquil scene of the midnight blue ocean contrasting with the onyx night sky and luminous moon overhead did not soothe her. The scenery reminded her so much of the rouge hero. The sky as dark and endless as Superboy's hair, the ocean the same hue of his eyes whenever he was angry or in a dark mood and the moon as smooth looking as his skin had been. Her heart felt heavy in her chest from the pain she felt just thinking about him.

"M'gann?"

The martian sat up on her bed and telepathically open her bedroom door. It was Kaldur, his clothes were torn and dirty, and a nasty bruise was forming on his cheek but other that he was okay.

"Yes? Is there something you need?" She asked tiredly.

"May I come in?" The merman replied.

Megan nodded and Kaldur stepped inside and the door swished close behind him. The merman sat down on the bed beside her, rubbing at the back of his neck stiffly.

"Listen," he said. "I noticed that you have been... distracted since Superboy's sudden departure. I would like to say that I am just as concerned about him as you are. But even I know that you care for him as more than a friend." Megan felt herself blush. "Regardless, I think when we are on a mission we all should keep our focus on our objective and nothing more."

"But Kaldur are your saying we shouldn't con-" He quickly raised his hand to silence her.

"I did not say we should stop searching for Superboy. I am saying we should not worry about it during _missions _but when we are _off _duty, like _now_, then we can focus on him." Kaldur said.

"I understand." Megan replied.

"Good, I expect to see you fully determined and focused tomorrow, rest up and I will see you in the morning." She nodded absently as the merman left her room. She then changed into her purple star patterned pajamas, took her headband off and climbed into bed.

She reached out and plucked Mr. Ebony from his place on her nightstand, cradling him in her arms. She gazed at the moon for a moment. Some part of her, some very strong part of her knew that Superboy was somewhere safe and doing well. A partly relieved sigh escaped her lips.

"Sleep well, Superboy."

And readily fell into her awaiting dreams.

xxXxx

Superman descended to the ground. He ran his fingers through his thick locks, sighing. Nothing. He found no hints or clues to where Superboy might have gone to and currently was.

The hero walked across the yard of his family's farm and slipped a key out of the hidden pocket sewn outside of his tights. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, quietly shutting it behind him. He walked into the kitchen to find his adoptive mother, Martha Kent, sitting at the dinning room table. The smell of fresh green tea hit him as soon as he was stepping into the threshold.

"Mom?" He said, taking a seat across from his mother.

"Evening Clark," She greeted.

"What are you doing up so late? It's almost eleven."

"I could ask you the same thing, sweetie. Would you like a cup?" Martha stood up from the table and began moving towards the stove without waiting for her son's answer.

"Thanks, Mom." Clark leaned back in his chair and mopped his forehead off with the edge of his cape.

"Something on your mind?" Marta asked, observing her son's stressful behavior. She poured a cup of tea and handed it to the Man of Steel, he took it and drank deeply from it. She took her seat across from him again.

He slowly pulled his cup away from his lips and set it on the table. She did not press him for a answer, sipping her tea and patiently waited for him to tell her himself. Finally Clark laced his fingers together, propping his elbows up on the table and leaned his chin on his hands. He stared her straight in the eye and said,

"I have a clone, Ma."

Martha paused in her drinking, blinked several times and then set her cup down on its china saucer as she pursed her lips together in a thin line. "Care to say that again?"

"Mom, I have a teenage clone." Clark repeated slowly. "He looks exactly like I did when I was sixteen, but with his quick temper and violent nature I'm wondering if he really has my DNA."

Martha reached across the table and patted his hand. "You? Cloned? Now, sweetie, I know this is a big surprised to you but I had somewhat expected someone might try something like this one day. Can you explain how he came to be?"

Clark sighed, staring into his cup and began telling his clone's story for the second time this week. But as he told his mother about Superboy he couldn't help realize how casually he sounded telling it. As if it wasn't a big deal anymore. When he was finished, Martha gave him a encouraging nod before putting on her scolding motherly look.

"Clark Jonathan Kent, you just sat there in your office for the past two weeks pretending nothing was wrong while this boy was waiting in some cave for you to accept him? Or at least _talk _to him? No wonder the boy has a temper on him! And I don't blame him for leaving! I certainly would have!" Martha said disapprovingly.

"But, Mom-"

"No 'buts', young man! This boy was depending on you to guide him, Clark! And I bet he still is. Somewhere out there is a little boy waiting for you to find him and bring him home. In fact," Martha stood up and collected the dishes. "If you do find him, bring him here. Your father and I can set him straight, Lord knows we've done it twice for your Kryptonian family!" She placed the cups and saucers in the sink and began washing them.

"I'd hardly call him 'little', mom." Clark mumbled as he came up behind her and proceeded in helping with washing the cups.

"All I'm saying, Clark, is that you could have handled this situation a lot better than you have. Plus he is practically-"

"My son, yeah I know, a lot people seem to like reminding me of that, thanks Mom." Clark said tiredly, placing the washed cups the rack to dry. He leaned back against the counter and folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, sweetie, I'm going to turn in for the night, you're welcome to stay in your old room for the night, but if you want to go home to Lois then refill Krypto's bowl and lock up behind you." Martha said. "Oh, and Clark?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Don't stop searching for him, promise me."

"I promise. " But after his mother was out of ear shot he sighed, "_if _he _wants _to be found."

* * *

**Idk, the summary says they fight Amazo and I'm guessing the elder heoes step in because the episode is called Schooled. But whatever. **

**Review and no flames.**


	6. Renegade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Renegade  
**

**

* * *

**

"Again, Artemis welcome to the team, I'm sorry that we doubted you." Miss Martian apologized, shaking the archer's hand.

"That's alright, Megan. I mean, you guys are still trying to find your lost teammate. And I was kinda shoved in your direction at a last moment's notice." Artemis replied, taking her hand back from the woeful martian.

The redhead did her best to smile. "Thank you for understanding our... predicament."

"So, was he someone close to you?"

"Well he was close to _all _of us."

"More to her than us but, you know." Robin shrugged casually.

"Yeah sure, that's why we caught her sleeping in his old room." Wally added, grinning teasingly at Megan.

"Boys!" Megan squeaked, a strong blush coming over her cheeks.

"Wow, so you two had something going on?" Artemis inquired.

"It was nothing like that-"

"Totally, she blushed, like, every time he looked at her." Robin cut Megan off, playfully elbowing the martian's side. "Right, Megs?"

"That is not-"

"The full story." Wally said, running up beside Artemis and took her arm. "If you want the _whole _story, I'd be happy to tell you about these lovers' heartbreaking tale while we show you around."

The martian was fuming at this point. "Wally! Don't you _dare_-"

"She's right, Kid, Robin, it's not right for you to tease her about... You-know-who. It's only been a week, and we still have to run another search party in Star City later on today." Aqualad intervened, shooting stern looks at his two younger teammates.

"Oh, right, about that..." Megan said nervously. "I have been invited to search Metropolis with Superman later today. So, Kaldur, I have already placed the ship on autopilot to only go to Star City and back. If it is alright with you, may I join Superman?"

"What?" Robin's jaw dropped.

"No way! This is unfair!" Wally bellowed, outraged.

Kaldur ignored them and nodded his head at Megan. "Of course, M'gann, this is a great opportunity for us. With two telepathic users widening the search together will be easier to cover more ground. Go on, and we will meet back here in three hours, contact us if you find any ledes."

"And you will do the same?"

"Yes, we will keep you posted." The merman said, giving Megan's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Alright, thank you, I'll see you guys later then!" The martian called over her shoulder, ran out of the front entrance of the Cave and flew off toward Metropolis.

xxXxx

_Superman, I am on the roof of the Daily Planet, should I change form and meet you in your office? _Megan asked, she descended down onto the roof and deactivated her camouflage mode.

_No, I'll come up to you, be right there. _

The martian walked over to the edge of the rooftop and gaze out over the large building structures, highways and it's thousands of patrons_._ A pang of fear struck her. How could two people alone possibly find Superboy in a city as large as this?

"Are you ready to go?" She turned to see Superman standing behind her.

"Do you think we'll find him?"

"I don't know, but all I can say is we have to keep faith in ourselves and in him. He is the one who left, which means he can reveal himself whenever he wishes, we just have to wait for him to." Clark replied, eyes sweeping over the darkening sky.

"Let's go." Megan took a deep breath and steeled herself, ready for anything that came at her.

xxXxx

Superboy ran at the end of the rooftop and vaulted straight onto another, landing with perfect ease and took off running again.

The smell of motor oil and dirt awakening his senses. He vaulted and charged off numerous rooftops, keeping his ears and eyes on alert, his mind shielded from other Supers that might be crawling around. Almost half an hour ago had the vigilante, while scaling a warehouse, dropped in on a conversation between five escaped convicts planning to rob Metropolis's famous art gallery. The moment he caught the time when the criminals were going to strike, he felt a burst of adrenaline hum through himself, enthralling his excitement.

He landed on the roof of a building next to the art gallery, peering over the edge for the back entrance of the gallery. Sure enough there was, two red double doors. With a smirk he tightened his black mask on his eyes and pulled the dark red cowl of his sweatshirt low over his head before leaping of the building and landed in front of the doors. Not checking to see if the door was locked or not, he broke off one of the doorhandles and ran inside the building, discarding the handle over his shoulder.

Superboy ran down the hallway, he stopped and pressed his back against the wall. He peered from behind the corner and used his enhanced vision to look into the gallery. Sure enough three of the criminals were taking various paintings down and stuffing them in large sacks, while the other three men were standing watch. Two at the front door and one close to where Superboy was. The lookouts were wielding rifles and had six-inch pocketknives at their sides.

Another smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

_Piece of cake._

Like a speeding bullet the clone ran behind the first guard,_ s_wiftly knocking him out and placed him behind the corner, catching the gun in mid-air and placed it on the ground.

Superboy charged head on over to the two hoarders, arms spread out as he tackled them both to the ground and kicked up the tiles with the toe of his shoe, flipping back up onto his feet. The last two remaining guards snapped out of their moment of confusion to open fire on him. Superboy effortlessly bobbed and weaved out of the way as bullets rained down on him, advancing on the men. He grabbed one of the guns, broke it in half and tossed it away. The weaponless thief retreated behind his friend, who eventually ran out of bullets.

"Aw, looks like your luck just ran out, sorry." Superboy said sarcastically.

The thief holding the empty gun swung it over his head in a high arch and aimed to slam it against the side of Superboy's face. The clone saw this coming and caught the gun, jerking it out of the thief's hands and slapped the thief across the face with it. The cowering criminal watched as his buddy was sent across the room and hit the wall, paintings falling off the wall. Superboy snatched the last criminal by his collar, lifting him off the ground and reeled his fist back, ready to finish the job.

As sudden flash of silver caught his gaze and felt something formally solid connect with his forearm before snapping in half like a pencil. His brow twitched, his opponent tried to stab him?

"Really?" He asked bemused. "If bullets can't hurt me then what makes you think a knife will, huh?"

He didn't wait for answer, releasing his fist and the man simultaneously. His bare fist connected with the man's jaw as he fell to the ground, twitching in pain.

"Who-Who is this kid?" Superboy heard one of the men groan from behind him. He turned to answer when he heard the arrival of two more people outside the gallery.

More thieves?

Superboy quickly sprinted behind the corner again to wait for the intruders. He heard the front door swing open, followed by light footsteps falling against the tiled floor. Slowly, Superboy angled his head to where he could see what was going on in the other room. His heart stopped.

It was Miss Martian and Superman.

He whipped his head back around the corner, pressing back against the wall. Sweat began to bead down his forehead. The mission had gone from so easy to so wrong! Why was Megan there? Shouldn't she have been with Young Justice? Why didn't they just give up already?

The clone ceased his thoughts to listen in on the other two heroes' conversation.

"Well, look what we have here, Miss Martian." That was Superman, Superboy could tell from the deep, masculine voice that piratically matched his own. "Someone's already cleaned up most of this mess for us."

The sound of crackling rubber filled the room as Superboy saw his older version kneel down to grab of the criminals by the shirt-front. Megan walked around the elder hero to secure the other thieves, coming close to where he was hiding. Superboy shrank back a bit more, down the hallway, switching to his super-hearing to keep tabs on the conversation. He made sure to keep his mind closed and thoughts to himself, in fear of the martian discovering his presence.

"Alright, talk, who stopped you? Green Arrow? Wonder Woman?" Superman questioned.

"I don't know! It was some kid or something!" The thief replied. "I think he broke Steve's jaw!"

"What kid?" Megan quipped.

"We couldn't see his face, he wore a hooded jacket and a mask! Like some rouge hero!"

"Superman, do you think that maybe, it could be...?"

He heard the squeaking of Superman's boots as he stood up, presumably holding the thief above his head to scare him. "Where did he go? The kid?"

"I, h-he high tailed it out of here right as you guys came in! Like he knew you were coming!"

Superboy's widen.

Uh oh.

"Which way?"

"The back door!"

Just as Superboy tried to sneak the rest of the way down the hall he heard a 'hey!' and 'stop!'.

Without a moment's hesitation the rouge ran as fast as he could out of the gallery and back into the alley behind the building. He sped it up through alleyways, hopping over trashcans and plowing through old debris, he paused briefly behind a Chinese restaurant to jump onto the dumpster behind it and onto the roof, kicking the chase up notch. He glanced over his shoulder to see it was (much to his relief) just Megan flying after him. And boy, did he lead her on a merry chase!

He leaped over rooftops, ducked under billboard signs and slid down the fire escape of one apartment building twenty blocks away from the art gallery. Finally he paused in the alley between the apartment building and a bakery, casually leaning his shoulder against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He watched as she landed on the other side of the alley. Superboy could hear the rapid heating of her heart as she tried to catch her breath. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest, had he pushed her to her limit?

"Who are you?" Megan finally gasped out.

He smirked and said in a deeper voice than he normal one. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Superboy is that you?"

"Who?"

"Don't play games with me!" She snapped. The rouge hero was momentarily stunned, he had forgotten that Megan had a temper of her own. "If it is you, Conner. Then come back with me, please. I'm tired. I'm tired of waiting for you!" Megan walked towards him and then stopped four feet away, hand out stretched. "So, if that is you then come with me, come home."

Superboy gazed at her hand for a moment, weighing in on his options. They were simple. Take her hand and go back to the Cave... But be punished by the League for his ignorance. Or, deny the martian her wish and find his own path. His brain throbbed painfully against his skull, struggling to decide for himself.

"Sorry," he turned away quickly. "About your friend, I mean... Sounds like he's going through a hard time. And he sounds like an ass for running out on you."

"Yeah, he is." A muscle in his cheek twitch."But then again, maybe that's why I like him so much."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I don't know, maybe I saw more in him than the others did. I saw through all the strength and anguish he usually showed. I saw compassion in him. He cared enough to leave the team to spare us from his problems..." Megan said quietly.

"Huh, he sounds like a real catch." Superboy mumbled, started walking away. His heart beating wildly in his chest, feeling as if it were going to burst.

"Hope you find him." Not.

"Thank-Hey! You never told me your name!"

"I don't know." He turned around to face her, walking backwards out of the alley and shrugged lazily. "I guess I'm just another renegade hero!" The corners of Superboy's mouth quirked up slightly.

"Miss Martian!"

Superboy looked past Megan's shoulder to see Superman flying toward the two young heroes. Quickly, he turned back around and took off running, engulfing himself in the darkness of the night.

xxXxx

Megan was half tempted to follow this strange hero and talk more to him. Something seemed off about that vigilante, like he knew more than he led on about Superboy. But she snapped out of her revive as the Man of Steel landed next to her.

"Are you alright? Did you find anything?" The elder hero asked.

"No... No, nothing." Megan shook her head.

"Did you at least catch his name?"

"No, I don't think so."

Superman planted his hands on his hips and sighed. "Alright, I suppose that's enough searching for today. Maybe, you should go back home."

"And you?"

"I'm going to run one more search around this area."

"Well, let me help."

"No." Clark said firmly. "No, you've had enough for today. Go home."

"But-"

_"Go."_

Sighing, Megan nodded her defeat and flew off into the night, the moon lighting her way back to Happy Harbor.

xxXxx

"Welcome back, how did the search in Metropolis go?" Kaldur asked when Megan entered the living room. He, Artemis and Kid Flash were seated on the couch watching TV and eating Kentucky Fried Chicken.

"No leads, but we did meet another hero." Megan sat down on the couch next to Artemis, taking a plate of mashed potatoes and gravy offered to her from Wally. "He was wearing a brown jacket, a red sweatshirt with the hood over his head and a black mask. And when we found him he had already taken out a band of armed criminals single-handily."

"Really? So he's on our side?" Robin asked, munching on a buttered bread roll.

Megan shrugged. "I don't know, I only talked to him for like five minutes. But it seems that he is."

"Cool, maybe he'll keep an extra eye out for Suppey." Wally said, reaching for another drumstick. Robin smacked his hand. "OW! Dang it, Rob! Why'd you do that for?"

"You've already eaten, like, two buckets already!" The Boy Wonder complained. "Leave some for the rest of us, fatty!"

"I am not fat! I have a high metabolism! And I paid for this dinner!" Wally countered, snatching the drumstick and running out of the room. Robin chased after him, the remaining three teens could hear cursing and laughter echo behind the young boys.

"Um, does this-"

"Happen often? Yes, yes it does." Kaldur sighed.

"You'll get used to it." Megan added.

"Just ignore them, they mostly do it for the attention. They'll calm down eventually." The merman turned his attention back to the TV screen.

"You guys sound like their parents..." Artemis mumbled, but continued to watch the show. Megan followed suit and settled back against the couch. Through most of the show Megan concluded it to be dark, both heartwarming and heartbreaking. One scene that had captured Megan's attention the most was when the antihero of the show intervened his sweetheart's dreams, sparking the martian's better interest.

Suddenly she stood up from the couch, collecting the dirty plates from the coffee table and hurried into the kitchen. Thoughts began buzzing around in her head.

Dream intervening and changing?

Was it possible?

Could she do such a thing?

Could she channel and locate Superboy through his dreams?

Would he notice her poking around in his dreamworld?

Did he dream at all?

Megan washed and loaded the dishes into the dishwasher and then leaned back against the granite counter, clutching the surface with her failed nails and thinking over the idea.

She was going to try.

* * *

**Review.**


	7. Intervening Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Intervening Revelations  
**

**

* * *

**

Megan took in a deep breath, forehead covered with sweat and palms damp against her purple bedsheets. Megan rolled her shoulders back against her headboard, recomposing herself. She had to do this. She had to try. Dream intervening.

It's been three days since the martian had came up the idea. She's just been too busy to test it out... That, and the fact that she was frightened to death about it. But what's there to fear if she did not know herself? Tonight she was going to try to breech Artemis's dreams. The archer had moved into the cave in one of the spare rooms across from the martian's.

Though, Megan did feel a pang of guilt strike her.

Artemis had just joined the team after greatly yet difficultly proving herself to them. And now she was betraying the young blond's trust and invasion of privacy by doing this. If she was caught then she would explain her actions and if she was not then her plan was full proof. Just go in, have a look around and then get out. Short and simple... she hoped.

"Okay, M'gann, it's now or never!" Megan mumbled to herself.

She settled into her meditating position on top of the bed spread, sitting cross-legged and hands resting in her lap, fingers laced together. She took another deep breath and relaxed her tense muscles, just like she did when she trained privately with Uncle J'onn. She closed her eyes, exhaling her breath and cleared her mind and focused all of her energy on Artemis.

She could feel her conscious slip into the slumbering archer's, mingling their dream realms together.

A bright flash of white sparked in the pitch blackness of Megan's mind, becoming a whirlwind of colors and sounds. She felt her body begin to float into the air, the security of her bed leaving her.

Was it working?

* * *

_Megan released her breath, feeling something soft, loose now under her feet. Sand? The smell of sea salt and tangerines wafted around her nostrils. The sound of rolling waves and crying birds was in the distance. A ocean? She opened her eyes and gasped out loud. _

_She _was _on a beach. _

_The martian turned in a circle, observing her surroundings. Tall palm trees, white sand, clear blue skies and sure enough a endless, sparkling ocean. She wasn't just on a beach but on a tropical island. With a relaxed sigh Megan tilted her face up towards the treeline, sunlight seeping through the shade, warming her body._

_Was this a dream?_

_Was this even Artemis's dream?  
_

_"Hey, stop it!" A high pitched voice shouted gleefully._

_"Wait, come back!" Another voice called. Though it deeper and clearly male.  
_

_Megan quickly snapped her eyes open, looking towards the shoreline where the waves crashed and foamed on the sand. She saw, who she assumed to be, an un-costumed Artemis wadding through the waves, her long blond hair fanned out behind her.  
_

_"Ah, no! No, no, no!" _

_Megan stepped back behind a palm tree and watched in awe as Artemis was chased by Kaldur, who donned the most hideous pair of orange and green swim-trunks. _

_The merman was splashing Artemis while playfully making grabs for the archer. Megan smiled as Artemis was tackled to the sand. Kaldur's dark frame caged her as he cupped her face and gave her a passionate kiss. The sky behind them turned from sunny blue into a beautiful red sunset.  
_

_Megan awed at the heartwarming, romantic scene. Artemis had not seemed to be the type of person to like, let alone dream such cliches, but it was apparent that looks were deceiving. Very, very deceiving.  
_

_As she turned away, the martian remembered what the books on dream intervening had explained; that dreamers could include people they wanted to see in their dreamworld. The people the dreamer had in their dreams were called projections. Not the real people but the projections possessed all of their behavior traits and physical appearances. __ Though the dreamer could control their projection's actions and interactions to fit what they desired._

_Megan also knew the dream-invader, whether or not she being dreamed of, could become her own and take control of the dream herself. But if the dreamer knew their dream was being invaded she could be shut out of the dream by the dreamer or their projections._

_Pleased with her observation, the martian pulled herself away from the scene and closed her eyes again. There was another spark of white light and she felt the floating feeling again. _

_She was returning to her own subconscious._

_

* * *

_

Megan gasped, her eyes flew open as her body, that had been levitating in midair, fell back down onto her bed. She sat up panting, head throbbing painfully but her body shaking with excitement.

She had done it! She had actually intervened into another person's dreamworld. Though, she had yet to try to change the dream herself. But with this new hope Megan was sure she could do just about anything with Dream Intervening!

Her excitement soon was toned down when she felt something warm trickle from her left nostril and down her lips. Cautiously, Megan stood from her bed and walked over to her vanity mirror. Her eyes widen. Her nose was bleeding. Quickly she snatched a towel from her closet and pressed it against her nose.

"Why is-Oh! Hello, Megan! You remember what Uncle J'onn had said! If I push myself too hard then things like this happen!" Megan said out loud. "It's so obvious! Well, I guess I should just keep working on it..."

* * *

For the next three days Megan kept practicing and improving her Dream Intervening skills. She worked on widening her telepathic range, from Artemis's dreams to Robin's to disturbingly Wally's and then finally Aqualad's. She was almost ready to try to find Superboy's dreamworld when she faced complications in intervening Kaldur's dreams for the first time.

_The martian found herself in the middle of a long corridor line with doors, she looked around to see Aqualad walk into one of the rooms. She hurried after him, poking her head through the half opened door. It was science a lab. Complicated high tech machinery lined the walls and a examination table was placed in the center of the room. Kaldur was bent over the table, staring into a microscope and writing down notes on a pad of paper._

_"Hm, not very interesting... Oh! Maybe I can change a few things!" Megan whispered, pulling herself back into the hallway. She pressed her fingers to her temples and concentrated for a moments. She watched as the hallway turned into the Cave living room and instead of observing a microscope, Kaldur was playing video games with Wally and Artemis. _

_"There," she declared. "Now that's better!"  
_

_She was about to leave his dreamworld when one of the merman's projections had spotted her hovering in the kitchen. Sadly, it had been the projection of Artemis. Megan backed up farther into the kitchen and tried to leave, to wake up. The archer came closer, notching her bow with a deadly looking arrow and aimed it at Megan's chest._

_"Artemis, wait! Don't! Kaldur, stop her! It's me, M'gann!"_

_All too late the green archer released her arrow.  
_

Megan slowly opened her eyes to see Artemis standing beside her bed, talking on her comm-link, presumably to one of the senior League members. She could her the distress in her voice.

"Hello? Hello, Batman? Yes, she was sitting there fine one minute... eyes closed... yeah, but she was breathing as if she were awake. Now? She's lying down... eyes closed still... her nose is bleeding pretty hard... well, she's sort of breathing like she's asleep - Oh, um. Never mind, she's awake now." Megan sat up as Artemis came to sit next to her and handed her a towel.

Megan took it, thanking the archer silently and pressed it against her nose.

"Are you alright, Megan? I tired to wake you up, but you were pretty determined to stay asleep." Artemis explained.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern." Megan tipped her head back against the headboard of her bed.

"Was it bad?"

"Hm?"

"Your dream. You looked like you were having a really rough time in there." Artemis motion to the now bloody towel Megan was holding.

"I... Yeah... It was just a minor... Nightmare." Megan shuddered slightly at the memory.

Artemis reached over and took Megan's free hand in between her own. Megan looked down past the bridge of her nose and realized her hands were shaking.

"At least it's over now." Artemis said reassuringly.

"Yes... It is." Megan sighed, glancing at the digital clock on her nightstand. It was six in the morning. "We should get ready for today. Black Canary told us training starts at seven-thirty."

"Black Canary may be tough on us but I'd image her understanding your current condition. You should stay in bed for a little bit longer."

The martian shook her head, pulling her hand away and climbing off her bed. "No, I'll be fine."

"If you're sure..."

"Of course I am. Now, would you like to use the bathroom first?"

Artemis stood up as well. "Sure, thanks."

* * *

"Hey, Miss Martian." Megan looked over her shoulder from the island to see Black Canary standing in the kitchen entryway.

"Oh! Hello, Black Canary! I didn't expect you this early." Megan greeted, dropping her spoon onto the granite surface. The mentor walked over and slid onto a stool next to the martian. "May I get you something?"

"No, thanks, I'm fine." Black Canary waved her hand absently. "Listen, Batman contacted me a few minutes ago... Maybe you should sit out today session."

"No! Please, I feel just fine! I'm... I just been having... nightmares."

"I see..." She watched the blond rub the back of her neck. "Does this have anything to do with Superboy? I thought you would have let that go by now. If he doesn't want to be- "

"It's nothing like that! I know he doesn't want to come back! I know he's still mad at Superman. I understand that. Just because I'm having nightmares doesn't mean I still miss Superboy." Megan huffed.

"So you don't miss him?" Black Canary quirked.

"Well..." The martian dropped her gaze, cheeks tinting red. "I never said I didn't."

"Ah, young love, I can still remember my first crush. Bobby Jordan-"

"Black Canary!" Megan shrieked.

Black Canary laughed and affectionately ruffled Megan's hair. "It's alright, I'm just teasing you. But still, if I think your not looking good or if you feel upset out there today, I'm going to pull you back out. Understand?" The fighter asked sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." Megan nodded.

"That's my girl." Black Canary stood up. She slipped her hands into her pockets and stalked out of the kitchen, going to prepare for today's training exercise.

For a moment Megan looked after her mentor and then out the window and sighed deeply. She just hoped she wasn't doing all of this for nothing.

* * *

Renegade took in a deep breath, he slipped off his cowl and mask before flopping down onto the futon.

He snatched up the half empty water bottle on his nightstand and took a swig of it. Despite the stale, lukewarm taste he drank from the bottle heavily. Stopping five kidnappings, eight muggings and saving sixteen people from three burning buildings really can tire a guy out. No matter who he has cloned from! He had limits.

The superhuman sat up and pulled a folded up Daily Planet newspaper out of his back pocket. The front page headline read: _**The Mysterious Renegade Stumps Police! Friend or Foe? by Lois Lane and Clark Kent.  
**_

A slight smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. Renegade. Yeah, he decided to go with it. It wasn't the ideal name he would have given himself but at least it was a name of his own. Something that gave him a peace of mind. A reminder that he was doing this for himself, that he wasn't out to prove anything to anyone... At least not anymore._**  
**_

Pulling the now empty plastic bottle from his lips, Renegade gazed out the window for a moment.

The sunset was settling over the buildings and waterfront. The remaining light blazed into a beautiful mixture of red, orange and ocean green, reminding him of a certain bubbly martian.

It had been exactly six days, nine hours, seventeen minutes and three-point-five seconds since he's last seen or heard from M'gann. Maybe she'd taken the hint and given up the search. But then again, she was never really the one to give up so easily.

"So determined." A fond smile quirked up on his lips.

Maybe that's why he liked her so much.

* * *

Training had gone fine... it would have gone better if everyone would have just stopped worrying about her. Whenever Artemis was supposed to pull a surprise attack on her, either Robin or Kaldur would step in. And when she had sparred with KF, he would fake a injury or forfeit. It was all a big annoyance. But she couldn't let that ruin her mood.

Tonight was the night. Tonight she was going to try and find Superboy... even if it killed her.

Megan changed into her nightgown, pulled her hair back into a ponytail and took a deep breath. She was ready, this is what she had been training for. This was the moment of truth.

"This is it." She whispered, getting into her meditation state and closed her eyes. "Please, Superboy, answer me."

Exhaling her breath, Megan focused and willed all of her energy and concentration to reach Superboy.

She could feel her conscious slip into another, it was definitely stronger. The mingling their dream realms together. This time her mind, instead of it's usual black demeanor, was now pure white. The feeling of levitating was there again. A bright golden light sparked in her mind, and she entered the dream.

* * *

_Megan opened her eyes, she was standing in the middle of a studio apartment. _

_The smell of mildew and Sunkist hit her first as she toured the space. A futon and nightstand here, a kitchenette there and a couch and stereo in the middle of the room. Not bad. A bit gloomy and plain looking but not bad. She stopped next to the futon and spied something in the space between the window and the futon. Curiously, she reached down and pulled out a black backpack._

_"Could this be Superboy's?" _

_She looked around. Surprisingly whoever created this dream realm didn't like to stay in section of it for very long. With a shrug, Megan sat down on the futon and zipped open the backpack and dumped out the contents beside her. Mostly clothes, a few rolls of dollar bills and a expensive looking pair of black sunglasses. She moved to open the small pocket of the backpack, slipping her hand inside and rummaged around. Her fingers curled around something square and solid. Slowly she fished it out, feeling it's slight weight in her hand.  
_

_Megan gasped, looking down at the small picture frame in her hands. It was a photo that had been taken by Kid Flash on July 23. The day Young Justice had successfully completed their first mission together. _

_In the photo she quickly recognized herself __hovering slightly off the carpet __in the living room of the Justice Cave with a tall, dark haired boy wearing a black tee-shirt and jeans standing at her side. She was, of course, smiling happily at the camera with her small hand resting on the boy's broad shoulder. The dark haired boy's usually stern, scowling face was smiling brightly, not at the camera but up at Megan._

_"M'gann?"_

_The martian snapped her head up to look up at the dreamer of this realm, almost dropping the picture frame in her hands. Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest, feeling as if it were going to burst.  
_

_"Superboy?" She whispered._

_The Boy of Steel closed the only door to the apartment behind him and stared back at her with a mixture of shock and excitement. Superboy walked over to the futon, sweeping his gaze over the mess she had made but said nothing. She in turn took the time to examine her lost comrade. He looked tired but lighter, happier. His hair had grown a full four to five inches longer, his skin a bit darker and he seemed to tower even taller over her. In other words, Superboy was still the same clone he's always been._

_"How... How did you get in here? How did you know I was in Metropolis?" He suddenly asked, resting his gaze on her face.  
_

_"What? You're in Metropolis?" She replied, baffled._

_"Of course, we both are! Where else do you think you are?" Megan was taken back. _

_Did Superboy not know he was dreaming?_

_"Um... I'm sorry to tell you this, Superboy..." She debated weather or not to tell him the truth. "But we're dreaming. Well, you are. I am just visiting." Megan explained. "Now, don't freak out, that will trigger your projections-the people acting as your security guards in your dream- and they will have me tossed out of here... Brutally."_

_Superboy's eyes narrowed, trying to read her facial expression. Finally he lowered himself to sit on the futon beside her, taking up most of the space. She watched as conflicting emotions fleeted across his stony features until he looked back at her and ran his fingers through his hair._

_"So... This a dream?"_

_"Yours to be exact. Again, I'm sorry for intruding in on you like this." Megan mumbled._

_"I can do anything I want?"_

_"Mostly likely."_

_"And control anything in this dream?"_

_"Yes, but I can change it too. Anything at all."  
_

_"How do I know you're not one of my... projections?" Superboy sat up and folded his arms across his chest. "How do I know your the real M'gann?"_

_Megan blinked. That was a good question. Megan looked down at her hands and noticed she was still holding the picture frame. She held up the photo. _

_"The day we took this you told me you didn't want it and gave it to me. But it looks like you didn't want it because you already had one for yourself." Megan watched as he briefly averted his gaze, ears tinted pink. _

_"Lucky guess."_

_"Alright, fine. But if you were my projection of yourself, I could make you do or say anything. Like..." A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "Tell me why you never stopped looking for me when you knew I wanted you to."_

_"Because I didn't want you to feel like you were alone." _

_"Che, yeah, there's gotta be more to it than that."_

_"Well, maybe because I wasn't done yelling at you that day." She cringed slightly, starting to feel lightheaded. "The day you left us."  
_

_"Or..."_

_"Or what?"_

_"Maybe you feel like I had abandoned you like your parents did." He replied, striking a nerve in the martian. "Like I don't care about you, like there is something wrong with yo-"_

**_Smack!_**

_The clone blinked, a hot and stinging sensation tingled on his skin. Gingerly, he reached up and touch the tender flesh of his cheek. He looked at Megan, who was breathing hard and her face red. _

_She had slapped him._

_"That... That hurt." He said quietly.  
_

_"Of course it did! Because I wanted it to! I control this dream too, you know!" She snapped. The martian stood from the futon, dizziness surrounding her. She swayed slightly on the spot. _

_What was going on?_

_"Megan," Superboy said, taking her arm. "Sit down."_

_She shook him off. "I'm fine! I don't need you."_

_"Megan!" He stood up and grabbed her shoulder with one hand and reached froward her face with the other. She closed her eyes, feeling his fingertips brush against the skin under her nose and then pulled away. "Look."_

_She opened her eyes and looked down at Superboy's hand._

_"Blood? I'm... I'm bleeding..." Megan mumbled, eyes rolling back into her head. She began to fall back. _

_Back into the darkness. _

_The last thing she heard was the faint calling of her name._

_And his voice somehow soothed the throbbing pain in her temples. _

_

* * *

_

"M'gann! Wake up, M'gann!" Urged a slightly panicked voice.

"Huh?" The martian opened her eyes to see her uncle standing over her with a concerned look on his face and three of his fingers were pressed against her temple. She sat up quickly. "Uncle J'onn!"

"Are you alright? Your teammates have been quiet worried about you and now I see why that they are." Megan shook hear head, pushing J'onn's hand away.

"No, I'm fine."

J'onn gave her a disapproving look. "You have been pushing your telepathic abilities too hard these past few days. Do you remember what I said?"

"I know, I know, I can seriously-"

"And fatally hurt yourself if you keep going at the rate you are. You need to give your powers time to mature on their own." J'onn chided.

Megan bowed her head. "I... I'm sorry. I just... I just wanted to be more help to my team. I'm apologize if I have cause any trouble to you, Uncle." She said guiltily.

"Trouble? No, you just gave me a little scare, little one." J'onn lifted her head back up and brushed her hair back. "Just promise me you'll stop trying so hard."

"I promise."

"Good, now I have go and run some tests for the League in Watchtower. Will you be alright?" J'onn asked.

"Yes, Uncle J'onn."

With a quick smile, the elder martian left the room and Megan settled back against the headboard, pressing her hands against her mouth, trying her best not to say her secret out loud. Excitement radiated off her. She would keep her promise to Uncle J'onn. Megan didn't need to push herself anymore. Because she now knew where Superboy was hiding.

In the brownstone apartment building twenty blocks from the art gallery in Metropolis.

It was time for her to go see how the rouge hero really was doing in person.

* * *

**Review and no flames.**


	8. The Arrangement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: The Arrangement  
**

**

* * *

**

Renegade sat up abruptly, gasping. He reached up and dragged his finger's through his nappy hair, standing up and stumbled into the bathroom. He bent over the small sink and splashed cold water on his face. Renegade stared into the mirror, head pounding.

He saw Megan. She had been there in his dream. Here. In his apartment. She had sat there on his futon. She had been wearing her star patterned nightgown and that relieved yet shocked look on her face that he had missed. She _slapped _him in his dream.

And it had hurt him.

He grimaced into the mirror and lightly touch his cheek, sorely remembering the stinging pain. It had felt so real. The feeling of her body heat radiating off of her body, the feel of her soft skin when he touched her arm... The warm, sticky texture of her blood. It all felt so real. So vivid.

A panicked thought came to Renegade. If he had remembered everything in the dream then she would have remembered too. Which means...

"She knows where I am! God, damn it!" The clone bellowed, punching his fist into the bathroom door next to him. He had punched right through the door, the force of the impact practically rattling the entire apartment building. Renegade reeled his fist back as he slumped down onto the floor, head tilted back. Frustrated tears sprang from his eyes.

What was he going to do now?

* * *

Megan fretted in the main room of the Justice Cave, pacing back and forth in front of the two entry ways of the Cave. Her team members were out on a mission for Batman. She had stayed behind, temporarily on sick leave. Megan knew that she hasn't been a team player these past few days. And she really was missing out on a good mission, or so Wally said. But the martian was fine with that.

Finally she stopped her pacing and took a deep breath. She raised her hand to her right ear, accessing her Comm-link. For a moment there was static before a familiar, deep voice answered her signal.

_"M'gann? Is everything alright?"_

Her heartbeat sped up. "I... I'm fine... I just... Are you busy?"

_"Mm, no, not at the moment."_ She heard the sound of shuffling of papers. He must be at the Daily Planet. _"Is there something you need?"_

Megan was silent for a moment.

_"M'gann?"_

"I... I know where he is."

_

* * *

_

He had to leave Metropolis.

Renegade had quickly gotten over his tempter tantrum and started packing up what little possessions he had into his backpack. He paused to change into his Renegade outfit, minus his mask. He didn't want to look _that _suspicious.

Right as Renegade was about to step out onto the fire escape when he felt Megan's telepathic presence outside of the apartment door, followed by a loud knock on the old wood.

Damn!

"Conner? Conner, please open the door." He was stumped. Should he? "It's me, Megan!"

Anger and confusion swept up inside of the clone. His heartbeat accelerated rapidly, feeling as it were about to burst. Like last time in the alleyway, where he had to make the choice of going back to the Cave with Megan. But this time it was different. If he left, she would only find him again through his dreams.

A smirk tugged up at his lips.

He remembered how that turned out the first time.

With a slap to the face and a bloody nose.

"I can't let that happen again." Renegade whispered.

Before he knew what he was doing, Renegade find himself climbing back into the bathroom, tossing his backpack onto the couch as he entered the living room and walked over to the door. His fingers curled around the deadbolt and brass handle of the door.

"Are you alone?"

"Superboy?"

"Are you alone?" He repeated.

"Yes, I am. I swear."

With a sigh, he pulled back the deadbolt and opened the door, stepping back. A streak of red and green pass the corner of his eye as the martian darted into the apartment. Renegade quickly closed the door again and slipped the deadbolt back into place. He turned back towards Megan, she was staring at him wide-eyed with her hands clasped in front of her chest.

She bit down on her bottom lip. "Superboy..."

"Meg-" Renegade was cut off as the martian hurled herself at him. He stiffened up as her felt her arms wrap around him, hugging him. He felt his ears tinge red.

"Megan..." He mumbled, awkwardly patting her back. What else could he do? She pulled back and stared at him again. A pang of guilt struck his side. She was crying. "Hey, now... It's okay. Let's sit down."

Suddenly Megan's face went from relieved to angry, pulling her hand back. He knew what was coming. He closed his eyes, sure enough feeling the palm of her hand slap against his jaw. This time with no pain... for him.

"Ow! Ouch, Mars!" A smile quirked up on his lips, opening his eyes to see Megan cradling her injured hand against her chest.

"You do know this _isn't_ a dream, right?"

"Shut up."

"Let me look at it." Renegade walked over to the couch, Megan scooted away from him when he reached for her hand. "What?"

"I'm still mad you."

"Why?"

"Why? Why would I be angry with you?" He winced at the harsh tone of her voice, he knew he had asked the wrong question. "Oh, I don't know, Superboy. Let me think..."

"I'm sorry, Megan." Renegade said, carefully taking her hand in his much larger one. He inspected it. One the green palm was forming a nasty purple bruise and her index finger had popped out of place, but other than that it wasn't broken. "I'm so sorry for... everything. For leaving without saying goodbye. For lying to you back in the alley..." He looked her straight in the eyes. "And I'm sorry for talking about your parents the way I did... I was angry and out of line."

Megan gasped in pain as he began to reset her index finger. Her uninjured hand dug into his thigh, twist the material of his jeans. They fell silent for a few moments as they both heard the soft 'pop' of her index finger moving back into place. She unclenched her hand on his thigh and sighed with relief. Slowly she looked back up at him. He smiled, reaching down and brushed his thumb against her warm cheek. Wiping away her tears.

"Superboy?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry too."

"It's alright, you have every right to be angry with me."

"No..." She shook her head. "It's not about that."

"What is it?" Superboy asked, tilting his head to the side.

Megan stood up and walked over to the window, taking in a deep breath. She turned back toward the rouge hero.

"I-I lied when I said I was alone..."

"What do you-" The front door banged open as it came off it's hinges, falling onto the floor. Superboy jumped to his feet as the intruder walked into the apartment.

"Megan, what did you do?" Superboy snapped.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, don't be, M'gann." The intruder interrupted the martian.

"Superman..." Megan mumbled.

Ignoring her, the Man of Steel strode over to his young counterpart. He stood in front of the clone, staring at him with a stern yet relieved expression. He reached out and took a firm hold of Superboy's arm.

"Let's go." The clone scowled up at him.

"What if I don't want to go with you?"

"If you don't walk out of here peacefully and calmly with me, then I will throw you over my shoulder kicking and screaming if I have to." Superman replied seriously.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

The side of Superboy's face twitched.

"Where are we going?"

* * *

Three hours later Superboy found himself sitting in the front seat of a old red pickup truck with Superman-_Clark _at the wheel and Megan sitting in the backseat with the luggage. They were driving along a dirt road, all he could see for miles was corn and wheat fields, the blue sky overhead and endless sunshine. He huffed and slouched down in his seat. Clark noticed his moody behavior, a frown graced his features.

"Don't worry, the drive will only last for another fifteen minutes. If you want, we can stop at this diner I know what serves malts so thick you have to use two spoons to eat it." Clark said, trying to cheer the boy up.

"I don't wan-"

"What's a malt?" Megan intervened, sensing the delicate tension between the two heroes.

"It's like a frozen milkshake, you know like ice cream." The Man of Steel explained. "It's really good."

"It sounds good, can we get some?"

"Of course-"

"Why don't we just run there? What's the point of driving this thing?" Superboy snapped, the wind dragging through his hair.

"Well, I can't always use my powers. Besides, I like to take a drive once in a while, you know to get my mind off things."

"You must have driven a lot after you met me." The young man grunted.

Clark didn't reply, pressing his lips together in a thin line.

Superboy could see a small diner off the side of the road come into view. Clark pulled up into the parking lot and advised the two teens to 'guard' the car while he went in to get the cheeseburgers and malts. Once he was gone, Megan reached over the backseat laid her hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"Listen, Superboy, I'm sorry but-"

The clone jerked out of her grasp. "Don't talk to me." He said haughtily.

"I am sorry." She whispered, sliding back down into her seat.

He didn't say anything. He just kept his gaze narrowed out the window, staring hard at the sky. A part of him was angry at her but another was somewhat happy that she told Superman where he was. Great, another thing he can't control besides his anger.

He couldn't control any of feelings in general.

Superboy sighed out loud.

This was going to be a _long _drive.

* * *

Five malts and three bags of fries later, they finally pulled up to a classic looking farm that Superboy had only read about in books. There was a red barn, a white windmill, a pond down the road and fifty to sixty acres of cornstalks. He watched as a woman in her mid to late fifties with gray hair and brown eyes stepped out onto the front porch of the white farmhouse. She smiled brightly at Clark when got out of the truck and swept her up into a warm hug. A pang of jealousy poked his side.

The woman laughed and patted Clark's shoulder to let her down.

"Now, sweetie, don't be rude! Introduce me to your... friends." The woman chided.

"Oh! Um, yeah. Guys," Clark waved them over. "Come say hello... to my mom."

Superboy relaxed a bit as Megan automatically sprang out of the truck and bounded over to Mrs. Kent. She was met with smile and a quickly handshake.

"Hello, Mrs. Kent, I am M'gann M'orzz, but please, call me Megan. You have a lovely farm." The martian said cheerfully.

"Well now, aren't you sweet? And you can call me Martha. And if I can match up the features correctly, you're J'onn's niece, aren't you?" Martha asked, taking back her hand.

"Yes, I am. You've met Uncle J'onn?"

"Oh yes, he's a very lovely man."

"I'll be sure to tell him that the next time I see him." Megan nodded in agreement.

"And who would that be?" Martha peered over Megan's shoulder at Superboy.

Megan cleared her throat and hurried back over to the truck, standing in front of his window. She gave him a pleading look.

"Superboy... please? She's practically your grandmother." Megan said softly.

The clone sighed heavily. "Move."

She did as he opened the truck door, hopped out of the passenger seat and slammed the door close. The truck groaned in protest and fell over onto it's side.

Superboy blinked several times and looked at Clark apologetically.

"Sorry."

"No, it's... it's better like that. I'll, um, fix it later." The Man of Steel rubbed the back of his neck.

Martha got over the awkwardness scene, sweeping forward and hugged the clone as if she had known him her entire life. He couldn't help but feel relaxed around this woman. She stepped back and looked at him closely.

"You sure do look like him, my oh my!" Martha said fascinated. "Clark you weren't kidding!"

"Ma..." Clark mumbled, scuffing his shoe against the ground, ears red. Megan giggled behind her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Kent." Superboy replied.

"Ah, ah, ah! It's either grandma or Martha to you, young man." Martha scolded.

"Ma!"

"Oh hush, Clark! Now, why are we lazying around out here in the sun for? Let's go in and have some ice tea, hm? Clark, you go fetch your father from the barn. Megan, would you like to help me?"

"I'd love to." The martian followed Martha into the house, leaving the two Kryptonians alone.

Clark cleared his throat and nervously looked at Superboy. The clone turned his head away and walked over to the truck, lifting it up and setting it back on it's wheels. Clark quickly caught his shoulder before he walked back to the house.

"Superboy, wait, please." Superboy snapped his head up and glared up at Superman.

"I _have _been waiting! For the last month and a half have I waited for you to talk to me! And look where it's has gotten me!" The clone said hotly.

"I know. I know you have been. But, from where I'm standing, you look like your not in a bad place to be." Clark replied quietly. "Listen, I... _ahem_... I have something for you."

Superboy watched as Clark opened the door to the backseat of the truck and rummaged around until he fished out a black satchel. The elder hero walked back over to him and slipped out a roll of parchment from the bag then held it out to Superboy. Curiously he took it and unrolled the piece of paper.

"A... Adoption papers?" He whispered, reading the words written on the top of the pages.

"Yeah... It's, uh, it's official..." Clark cleared this throat. "You're my son... Conner Kent. I have the original copies and your birth certificate back at my place but... you can keep these." He nodded at the papers Superboy held.

"I... Thank you."

"Right, well, I better go get dad." Clark turned to go but then back and handed Conner a leather black book.

"What is this?" Superboy asked, flipping through the pages to see strange symbol and English letters.

"It's kind of a English-Kryptonian translation book. I wrote it when I was your age to understand Krypton better." Clark explained. "I thought you might like it."

"I do, thanks." Superboy said, slipping the book into his jacket pocket.

"Superboy! Come on in here!" Megan called from the porch.

The clone looked at Clark, who nodded encouragingly. "It's alright, I'll see you at dinner."

Reluctantly Superboy walked back to the house, climbing up the house steps. Megan noticed the adoption papers he had and smiled.

"So, what do I call you now?" Megan asked.

"Conner," Conner said quietly. "But... maybe I've been Conner the entire time."

"I had a feeling you were." Megan reached over and held his hand. He stared down at their hands, slowly he curled his fingers around hers.

"Megan, I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. You trusted me and I went into your dream without permission and gave location your away." Megan mumbled. "I understand why you should be angry with me."

"You did what you thought was right." Conner smiled. "Besides, I needed to comeback anyway..." He squeezed her hand.

Megan bit down on her bottom lip."Conner, the real reason why I-"

"Alright you two lovebirds! Break it up!" Martha poked her head out the kitchen window. "Come on, Conner. Grab your things and let's get you settled in."

Conner's ears burned as he released the martian's hand and moved to get his suitcase and backpack.

* * *

The clone allowed Martha to give him a tour around the house until they came upstairs to the guest bedroom or in other other words, his room. It was a normal size room with redwood floorboards, creme colored walls, a small bathroom, a window overlooking the pasture by the King-sized bed with red bedspread and old dresser on the opposite of the bed. The room strangely gave him a homely and welcome feeling the moment he stepped into the doorway.

Conner set his suitcase next to his bed and his backpack on the dresser. He turned towards Martha with a grateful expression.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"Your not the first Kryptonian that we let stay with us." Martha replied, turning back into the hallway. "I'm going to get dinner start, call if you need anything. Or I'm sure your friend would like to help you."

Again he felt the tip of his ears redden. "Got it."

Quietly Conner walked over to the dress and unpacked his clothes. He lifted up his backpack, unzipping the small pocket. The picture frame laying in wait fell out and landed in his lap. He picked it up and gazed at it fondly. His gaze focused on Megan's smiling face.

The corners of his mouth quirked up as he gently set the picture frame down onto the dresser.

"Need any help?" He looked over at the door to see Megan hovering in the entry way.

"No, I'm fine. I was about to go downstairs."

"Oh, okay."

Conner lead her back into the hallway and downstairs in the living room, where the duo found Clark talking to a older man with wavy gray hair and blue eyes. He assumed this to be his 'grandfather'.

"Well, hello there." Mr. Kent said, stand up from the couch and shaking Conner's hand.

"Hello, sir."

"Jonathan." Jonathan Kent corrected.

"Yes, s-_Jonathan_." Conner nodded.

Jonathan turned toward Megan and kissed the back of her offered hand. The clone frowned, anger rose in his chest. Clark noticed this and quickly laid a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Hey, dad, why don't you go see if ma needs any help in the kitchen?" The reporter asked.

"Sure, sure. I know when I'm not wanted." Jonathan chuckled, walking out of the room.

Clark motion them to sit down. "Listen, Conner. I think you already know why your here."

"I'm being punished."

"No, no. Nothing like that. I brought you here to get away from the stressful environment that makes you... tense. So you'll be staying here until your powers mature a bit more and until I know that you can use them wisely." Clark explained.

"But that could take a long time." Megan interjected.

Clark held his hand up for silence. "Don't worry, I will be visiting the farm time from time to help him, you, Conner."

"So, I won't see the Team again?" Conner asked.

"You can see them whenever you want, just call me." Clark reached into his pocket and pulled out a Comm. link. "This is only programed to call only three other people besides me. Bruce, Aqualad and Megan." He nodded at the martian. "What do you think?"

"I don't know..." Conner mumbled.

"It'll give me a piece of mind to know you're somewhere safe." Clark said, handing him the Comm. link.

"Well, I'll try it." The clone placed the Comm. link into his ear.

"Good." Clark stood up. "Now, let's eat!"

Dinner was peaceful, there little talk while they ate. The adults mostly chatted amongst themselves while the teens telepathically talked one another and time from time Martha would ask Megan a few questions about Mars. But overall it was a nice evening. The night soon came to a close when Martha and Conner cleared away the plates and it was time to say goodbye.

Conner escorted Megan back to the truck while Clark talked to Martha and Jonathan about Conner's stay. The clone helped Megan climbed into the passenger seat and close the door. Megan leaned slightly out the window.

"Will I see you soon?" She asked.

He knew what she meant by 'seeing him soon'. "I don't think you should do that anymore."

"But-"

"Megan," Conner said firmly. "Last time you were in my dream, you were bleeding and from what I've heard from Clark you've been straining yourself by Dream Intervening."

"That's a lie." The martian shook her head.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Because I can't lose you again!" Megan snapped. "I... I just can't."

Conner's gaze softened. He reached through the window and took her hands in his, lacing their fingers together.

"Megan," he said softly. "Look at me. I'm not going anywhere again, I promise. I will see you tonight."

"But you said..."

"I said _you _shouldn't do it again. I never said anything about me." Conner grinned. "Besides my mind's stronger."

"Too bad I'm smarter."

"Do you want me to come tonight or not?"

"If you don't, I will." She threatened.

"I'll throw you out the moment I feel you arrive."

"Ready to go?" Conner quickly released her hands as Clark walked up to the truck.

"Alright, you two. Have you said your goodbyes?" The Man of Steel asked.

"Yes." Conner nodded.

"I'll see you in a couple of days, call me if you need anything." Clark said, climbing into the driver's seat.

"I will..."

Clark reached out and gave his shoulder a quick squeeze. "Goodbye, Conner."

"Bye, dad." The word spilled out before he could stop himself. Fearfully, he watched as a stunned look came over Clark's features.

"Yes... Yes, goodbye... son."

Conner's heart swelled up with pride as he watched the rusty red truck roll down the dirt road until it became a speck in the sunset.

He, Conner Kent, son of Superman turned back to the farmhouse and automatically he felt at home.

* * *

**Yes I know a bit anti-climatic, but, this is not the end. There's still a lot to be done.  
**

** Reviews would be nice and flames aren't allow.**


	9. Bonding Lessons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Bonding Lessons  
**

**

* * *

**

Conner rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of him. Jonathan had told him that he was going help with a few chores around the farm and needed to wake up early for them. The clone did not mind the time difference, he was used to waking up early. But this morning he was a bit reluctant to leave his dream... Well, actually, he was reluctant to leave _Megan's _dream.

As he bent over the sink to wash his face, Conner fondly recalled the sweet moments of the dream.

_It was raining when Conner got there. Not necessarily raining but drizzling. The soft drops of water fell lightly against his hulking form as he crossed the desert street of a shopping district to a flower shop, where Megan stood waiting patiently for him under a pink umbrella. The clone simply took the umbrella from her and stepped closer s_o_ they both were shielded from the rain._

_Superboy looked from the misty downpour and at the martian._

_"Nice. Any particular reason why you wanted it to rain?" He asked, running a hand through his sopping hair._

_Megan smiled. "I don't know, somehow, it's calming to me."_

_"Calming?"_

_"Yes, like, it's peaceful... Like the entire world is taking a shower. Being cleansed of all the bad in the world for a while. Becoming pure again."_

_"Are you sure you didn't just drink a lot of water before you went to bed?" She shoved at his arm, trying to push him into the street. _

_"Okay, okay! Easy."_

_"Killjoy."_

_"Oh? How 'bout this?" Conner stooped down over the curb, cupping a handful of water into his hand from the gutter and splashed Megan in the face. _

_"Ah! Conner!" She shrieked, pushing him. The clone lost his balance, dropped the umbrella and fell face first into the water. Megan laughed. "See, that's what you get!"_

_The clone jumped back onto the sidewalk, towering over her. Soaking wet and red in the face. __The umbrella laid forgotten. __The smile quickly slipped off the martian's face._

_"Uh oh..."_

_He watched as Megan fretfully debated what to do before he made a lunged for her. She yelped and took off running down the street. He quickly shot off after her._

_"You'll pay for that!"_

Chuckling, Conner turned the faucet off and used his towel to dry his face off. He paused, pulling the towel away from his face. The feel of the soft material triggering the remembrance of the second half the dream.

_After the two teens ran around the city's shopping district in the rain, like their heads were cut off Conner let Megan change their surroundings (and the weather) to the secret lake they had discover together near Mount Justice. He blinked and looked up at the clear, sunny sky. The warm, sunshine gave him a powerful feeling.  
_

_"Better?" She had asked him._

_"I guess." Conner replied._

_"Hey, look!" Megan pointed at the shoreline. He followed her finger to see a abandoned white rowboat laying on the bank ten feet away. She ran ahead of him to inspect the boat. "I think it's safe."_

_"For what?" _

_"To ride in, of course!" Megan began tugging the boat towards the water._

_ "Oh..." He mumbled. _

_"Conner can you help me, please?" Megan asked, looking at him with bright eyes. _

_He sighed shallowly. "Here, you get in first." She did as he instructed as he walked over to push the back of the boat in the water. _

_"Hurry, jump in!" _

_"Don't tell me what to do!" But he hopped into the other side of the boat where the oars were placed, rocking the boat slightly. _

_"Che, now what?"_

_"You decide, you're rowing."_

_"What?"_

_"The oars, Superboy, use the oars to steer and move the boat."_

_"Oh..." Stiffly he took the oars on either side of him and awkwardly started to move them. It took him a few minutes until he figured out how to properly row the boat and stop moving in circles._

_They said nothing while Conner rowed them out to the middle of the lake. He set the oars aside to let the boat floating on it's own for a while. The sound of chirping birds and the lapping of the water against the wood of the boat soothed him as he tipped his head back.  
_

_Megan smiled softly. "See? This isn't so bad."_

_"I guess not." Conner clasped his hands in between his legs. _

_He watched as she reached out and rested her hand on his knee, her index finger gently outline circles against the fabric covering his calf. Conner moved his hand to cover hers. Megan blushed, pulling her hand back._

_"I-I'm sorry." She ducked her head and tucked her hair behind her ear, a deep blush spread over cheeks._

_"That's alright." Conner smiled._

"Conner! Hurry up, your breakfast is getting cold!" He heard Martha call from the bottom of the staircase.

The clone tossed his towel into the laundry hamper, grabbing his red plaid shirt and left his room. He slipped his shirt on and buttoned it up halfway as he met Martha at the bottom stair.

"Sorry, Martha." Conner said apologetically.

"Yes, yes, go on. Eat your breakfast." Martha waved her hand dismissively. Conner walked into the kitchen to see Jonathan reading the latest copy of the _Daily Planet_ newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Morning, son." Jonathan greeted, never taking his eyes away from the paper.

"Good morning." Conner replied. Silently he took a seat across from his 'grandfather' and started wolfing down the bowl of oatmeal Martha had left out for him.

"Ready for work?"

"Aren't I always?" Conner shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright then, sorry I asked." Jonathan chuckled, finishing coffee. The elder Kent took his empty mug and Conner's finished bowl over to the sink and washed them off. "Let's go."

"Are we finishing the picket fence?" Conner asked, following Jonathan out of the house.

"Naw, I finished that this morning. Today, I just need you to load the bails of hay into the cart so I can take them into town tomorrow." Jonathan said, opening the barn doors.

"Okay-" Conner was cut off when a streak of white and red darted out of the barn and tackled him to the ground. "Ugh!"

"Krypto, no!" Jonathan said, moving to remove the licking canine off the clone.

"You had a dog this entire time and never told me?" Conner grunted, trying to push the dog's wet muzzle away form his face.

"We didn't know if you knew what dogs were or not. It was Martha's idea." Jonathan explained, tugging at Krypto's collar. "I guess he knows you're Kryptonian too."

"What?"

"Clark didn't tell you?"

"Never mind, I got this." Conner began grappling with the dog.

Conner lightly wrapped his arms around the mutt and twisted around, attempting to wrestle with Krypto. He laughed as the dog nipped at his face. It was going fine until Conner hit his head hard against the ground. A sudden hot, burning sensation rose from the back of his eyes as he lifted his head back up and finally pushed the dog off.

"Conner are you alright?" Jonathan asked, helping the clone to his feet.

Conner didn't answer, he kept his hand pressed over his eyes. The burning sensation kept building up, irritating him greatly. His breathing became heavy and ragged.

"There's something in my eyes!" He growled.

"Well, now, let me see." Conner heard Jonathan say. He felt Jonathan's hand on his shoulder and the other lightly tug at his own hand. "C'mon now. Move your hand, son."

Hesitantly Conner did.

* * *

Clark set aside the file he had been reading and reached across his office desk to pick up the land line phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, son." _The Man of Steel eased back in his chair.

"Oh, hey pop! How are things going over at the farm with Conner?"

_"Well, son, you should be very proud of him."_

Clark felt his brow twitch. "Oh, why?"

_"Your boy just blasted a hole the wall with heat vision. And he's only sixteen, it was pretty impressive." _

"I didn't know he had heat vision yet." Clark said, twirling a pen in between his fingers.

_"Yeah, neither did he."_

"I'll come over this weekend and help repair the damage." He couldn't help but smile with a bit of pride.

_"Don't worry, he's already working on it."_

"Alright, but I'm still coming over this weekend."

_"Sounds good, I think Conner might like that."_

Clark nodded. "Yeah. I've got to go, talk to you later, dad."

_"Okay then, son."_

"Tell mom and Conner I said hi."

_"I'll tell Martha but I'm sure Conner already knows."_ Clark heard a rustling sound and waited for a few moments.

_"Hey, dad."_

"Hey, Conner, did you finish rebuilding the wall you broke?"

_"Yeah, I did. So, when will you be here?" _Clark glanced at his calender.

"Expect me this Friday. I'll be there by noon most likely."

_"With Megan?"_

"I'm sorry son, J'onn is taking her to go see the Statue of Liberty that day." He heard Conner sigh.

_"Oh... okay."  
_

"You miss her already? It's only been a week."

_"No. I don't." _Clark could just picture Conner's ears turning red with embarrassment at the moment.

The Man of Steel laughed. "Sure, son, sure."

_"I don't!"_

"Okay, I'll be sure to tell her that you miss her next time I see her."

_"What? Dad-"_

"I'll see you later, son!"

_"No, Dad!"_

"Bye!" Clark chuckled, hanging up the phone. He ran his hand through his tidily combed hair, smiling.

Maybe being a father wasn't too bad.

* * *

(Three days later)

Conner practically broke his leg getting out of bed. He ran into the bathroom, jumped in and out the shower in less than ten seconds and got dressed. The clone zoomed down the stairs, hopped over Krypto and was out on the front porch just as Clark pulled up in the old truck. The clone hurried down the porch steps to greet his father.

"Superman!" He said happily.

"Hey," Clark climbed out of the truck and grasped Conner by the shoulders. "You're looking well."

"Yes he's fine, but he needs a proper haircut! He's too stubborn to let me give him one! The boy is defiantly yours!" Martha called from the kitchen window.

"Martha, I like my hair the way it is!" Conner snapped.

Clark patted his back. "It's alright, she's just really strict about us looking like hoodlums. She once shave my head bald when I was sleeping."

The clone's eyes widened as his hand flew up to touch his slightly shaggy hair.

"Don't worry, she won't do it to you... I think." Clark escorted Conner over to the barn.

"What are we doing today?" Conner asked.

"Do you still have the Krytonian to English book I gave you?" Clark asked. They climbed up to the hayloft and sat down in the two chairs placed up there. Conner reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the black book and handed it to the Man of Steel.

Clark took, flipping through the yellow, aged pages. He noticed Conner had circled and marked a few words and phrases in red ink.

"Sorry if I ruined the book." He mumbled.

"No, no. It's fine. I gave it to you, you can do whatever you like with it." Clark replied, placing the book on the table.

"So, why did you bring me up here?"

"I thought you might like it if I explained your Kryptonian heritage to you. How much did you know about Krypton?" Clark asked.

"All I know that you had to leave because Krypton's sun had imploded." Conner sat back in his chair.

"Well that's only a little bit of the history. You see, Kryptonians didn't have powers on our plant because of the Red sun, Rao. We have received our powers here on Earth because it's yellow sun gives us the strength to." Clark explained.

"I see."

"From what Jor-El has told me, we Kryptonians were a highly technologically advanced people. The technology is based on self-grown crystals which covered the vast majority of their planet's surface. Vast amounts of data and information can be stored on relatively small crystals."

"Like the Fortress of Solitude?"

"Exactly, so basically we come from a very proud, scientific based civilization. Me, Kara and now you." Conner lifted his face to look at Clark. The elder Kryptonian smiled awkwardly.

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

Clark rubbed the back of his neck. "Er, no, I suppose we covered the basics."

"Well, how long it will take to develop my powers?"

"Let's see, you already have super strength, super hearing, heat vision and enhanced vision and agility. Well I received the strength, hearing and enhanced sight in one package when I was fourteen and later developed flight and super speed when I was about eighteen. So, since your cells are still slightly being rapidly enhanced I think it'll take a few more months to fully develop." Clark concluded.

"What about freeze and super breath?" Superboy inquired.

"They didn't show up until I came into my early twenties."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-two." Clark replied. "Why?"

"Nothing, it's just most fathers with children my age are in their late thirties or forties." Conner mumbled.

"Well, I bet if your friends hadn't released you early I would look a bit more appropriate to be your father. Sorry to disappoint you."

"No, I didn't mean-"

"Hey!" Called a high-pitched voice from below the hayloft.

Both Supers peered over the railing to see a tall, pretty blond girl in her late teens standing in the entryway of the barn.

"Kara!" Clark called back, disappearing from Conner's side to reappear in front of Kara and pull her into a bear hug. After a moment Superman put his cousin down.

Kara looked up at Conner and waved him down. "C'mon down here! Don't be shy, I don't have cooties."

Conner slowly walked down the stairs to stand beside Clark. Automatically Kara swept forward like Martha had down and embraced him into a tight hug. The clone had grown used to random hugging sessions and stiffly yet warmly hugged her back. Kara pulled back and ruffled his hair.

"It's nice to meet you, Kara Zor-El." Conner said sincerely.

"Haha, what's with the formalities, baby cousin?" He winced slightly at his new pet name. "It's just Kara when we're not on duty."

"Okay, Kara." The female hero nodded her satisfaction then turned towards Clark.

"So, did you get it?"

"Get what?"

"The invitation to Bruce Wayne's charity ball to help the unfortunate. Most of the Justice League members are invited to attend. Even the Junior members." Kara added, glancing at Conner.

"Well, I'll check the mail when I get home, but I am most likely to attend. I can't pass up a opportunity to see Diana try to get Bruce to dance with her." The elder heroes glanced at Superboy. He shook his head.

"Count me out."

"Why not?"

Conner turned his head and coughed. "I can't dance."

"What?" Kara playfully cupped her ear and leaned toward the boy. "Care to say that again?"

"I said I can't dance!" Conner snapped, ears red with frustration.

Kara and Clark exchanged glances.

"You know what this calls for, Clark."

"Yep."

Conner frowned. "What?"

"E.D.L.S."

"Huh?" The clone's forehead wrinkled.

"Emergency Dance Lessons Stat!" Kara giggled, grabbing both Conner and Clark's hands and pulled them back to the house.

* * *

Conner from the sofa watched as Kara and Clark waltz around the living room to a cheesy slow song. An amused smile twitched on his lips when Kara would keep pulling his father to keep dancing with her. So maybe these dance lessons weren't so bad. But once the song had ended Kara sashayed over to him and held her hand out to him.

"No." He shook his head.

"Yes," Kara grabbed his hand. "And if you try to throw me, I'll fry your hair off."

"Dad! Help!"

"Sorry, son. I've had my turn." Clark collapsed on the armchair and started up the music again.

"First, whomever leads takes their partner's hand and holds it out like this," Kara started, extending her left hand up and out to the side. "Or you can hold it closer to you. Your other arm goes about this waist." Her other arm made a circle, and Conner nodded.

"Once you've done that, it's just a simple matter of following a two-step pattern, like this." Kara stepped forward with her right foot, and then followed it up with her left before going off in another direction, again leading with him right foot. "The right foot always leads, and the left follows."

"Okay, I think I've got it," said Conner as he mimed Kara's stance and went through the movements, although he stumbled a little bit over his own feet.

Kara caught him with her arm before he could fall, and placed the younger Kryptonian on his feet. "It's okay! You did great... sort of."

"Do I have to keep doing this?"

"Yes, you do. How about we try this together then? I think you've got the basic movements down, but I'm going to lead first. Sound good?" Kara asked.

Conner sighed but nodded, and drew her close, slipping an arm about her slim waist and taking her hand in his and extending it out.

"Um, what do I do with your other hand?" he asked, and felt warmth well up at the thought of dancing in such a fashion with Megan.

"Place it on your shoulder," Kara replied. "Now, as you move forward, I'll move back, so your right foot moves forward as my lefts foot moves back with it, and vice versa, got it?"

Conner nodded. "Alright."

"And on three... one, two, three..." Conner moved forward, and Kara moved back, the result being a very stiff but quick move that kept the two close together.

"Relax," Kara said, smiling a little. "And I'll follow your lead on a mental count, like so; one two three, one two three, one two three..."

As she counted off the numbers, Kara and Conner moved with them, Conner taking a more firm role as the leader and guiding his cousin through each step.

"You count it off now, even in your head, but eventually, you'll be able to do it without thinking at all," said Kara as they made a small circle about the room. "And you'll even be able to dip me."

"Dip what?"

"Me, silly!" Kara said, Clark applauded from his place on the sofa.

"How?"

Kara smirked, moving so she was in the lead, placed her hand on the small of his back and dipped him low. Surprised, Conner released Kara and fell heavily onto the wooden floorboards.

"Oof!" He sat up and glared up at Kara. "Why did you do that for?"

"I dipped you! You weren't supposed to let go, I was going to pull you back up!" She said.

"Forget this! I'm done!" Conner jumped to his feet and was about to stalk off up to his room when Clark caught his shoulder.

"Hey, now, son. Calm down, it was your fault that you fell. Not Kara's. So don't get so angry about falling. Let's try again tomorrow, alright?" Clark said gently.

"But the party-"

"It's not until Sunday. We have time." Kara interjected.

"Great." Conner grunted.

"Well, I better get back to Lois. You should go home too, Kara, don't you have classes tomorrow?" Clark said.

"I guess..."

"You're leaving?" Conner looked at Clark disappointingly.

"I'll be back tomorrow to take you to get a suit." Clark promised.

"Alri-Wait. Take me to get a what?"

* * *

"Okay, son, you can relax. The measurements are done. Now let's try to pick something presentable for you to wear." Clark said. Conner stepped away from the saleswoman who had taken his measurement and wrote them down on a pad of paper.

The two Kents began strolling around the large tuxedo shop, glancing at all of the suits on display. Clark finally stopped at one rack and pulled out a dark gray suit with a red tie.

"How about this?"

"No."

"Okay... How about this one?" He held up a white suit.

"No."

"Alright... This one's nice."

"No."

"I have a feeling you don't have a problem with the way they look, you just don't want to wear any of them." Clark put the suit back.

"And they said Batman's the detective."

"Conner, please? Choose one."

"Fine," the clone grunted, he looked around the racks and then pulled out a black suit with a silver vest and matching tie. "This one's okay..."

"Perfect, let's see if they have one in your size."

"Do I have to try it on?"

After finding Conner's size and coaxing from Clark, the clone found himself in a dressing room and trying his suit on. He turned slightly in the mirror, running his hand through his hair. Okay, so maybe he _did _need a haircut.

"Conner? Come on out, now."

"Okay," the clone pushed aside the curtain and stepped out.

"Why aren't you wearing your tie?"

"I didn't know how to tie it." Conner rubbed the back of his neck.

"Here, go get it and I'll show you how." Clark said. The clone hurried back inside the tiny room and grabbed the tie and hurried back out to his father. "It's simple, you like tying your shoe. Loop one end like this, twist it around the other loop and... there you go!" Clark turned Conner around towards the full length mirror.

"I look.."

"Great."

"Okay." Clark laid his hand on Conner's shoulder.

"I think we're done here. Take that off and let's get it and then I'll take you to get you a piece of pie."

Conner sighed, "Finally!" and ran into the dressing room, already shrugging off his jacket and vest.

"First time shopping with your boy?" The clerk asked as he rang up Conner's suit.

"That obvious?" Clark mumbled, handing the man his credit card.

"Don't worry, I've seen worse duos and your boy's pretty cooperative compared to other kids his age." The clerk complimented, swiping the card and handing it back to the Man of Steel.

"Thank you." Clark slipped his card back into his wallet and placed the wallet into his breast pocket. Conner came out with the suit, which they bagged up, and the Kents left the store.

They walked down the busy Metropolis street to the local diner. The waitress, a pretty redhead wearing a blue pinstripe apron, seated them at a table closest to the doors and handed them menus.

"Anything you boys like to drink?" She asked.

"Coffee, please."

"And you, hon?"

"Coke."

"Okay," the waitress jotted that down on her notepad. "Would you boys like a minute to decide what you want to order?"

"No that's okay, I'll have a piece of apple pie."

"And for you?" She looked at Conner, who stared blankly at the menu.

"Uh... Pumpkin pie?" Conner said mechanically.

The waitress wrote that down as well and took their menus before walking off towards the kitchen. Clark propped his elbow on the table and leaned forward on his knuckle.

"So, are you thinking of asking M'gann to the party?" Clark inquired. Conner's ears burned red, averting his eyes toward the window.

"Why would I do that?" He finally said.

"Well, why else did you agree to do all of this? Certainly not because you have a secret wish to attend a ball for charity, is it?" Clark prodded.

"I... No." Conner sighed, drooping his shoulders.

"Did you know she will be putting on a performance at the ball?"

The waitress silently arrived with their drinks and pies on a tray. Clark thanked her and assured the woman if they needed anything else they would call for her. The woman blushed and stumbled off back to her podium.

Conner stabbed at his pie. "A performance?"

"Yes, she's quite a talented singer." Clark said, popping a piece of pie into his mouth. "Have you heard her sing?"

"Only once. Before I left the team was having a Sing Star match. She was okay, I guess." Conner sipped his soda.

"Well, with the right song and audience, I'm sure she'd be amazing." Clark suggested.

"If you say so..." Conner ran his hand through his hair, his fingers stilled. "Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Can... Could you cut my hair for me?"

Clark rubbed his chin. "I'll give it a shot."

* * *

"Ouch!" Conner bellowed, wincing.

"Hold still! I have to even out the other side." Clark said through gritted teeth. He moved the hand razor and comb to the right side of Conner's head.

"Why couldn't we use the scissors like normal barbers do?"

"Because unfortunately you have my thick hair, so I have to use these." Clark heard Conner sigh.

"Sometimes I hate being your son."

"Trust me, it's no walk in the park for me either."

Conner sighed again. "How did grandma shave your head?"

"We've got sheep that grow really thick wool, so we need industrial clippers." Clark replied.

"So she sheared you like a sheep?"

"Sadly. Here, take a look." Clark put the razor down and handed Conner a hand-mirror.

Conner took the mirror and inspected his cut was similar to a regulation crew cut, however, slightly more choppy from the razor and a little longer in the front. He combed his freshly trimmed hair back, only to have a few defiant curls spring back to his forehead. Conner frowned, that was a problem.

Clark laughed and dusted the loose hair from the boy's shoulders. He said, "Try whatever you like, but it won't stay. I've spent years trying to keep my hair down."

"Boys, are you done?" Martha poked her head into the kitchen. "Oh! Look at you, Conner! You're even more handsome!"

"I guess."

"Thanks, mom." Clark washed off the razor and placed it back into its proper drawer with the other tools.

Conner moved to grab the broom from the closet but Martha took it from him. She shooed him away.

"You boys go practice your dancing, I'll clean up this mess."

"Thanks, mom." Clark said over his shoulder, following Conner into the living room.

"Do I have to?" Conner mumbled.

"Yes."

"It seems weird without a partner."

"Well... there's me and there's you." Clark said, walking over to Conner.

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon, dance with your old man!" Clark grabbed Conner's wrist.

"Are you crazy?"

"Nope." Conner glanced around the room. "Oh, come on. We're breaking down gender barriers everyday. Soon people will see that there is nothing wrong with a father dancing with his son!"

"Have you been exposed to Kryptonite?"

"Conner..."

"Okay." Conner sighed. "I'll lead."

"Atta boy." Slowly, awkwardly Conner began to lead his father around the room. "See? This isn't so bad?"

"Don't talk."

"Awe, ain't that cute?" The Kryptonians looked up to see Martha standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Ma!"

"I'm done." Conner turned away from Clark, ears turning scarlet.

"Ma, look what you did!"

Martha hurried over to Conner and grabbed his arm. "Now, now! No need to get all riled up. Here, come dance with grandma."

"Dad..."

"Go on, she's a better partner than I am."

Begrudgingly, Conner let Martha pull him back to the middle of the room and assumed the lead. This time less awkwardly, he began to waltz around the room.

Martha smiled. "Well now! You're a lot better than Clark was when he was being taught how to dance. Less tension in your frame and you don't step on my feet!"

"Mom!" Clark groaned from the couch.

"Hush, come dance with your mother!" As Clark stood up, Conner took this as a cue to twirl Martha elegantly into his father's arms.

"Have fun." Conner called, walking outside and activating his Comm. link. He waited a few moments before a familiar, cheery voice answered him.

_"Conner?"_

"Are you going?"

_"Huh?"_

"To the ball, are you going to be there?"

_"Um, well yes, I am part of the entertainment."_

Conner sighed. "Right. I, uh, I heard."

_"Then why did you ask? Not that there is anything wrong with asking!"_ He smirked, he knew she was probably blushing.

"Right. I'll see you there, I guess."

_"You'll be there?"_

"Yeah... Dad bought me a suit."

_"You'll look great in it."_

"Have you seen it?" He plopped down onto the porch swing, rousing Krypto from his sleep under it. Conner reached down to scratch the back of the dog's ear.

_"Well, no... unless you want to show me tonight?"_

"I think, I should let you rest tonight. You know, to keep you're focus on your performance." Conner leaned back in his seat.

_"Okay, well... I'll see you tomorrow then?"_

"Yeah."

_"Sweet dreaming, Conner."_

"Sure..." Once Conner heard her click off, he sighed. "If that's possible."

* * *

**I have to say this is my favorite chapter I've written so far. A big thank you to my sister Jessesgirl1549 for helping me with it. And the next chapter will probably will be better.**

**Reviews are appreciated. Flames aren't.**


	10. Into the Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**

* * *

**

_ We crossed paths for a reason_

_ The planets aligned in that particular season_  
_ Its clear to me that well eventually be_  
_ Inseparable_

_ Your song is sung in your beautiful voice_  
_ My senses rush cause they have no other choice_  
_ I breathe you in, and I see through your eyes._  
_ You are an angel in a beautiful disguise._

_ So pucker up and embrace the greatness, you get me high and erase my sadness._  
_ I love your existence, and I cant get enough_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Into the Night  
**

**

* * *

**

"Dad?" Conner called from the living room.

"Yeah?" The elder Kent stuck his head out from the kitchen. He could see Conner sitting on the couch with a old box in his lap. Clark could make out the words: _High School History_ written on the front of the box. "Oh, hey! Would you look at that!"

"I found it in the back of the bookcase, hope you don't mind." Conner said, digging through the contents of the box and pulled out an old scrapbook. "What's this?"

Clark walked into the living room and sat down next to Conner, taking the box to rest on his lap and started to sort through it himself. It wasn't until moments later when Conner tugged at his father's elbow.

"What is it, son?"

"Who is this girl? She's in most of these pictures with you." Conner pointed to a picture of a teenage Clark Kent laying on the hood of a black Mustang, holding a pretty hazel eyed, auburn haired girl his age in his arms.

The photographed couple was staring at each other affectionately while Clark kissed one of the girl's flushed cheeks. Conner could tell that this woman must have meant something very important to is father without even asking.

"Oh... That's, uh, that's Lana... Lana Lang, son. She was my... She was a very close friend to me back when I was your age." Clark said, averting his gaze back to the box.

"Close friend?"

"Yes... She and I... We were the best of friends. We shared everything together. Been through everything together. She and I were probably closer than Lois and I are now." Conner watched as Clark reached into the bottom of the box and lifted something small and silver out, but he could not see what it was properly because Clark had curled the object into his fist. "Lana was always there for me. We understood everything about one another..."

"What happened? Between you two, I mean."

Clark sighed, rubbing the side of his face. "We drifted apart, son. Sometimes that's what happens between friends."

"Don't you care about her anymore? Think about her?"

"I still do care for her ... And I do think about her... All the time, Conner." Clark opened his fist to reveal a silver class ring with a glittering, red oval-cut stone set in the center. "We had developed a bond so strong that in the end... it made me sacrifice our relationship to protect her from my true nature."

"She didn't know you were Superman?" Conner asked, eying the ring.

"No. I thought I was protecting her by keeping secrets from her... Until she found out herself." Clark's voice lower a bit, gripping the ring again.

"So she left? Ran away from you?"

"She accepted me. But, I drove her to leave, I told her she'd be better off without me. No matter how much it pained me to say it. But that's what happens when you are care for someone so much. You give up anything to protect them." Clark stood up quickly. "I should go check to see if Lois needs any help at the Planet. Kara's going to come by in half an hour to help you with last minute dancing lessons."

Conner grimaced.

"Unless you want me to?"

"Bye, dad."

"Uh-huh." Clark walked over to the front door. He paused halfway out the door and turned back towards Conner. "Catch."

The Man of Steel flicked his thumb out and a sudden flash of silver shot in Conner's direction. Superboy quickly, easily snagged the object out of mid-air before it hit his face and held it in his hand.

Conner looked down at his palm to see the class ring.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He looked back at Clark, who smiled and gave him a shrug.

"I don't know. Sell it to the pawn shop?"

"You really don't want it?"

"The ring holds meaning between two people, the one who belongs it to and the one who it is meant for... And its yours now." With that said Clark closed the door shut behind him.

Conner stared down at the ring for a few moments, then pulled out his black translation book from his jacket pocket and began flipping through the pages.

* * *

"Tonight's the night." Conner mumbled, tugging at the collar of his white dress shirt and sweeping his hand through his short, black hair. He had finally given up hope of styling it and let it fall in short waves across the peak of his forehead.

The clone stood in front of the full-length mirror in Clark's nicely furnished, single bedroom apartment in Metropolis.

He had spent two hours with Kara to practice his dancing a bit more before she left to meet up with the Wonder Woman to go help Megan with her performance details. Seeing nothing else to do Conner had changed into his tux. This time it had been easier, since Clark had showed him how to properly tie his bow-tie and shine his shoes. Conner began fiddling with his tie, trying to loosen it.

"Something wrong?" Asked an amused voice. Conner glanced into the mirror to see Black Canary wearing a sleek black dress and pumps.

"No." Conner cleared this throat and turned toward his combat trainer. He pointed his throat and grinned. "Look, I learned how to tie a tie."

The martial artist shook her head, walking over to the young Kent. "Come here, Frankenteen." Conner allowed her to loosen his tie and pull of a stray thread from his shoulder. "Nervous?"

"No."

"Yes, you are. I can feel you shaking." Dinah replied, grabbing Conner's coat off the bed and helped him shrug into it.

"I... I just... This will be my first time seeing them again. The team. It's been a while." The clone said. "What if... What if the team doesn't trust me anymore?"

Dinah straightened up his vest. "I doubt that, they seem pretty bored without having you to poke fun at."

"Che, yeah, I bet Kid does." Conner shook his head.

"Mm-hm, so you know your cover tonight?"

"I thought the League was invited."

"Yes, but as security. It's only Green Arrow, Kara, Clark, Dianna, and of course Bruce and I that will be attending." The female hero explained. "Some of us heroes still have to patrol the rest of the world, ya'know."

"So what's my team's cover?"

"You're all going under cover as overachieving students, who have won the honor to attend tonight's ball."

"Nice... So Megan's not going to be... green?"

Black Canary shook her head. "No, that would blow her cover."

"Oh, right."

"You'll know when you see her." Canary said, strolling back towards the door. "Oh, and _trust _me, you'll know."

"Should I be nervous?"

"Aren't you always around her?"

"Let's go." Conner mumbled, walking past his mentor.

* * *

(Forty minutes later. In Gotham City)

Conner blinked as he stepped into the ballroom, it was a large, elegantly decorated room. There were three chandeliers overhead lighting up the white dance floor, with white cloth-covered tables and straight-backed chairs lining the sidelines. There was also a large stage on the far side of the room, opposite of the entrance of the ballroom. To Conner's left were the doors to the kitchens and bathrooms and to his far right on was a closed double door entrance.

As he walked with Clark and Dinah to their table he used his enhanced vision look past the closed doors. He could see them leading out to a large balcony. The clone made a mental note to remember that.

"Conner?" He felt a large hand touch his shoulder. Clark looked down at him with a worried expression. "You alright, son?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Conner said, taking a seat in between Canary and Clark.

"Maybe you just need something to drink." Dinah said, swiping a glass of sparkling cider from a passing waiter and handed it to Conner. From the pointed look Clark gave her, she assured him, "it's not alcoholic."

Conner accepted it and silently sipped it, peering over the rim of the glass to look at the other hundreds of other guests as they flowed in and took their seats as well.

"Where is-"

"Hey, Conner!"

Conner pulled his glass away in time as he felt someone slap him on the back and ruffle his hair. He looked up to see a un-costumed Kid Flash and Robin. Kid wore a dark gray suit while Robin wore an all black suit but both boys were smiling brightly at him.

"Long time no see, man! Where have you been?" Wally asked.

"We tried to ask Megan but she was always off daydreaming or something." Robin added, straightening his posture as a pretty girl his age or year older walked by and smiled at him. "Well, I'll see you guys later. Hey, Barbra, wait up!"

"Hehe, yeah, he's gonna need a wing-man. I'll catch you later, Suppey." Wally waved, hurrying off after the Boy Wonder.

"See? They still like you." Canary smiled, nudging his side.

"Whatever." Conner set his glass down. "Where is Kara and the other League members?"

"Either raiding the buffet or scooping out the place." Clark replied, sipping a glass of red wine. "Relax, I'm sure we'll see them soon."

"Some more than others." Dinah said, standing up as Green Arrow walked over to them and kissed her lightly. Conner turned his head away and coughed. The blonds broke apart. Dinah smirked. "Shut it, Junior, you'll see your ladylove in minute."

Conner didn't say anything and caught sight of Kaldur and Artemis sitting together three tables away, the merman had his arm around her shoulders. Conner smirked, well that was unexpected.

"Look, Bruce is going to give his opening speech." Clark tapped his shoulder and pointed at the stage.

"Oh, boy, can't wait to hear what he has to say this time." Ollie snickered. "So should we set his pants on fire now or later?"

"What?"

"Ollie! We promised not to speak of it!"

Furrowing his brow, Conner looked up at the stage. He barely recognized the Dark Knight without his cowl and cape and instead dressed in a finely pressed black suit that matched his protege's. The Boy of Steel watched as Bruce walked up to the microphone stand and smiled effortlessly at the crowd.

"Hello, everybody, I hope you're all having a good time." Bruce paused. Conner applauded approvingly with the rest of the guests. Dinah wolf whistled. "Ahem, thank you for all coming. And I'd like to congratulate the over achieving students that were honored to attend tonight."

Clark playfully clapped Conner on the back.

"My boy!"

"But, as we have a good time tonight I would like you all to remember we are celebrating all the money that has been raised to help the unfortunate children all around the world." Bruce turned to see side, sweeping his arms out. "So, have a great time and let's welcome one of our honored students performing tonight, Miss Megan Morse."

Conner sat up straighter and his eyes widened as the lights dimmed, his heartbeat pounded rapidly in his chest. He heard Dinah giggle beyond the commotion and heard her say.

"Down boy, you're gonna break your hands!"

He stopped clapping and sank a little lower in his chair. Ears burning scarlet. Once the applause died down Conner could make out through the darkness a small silhouette walk to center stage and take the microphone in her hands. After a few moments a single spot light lit up the silhouette. There stood Megan wearing a silk blue dress and her red hair curled and pulled back from her face by silver pins, the florescent lights glittered off her lightly tanned skin.

"We were making bets on what kind of expression you would have. You're stunned, I win." Canary whispered into Conner's ear, satisfaction clear in her voice.

Clark tapped Black Canary on the shoulder, he shook his head as he motioned her to stop while she was ahead. The fair-haired heroine smiled to herself as she obliged. Oliver placed his arm around Canary's chair when she sat back in her chair. They exchanged amused glances and nudged one another.

Conner did his best to ignore them as he watched Megan sweep her gaze over the crowd, settling her gaze on him and smile boldly. Her lips parted and she began her song. A rendition of Amanda Seyfried's "Little House."

Conner felt his mouth go dry, his heart stopped.

She was utterly perfection.

Megan's usually soft voice flowed out flawlessly, strong and in perfect pitch. Confidence radiating from it, accompanied finely by the soft strumming of a guitar and keys of the pianist while the rest of the band was standing off to the side of the stage.

He was in a trance, watching the martian sway slightly on stage, eyes half-lidded, her slim hands curling and uncurling around the mic-stand. Slowly the lights began to bright back up to signal the guests that it was alright for them to start dancing. Conner tore his gaze away from Megan as Oliver pulled Dinah up to dance and Clark was dragged onto the floor by Diana. Conner teasingly saluted him, mouthing something along the line of the call of duty.

"You're not dancing?" Conner glanced over his shoulder to see Bruce seating himself in Oliver's previous chair.

"I don't like feel it."

"Oh?" The corner of the Dark Knight's mouth tugged up into a smirk. Conner looked at Megan as she neared the end of her song. "Or are you just waiting for the right dance partner?"

"Aren't you doing same? Or did dad steal yours?"

Bruce opened his mouth to answer but Kara flounced up beside him and tugged at his arm. "C'mon you old wallflower!" Without waiting for a reply the Kryptonian guided the flustered hero into the sea of dancing guests.

Conner chuckled, noticing the music had changed and Megan was no longer on stage. Quickly the clone jumped to his feet, eyes scanning over the dance floor. He finally caught sight of her as she stepped off stage swiveled her head around the room, searching for something. He felt his ears tinged red when her gaze locked on his and slowly began to cross the room in his direction.

Automatically his feet moved to their own accord to meet Megan halfway, in the middle of the dance floor. They were only three feet away when Wally intercepted the martian. Conner stopped abruptly, his smile slid off his face. He watched the speedster pull Megan into a reluctant waltz. A low growl escaped the back of the clone's throat. Just as the duo was about to spin pass him, he shot his hand out and seized Wally's scrawny shoulder.

Megan's eyes widen. "Conner?" she whispered.

The clone simply, nudged pass Wally and took Megan's hand in his.

"May I cut in?" Conner asked, trying his best to control his voice. Megan only gaped at him. He, like Kara, did not wait for a answer. He swiftly twirled Megan into his arms and lead her away from the fuming speedster.

"Dude! Not cool!" Wally whined.

Conner only triumphantly smirked as he and Megan danced around the ballroom in small circles. He was amazed at how she handled moving with his tall frame. But she danced with ease and poise, keeping her eyes ahead of them. Though he noticed she had an apparent blush on her cheeks. He was sure this was more than just a simple Vietnamese waltz to her.

"Awe, they're so cute!" Conner heard Kara sigh from somewhere behind them.

"I knew the lessons would pay off." Clark added.

Oh great, they were on display for their friends' entertainment. Conner glanced ahead of the as they danced past Kaldur and Artemis. A sudden thought came to him.

Why not make it more entertaining?

He quickly took to the lead again, steering her toward the double doors he had seen earlier. The doors now were open but he saw no one out on the balcony. Just as they approached the doors Conner glanced down at Megan.

"Jump."

"Huh?"

"Jump!"

Megan leaped up as Conner quickly moved his hand placed on her ribcage to warp around her shoulders and his other hand released hers to slip underneath her knees. Holding her bridal style, Conner twirled them out onto the balcony. Megan's yelp turned into a giggle as he lowered her back down onto the ground and twirled her away from him, keeping his fingers laced with hers. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

The martian girl gasped as he released her hand. Conner smiled up at her from under his eyelashes, saying, "I saw that on TV, wanted to see if you'd blush like the girl did. It worked, you did."

"Oh, so it did." Megan blushed and took her hand back, clasping them in front of her. "Did you like my song?"

"You were... indescribable."

"That bad, huh?"

"No. It's just I don't think I've heard anyone sing like that before... It was nice." That won him another blush.

"Thank you." Megan walked over to the edge of the balcony and leaned her arms against the railing. He walked up to stand beside her and they gazed out over the Gotham City nightlife together. A soft gust of wind ruffled Conner's hair as the smell of her lilac perfume beckoned his attention.

He was the first to glance away from the city lights, he looked down at her with kind eyes. Gently he reached out and touched her shoulder. She looked up at him, her eyes were dancing with happiness.

"Why don't you change back? We're alone." Conner said softly. Megan glanced at the balcony doors, she waved her hand and they closed at her will.

With a relaxed sigh she changed back to her original emerald green skin. She smiled at him, stepping back and did a quick turn, making her dress flare out around her legs. "Better?"

"Better." He nodded his approval. They fell silent again, just standing there staring at each other. Suddenly both too shy to talk. Making conservation was so much easier in their dreams than in reality.

"So, you took dancing lessons?" Megan asked, wringing her hands together.

"Yeah, Kara thought I needed them."

"You sure didn't need them. You're really amazing." He smirked, knowing she didn't mean to say the last part out loud but didn't comment on it.

"Thanks, but you should have seen me at the beginning. Nothing amazing about stomping on your toes or crushing your hand until you need professional medical attention."

"So that's why Uncle J'onn left the Statue so early!" Megan giggled.

"Heh, yeah." Conner ran his hand through his hair and gave out a frustrated sigh. "Ah, I'm never letting dad cut my hair again. It never stays back."

"Well, I like it." Megan smiled, reaching up on her tiptoes to run her hand through his dark locks. He closed his eyes and sighed contently, the feel of her fingers idly massage his scalp. His hand slowly lifted to rest on her hip, drawing her bit closer. "Superboy..."

"Megan."

He opened his eyes as her hand moved from his hair to join the other to rest against his chest. Right over his heart. He looked down at Megan to see her staring intensely at him. Her eyes wide and analyzing his face, capturing every single feature as if she was never going to see him again. All the sadness that he had felt when they had been apart for the last week and left over guilt he had felt everyday when he had been running away from the League suddenly vanished. Replaced with an aching realization.

Time stood still for them when they were together, letting them capture the moments that helped weave the binds of their bond together. Each moment strengthened the bond. Slowly yet surely as every passing second went. Whether the moment was good or bad.

They were inseparable.

Conner noticed his other hand had found it's place in Megan's hair, at the back of her head. Their faces had became so close that he could feel her warm breath against his chin. She was still a bit shorter then he was... even on heels. But she was still ever so close to him. Her heart beating next his own. _This _was true perfection.

"Megan." He repeated, his voice softer.

"Yes?"

"I... I've been selfish haven't?"

"Selfish? No, Conner-" Megan shook her head, but his thumb ran over her hipbone to silence her again.

"Yes, I have been these last few weeks. You told me that yourself before I left the Cave. But you knew I had good reason to be selfish then... But you don't know why I am being selfish now, do you?" He whispered, lowering his lips to hover against the shell of her earlobe. He felt her shiver against him.

"No... I don't... Why would you be?"

"Well, why are you out here with me and not in the ballroom with the others?"

"Because... Because we're talking and.. and..." Her voice trailed off, her breathing became shallow and rugged. Conner smirked, she was flustered.

"And because..." Conner tilted his head up and looked at her straight in the eyes. "I didn't want you to."

"You..."

"I'm being selfish over _you_." He confessed, tightening his hold on her. "I've always been selfish when it came to you. Megan, you care, you _love _and you feel so much for everyone and everything... Even me. I couldn't help but not be selfish when I'm with you. You're just so.. _giving_."

"Conner..."

The clone ignored her, continuing on.

"And you don't expect any thing in return. That's... That's no fair. Not to you. I'm being selfish and unfair to you. But I can't... I can't help it. Because I want... And I need so much... And so I take what I can get from you." He was lost now in his own rumbling, trying to sort out all these bottled up emotions inside of him as he went on. "So please, forgive for asking so much of you, M'gann. There is something about you that I can't get enough of. That I always want."

"Conner!" Megan thumped her hands against his chest, snapping him out of his revive. Conner blinked several times, recomposing himself.

"What?" He asked, his breathing had became hard to take in as if he were having a heart attack.

"It's okay." She said soothingly. "It's okay that you feel like this. I don't know what exactly you're feeling but... I think I'm feeling it too." Her fingers curled against his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"What have you done to me?" Conner sighed inwardly.

"I don't know... I should be asking you the same question." She poked his chest, giggling.

"Mm..." Conner looked up and smiled.

"What? What is it?"

"Megan look up." He replied.

She did. Peering up the martian watched a bright silver sliver of light shoot across the black night. And then another and another. Soon thousands of bright, silver lights was shooting across the clear, moonlit sky. Conner glanced down at her, capturing her awed expression.

"Star shower." He said quietly."Happy Birthday, M'gann M'orzz."

Megan lower her gaze from the stars to look back at him. "How did you know?"

"I can read your mind, you had been wishing yourself a happy birthday for the past ten seconds. It got distracting so I thought it would quiet you down if I wished you one myself." Conner stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Thank you, Conner."

"Yeah."

"So much for your sense of feeling."

"Get used to it." Megan shook her head and laid it against his chest as they resumed gazing up at the star streaked night.

It was indeed perfection.

* * *

**Note: Yes, they did not kiss but they are realizing together that their feelings are evolving farther than friendship. And I know Megan is already 16 in the show but hey, don't shoot me for changing a few things. **

**BTW: The lyrics at the beginning of the chapter are to "I Love Your Existence" by Alex Goot. It is not Megan's song. Also "I Love Your Existence" was the song that SB and MM were dancing to. I promise that there will be action and more drama in the next chapter. Enough of this fluffiness! Haha.**

**Reviews are asked for and flames aren't.**


	11. Torn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Torn**

* * *

Megan sighed and tugged at Conner's tie, trying to get his attention. The Boy of Steel pulled his gaze away from the star-streaked sky to look at her. She smiled wryly at him.

"I think we should return to the party before Wonder Woman or Artemis thinks you kidnapped me." Megan said, moving to take a step back but he stubbornly kept his hand on her hip.

"Who cares? At least _I _know where you are. What does it matter to them? Besides," Conner moved his hand in her hair to rest around her shoulder. "I'm not in the mood to share."

The martian ducked her head, blushing. She damned the boy and his endearing mood-swings!

"Well, it's cold out here-"

"Do you want my jacket?" The clone mumbled, his face buried in her hair.

"No, but I'm also a bit thirsty..."

Conner huffed. "Fine. But if Kid wants to dance-"

"I think I'm too tired to anymore tonight."

"Really?"

"Do you think I am?" Megan smiled.

"Well, we can just tell Wally you are." Conner said, ushering her back toward the balcony doors but paused and growled, "Kid!" The martian looked over Conner's arm to catch a glimpse of ginger hair and gray suit flit away from the now open door. "He'd better run."

"Awe, leave him alone." Megan tugged at his arm to lead him back inside. She felt him immediately relax at her touch, allowing her to take him through the doors. Just as they stepped into the ballroom, Megan felt Conner begin to withdraw from her. She knew he didn't like P.D.A., she started to released his upper torso but noticed he kept his arm around her shoulder. "You're okay with this?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Oh, nothing, I just thought you wouldn't want people to see... Us." She watched his brows lower in disdain.

"It's simple. Either they get on board or get out of the way." Conner said firmly, tightening his hold on her shoulders "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." She couldn't bare it if he did. "Do you want sit down?"

"Sure."

The couple bobbed and weaved their way easily through the crowd until they arrived back at Conner's table, where Canary was sipping a glass of water. Dinah pulled her glass away from her lips to grin teasingly at them, watching as Conner pulled Megan's seat out for her before taking his own next to her. The martian laced her fingers with the clone's under the table, resting them on his knee.

"Hey, lovebirds. How are you two enjoying yourselves?" Canary asked, arching her slim brow at them.

Megan blushed. "Great."

"Fine." Conner grunted.

"Oh yeah?" The blond propped her elbow on the tabletop and rested her chin against her knuckles. "I bet you two enjoyed the star shower."

"It was amazing!" Megan said, nodding her head.

"More amazing than your sullen Prince Charming over there?" Megan glanced up at Conner who was frowning, as if focusing his attention elsewhere. Worriedly, she reached squeezed his fingers.

"Conner? Are you alright?" She asked.

"No..." He replied softly, looking at the large windows placed on the other side of the room. "Something's not right... Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Canary twisted around in her seat to try to look past the sea of dancing guests out the windows.

"Is there anyone keeping guard outside?"

"Just the standard security guards, although Ollie stepped out to check in with the League a few minutes ago, but other than that we're on our own. Why?"

Megan glanced from Canary to Conner and then out the windows. She saw nothing but the city lights contrasting against the black night.

"What do you hear?" Megan asked.

"It's faint but somehow close... Like a jet... No... More than one..." Conner slowly stood up, lifting his head toward the ceiling, she and Canary followed him. They waited for the rest of his observation.

"Superboy." Canary asked firmly, "How many are there? How close?"

"Three jets and... they are twelve blocks away... ten... eight..."

"Did you hear that, Ollie?" Canary spoke into her Comm. link. "Okay, I'll meet you out in back." She looked at the couple, pulling her hand away from her ear. "You two stay here and protect the guests, tell your teammates to be prepared." And hurried through the crowd to the backdoor.

"Megan." Conner looked at her, "Link us up. Now."

She nodded, placing her hand against her temple, tapping into her teammates minds.

_Everyone! Listen to me! Superboy has just informed me that there are three unknown jets coming this way and fast. Guard the windows and entryways but be discreet and ready for anything._

_Copy that._

_Gotcha, Megs. _

_Anything for you beautiful._

_Shut it, Kid! Oh man, I need to get Barbra out of the way!  
_

_Everyone, fan out in pairs!_

_Already on that, Kaldur._

"How much longer, Conner?" Megan sighed, looking at the clone.

"They're closing in on the building. I already told Superman and Supergirl, they're alerting Batman and Wonder Woman but-"

The clone was cut off as the roof overhead suddenly came down on them. Megan felt something warm and solid collide against her back, two strong arms wrapped around her abdomen, knocking her down onto the floor. She knew it was Superboy. He was shielding her from the flying debris of wood and glass from the blown out ceiling and windows. The panicked screams and footfalls of the unaware guests rang in her ears as they raced for an exit.

"Superboy!" She shouted, feeling him stand up, pulling her up with him.

"Are you okay?" He replied, eyes filled with concern.

"Yes." Megan nodded, looking around the room. Most of the guests were running out of the ballroom as one black jet was hovering above the collapsed ceiling. Two other jets were stationed beside the broken windows. She could see the all three of the helicopter doors open. About twenty black cables dropped down into the middle of the ballroom followed by heavily armored soldiers descended down. They carried large black guns which matched their armor. "What's going on?"

"I don't know... Let's ask!" Conner declared, shrugging out of his jacket and tossing d it at her as he ran towards the first row of soldiers. Megan pushed the coat aside and followed after him.

Superboy knocked down the three soldiers to the ground, crushing their guns under his feet. Megan used her telekinesis to shield them from the other soldiers' bullets. From behind her the martian could hear more gun fire and the war cries of her comrades. Megan pushed am arrogant solider against the wall before he could get the drop on her and continued to assist the clone.

Surprisingly they worked well together. Fighting back to back, Conner advanced on the arriving soldiers and Megan defended him from behind, she also tossed various men this way and that. From the corner of her eye she spotted Huntress struggling with three soldiers by the windows.

Megan gritted her teeth and tapped into Conner's mind.

_I need to go help her!_

_Go, I got this! _Megan caught a soldier in mid-air and threw him away from Conner. The clone sent her a pointed look.

She smiled back at him innocently._ I'll be right back._

Conner quickly leaped over her head and grabbed two soldiers by the helmets and banged their heads together.

_Just go!_

_Pushy, pushy!_

But she flew off towards the huntress, parting through the sea of panicked guests and soldiers. Megan pulled one of the men off of her friend and tossed him away. Artemis twirled her retracting bow around the perimeter of her body, striking the remaining enemies in the chinks of their armor. Megan quickly tossed them away into a pile when they lost their balances.

"Thanks!" Artemis called over her shoulder.

"I've got your back." Megan nodded.

* * *

"Haha! This night is finally looking up!" Wally declared as he zoomed around the room, punching and tossing soldiers out of his path and skidded to a stop beside the Boy Wonder.

"You're just sore about having all your dance partners taken from you!" Robin replied, ducking under enemy fire and whipped his foot across visor of his opponent's helmet and knocked it off.

"Hey! Suppey doesn't respect the guy code!"

"What do you expect? He's Superboy."

"Whatever, man, next girl I see is mine!" KF grabbed Robin's shoulder to use as an axis to flip himself up into a handstand and kick a descending soldier off one black cable.

"Sure, dude, sure."

"I'm serious!"

"Uh-huh."

* * *

Aqualad jumped over a fallen soldier, using his water-bearers to shoot water out at four other soldiers, pushing them back against the wall. He placed one of his bearers back into his pocket to create a electric current in the stream of water, electrocuting the soldiers. The merman glanced over his shoulder at Kid and Robin who were surrounded by twelve more soldiers, he sighed.

"When will this end?" And then charge water-bearers first into the fray to help his friends.

* * *

"Damn it! Who are these guys?" Black Canary snapped, a flinging soldier over her shoulder knowing Ollie would either shoot him with a blunt arrow or knock him out for her.

"I don't know, I haven't had time to ask!" Green Arrow jabbed the soldier in the stomach and kicked another soldier's gun out of his hands. "But I'll let you know when I do!"

"Smart ass!"

"Aw, I love you too!" Ollie pulled BC close by the hand, pecked her lips then ducked low as she threw a punch in his direction. "Whoa! Sorry! I thought you might like a bit of loving in the heat battle, excuse me for trying!"

"No, it's not you!" GA glanced over his shoulder to see a enemy fall back onto the ground beside his beaten comrade.

"Oh, so do I still get points for being a romantic?" Canary glared over at Oliver. "Okay, maybe not _now_."

* * *

"Diana, to your left!" Batman called out, tossing two bat boomerangs to deflect a array of bullets speeding towards the infuriated Amazon. Said woman gave a huff, kneeing a oncoming soldier in between his legs and slammed another onto the ground beside him.

Bruce cringed slightly, making a mental note to never ruin a good party with Wonder Woman attending it.

"Batman!" The Dark Knight snapped out of his thoughts in time to see Wonder Woman swoop in and knock out a soldier that had been ready to shoot him.

"I owe you one." He muttered.

"Another dress to replace this one would be just fine with me!" The Amazon motioned to her torn and dirtied red dress.

"Sorry I offered."

"I'm holding you to that favor." Bruce scowled under his mask, knocking out three more enemies.

Why did he have to be so charitable?

From behind the duo they could hear zapping sounds and yelps of pain. Diana smirked at Bruce, glancing over her shoulder.

"Looks like Clark is having fun... Unlike some people."

"I don't usually do parties."

"That's what he said!" Bruce shook his head and threw more soldiers to the ground.

* * *

Conner growled, annoyed with the soldiers. Why couldn't they get it through their thick helmets that no matter how many came he'd just beat them all back to their copters?

"You ruined everything!" He snapped, tackling a soldier to the ground and used the toe of his shoe to flip back up and pound another in the face.

He bobbed past numerous enemies, either knocking them out or break their limbs in the process. His left ear picked up the click and lock of a barrel of gun behind him. Ready to fire. He turned in time to see a soldier, bigger and burlier than the others aiming a sniper at Megan. Conner could feel his heat vision automatically build up from his anger as he thundered across the room, shoving soldiers aside in his wake.

"Don't even try it!" The clone lurched for the armed soldier, knocking him and the armed gunman to the floor. Surprisingly the thug didn't give up easily, he grappled with the clone on the floor. They rolled and traded blows until Conner had the man subdued by the neck. "Big mistake targeting her!" Conner growled, squeezing the man through his armor.

"No, my friend, you're making the mistake." Said a smug voice from behind him. The clone looked back in time to see another burly man without a helmet on, holding a pistol in his hand and a smirk.

Conner moved to take this soldier down too but the man pulled the trigger. The fired object was a streak of green and silver in his line of sight. Conner suddenly felt something hit him in his Adam's apple, knocking the wind out of him. He found himself falling back, gasping and seeing the back Megan's head. His vision burled.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Just as Megan was about to take out the soldier charging in her direction, he make a U-turn back the way he came and scrambled back up his cable. Furrowing her brow the martian swept her gaze over the room. In fact... All of the soldiers were retreating!

Have they won the battle?

She heard Wally gave loud whoop of happiness and saw Artemis pull Kaldur in for a quick kiss, similar to the one she had seen in the archer's dream. Megan's rush of victory quickly disbursed as her gaze landed on the one of the burlier soldiers retreating to one of the jets hovering outside the broken windows. Peering closer she noticed he was carrying something over his shoulder...

Her eyes widen, anger bubbled up inside of her.

It was a unconscious Superboy.

"Stop!"

She took a running start after them and then flew over the crowd towards the helicopter. She arrived just as the last of the soldiers climbed up into the jet and it took off. Megan stood still in mid-air, placing her hands out towards the retreating jet, using all of her strength and energy to pull it back. Slowly yet surely it started to moved back to where she was hovering. A sudden wave of pain stung her side, Megan blinked back the tears of pain from her eyes. Then another tremor of pain shuddered through her.

"No, no! Please, not now!" She cried out to herself.

"M'gann!" She heard Kaldur call after her.

A warm, substance dripped from her nose. Megan pulled one of her hands back to swipe at her face. Briefly she looked down. Blood.

She was quickly reaching her limit.

But she was so close!

The jet was struggling free of her telepathic grasp, straining to fly off back to it's base. She had to admit the pilot had a lot strength in trying to escape her.

"Just a bit more closer!" Megan hissed, focusing her attention back to the aircraft. Pulling with all of her might.

"M'gann, pull back!"

"No!" More tremors of pain shuddered through her. She couldn't gave up now.

"Forgive me, M'gann." She felt someone grab her around her waist and pull her back. Her eyes watered as she watch the jet break free of her hold and shoot off into the night, blending in with the sky. Despair and anger filled up inside of her. She twisted around to see Superman holding her.

"What have you done?" She shrieked as the Man of Steel descended back down into the ballroom. The martian pushed away from Clark. "Do you have any idea what has happened?"

Clark stared hard at her, trying to come up with answer.

"They took him! You let them take him!"

"Who, Megan?" Megan heard Wally ask quietly. She turned around to face the ginger haired boy.

"Superboy!"

"That's impossible." Clark said. "I just saw him a mo..." She turned back to watch the elder hero survey the room, his expression becoming panicked.

"I told you! They have him! I could have stopped them but you-"

"Hey! What he did was save your life! You could have killed yourself out there, you know." Robin defended the Kryptonian.

"I would have rather died than let them take him!" Megan snapped.

"So..." The now anguished father said slowly. "This was a scheme to take Conner? Why... Why would they take him?"

"I bet it was Cadmus!" Wally inquired.

"Then what are we doing just standing here? Let's go search for him!" Artemis declared. The team moved towards the door but Clark called after them.

"Where do you suppose you five will look first?"

"Anywhere, everywhere!" Megan replied stubbornly.

"I suggest we all calm down and think about this rationally." Clark reasoned.

"Where?"

The teenagers watched as the Man of Steel slowly brought his hand up to the activate Comm. link placed in his ear. "J'onn? This is a emergency I need you to beam us all up."

"Beam us where?" Wally asked, wide eyed.

Clark glanced at them tiredly. "To Watchtower."

"Sweet!" Robin and Kaldur fist pumped. "Oh wait!" The Boy Wonder ran over to the far corner of the room to retrieve something and then hurry back. It was one of the soldier's helmets.

"Good thinking, Rob. We can use that." Kaldur nodded.

"If we're going to look for Conner we have to have the best view." Megan said, just as a beam of white light engulfed her, she looked out the window.

_Hold on, Conner. We're coming._

* * *

**A/N: Ah! I can't believe I just wrote that! Wow! And I apologize if it's a little short than my other chapters but hey at least I updated!**

**Reviews are welcome and flames need to stay away.**


	12. Prying the Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Prying the Truth  
**

* * *

Megan was amazed when she and the rest of the team rematerialized onto the center of the teleporting, crowding on top of the glowing circles below. She gazed around at all of the advance technology that filled the large room. Her suddenly fell on a familiar, friendly face.

"Uncle J'onn!" She cried, jumping off the platform and into her uncle's awaiting arms. Burying her face in his chest, she felt him stiffly hug her back.

"M'gann! Are you alright?" The elder martian sounded worried, she pulled back to see his face donning a concerned and angry expression. "You are crying. What has happened?" He looked pointedly at Clark.

"I'll explain it in the briefing room." Superman said calmly. The Man of Steel signaled for the group on the platform to follow him.

Black Canary grabbed Green Arrow's arm and shook her head. "You all go ahead, we'll catch up in a minute, we have to clean up."

"Same here." Wonder Woman pipped up.

"Alright, meet us there in twenty minutes." Bruce informed them, ushering the five young heroes out of the control room and into a large hallway. Megan stayed at the back of the group between Uncle J'onn and Superman, holding onto her uncle's arm as if for dear life.

They turned down three more hallways flooded with other League members and passed many rooms, J'onn telepathically explaining and pointing out specific rooms to her to try and ease the troubles in her distress. She was only half interested, the crisis at hand burning in the back of her mind like a fresh scar. The group finally arrived at a double door room, which Batman typed in the pass-code. The doors swished open to reveal a large, circular room with a long table lined with black chairs placed in the middle of the room and a window on the opposite side of the room was a large window looking out into the fathomless black space.

J'onn placed his hand on her shoulder. "You should take a seat."

"Okay." Her voice came out soft and weak. Silently, she sat down in the first seat she saw and folded her hands neatly on the tabletop. The other Young Justice members followed suit, Artemis took a seat next to her and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" The archer whispered.

"No."

"Would you like one of us to get you some water?" Even though the question was directed at Megan, the martin could tell it was a request to the other heroes to get her some.

"Kid, do you remember where we passed the cafeteria?" She watched Robin nudge the speedster in the side. The ginger haired boy took one look at her and then zoomed out of the room. Moments later a half filled glass of water was placed in front of her. Megan reached out to pick it up but noticed her hand was shaking and pulled her hand back, throat dry.

"Here," Artemis picked up the glass and slowly brought it to the martian's lips. Feeling embarrassed yet grateful she took small sips of the calming drink, bringing up her own hand to hold the glass. After a moment she put the now empty glass back down. "Feel better?"

She nodded.

"Good." Came Batman's gruff voice from the windowpane where he, Superman and J'onn had been talking privately amongst themselves. "Now, we understand what has happened-"

"And I am impressed at how well you tried to help." J'onn added, giving her a meaningful look.

"Yes, but thanks to Robin we have a clue to where he might be." Superman motioned for the Boy Wonder to hand over the helmet. Megan watched as the Krytonian turned the black hunk of armor in his hands before he stopped and peered hard at the inside of the helmet, using his X-ray vision.

"What have you found?" Megan asked, finally finding her voice again.

"There's a hidden label in the padding..._Property of the C.L.L._" Clark read aloud, handing the helmet over to J'onn. "Do you think you can telepathically trace the owner back to where he came from?"

"I will try." She watched as her uncle close his eyes and feel his energy wavelength begin to spring into action, willing his power to search for the soldier. For Superboy. After a few moments Megan felt his energy drawback, becoming stable again as his eyes opened.

"Well?"

"I couldn't find much but I do know is this helmet was forged in Metropolis, somewhere near the Wayne industry building there." J'onn replied, turning the helmet in his hand.

"Anything else?"

"The man who wore this helmet is named Edward Aquill."

"I'll go look him up." Batman quickly exited the room, hurriedly Robin followed after him.

Megan swallowed the dry lump in her throat, reaching for the helmet. J'onn kept it out of her reach. "I do not think it is wise if I let you near this."

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Knowing you, you will try to pry more information from it, even though I have told you all that I can get from it myself. That will only critically weaken your state than you are now in. What good will you be to us then?" The elder martian tossed the helmet back to Clark.

"Relax, stay here and we'll go see what Bruce has found." The remaining four teen heroes watched the two elder heroes leave just as Wonder Woman and Black Canary entered the room. "Watch them closely." Clark mumbled to CB.

The martial artist sighed. "Great! More babysitting!"

"Hey, we're not babies!" Wally objected.

"Sit down!"

"Yes ma'am."The speedster quickly dropped back into his seat.

Diana walked over to Megan and placed her hand on the martian's shoulder. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course she isn't!" Artemis snapped. "Her boyfriend just got kidnapped!"

"Artemis..." Megan blushed, remembering that's probably how her other twelve sisters back on Mars would react if they saw how hurt she was at the moment.

"C'mon, let's go see if the boys have found anything." Black Canary interjected. The group headed for the door, the martian staying in between the girls while Aqualad and Kid Flash brought up the rear.

Once the group reentered the control room they saw Superman glance nervously at them. Megan could tell they had found something but was unsure whether to tell them or not. Batman turned away from the monitor with a passive look on his face.

"Well?" Kid Flash pressed.

"We confirmed that Edward Aquill does in fact live in a apartment building sixteen blocks from the Wayne corps. So we will be sending your team to find and investigate this man first thing tomorrow morning." The Dark Knight nodded at Kaldur.

"No!" Megan snapped. "This can't wait, he might _die _if we don't hurry!"

"M'gann, control your temper." J'onn said sternly.

"I'm sorry but if you won't let us go now than we'll find a way ourselves!"

"How? You're all stuck up here in space." Canary bluntly stated, folding her arms over her chest.

"Let's just all calm down here," Wonder Woman intercepted. "We can just beam you five back to the Justice Cave and if you all still have the energy left you may continue with your mission, but if not you can embark on it first thing tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Alright."

"Agreed."

"Let's go." Megan hurried to the platform with the rest of her team following close behind. She gave her uncle a apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Uncle J'onn, but finding Superboy is important. And I know not just to me."

She watched Superman flinch ever so slightly.

_I understand, M'gann. Just be safe and do not let me catch you pushing yourself again. _J'onn chided, typing in the coordinates back to the briefing room of the Justice Cave.

_Of course._

Megan found herself being engulfed in the bright white, the feeling of being torn apart molecule by molecule surging through her.

* * *

Once back in the Cave Kaldur insisted they all retire to the extra bedrooms in the Cave and start their investigation of Edward Aquill fresh and early. Wally sprinted to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat before heading off to be while Artemis showed Kaldur to his room, leaving Megan alone with Robin. The Boy Wonder started to say goodnight but Megan grabbed his arm.

"We have to go."

"What? What do you mean 'go'? We can't just leave the others here!"

"Robin, please if we can successfully recover the information we need now then we can cut this mission time in half." She watched a doubtful look cross his face, she squeezed his arm gently. "Please, Robin, what would you do if it were Barbra?"

The Boy Wonder's brows knitted together. "Okay, let's go. But if we find anything super important then I'm going to contact the rest of the team."

"Deal."

Megan lead Robin to the docking bay, quickly changed into her camouflage clothes and then awakened her bio-ship. Just as the bay doors opened, Megan noticed the sky was becoming a slated gray color. Moments later it began to rain.

It was as if the sky was crying for her, while she was dying for Superboy.

* * *

Half a hour later they arrived in Metropolis and over a penthouse apartment building sixteen blocks from the Wayne Corp building. Megan parked the ship, activating the camouflage mode for the aircraft before using her own line to descend onto the tiles of the rooftop. She followed Robin as he scaled down the side of the brick building onto the veranda of a apartment on the top floor and kept look out as he picked the lock to the sliding glass door.

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost, just gotta bypass the security system and deactivate the cameras and... There!" Robin slipped his hacking device back onto his belt and opened the sliding door.

Silently the duo tiptoed inside, Megan closed the door behind them but kept it unlocked. She signaled for the Boy Wonder to pause as she telepathically scanned the apartment for it's patron. With a relieved sigh she pulled her mind back, relaxing.

"He's not here." She informed her partner.

"Excellent. I'll go scope out his room for anything, you check in here." Robin said, hurrying out of the living room and around the corner presumably into a hallway of other rooms.

The martian sighed, scanning the room. It was small yet furnished with light burgundy painted walls, a white couch to left, a TV across from the couch and a side table next to the couch. Finally her gaze fell on a small desk and file cabinet in the far corner of the room next to the front door. Laying on the desk was a closed laptop. She hovered over to the desk and opened the laptop.

_Robin, I have found a laptop here I need you to hack into it,_ she tapped into the Boy Wonder's mind.

_Sure thing, be right there._

It wasn't until moments later did he pop up next to her, already plugging his mechanical device into the Ajax of the laptop. While he did his hacking Megan decided to search through the file cabinet, silently thumbing through the labels of each file. Just as she was about to close the last drawer the file labeled: Retrieving the Weapon caught her interest. She pulled the file out, closed the drawer and stood up, opening the file.

"Rob, I think I found something."

"Me too, look at this." Megan looked up from the file to see the laptop screen showing a picture of a large, multistory structured building much like the Wayne Corps's. Robin scrolled down on the web-page to click on different image stills of various conference rooms and factory machines.

"Where is that?"

"Luthor Corp is the building shown in the main photo and the conference rooms and main lobby is in the inside of the building... But, I don't think these labs exists in the building." He zoomed in on pictures of highly advanced looking labs and examination rooms. "They looks exactly like the ones in Cadmus!"

Megan glanced down at the file. "Robin, look!" She pointed to a blue print in the file that looked like the layouts of a interrogation room. "Read the caption: Floor 14-2."

"That doesn't make any sense, there's only fifteen floors on the building..." Robin muttered. "Unless..."

"Unless there's a secret hallway or room between the fourteenth and fifteenth floors!" Megan concluded. Robin shut down the laptop and straightened up. Megan tucked the file away safely in hidden pocket in her cape.

"Let's go back to the Cave, we need to talk to the League about this. I'm sorry, Megs. But Luthor Corp is defiantly on their own terms." Robin squeezed her arm.

Megan averted her gaze. "I... I understand."

* * *

Conner woke up, head throbbing and his eyes slightly misted. He took in a deep breath and reflexively began to stretch. He froze, he couldn't. He couldn't move.

"Wha-?"

Conner lifted his head up and his vision finally cleared. He was bound to a concrete wall. His wrists and ankles were bound to the wall by iron bracers drilled into the cement. His feet barely brushed the against the black marble floor. He examined the room.

Conner was in a large, dim room that felt more like prison cell. There was a chair and cart of medical supply placed four feet away from him, across the room was large-paned window and door beside that.

His heart rapidly began to pound in his chest as his gaze darted around the room. The memories of being imprisoned back in his pod in Cadmus came crashing down on him. He frantically struggled against the bracers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said a low, amused voice.

Conner snapped his gaze up toward the observation window to see a tall man standing on the other side of the glass. The man was bald with a tan stern face, cold blue eyes and narrow mouth. He wore a dark pinstripe suit and red tie. Conner peered harder at his capture, trying to match his face with the jumble of names stored in the back of his mind. The man in turn observed him slowly, walking from the window and over to the door.

"You sure you really want to come in here?" The clone growled threateningly.

The man smirked, a smirk that exactly matched his own and fearlessly turned the knob. Conner watched closely as his capture opened the door, stepped inside the room and pulled the door shut behind him. The clone went as taught as a bowstring, watching the man cross the room and take a seat in the chair in front of him, casually crossing his legs.

"I bet you're wondering how you got here, right?" The man asked. Conner kept staring at him mutely. "Oh, why did I ask you that? Of course you are. Well, let me just tell you this, you're not easy to take down."

Conner smirked.

"Well, once we distracted your friends and hit you with that specialized dark it wasn't that difficult."

Anger swelled up inside of him. "Bastard!"

"Thank you." The man grinned.

Conner tried with all of his might to break free of the bracer and punch this man's brains out. Or at least fry him with his heat vision. Tears of frustration stung his eyes. Through his blurred vision he saw the man cook his head to he side.

"Awe, son, don't cry now. I mean, it's not _your _fault your abilities aren't working." The man motioned to the wall overhead. Conner followed his hand and gasped. There latched above the clone's head two feet above was a large glowing green crystal.

"That's not... It can't be..."

"Kryptonite, yes. I take it this is your first encounter with it? Not surprised, seeing how much you struggled to use your powers." The man's smirk deepened.

"Why did you bring me here?"

The man shrugged. "I just thought it was time for you to finally come home."

"I already have a home."

"Where? With the Kents? The man chuckled. "With the Justice League Junior? With that little green skinned freak?" Conner's heartbeat sped up and he strained harder against his bounds.

"If you've hurt her, I swear-"

"Now, son-"

"Stop calling me that! I am not your son!" He snapped irritably.

"And whose son are you? Superman's? He didn't even want you in the first place. Beside did you think you received all of your DNA from the Man of Steel?" His capture leaned back in his chair, a smirk on his face. "How about I give you a quick biology lesson, hm? You see, human and Kryptonians are sexual reproduction beings, meaning for a offspring to be mad it needs two parents, two DNA donors. As did you, Conner."

"I know! I know how children are conceived and born, how their supposed to be raised... Unlike me." Conner said quietly, shifting his gaze toward his feet. "Bu that doesn't explain your hand in all of his. Tell me the truth, who are you?"

The man arched his brow. "Do you really want to know?"

"Do I have choice?" The man stood up, hands clasped behind his back and looked directly at the Boy of Steel.

"I am your creator, your second DNA donor and your father."

Conner snapped his head up, wide eyed. "Your lying! Superman's my father!"

"Well, for the most biological part, yes. Well, actually only by 45%. But, tell me. Did he decide to create you? Did he spend millions of dollars to give you life? Did he make sure you were well taken care of?" The man demanded.

Conner turned his face away, his chest heaving as his eyes stung with tears. The man continued on, not waiting for his the clone's reply.

"No, no he didn't. _I _did._ I_ accepted you from the beginning._ I_ decided to give your life and it will be _me _who you stand by! You are my son... And you will obey me!" The man snatched a syringe filled with glowing red liquid from the cart of medical supplies and came at him.

"Get away from me! Stay away!" Conner shouted in vain as the man grabbed the collar of his shirt and ripped it down to the center of his chest. He could feel the tip of the syringe prick the skin under his collarbone and the red liquid being pushed into his bloodstream. Automatically he began to feel light headed and nauseated, a bad taste formed in his mouth. "What... What is this?"

The man pulled bow empty syringe and sit back on the cart, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Liquidated red Kryptonite mixed with robotic nanites. You see, there are man different types of Kryptonite. Red, blue, green and well, you get the picture. Anyway the green Kryptonite is the most common to find and caused the most pain. While red... red Kryptonite can basically change your personality dramatically. Which is perfect... For me that is. With the nanites working with the Kryptonite in your bloodstream, I can control you personality at will, putting you under my complete control."

"No! You son of-"

"Mr. Luthor, your meeting with the governor of France is starting in fifteen minutes." Said a robotic voice from the intercom speaker overhead.

"Luthor? Lex Luthor?" Conner gaped in disbelief.

Lex Luthor is his other father?

He possessed half of this monster's DNA?

"No... No!" He bellowed.

"Ah, sorry son. Looks like we have to finish our bonding time later than." Mr. Luthor said, walking towards the door.

"Get back here! Let me out! Or I swear I'll-" Lex smirked and slammed the door shut behind him.

Two and a half hours later, Conner had finally given up struggling against his bounds. He slowly looked at the window and saw the reflection of his face. His face was flushed and tear streaked. He had been crying.

"What am I going to do now?" He whispered, hating the feeling of being powerless. His eyes averted toward the ceiling. "Superman... Dad... M'gann, help me."

_Anyone please help._

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I almost cried writing this chapter. This is getting really good! Hope you guys think so too!**

**Reviews would be appreciated and flames aren't. **


	13. My Hands

**Note: What I meant to say last chapter is Superman is 75% of Conner's DNA. I am going with what the some of comic history because I thought it would be interesting and a good plot twister. I apologize if it wasn't to anyone's liking but this is _my _story and I decide what goes. But thanks to those who do either enjoy or tolerate my ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: My Hands  
**

* * *

_Anyone please help._

Megan lifted her head from the the book she had been reading. "Superboy?"

"Did you say something, Megan?" Artemis asked, looking over at her from the opposite side of the couch.

"No... No, it was nothing." She replied. "I'm fine."

"If you say so." Artemis went back to watching TV, while Megan tried to focus on her book.

Last night, after Megan and Robin had recovered the Luthor Corp file from Edward Aquill's apartment, the duo had returned to the Cave and promptly fell asleep in living room. When she had woke up this morning Megan found the file missing and also the Boy Wonder, it didn't take her long to put two and two together. Robin had already taken the file to his mentor and reported to the League. Megan was now patiently waiting for the League to contact them for farther instructions on the search mission.

Megan glanced around the room. "Where are Kaldur and Wally?"

"In the garage, probably fiddling with Kal's bike. They needed to keep their minds off of... things." Artemis said quietly.

"Right..."

_**Everyone report to the briefing room, Batman, Superman and Black Canary have arrived and are waiting for all of you.**_

The two female members exchanged glances before they stopped what they were doing and walked to the briefing room. Megan telepathically told the boys to meet them there.

Once Megan stepped into the room she automatically felt the room go cold. The three elder heroes in front of them were all gathered around the computer monitor while Robin stood in the middle of the room. Megan could tell by the look on the Boy Wonder's face that something important was about to be said. The martian and archer lined up beside Robin as Kaldur and Wally followed their lead.

Batman was the first to turn away from the screen. "As you all may or may not know, this morning we received information on where Superboy could be being held captive. Thanks to Robin and Miss Martian's hard work and determination."

Robin nudged Megan's arm slightly.

"But, with have yet to gain clearance from the government to search for farther information, or the building of Luthor Corp." Megan's heart sank.

"Why not?"

"They need solid evidence to let us pass."

"More evidence? But you have the file! Shove it in their blind eyes and get the warrant!" Robin demanded.

"We are working on getting the clearance as we speak. Robin, stand down." Batman said sternly.

"Well work harder!" Wally snapped. "Jeez, this exactly like Cadmus! At first you guys didn't think there was anything suspicious going on but look what happened! We came back with Superboy!"

"Wallas West!" Black Canary said. "Shut it!" Robin quickly swatted the back of Wally's head.

"Ouch! Cut it out! You know I'm right! _They _know I'm right!" The speedster pointed at the elder heroes accusingly.

Megan stepped up. "Please, I know the government won't let the League search Luthor Corp but they never said anything about _Young Justice _going in for a quick look."

Slowly the young heroes watched as the three League members exchanged glances.

"What do you think?" BC asked.

"This goes against regulations." Batman replied, shaking his head.

"So does Superboy's existence." Superman countered. "Let them go check it out, Bruce."

"Clark-"

"He is my son."

Batman sighed. "Sometimes I wish I didn't encourage your better judgment." The Dark Knight turned back towards the eagerly awaiting team. "You can go, but if things get too heavy or if you get caught, contact us immediately."

"We will." Kaldur finally spoke up.

"Alright, get ready to go by nightfall. That's the best time to go without being caught." Black Canary advised.

"Oh yeah, you would know about that, wouldn't you?" Wally smirked.

"You have till the count three..." Canary warned.

"Till what?"

"One..."

"Wait! What's going on?" Wally backed up.

"Two..." Black Canary cracked her knuckles.

"Dude, run!" Robin shouted.

"Three!" The speedster zoomed out of the room. "Get your scrawny ass back here!"

"Don't kill me!"

* * *

"Okay, so does everyone know the plan?" Aqualad asked, glancing around his circle of friends. Megan nodded her head impatiently.

"Artemis and I will go in through the back entrance, while you, Wally and Robin go in through the vents. If we find anything I will mind link us up." She said mechanically, keeping her gaze on the back entrance of the tall building.

"Right, sounds good." Robin nodded.

"First one to find Superboy doesn't have to pay for pizza for the celebration party!" Wally announced, already running to the edge of the rooftop they had been standing on.

"Wait, Kid! Ugh, doesn't he ever listen?" Artemis sighed. Kaldur shrugged, quickly pecked her lightly on the lips and ran after the speedster.

"Don't worry, I already deactivated some of the cameras around the back entrance and two in the main lobby for you girls. See ya!" Robin waved before following the other boys.

Megan pulled her hood over her head and turned towards the archer. "Let's go."

"Megan, wait." Artemis caught the martian's wrist. "I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Whether we find him or whatever happens in there... Promise me you'll do everything you can to make it back with us. Don't lose yourself." Artemis said softly, squeezing her shoulder. Megan pressed her lips together in a thin line but nodded.

"I promise."

"Good... Now let's go find your boyfriend." Megan smiled and dropped off the rooftop. The duo successfully sneaked through the parking lot, deactivated the security lock on the backdoor with the hacking device Robin gave them and slipped inside the building.

"Where to first?" Artemis whispered.

"We have to find the elevator to the fourteen floor." Megan replied as she lead them down a hallway. "Robin said it should be just down this hall. But we have to take the staircase instead so we don't attached attention from the security guards."

"Dang it, well it'll help work out my legs." The archer sighed.

* * *

"Mr. Luthor," said a redheaded secretary. "Should we call in for security?"

The bald man spun his chair away from the security monitor and smirked. "No... Let them find him... Let's use this as a test run for the serum we have created."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"It's just five sidekicks, it'll work." Lex snapped. "But, let's separate those two." He tapped on the screen to the images of Miss Martian and Artemis climbing up the stairwell. "Make sure the alien finds him."

"Why?"

"Trust me, things will be a lot more entertaining this way."

"If you say so, sir."

* * *

"Hurry up, Rob!" Wally snapped.

"Quiet!" Kaldur hissed.

"Shut it! And get your elbow off my back!" The Boy Wonder, pulled out a radio like device from his belt. "We need to get to the control room to deactivate the rest of the security systems and give the girls a clear path."

"Ugh, why didn't I go with them?" The speedster groaned, backing up against the walls of the tight vent.

"Whatever, we keep going straight and then turn right, got it?"

"Right."

"Fine."

* * *

"Come on, Artemis, five more steps!" Megan called playfully over her shoulder.

"Shut it, why couldn't you just fly us both up here? It would have been faster!" The blond groaned, her legs feeling like jelly.

"Because then I would get tired out easily as you are." Artemis glared at her and leaned against the fourteen emergency door for support.

"I hate you."

"I love you too." The martian giggled, motioning the blond away from the door.

Megan threw her hood back and slowly opened the door. The two girls poked their heads out into the hallway. It was a deserted corridor lined with metal doors on either side of the hallway. Megan's gaze fell on one certain door labeled: _Lex Luthor_ at the very end of the corridor.

"There!" She pointed to the door, she motioned for the blond to follow her and then made a run for it.

"Right behind you!" Artemis called after her.

The martian was halfway down the corridor when she heard a loud beeping and swishing sound from behind her. Megan glanced back to see large wall of metal coming down from the ceiling, beginning to separate her and the archer. She halted in her haste and turned back.

"Artemis!" Megan ran at the falling metal wall.

"No, go find him!" Artemis replied. "I'll be fine."

"No! I-"

"Remember your promise, Megan. Don't lo-" The wall finally fell shut between them.

Megan stood up sadly. "Artemis..."

She shook her head and continued to Mr. Luthor's office, determination burning bright inside of her. The martian, picked the lock and stepped inside the office and closed the door shut behind her. She observed the office closely. It was large room, a polished wood desk with a office chair sat in the center of the room, a large windowpane was opposite of the door and wall to wall bookcases surrounded the room. It looked like a normal business office.

Megan slowly walked around the room, time from time touching a spine of a book until she arrived at the desk. A computer sat on the tabletop. The martian reached down under the desk to find the computer hub but her fingers hit something else. Something circular amongst the smooth wood. Megan stooped down and discover she had found a small hidden white button.

"Wonder what this does..." She pressed the button. There was a whirling sounds of gears and the soft groan of wood, the ground shook slightly beneath her. Megan stood up to see the bookcase to her right had opened up into a dimly lit passageway. "Well, now I know what it does."

Megan slipped her hood back on over her head before veering into the passageway. About five steps into the passageway the bookcase gave another groan before moving close behind her.

"What would Kid say at a time like this?" Megan whispered to herself. "Oh yeah! This is totally creeper status for real, man!"

* * *

"Great," Artemis huffed, glancing around the hallway. "Now what?" Knowing she shouldn't stay out in the open, she slipped back into the door leading back to the stairwell. She leaned against the railing and activated her Comm. link.

"Babe?"

_"What's the matter?"_

"Megan and I got separated, I'm on the stairwell leading to the fourteenth floor."

_"We'll come for you in a few minutes. Just sit tight."_

_"Keep safe for me until then."_

"I'll try, I love you."

_"Ew! You two know this isn't a private channel, right?" _The archer heard Wally say, followed by the rustling of clothes and the sound of flesh smacking against something solid. _"Ouch! I'm sorry!"_

"You guys sound like you're having fun."

_"At the moment, my love, I am really focusing on the mission."_

Artemis smiled. "Aren't you always?"

* * *

"Aqualad, get off the Comm. link with your girlfriend and help me over here!" Kid Flash snapped from across the control room. He was guarding the door while Robin was researching on the computer.

"Right, my apologizes." Kaldur hurried over to the door and kept his firmly hand on the lock. The merman glanced back at Robin. "Any luck?"

"All I'm getting are reports on cures for rare skin diseases." The Boy Wonder replied through gritted teeth.

"Damn, we need to hurry up and find Megan." Wally groaned.

"I'm going as fast as I can! Calm down." Robin snapped. "This is so whelming me right now!"

"Seriously, what is with you and this whelming stuff?"

* * *

"Sir, look!"

"Hm?" Lex glanced at the computer screen to see the green martian slink down the secret passage in his office and glanced down a long hallway at the end of the hallway was a single door. A slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Should we call for security now?"

"No, do what I said earlier."

"I don' think-"

"I don't pay you to think, I pay you to do your job and that's to do what I say. And I say, wake my son up... After all, he wouldn't want to be a bad host and ignore his guest, right?"

"Yes, sir." The secretary typed three codes into the computer on the table and pressed the 'enter' button on the keyboard. "It's done."

"Finally, let the entertainment begin." Lex grinned.

* * *

Megan floated over the tile floor of the hallway, in fear of there being motion sensors in the floor. She reached the heavy looking steel door and used her telepathy to open the lock inside. Slowly she willed the door to swing open. Glancing over her shoulder, Megan hovered inside the room and silently closed the door shut behind her. The room was large and designed like a integration room that she had seen on police TV shows.

"I wonder what they keep in here?" Megan wondered aloud, sweeping her gaze over the machinery along the walls of the room to stop at the large windowpane.

Her eyes widen, her heart stopped.

"Conner?"

* * *

"Jeez, it took you guys long enough!" Artemis stated, hopping of the railing and into Kaldur's awaiting arms.

"My deepest apologizes, Artemis." Kaldur murmured, sighing into her shoulder. "Kid kept me away on purpose."

"Oh sure, it's my fault I cut short your kissy face time with your girl." Wally snorted. "Robin's the one with the slow router."

"Hey! I didn't see you trying to help!" Robin countered.

"Shouldn't we be searching for Megan?" Kaldur asked, untangling himself from the blond.

"Right, but we need to find another way around the wall that cut me off from her. She was headed for Lex Luthor's office last time I saw her." Artemis straightened her mask.

"Right, let's go find the elevator on a lower floor and then come back up." Robin suggested.

"Oh great, more walking on the stairs!"

"Would you like me to carry you?"

"I thought you never ask." The merman kneeled down to let his girlfriend climb onto his back before he stood up and slipped his hands under her thighs. "Easy there."

"Ugh, gross." Wally zoomed past the couple.

"I'm going to kill him one day." Artemis mumbled against Kaldur's neck. "I really am."

"Of course you are."

"I'll do it."

"I know you will."

* * *

"Is he awake yet? Why isn't he waking up?" Lex demanded, staring intensely at the screen.

"Sir, he's in a heavy sleep. The serum does that to show it is working. It takes a few minutes for the subject to wake up. He should be awake in less than five minutes."

"Ah! What the Hell am I paying you people for?"

"Not much, Sir."

Lex sighed and sank back in his chair. "Idiots. I am plagued by complete idiots!"

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Conner?" Megan hurried over to the door separating the two sides of the room. She used her telepathy to unlock the door, opened it and she stepped inside the room.

The martian ran over to the clone restrained against the wall. She took a moment to observe his current state. He was pale, a sheen of sweat cover his face and his vest and shirt collar had been torn down to the center of his chest. Megan reached out to touch the bruised looking skin under his collarbone.

"What have they done to you?" She whispered softly. "Why couldn't you escape on your own?" Megan glanced at the steel braces pinning Conner to the wall then higher at the large green shard of stone.

"Kryptonite... Let's get you out of here." Megan telepathically removed the jagged stone from above Conner's head and slipped it into her hidden cape pocket.

Megan activated her Comm. link. "Hello? Hello is anybody there?"

She got static.

"Okay, I'll just contact the others then." She closed her eyes and proceeded to tap into her teammates' minds. _Guys? Are you there?_

_Megan? Are you alright?_

_I have found him, Kaldur._

_Truly?_

_Yes, there is a secret passageway behind one of the bookcases in Luthor's office. A button under the desk activates it. Contact the League for backup, all I'm getting is static. Besides, I have a feeling Luthor won't just let us walk out with him._

_Roger that, stay put._

Megan pulled out of the mind link and stared up at Conner. "Believe me, I'm not going anywhere."

"Right you are, little lady!" Said a low, amused voice.

The martian jumped two feet off the ground and turned to face the intruder. It was a tall, bald man wearing a dark suit and a smug grin on his harden face standing on the opposite side of the windowpane.

"Mr. Luthor, I presume?"

"Ah, so you are the clever one. Good, that's very good." Luthor said, he walked over to the door and pulled it shut and locked it.

"What do you think, you're doing?" Megan asked, eying the man tiredly.

"Just setting the proper stage for your tragic ending." He replied, moving to sit in a chair facing the windowpane.

"What do yo-"

Megan was cut off as she heard the sound of bending metal and a low grunt. She spun back around in time to see Conner drop to the ground in a crouching position with his head bowed. Megan kneeled down beside him, laying her hand on his shoulder. She could feel him shaking ever so slightly.

"Superboy? Superboy are you alright?"

"Oh, I can assure you he's feeling great. So great in fact that you could say he's changed man." Luthor said smugly.

Megan glared at Luthor. "What do you mean 'changed'?" she demanded.

"Why don't you show her what I mean, son?"

"'Son?'"

Suddenly Megan felt Superboy shift underneath her hand, she looked back at him. He stared at her for a moment before he reached out and grabbed her by the collar of her cape and stood up, lifting her up off the ground with him. The martian gasped, her hands flying to grab his forearm.

"Superboy? Superboy, why are you doing?" She struggled against his iron fist.

Instead of answering he threw her across the room.

* * *

"Yes... Yes we have located Superboy, he is here in Luthor Corp. Megan is with him now... Please hurry. I do not think Lex Luthor will just let us walk out of here with him... Thank you, Batman." Kaldur pulled his hand away from his ear.

"Are they coming?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, they are departing as we speak."

"Well, what I can't understand is why we had to leave Megan in there alone!" Wally snapped, looking up at the Luthor Corp building from the nearby rooftop from where they all stood.

"We couldn't stay in there, Kid. They would have trapped us all and you know Megan rather risk herself than the rest of her friends." Robin replied.

"Yeah, but still..."

"I just hope she keeps her promise..." Artemis whispered, looking worriedly at the building. "Come back to us safe... both of you."

* * *

"They've found him?" Superman jumped from his seat at the control room computer monitor.

Batman nodded. "Yes, Miss Martian is with him now but she needs help getting Superboy out."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." The Kryptonian strode over to the teleporting pad. Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Green Arrow followed his lead.

"Typing in the coordinates to Metropolis now." J'onn announced, he nodded at Batman to join the small group on the platform.

"C'mon, Clark." Batman said, standing next to his best friend. "Let's go get your son back."

"Thank you, Bruce." Superman whispered.

* * *

Megan quickly caught herself in mid-air before she collided with the wall and set herself upright in the air. She stared at Superboy wide-eyed.

"What's wrong with you?" She shouted.

Superboy came at her, fist held high in the air. At the last second Megan moved to the side and he ran right into the wall, creating a large crater in the steel wall. Megan backed up slightly against the windowpane.

"Superboy, Conner can't you recognize me?"

She heard Luthor chuckle from behind the other side of the window. "Oh, he does remember you. But as a enemy of his father."

Megan watched as Conner shook himself free of the debris of the wall and turned towards her. Her eyes widen when she saw Conner's eyes were glowing red. He was beginning to charge his heat vision. She held her hands up towards the young man.

"Stop, don't!"

Megan curled into herself as the blast of the beam hit her in her right shoulder. She cried out in pain, the flesh of her shoulder throbbed. She was trapped against the wall. The heavy footsteps of Superboy rang in her ears, she looked up with blurry eyes. He stared back her coldly, picking her up again and reeled his large fist back.

"Please..." Megan said weakly. "Please, don't make me fight you..."

"Do it! Finish her!" Luthor commanded.

"You promised me, Conner. The day we came back from Santa Prisca, you promised me you would protect from anything. Don't you remember?" Megan whispered, reaching out and touched the side of his face gently.

Superboy relaxed slightly at her touch. His face was suddenly contorted between hostility and confusion. Megan smiled warmly.

"Of course yo-."

"SUPERBOY I SAID KILL HER! DO AS I SAY!"

Superboy narrow his gaze and let his fist fly, connecting with Megan's jaw. She gasped, as he tossed her to the floor. She skidded across the cement and hit the wall. The sound of break bones echoed in her ears. More pain sprouted from her right side than her jaw. Gingerly she reached under her cape and felt her ribcage. She groaned in pain, four of her ribs were broken.

"I have to..." Megan whispered to herself. "I have to fight him..." Slowly she struggled but manged to prop herself up against the wall in a half standing position.

"What? You're still standing?" Luthor taunted her. "Are you that eager to die? I was going to let you live long enough to be our new test subject but hey, it's your death wish."

Megan ignored him, moving to face Superboy.

He advanced on her. Just as he leaped up to pound her into the ground she thrust her hand out and caught him with her telekinesis. She furrowed her brow in concentration to keep her hold him.

"What are you doing? Put him down!" Luthor demanded.

Running over to the door, he unlocked it and stepped into the room. Megan pushed the CEO back into the other room, knocking him out against the main door.

With a shaky breath she turned her attention back to Superboy, who was silently staring her. Permissibly waiting for her to release him so he could attack her. Megan swallowed the dry lump in her slim throat. She knew what she had to do.

Slowly she curled her out stretched hand into a fist. Superboy gasped, struggling slightly in the air, grasping his throat. Megan put more pressure on his throat, sweat beaded her forehead. She waited until he stopped struggling and his head lolled to the side to lay him down in the ground. Unconscious.

Megan fell to her knees, gasping to retain her regular breathing pattern. But she crawled over to where she had placed Superboy and sat on her knees, pulling him by the shoulders to lay his head against her stomach. She ran her hand through his hair before closing her eyes and entered his dream realm.

_Megan opened her eyes to lush, emerald hills surrounded around her, brightly-colored flowers dotted the grass under her feet. Warm, golden sunshine rained down against her skin. The martian smiled happily began twirling around where she stood. She stopped and glanced behind her to see a grove of trees in the distance, and a red and black figure was sitting on at the bottom of the hill she stood on a few yards away. Megan squinted at the figure, her heart sped up. _

_"Conner!" She cried, running towards the figure. The clone turned his head in her direction as she approached him, he smiled._

_"Hey."_

_Megan jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him and buried her face in the soft cotton his shirt. She heard him laugh and feel him reach back to pull her around to sit next to him. Megan leaned her head against his shoulder, clutching his arm._

_"What's happening? Why did you attack me?" She asked, looking up at him. He didn't look at her, he kept staring straight ahead at the clear blue sky. "Conner?"_

_"I couldn't stop myself..." Conner said softly. He suddenly looked at her with sad yet assured eyes. "I don't think I can stop."_

_Megan pulled back and furrowed her brow at him. "What are you talking about? I stopped Luthor, of course you can."_

_Conner shook his head, moving to hold her hands in his. "Megan, I... He injected me with liquidated red Kryptonite and robotic nanites."_

_"Why?"_

_"Red Kryptonite can change my personality. And the nanites helps him control not just my personality but my entire self." He explained, her hands began to tremble in his grasp. Conner looked at her urgently. _

_"Conner? Why are you looking at me like that?" Megan asked softly, she tried to pull her hands back but he held them firmly. "Conner, you're scaring me." _

_The clone gave a shaky laugh. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. But I need you to do something for me. We don't have a lot of time before either I or Luthor wakes up."_

_"What is it? What do you need?" She asked, even though she already knew what he was going to say._

_"I need you to do whatever it takes to stop me."_

_"Conner, no." Megan said firmly, shaking her head._

_ Conner released her hands and pulled her into a tight embrace. Megan could feel his heartbeat hammering wildly in his chest, the brush of his lips against her hair. She couldn't... She just couldn't. After a few moments he pulled back and looked at her straight in the eyes._

_"There is still so much I need to say. To tell you. But," his voice was thick with raw emotion and his eyes burned into her skull. Sad and pleading, already looking like a dying animal. "I need you to end this, Megan." _

_She shook her head, tears welled in her eyes. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Please, if it's not by your hands then I can't go peacefully. I'll be lost."_

_"I.. I love-" Overhead there was a clap of thunder cut her off. _

_Conner looked down urgently at her. "We're running out of time. I'm starting to wake up. Do it, now." _

_Slowly Megan closed her eyes and reluctantly pulled out of the dream, leaving Conner to hold a projection of herself in her place._

_

* * *

_

"Come on! This way!" Kaldur called over his shoulder. The merman lead the large group of heroes down the secret passage way and into a large hallway. At the end of the hall was a single door_. _But between them and that door were about thirty armed soldiers.

Superman gritted his teeth. "We don't have time for this!"

"Let's just get this over with!" Black Canary snapped, pushing past Superman and jumped into the crowd of soldiers.

"I'm with her!" Green Arrow announced, shooting off blunt arrows. The rest of the group exchanged glances before rejoining in the fray of fighting.

_

* * *

_

Megan blinked, the bright florescent lights dawned on her eyes. She sat up straighter clutching Superboy close against her chest. Glancing around the room she spied a glowing green object laying in the corner of the room. The shard of Kryptonite. Automatically she reach back into her cape pocket to find a hole. It must have fallen out when Superboy had thrown her.

Hesitantly she willed the shard over to where she was and clutched the shard in her hand. The looked down at his innocent face, a pang of guilt stung her side. Her grip on the Kryptonite started to slacken but she shook her head and tightened her hold on it once more.

"I'm sorry." She whispered hoarsely. "I'm _so _sorry."

Slowly, Megan leaned down and pressed her lips against his. They already felt cold. Tears dripped down her face as she broke their kiss, keeping her face hovered over Conner's. She kissed him thrice. Over each eyelid and once more on the lips. Megan looked up at the ceiling.

"Mars, give me courage." She looked back down at him and raised the glowing dagger of rock, positioning the tip over his heart.

Megan counted six heartbeats, closed her eyes and... then she plunged the jagged stone down into his chest.

In the darkness of her mind all that was heard was the defining crunch and snap of hard bones as the jagged piece of Kryptonite tore through his solid chest, hitting it's objective. His heart beat went erratic, then slowed and finally stopped after minutes passed. There was a gasp as she felt him spasm against her for a moment and then relax.

A hot, sticky substance began to coat her hands. Megan opened her eyes and looked down at her hands.

Conner drew a breath, but he did not let it go.

Her hands were shaking against the handle of her weapon, her fingers were cut from gripping the sharp edges too hard. Blood that began to flow from Superboy's chest, staining her clothes. Megan slowly removed the Kryptonite and threw it far away from her, then she checked his pulse. She found nothing.

It was then she realized that she felt alone for the first time, physically and mentally.

Their connection was broken.

Superboy was truly gone from the world.

Megan pressed her lips together, placed them against the side of his temple, closing her eyes again. She began to gently rock his body in her fragile arms.

"Conner, I love you..." She finally told him, sobbing. "Oh God, I love you."

The sound of squeezing metal and a low grunt echoed through the room. Megan did not lift her head as she heard the light foot falls of leather boots slap against the cement floor. The foot falls stopped some feet from where she sat.

"No..." Said a deep, anguished voice. "No... not Conner."

Megan at last lifted her head. She saw Superman standing in front of her, his face red with anger and sadness. Tears misted his eyes. The blue hue so identical to his lost son's. Megan began to tremble.

"What happened?" Superman fell to his knees in front of her, his fingers reached out to touch Conner's pale cheek.

"... I set him free." Megan said softly.

Clark said nothing and kept stroking his son's cheek. From behind him he could hear the rest of the heroes gathered in the room, he knew that they could all clearly see that was Superboy dead.

Batman suddenly broke the tension and walked up behind Clark and laid his hand on his shoulder. Superman looked blankly up at the Dark Knight. His eyes were pained with sadness.

"We need to separate them." Bruce motioned towards Megan and Conner. "This isn't the right place for this."

"I have her." Wonder Woman said softly. The Amazon walked past Batman and Superman, she kneeled down beside the martian and laid her hand on her shoulder. "Come along, little one. It's time to leave."

Megan was intent on not moving.

Wonder Woman sighed, slipping her hands under Megan's arms and hoisted her up into her arms as Superman took Conner from her grasp. The martian's finger's suddenly latched onto the back of Conner's shirt, refusing to let go.

"Megan, you have to let go, sweetie." Black Canary said, moving into the room to help pry Megan's fingers off of the body. "Please let go."

Megan's fingers slackened their hold on his shirt and Megan twisted around in Wonder Woman's arms, buried her face in the Amazon's shoulder and began to sob quietly. Diana stroked her hair and looked at Batman, who nodded towards the door.

"Take her to Watchtower... Take all of them back to Watchtower." Bruce said quietly, looking at the mortified teenagers' faces.

"Okay." Canary nodded She and Green Arrow began to shepherd the teens out of the room after Wonder Woman.

Once the others were gone Bruce looked over at Clark. The reporter sat on the floor, his son's lifeless body cradled in his arms. "Clark, let's go back. I'm sure once Miss Martian's calmed down we can question her about her role in Superboy's death."

"No, I'm sure she had a good reason to do what has been done." Clark stood up, holding his son close. "Leave her be for now... Leave me be, please... just for a moment."

"If that's what you really want." The Dark Knight turned back towards the door.

"It's not. Once we get back to Watchtower, Bruce, " Clark said stiffly. His head lifted to reveal his misted eyes, which were full of anguish and fury. "I _want _you to track down where Lex Luthor is... It's time for he and I to catch up on a few things."

* * *

**A/N: ...*Cries in the corner* Well at least they finally kissed. **

**Reviews are asked for and flames aren't.**


	14. Salvation Everlasting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Salvation Everlasting  
**

* * *

"You know, Lex, you have a lot of nerve to just stay up here in your tower. Thinking that I wouldn't come for you. But you know what? That's fine. Because I'm here now and you're going to tell me what I want to hear." The Man of Steel planted his hands on the office desk and leaned his weight on them.

The CEO smirked, tilting back in his chair. "Oh, am I?"

"I don't have time for your games! Now tell me, why did you create Superboy?" Superman demanded.

"Well, because maybe I wanted to even out the playing field between the Justice League and other people like me. People who feel slighted to heroes like you. Powerless." Lex replied.

"So you created a boy, and tried to make him do your bidding?" The reporter pressed. "That's low, Lex. Even for you."

"Ah, ah, ah!" He said in a sing-song voice. "Remember, he wasn't just a boy but _our _boy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Surely you figured it out, right? C'mon! I'm mean sure, he's got your looks and powers. But he's got my intellect and well... rational behavior." Lex chuckled.

"He's nothing like you!"

"Really? Then why did he act so violently during missions and to his teammates? If I can recall correctly he didn't get along with pretty much everyone. I too used to be that way at his age. You know, the strong, stoic type."

"Is that why you took him?"

"No, I did it because you weren't being the father he needed." Lex said bluntly. Superman felt the side of his face twitch, anger bubbled up inside of him.

"He was fine living with me!" Superman snapped.

"You weren't teaching him anything useful."

"And you could have? What, to become a psychotic maniac?"

"In my own way, yes. But at least I accepted him from the beginning."

"Well looks where that's got us! He's dead!" The Man of Steel bellowed, slamming his hands down onto the table top. The desk groaned in protest and cracked in half. Lex jumped up from his seat.

"Aw, now that wasn't very nice. That desk was gift from the Governor Ling from Japan. It was made entirely out of polished bamboo, ya'know." Lex kicked at a piece of wood. "Such a shame."

"Enough!" Superman seized the shorter man by the tie and pulled him up to his own eye-level. "You made him and I know you can bring him back."

Lex smirked. "And what if I can't?"

"I know you can!"

"You're right I can. But what if I don't want to?"

"Because if you don't-"

"What? Will you kill me? That's a little dark for you, isn't it? The Beacon of Light murdering one of the World's most powerful company owners? Now that doesn't sound quite right." Lex shook his head. "Not one bit."

"What do you want?"

Lex smirked. "Now, we're talking. Now, if you just put me down and step back, I'm sure we can work some soft of agreement out like civilized men." Reluctantly the Kryptonian put him down and took several steps back forwards. "There now, that wasn't so bad, right?"

"Talk, now. What do you want?"

"First, where is Superboy?"

"Somewhere safe."

"Where?" Lex pressed.

"Watchtower. We placed him in a private room in medical bay."

"Ah, so a morgue?"

"No, it's a critical recovery room."

"Mm... Sure, okay. Second, what's in it for me?"

"You can't have him. I won't let you take him from me again." Superman said firmly.

"Fine. But if not him, what can you offer me in return for my services?"

"Clearance."

"To what?"

"To come aboard Watchtower and revive my son. You can have clearance at anytime of the day until he's returned to me." Lex leaned against the wall, pulling a quarter out of his pocket and began rolling it in between his knuckles.

"Hm... That's nice offer but... It's not enough."

"Why? It's a big honor for a..."

"Villain?"

"To see the Tower." Superman finished.

"I suppose... Actually clearance will do." The coin stilled between his middle and index finger.

"It will?"

"Yes... For now."

Superman sighed. "You won't make this easy on me will you?"

"Just know that I will keep you to the second part of our deal... Like you owe me a favor." Lex smiled mischievously. He extended his hand out to the reporter. "Do we have an agreement?"

Hesitantly Clark took his hand and shook it firmly. "We do... for now."

"Good. Now where to start?"

* * *

"Megan, little one?" The martian lifted her head out from underneath her den of bed sheets at the knock on her door.

"Diana?"

"May I come in?"

"I... Yeah, sure." Megan sat up and straighten her clothes out. She started to comb her fingers through her untidy hair as the door swished open and in stepped the beautiful Amazon holding a tray of food.

"That won't help much." Diana said distastefully, placing the tray on the nightstand next to Megan's bed and swatted the girl's hand away from her mess of hair. "Where is your hairbrush?"

"In the top drawer of my dresser." Megan replied, too tired to argue with the offered help. She watched Wonder Woman across the room, dig through her dresser drawer and then return with the hairbrush.

"Move aside, little one." The martian scooted over to allow the Amazon to sit beside her and began to comb out the knots in her hair. After a few moment the brushstrokes stilled.

"What's wrong?" She could heard the rattling of the food tray and a red apple was placed in front of her face. Megan sighed and took the apple.

"Eat."

The martian sighed in defeat, taking a bite out of the tender skin. She made loud crunching and smacking sounds to emphasize that she was eating. The comb began moving again.

"Good girl."

There was another knock on the door. What was this? Annoying Megan while she's grieving day?

Megan rolled her eyes. "It's open!"

"Whoa, whoa there kid! What's with the attitude?" Black Canary asked, walking into the room with Artemis trailing in behind her. The archer was carrying two large plastic bags. "Don't make me remind you who helped you develop one."

"I'm sorry."

"Uh-huh!" The older blond sat down at the foot of the bed. "Artie, just put the bags on the dresser."

"What are those for?" Megan eyed the bags suspiciously.

Diana finished combing the martian hair and started weaving it into a loose braid. Black Canary and Artemis exchanged glances, smiled and then Artemis said.

"For our sleepover, of course!"

"Sleepover? Are we allowed to have one of those here?"

Artemis shrugged. "Why not? It's just you and me living here. Besides Red Tornado won't mind... in fact I think he's recharging right now."

"Well," Diana nudged Megan. "What do you think?"

"Well... Okay." The martian nodded as Canary jumped up and clapped her hands together.

"Great! First thing on our agenda tonight, ladies and princess, is prank phone calls to the boyfriends!"

"Aren't you guys a little old to be doing this stuff?" Artemis asked.

"Do you want to get smacked across the face with you bow?"

"Never mind."

"Give me your phone, your boyfriend's up first."

"What? No way, Kaldur didn't do anything. Why not Oliver?" The archer protested, cradling her emergency phone against her chest.

"Cause you're back talking to me. Now, gimme." Canary swiped the phone, flipped it open and smirked. "You have him on speed dial?"

"For... emergencies."

"Like what?"

"... Just call him and block the number."

"Uh-huh..."

"He my boyfriend! That's my emergency. "

"When did you go street?" Megan asked.

"I watched Rush Hour 2. I think that's a good explanation." Artemis leaned back against the headboard in between Diana and the martian.

"Shush! It's ringing!"

"Oh Hera, Dinah, what are you fifteen?" Diana sighed, feeling like a mother chaperoning a slumber party than a teenage girl attending one. Although she preferred it that way.

"No but she is." The martial artist tossed the younger blond back her phone.

"What? What am-" Artemis automatically went silent. The other girls stifled their giggles at her confused and angry expression. "Er, yes, hello... Um... Is this the, uh, the Star City Aquarium?"

There was a pause.

"... Hi, babe." Artemis flushed.

"Oh! C'mon!" Canary snatched the phone back and shoved the archer off the bed. "Hola this be Carmen... Yes... Yes.. No! Damn it!" Canary flipped the phone shut.

Megan and Artemis were roaring with laughter while Diana looked confused.

"Who's Carmen?"

"It... It's a joke, Di." Artemis gasped out, clutching her sides.

"It would have been a good one if you hadn't screwed it up in the first place, gosh." The mentor tossed the phone onto the floor next to it's owner.

Megan sat up. "Well, now what?"

"Movie time in the living room. Let's go." Dinah said, pulling Diana and Megan off the bed and then picked Artemis off the carpet.

"Okay, as long it's not _Titanic_..."

* * *

Megan sobbed silently against Diana's shoulder as they watched Landon Carter confess his love to Jamie Sullivan on the TV screen. Almost two hours ago had the martian sat down in between the Amazon and Artemis on the sofa while Canary sat on the floor and chose a movie to watch. The girls had spent fifteen minutes arguing over what movie to watch until Canary scrolled down to a random movie channel. Megan had quickly realized the movie to be_ A Walk to Remember_ and insisted they watch it. She was now beginning to regret it.

From over the top of her head Diana and Dinah exchanged concerned glances. Diana placed her hand lightly on the martian's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" The Amazon asked gently.

Megan pulled back, wiping at her eyes. "Well... It's just that..."

"Just what?" Artemis pressed.

"The... The first time I saw this, Conner had watched it with me."

"Oh no..." Dinah groaned, slapping a hand over her eyes.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Artemis lunged for the remote.

"Why?"

Dinah sighed. "Hon, we're trying to help you... move on from _him_. You can't keep living in the past forever."

"It's only been two months." Megan sniffled. The martial artist wrapped her arm around the martian and squeezed her shoulders.

"I know, I know..."

"No, you don't... You don't know. I killed Superboy. With my own hands..." Dark caramel eyes drifted down to green digits. "I'm a mur-"

"NO!" Artemis grabbed Megan's hands, making the martian look up at her. "You are _not _a murder! You _saved _him. You told us that. He was under Luthor's control and he asked you to end his life. You saved him from hurting not only you but himself. So don't you _dare _say you _murdered _him. _Ever._"

"I..."

"EVER!"

"Okay."

The archer released the martian. "Good... Now-"

"Pillow fight!" Canary announced, smacking the younger blond across the face with a couch cushion.

"Oh, oh it's on!" Artemis sprang to her feet and chucked a pillow back at Canary, who ducked the aerial assault. Sadly Diana didn't.

Megan smiled slightly at the Amazon. "Team up?"

"You take Artemis, I got Canary." The blonds exchanged nervous glances before they sprinted off in opposite directions.

"After them!"

"For Apollo!"

The four heroines laughed as they ran around the living room and through the kitchen, pillows and couch cushions flying in all directions. Megan found herself being cornered by Artemis and Diana.

"Hey!" She squeaked. "I thought you were on my side!"

"Sorry, we had a secret alliance since the beginning." Diana swung the pillow in a arch above her head.

"Whoa, whoa! What's going on in here?" Megan peered over Artemis's shoulder to see a tall, muscular man clad in red and blue.

"Superman..."

"Attack!" Canary shouted, jumping off of the couch and slamming her pillow over the Man of Steel's head, feathers flying about the room. The other three girls glanced around and then shrugged, running at the soloed male.

"Hi-ya!" Megan bashed the side of his head.

"Woo-Hoo!" Artemis cheered.

"Get the intruder!" Diana bellowed.

"Oh no, I'm defenseless!" Clark dramatically slapped his hand over his face, trying hard not to smile. He allowed the four women to pleat and whack him with their 'weapons'.

"Hey!" Artemis whined, tossing her pillow away. "You're not going down!"

"You bet I won't." Clark reached out and ruffled the blond's hair.

Canary chuckled and signaled for the others to stop. "Alright, alright! Enough, let the trespasser explain himself before we nail him with whip cream."

"In my mouth?" The reporter asked, opening his mouth.

"Sure..."

"Oh dear..." Megan mumbled, shaking her head.

Diana patted Canary's shoulder. "Later. Why have you come here, Clark?"

"I actually would like to speak to M'gann. Alone." Megan stepped forward, wringing her hands together in front of her. "Let's go take this conversation out to the cliff, shall we?"

"Alright."

Silently, the martian followed the Man of Steel out of the Justice Cave and outside to the cliff overlooking the Harbor. Clark stopped at the edge, his back was facing her. Megan marveled at how much he looked like his son at the moment. Arms crossed, standing straight with a pondering look on his handsome face. Her heart ached, the yearning for the lost boy.

"Is there something you needed?" Megan asked quietly.

"Oh, yes. You see, while we were searching through Superboy's clothes we found something in his inner vest pocket." Superman explained. She watched as he fished something a small object of his hidden tight pocket. It glinted brightly in the light of the sunset.

"What's that?"

The hero stepped closer and opened his fist to reveal a silver banded class ring set with a red oval-cut stone set in the middle.

"This was my promise ring, I gave this to Conner the day of the ball... I think he was going to give it to you." Clark reached out, picked up Megan's hand and dropped the ring into her palm.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Well it sure wasn't going to fit my finger." Clark shrugged. Megan turned the ring over in her hands, examining it closely. She noticed the strange symbols etched around the stone.

"What are these symbols?"

"Symbols? I didn't put any symbols on there." The Man of Steel peered down at the ring. "Those are Kryptonian words. Conner must have engraved them on there using his heat vision and the Kryptonian translation book I gave him."

"What does the inscription say?"

_"My Everlasting Salvation."_ Megan blinked back tears.

"Really?"

Clark nodded, wrapping his arm around the trembling girl's shoulders. "It's true, you know. From the very beginning you were there for him. You loved him first. And it was only right that you saved him from Luthor's control.""

"I... Thank you." The martian whispered. "It... This means so much to me." She grasped the ring in her hand tightly.

"I need to get back to Watchtower to check up on... Things. Will you be alright here?" Clark stepped back and waved his hand.

"Yes, I will be fine."

"Goodbye M'gann." The Man of Steel disappeared in a flash of white light. Megan stared after him for a while before glancing down at the promise ring.

"Oh, Conner..." Megan slowly slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. She smiled sadly. "You closeted romantic."

The ring was a perfect fit.

* * *

"So it's done?" Superman asked, as he watched the CEO emerge from the critical recovery room in the Watchtower medical bay. Lex pulled his rubber gloves off and his medical mask.

"Mostly, but I need to jump-start his heart. But in order to do that we need a lot of power. I would suggest hooking up the Holter monitor to the main energy supply." Clark frowned.

"Why all that energy? It could cause a black out!"

"I am aware of that but it's the only way to get your son back... Unless you don't want him to live again and I have wasted a month of my life on this stink ship." Lex shrugged.

Superman closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Fine. But let us prepare the back up generator. To keep our system going while you're... working."

"And how long will that take?"

"J'onn's already on it."

"Excellent. I'll go park our boy in the generator room and start hooking him up." Lex said, slipping his gloves back on.

Clark opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Jor-El give me strength... Give my son strength..."

* * *

Megan sat up from under the bedsheets and glanced around the living room. Artemis and Black Canary were sleeping in a comfy pile on the floor while Diana was asleep on the other couch. With a relieved sigh, the martian slipped out from the covered, hovered off the couch towards her bedroom. She was about to type in her passcode but paused, glancing at the last door at the end of the hallway.

Conner's old room.

Biting down her bottom lip, the martian veered over to the metal door. Her footsteps made no noise as she walked across the cold, cement floor. She stopped in front of the door, shakily she press down on the lock to open the door, knowing the lock had been removed long again. Megan stepped into the room. The automatic lights turned on from the motion sensors.

With a deep sigh, she looked around the nearly bare room. The walls were blank white, the Queen-sized bed laid untouched with it's dark red bedspread, the dress laid ajar and the closet was partly open. It looked as if no had lived in it for years.

Like Superboy has never existed.

Megan crossed the room to stand next to the bed, cautiously she bent over and ran her hand over the soft cotton material. Touching each thread.

"Like his shirt..." She whispered softly. Her gaze suddenly flickered over to the closet. "He couldn't have taken everything, could he?"

The martian walked over to the closet, sliding it all the way open. She swept her eyes over the slightly dusted floor to the empty hangers and then stopped at the very far corner of the closet. Megan lurched at the corner of the closet, knocking her shoulder against the wall. A current of pain shot up her side but she ignored it, fishing out her discovery and held it up in the light, marveling at the black cotton and the red 'S' shield at the front.

Conner's tee-shirt.

The room was still as it echoed the rustling of clothes then a content sigh. Megan wrapped her arms around herself, breathing in the scent of woodsmoke and fabric softener. Conner's scent. Standing up the martian walked back Conner's bed, leaving her pajama top and slippers behind and crawled under the bedsheets. She rolled over onto her side, resting her hand on the unoccupied pillow.

Her ring seemed to glow in the darkness.

Cradling her hand back against her heart, Megan began to silently weep into the night.

"Goodnight, Conner."

* * *

"Good morning, Megan." Diana greeted the young martian as she shuffled into the kitchen.

"Morning..." Megan yawned, sitting down at the island next to Artemis. "Where is Black Canary?"

"She was called back to Watchtower but she'll be back this evening."

"Evening? What time is it?"

"Two in the afternoon." Artemis replied, glancing at her from the brim of her coffee cup. The blond arched her brow. "Where did you go? When we woke up you weren't there."

"I went back to my room, I wasn't very comfortable on the floor." Megan ducked her head, blushing.

"That's funny because BC checked your room and you weren't there..."

"Artemis, leave her be. Here, eat this." The Amazon slid a plate of scrambled eggs and french toast in front of the martian.

"Heyyy, how come my breakfast wasn't like that?"

"Because you had already made your own waffles." Diana sat down across from the two younger heroines and propped her arm up, resting her cheek against her fist. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Megan said between hungry bites. "This is very good by the way."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Anyway!" Artemis said, putting her cup down and grabbed Megan's stool, spinning the seat around to face her. "Where were you last night, hm? Is it the same place where you got your tee-shirt?"

"What tee-Oh!" The martian glanced down to see she was still wearing Conner's last article of clothing and her purple short-shorts. She blushed, setting her fork down on her now empty plate.

"Well? Were you sleeping his room?"

"I... Yes."

"Awe, little one." Diana reached over and patted her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Megan stood up. "Somehow being in his room, sleeping in his bed has made me feel so much better. Like I can finally move on now."

"And what does his shirt make you feel?"

"Well... like he's always with me. That he's everlasting... but I think that no matter what, he's always with me." Megan's hands wrung together, fingers stroking her ring. She watched a shocked then stunned expression cross the Amazon's face. The martian cocked her head to the side.

"Are you... Are you serious?" She heard Artemis whisper.

"Of course."

"Well, that nice to know because I kinda need that back now." Came a deeply amused voice from behind Megan. Her heart stopped, the blood drained from her face.

"That voice..." She swung around to face the tall, dark silhouette leaning against the wall of the doorway. Her eyes swept over the familiar, firmly muscled stature of the clone. From his windblown dark hair to the bare flesh of his upper torso. Tears sprang her dark caramel eyes. "Conner?"

"Hi," The clone smiled, his eyes sweeping over her form. A slight smile quirked up on his lips. "I like your T-shirt."

Silently, Megan slowly walked over to the young boy, reached up and placed her hand against his pinkish-pale cheek. Soft and warm against her fingertips. He sighed, closing his eyes. Megan narrowed her eyes, pulling her hand back and let it go. The sound of fragile bone smacking against tender skin echoed through the room.

Conner shook his head and smirked. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

Instead of giving him a verbal answer Megan threw her slim arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into her long, scarlet locks. The martian's cheeks were damp against his neck. She was crying again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered fiercely. "I'm so sorry..."

"Forget about it." Conner replied, pulling back.

"Do you still want your shirt back?"

"No, keep it." Megan moved her hand down from his left shoulder, stilling against unusual tough skin. She glanced down at his chest. Over the skin of his heart was small pinkish puckered diamond-shaped scar. From when she had impaled him with Kryptonite. "What's wrong?"

"I... I think you should take your shirt back..." Megan stepped back and began slipping the garment off, she felt two larger hands tug it back down. "Conner..."

"I love you, Megan." The clone said firmly, tilting her face back up. "Do you understand me? I'll always love you no matter what you do to me."

Megan laughed, nodding. "I love you too."

"Good." He swooped down and kissed her shamelessly.

"Aw!"

"Thank the gods!"

Conner smile against her lips, picking her up off the floor and deepened the kiss. Megan wrapped her legs around his waist, slipping her hand in his hair.

"Ugh, okay, now it's gross. I'm going to call the guys."

"I need to contact Bruce..." They waited until the other left to break apart.

"Like the ring?" He asked.

"Love it, love you." Megan sighed, kissing his scar then his lips again. She could feel the familiar presence of his mind meld together with hers.

Their connection had been restored; as strong, as powerful - as _cosmic _as it ever had been.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry for the anti-climatic ending, but stay turned for the Epilogue.**

**Reviews are nice, flames aren't.  
**


	15. Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue: Forever  
**

* * *

"Need any help?" Megan glanced over her shoulder to see her boyfriend of five years leaning against his shoulder in the doorway. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's just my cape, but I could use a kiss." She watched his eyes lighten up with happiness and cross the room.

"Then you can have one." Conner said, taking her small face in between his large hands and pressing his lips tenderly against hers. After a few moments he pulled back. "Are you ready?"

"Honestly? No. It feels just like yesterday when I first walked into the briefing room, saw you and-"

"Said you liked my tee-shirt, I know."

"But also that's when I realized that you guys, especially you, were going to mean so much to me..." Megan stepped out of his grasp, her hand going reflexively to her waist. She watched her beau tilt his head to the side in a cute, puppy-like manner.

"What do you have there?"

"Something..." She felt him try to peek into her thoughts but the martian quickly put her telepathic barriers up. "Nah uh! You can't do that. Not today, buddy!"

"You don't love me."

"Of course I do!"

"No, no you don't." Superboy turned his face away from her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Conner!"

"Nope."

Megan sighed, shaking her head. "You're such a baby!"

"Technically I'm a toddler in human years... Cradle robber."

"Hey! You came to me!"

"Uh huh."

"Fine, you know what? I'll take this back then." The martian pulled out a small black box from her pocket and started to put it in her dresser when a large hand clamped down on her wrist. She yelped in surprise as the clone spun her back around and plucked the box out of her hands. "Conner!"

"What's this? For me?" In a blink of a eye the clone flitted away from his girlfriend to reappear sitting on her bed, box in hand.

"Give it back!"

"But it is for me, right?"

"Just... Just give it!" Megan stamped her foot on the carpet to demonstrated how frustrated with him she was at the moment.

Conner raised his eyebrows at her. "Did you really just stomp your foot?"

"Ah!" She lunged at him, he simply caught her and pulled her upright to sit in his lap. Securely he wrapped his arm around hers to keep her from hurting herself in attempt to hurt him. She pouted cutely. "You cheated!"

"What are you five?" Conner leaned down to kiss her hair. "Can I open it?"

"I... Yeah, of course."

"Thank you."

With his thumb he flipped open the velvet lid to reveal a silver class ring with a blue stone set in the middle. Conner released Megan to pluck the ring from it's case and held it up in the light to examine it closely. It was almost exactly like the one he had given to the martian yet the band was larger and thicker and the stone was cut into a square not a oval. He peered harder around the outside of the band to see strange writing etched on the smooth surface. Martian writing.

"What does it say?" He asked softly, glancing down at Megan.

"_My first and only love_." She replied. "It's true... That is what you are to me."

Conner closed his eyes and gripped the ring in his hand for a moment before he tossed the ring box to the side and slipped the ring onto his left ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

Megan shifted around to face him. "No matter what happens today or in the future, will you be there?"

"You are my salvation." Conner said simply.

"I know." She pulled him in for deep kiss.

"Oh for Pete's sake! Will you two hurry up? We have to go to the Hall Of Justice!" Said a loud, slightly deepened obnoxious voice from the doorway.

"Yeah, I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to graduate!" Chimed in another.

Conner drew away and glared over the top of Megan's head. "Can it! You two aren't full heroes yet either, so don't tell us what to do!"

"Whatever, Suppey! Let's go!" Wally whined. The ginger haired boy now donned a red costume identical to his former mentor's. "The old man might change his mind about retiring if we don't leave soon!"

"Yeah and I just got mine dry cleaned and Babs is waiting to take pics once we get there!" Dick said, the former Robin had changed into a full black suit with a blue bird on his chest. The once young youth now went by the alias of 'Nightwing'.

Megan giggled and pulled Conner to his feet.

"C'mon, you. Our future is waiting for us." The clone gripped her hand as they both flew off ahead of their teammates towards the ship bay.

"No, my future has always been with you. Always you."

"Ew! Don't go all mushy now!" Conner's froze the floor underneath Wally's feet. The former Kid Flash fell to the floor and slid on his butt across the living room.

"Conner!"

"At least I didn't freeze his feet!"

* * *

Half a hour later the team found themselves sitting in a line of chair on a makeshift stage in front of the Hall of Justice. Superman, Batman and the rest of the elder League members stood off to the side of the stage. A large crowd of possibly over a million people were gathered around the Hall as security kept them at a safe distance as they looked on to the graduation ceremony. Cameras flashed and reporters that were broadcasting live were amongst the crowd. Megan took in a deep breath as Superman stepped up to the podium to address the citizens.

"Good afternoon! Today is very honorable and memorable day. Today, the Justice League and I would like to congratulate this six young people on becoming full fledged members of the League and further more," Superman glanced at the team. "Fully recognizable heroes."

Megan felt Conner squeeze her hand to signal her to stand up with the rest of them. Black Canary and Batman slowly walked up to each of them and presented them with a Justice League member badge, Comm. link and ID card. All except Conner.

The clone frowned, his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

Superman stepped away from the podium, looked at Conner with a proud smile and walked up to him, a small gold badge in his hand. The younger Kent straightened up, eyes forward as he allowed his father to pin the badge on his shirt.

"I am so proud of you." Clark said honestly, reaching out and grasping the back of his son's neck. "I have watched you and your friends grow over the last four years and I could not be any happier than to know my son is coming into this heroic life to fight by my side. By the League's side."

"Thank... Thank you, father." Conner whispered, averting his gaze as the tears misted in his eyes.

"Awww!" The young heroines crooned.

"Shut up!"

Megan smiled, her eyes sweeping over the crow, over the city and finally memorizing her friends' smiling and tear streaked faces.

"After party time!" Wally announced, snapping her out of her revive.

"Great..." Nightwing sighed, holding Batgirl's hand.

* * *

"Woo-Hoo! PAR-TAY!"

"Wallas! Shut your face!" Black Canary snapped, tossing a bread roll at the new Flash's head. "And get your scrawny ass off the table!"

"Great, I'm nineteen and she's still telling me what to do!" The speedster sighed, flopping back down into his seat.

"You betcha, kid."

"When are you retiring? You already have attitude of a cranky old-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll make sure your fist mission for the League doesn't go so smoothly." Canary threatened.

"Aw man!"

"Barry must be sooo proud, he made a exact copy of himself!" The martial artist shook her head and leaned back against Green Arrow's shoulder.

Megan just observed the banter between former mentor and student from her seat opposite of the speedster's. Wonder Woman leaned forward on her elbow on the table, sweeping her gaze around the large circle table at the newly appointed heroes and heroines.

"So? What's next for all five of you?" The Amazon asked.

"Oh, that's right... This is the last time we all might see each other for a while." Megan said quietly.

"Well, I'm going back to Central City to take over for the old man." Wally nodded.

"Yeah, and I going to stick around Gotham. Ya'know to be with Barbra and all of that." Nightwing leaned back in his chair.

Conner nodded his approval. "So, what about you two?" His indigo gaze flickered over to Kaldur and Artemis' cuddling figures. "Back to Star City?"

"Mm, yes but we will be staying in the new apartment we found, for a while." The merman replied.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to have my baby in water birth." Artemis announced, slapping her hand down onto the table top.

Megan gasped, Conner smirked, Nightwing spat his drink into Ollie's face and Wally and Canary burst out laughing. The rest of the handful of heroes and heroines in the cafeteria that had been listening in on the conversation had stopped what they were doing to either gawk or gasp at the news.

"What? I don't want my baby to be water born! There is nothing wrong with that!"

"You're-You're pregnant?" The martian stuttered, shocked.

"Yep," Artemis patted her belly. "Three months now..."

"Seriously?" Conner stared at her doubtfully.

"Mm-hm!"

"And it's Kaldur's?" Nightwing shot the merman a skeptic look.

"I can assure you it is mine."

"Dude, why?" Wally groaned, slapping a hand over his eyes."Couldn't you guys have waited another year or two? I just lost the bet!"

Canary clutched her side cackling. "'Cause gillie-boy couldn't keep it in his pants!"

"We were in the hot tub." Artemis grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. "I thought it would be safe enough for us."

"Artemis..." Kaldur sighed.

"Oh, gross! You guys made the beast in the hot tub and then let me dive in there headfirst with your fluids still in there? That just wrong!" The speedster howled, smacking his head against the table.

"Shut it, Wal. You're upsetting my baby."

"Ugh..."

"Anyway..." Ollie said, clearing his throat. "What about you, Megan, Superboy? Are you two staying up here in Watchtower or heading in your own directions?"

"Well, I haven't packed up my things up yet from the Cave but I'm quite sure I will just come reside up here." Megan replied.

"And you, Superboy?"

"I found this good looking flat in Jump City, I should be fine there for a while." The Boy of Steel tilted back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head.

"Really? I thought you would like to be in Metropolis with Clark?" Wonder Woman inquired.

"That would be cool for two Supers to be patrolling around but... That's his city not mine." Conner's eyes flickered over to the martian. "And I'm hoping this city will be perfect for us to start our own solo careers together."

"Us?" Megan furrowed her brow and turned to look at the clone but instead had a purple key shoved into her face. She held her hands out and Conner dropped the key into her hands. "What's this?"

"A copy of my key."

"To your flat?" She blinked several times.

"To _our _flat." He corrected.

Megan grasped the key tightly in her hands. "But... Conner!" She threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck and kissed him deeply.

"Aw, that's SUPER sweet, Con-Con." Wally teased.

Conner froze in returning her kiss to pull away. "That's it!"

"Conner!" Megan jumped on the clone before he could pounce on the ginger haired boy zoomed around the cafeteria room, laughing like a hyena.

"Oh, you know you guys love me!"

Megan pulled Conner back down in his seat and allowed him to lift her up and settle her down into his lap. She leaned back against him, the fingers of her left hand intertwining with his to rest on her knee. Their rings glinted simultaneously in the light.

Canary eyed their joined hands wryly.

"Are you two engaged?"

"What?" Megan squeaked.

"Not yet." Conner smirked.

"No babies!" Superman bellowed from across the room. They watched Diana pull him back down in his seat and kiss his cheek reassuringly.

"Oh no..." The martian blushed.

"They will smart and beautiful." Conner said loudly.

"Conner!"

"They will, trust me." She buried her face in his chest, cheeks ablaze. "Hm, and we still have to Skype your family."

"What's Skype?"

"You'll see."

Megan shook her head and smiled. Slowly she took one last look around the room at all of her friends. A warm, proud smile blossomed over her emerald face.

They had done it.

They had survived every mission, every downfall and every redeeming moment together. They had not just became true heroes over the last few years.

But they became a family.

A family with a bond that will last a very long time.

* * *

**A/n: Aw! And that's the end! But I will write a sequel and continue writing one-shots. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me from the beginning and hopefully will continue supporting me.**

**Note: Conner, Megan and Kaldur are roughly 21, Artemis and Wally are 20 and Robin/Nightwing is 18 by this chapter. And yes Wonder Woman and Superman are now a item.  
**

**Reviews would be awesome and flames will be deleted.  
**


	16. Jump City

**A/n: Hey guys! I decided to continue the story with a new story-arch, like a TV show being renewed for another season.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen: Jump City  
**

* * *

Superboy pulled his signature black tee-shirt with the red 'S' shield on the front over his head, turning to face the front door of his living room. He blinked twice, his eyes adjusting to the bright light of the ceiling fan. He turned back around, his gaze suddenly fell on a slim figure leaning casually in his bedroom doorway. He smiled wryly at his girlfriend.

"Hey, you."

"Were you trying to sneak out again?"

"... Yes." His expression was sheepish, he averted his point of focus and fiddled with the laces on his boots.

Miss Martian rose one of her slender eyebrows and continued to question, "On a mission?"

"Just patrol."

"Superboy..." The verdant skinned woman sighed disapprovingly and shook her head.

He held his hands up defense. "I'll be quick about it."

"You have work in another..." Megan glanced at the clock on the wall behind her, she concluded, "six hours."

"Please?"

She sighed and brushed her hair back away from her face. "I'm going with you."

"No... Stay here..." He gave her a lopsided grin and insisted, "Keep the bed warm for me."

Megan linked her fingers behind her back and looked at him mischievously. "Well, if you don't go on patrol..."

"Don't tempt me. You know what happened last time. I don't want to spoon with a pillow between you and me again." The clone shook his head.

"And yet you still got through the pillow."

"Sorry, Kryptonians rise with the Sun." He smirked at his own joke. Megan shook her head and pushed the right side of her shirt off the shoulder to reveal a purple bruise on her shoulder. One product of his early morning energy. "Do you need me to kiss it again?"

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

Superboy shrugged. "No, I'm not."

Megan rolled her eyes and walked into the living room. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Please? Stay here... with me."

"I'm with you everyday."

"Hardly."

"What do you mean?" Conner's brow furrowed, he stopped inching toward the door and he looked down at his significant other. Concerned.

"You're either at the hospital or out on patrol or a mission. It feels like you're a avoiding me."

"Well, you're always up in Watchtower." He countered.

"Looking after you."

"What about Artemis? I bet she could use the company, what she's like five months along now?" Conner inquired.

"Seven, and don't change the subject."

He shrugged. "Can't blame me for trying."

"I just... I want to spend more time with you. It doesn't matter where we are... Here, or out in the City somewhere. I just want to be with you." Megan told him. Conner felt a pang of guilt jab at his side. He sighed, inwardly.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel... unimportant lately. It's not fair to you." The clone admitted.

"No, it's not."

"Don't push it."

She tugged at his shirt playfully. "So... You're staying in tonight?"

Conner's eyes flickered to their bedroom door. "Hm, does the pillow involve this?"

"Nope."

"Okay then." In one swift motion he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom, the door slammed shut behind them. "No, I want the spot by the heater..."

"You're impossible..."

"You like it."

* * *

Megan sighed contently, rolling over, hands out stretched to find her partner. She groped around a few moments to feel nothing but the cotton sheets and plush blanket. Her eyes flew wide open and she sat up, surveying the lightly painted, furnished room. She was alone.

Gritting her teeth, the martian glanced over at the nightstand to see a silver breakfast tray resting on the nightstand with a greeting card placed in front of it. On the tray was a plate of scrambled eggs, waffles and a red apple rested next to a glass of orange juice and a small vase holding a single flower. With a huff she reached over and grabbed the greeting card off the tray.

It read:

_Good morning, Megan. _

_I wanted you to know that last night was the first night I was able to sleep peacefully since we first moved here. Probably because we fell asleep together. (Not that I don't like coming home to find you sleeping before me. You're cute when you sleep.) Or maybe because you took away my Comm. link._

She smirked.

_Anyway, I got a emergency text message from work and I had to leave early. I'm sorry I won't be here to watch you wake up but please enjoy your breakfast. Kaldur and Artemis e-mailed me today, they would like us to visit them in Star City. So I will see you at here by three-thirty._

_I love you always, _

He had signed the card with a large 'S'. _  
_

"Oh, darn you, Conner!" She huffed, tossing the card onto the floor with a huff. After a few moments she snatched a waffle of the tray and nibbled on it. "...And your stupid waffle making skills!"

* * *

"So, Conner, how's the _wife_?"

The clone lifted his head from behind his locker door. A man wearing a blue paramedic uniform similar to his own was leaning against a locker across from his. The man looked to be in his early thirties, average in height and stocky in build, with dark hair and lightly tanned skin. Conner chuckled and shook his head.

"_Megan_, is doing just fine. Thank you for asking, Jeremy." He corrected his coworker.

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, how's Seth?" Conner asked as he shut his locker and sat down on the bench.

"He's... fine. He's starting middle school today." Jeremy Faraday replied, running his hand through his hair. "I'm a bit worried about him."

"Oh?"

"Seth's a little... Well he's a lot shier than the other kids."

"What, the new glasses don't help?" Conner asked, lightly smacking the wood underneath the bench.

"I don't know, man." Jeremy plopped down on the bench next to him and sighed. "Ever since Sarah left us... he's completely shut himself off from me. Like when she left she took a big part of him with her."

"Besides most of his trust fund money?"

"Man!"

Conner held his hands up in defense and amended, "Sorry, my bad."

Jeremy shook his head. "You wouldn't understand..."

"How did you react when Sarah left you guys last year?" Conner inquired as he gave his friend full attention.

"I... I well... I didn't talk about it."

"See, there you go. If you don't talk, he doesn't talk." The clone pointed out. "You try to be this strong, silent man that hides his problems and since Seth looks up to you, he follows by example."

"You really think that's it?"

"It's either that or he blames you."

Jeremy shoved him off the bench. "Not cool."

"You know a Father is God in the eyes of his child." Conner watched a muscle in his friend's cheek twitch.

"Okay, do the world a favor and stop watching Silent Hill."

A loud beeping sound came from inside Conner's jacket pocket. He reached into his pocket and fished out his pager. He quickly read over the message and stood up.

"What is it?" Jeremy followed him out of the locker room.

"A elderly man is having a heart attack on South 1 Avenue." Conner replied, exiting the main hospital wing and out to where the ambulance trucks were parked.

"Got it, let's go."

* * *

The martian released a tired sigh, crossing her legs against the sofa as her foot tapped lightly against the polished wooden floor of the living. She glanced at the clock hanging on the far wall. It was four-thirty. Conner was officially a hour late... Again.

Finally the front door's lock jingled an the knob turned, the door slowly swinging open.

"You know I'm still in here!" She called out.

"So close..." Conner mumbled, stepping into the apartment and closed the front door behind him. He was still dressed in his paramedic suit, gym bag in hand and a innocent smile on his face. "And here I thought I could successfully sneak in for once."

"Why would you need to sneak in at _all_?" Megan inquired, leaning back against the sofa cushions.

Conner tossed his bag onto the armchair facing the TV. "I didn't want to get you mad at me... Again."

"I'm not mad." Megan sighed.

"Yes, you are."

"A little." The clone walked over to where she sat, kneeling down in front of her and took her hands in his own. He smiled slightly at her, bringing her hands up to his lips. "Don't... Don't even try that." She said softly, the smooth feeling of his lips brushing across the soft skin of her knuckles.

"Mm..."

"Conner..." She warned him.

He ignored her. "I love you..."

"Stop it." She pulled her hands back, blushing. "I still want to be mad at you."

"Well you can't. You never could stay that way."

"Ugh! Can we just go? Artemis wants to tell us the sex of the baby in person."

Conner stood up, pulling her up with him. "Of course."

"... You _are _going to change right?"

"You want to help me with that?" He kissed her cheek.

"Conner!" She swatted him on the arm. "... Oh to Mars with it." she sighed, and started to unzip his jacket.

Conner smirked in triumph. "Knew you would see things my way."

"If this get us faster to Star City, I don't care."

"Sure..."

* * *

Thirty minutes later the young couple stood outside of a large apartment complex, waiting for Kaldur to buzz them in. Conner reached over to hold the martian's hand but she used it to brush her hair back with it. The clone sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I said I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"I know."

Conner asked, "Then why are you still mad?"

"I'm not mad." She replied evenly.

"Then let me hold your hand." He almost sounded like he was whining.

She rolled her eyes. "Here, here's my hand. Take it." She flung the requested body part in his face. He furrowed his brow, tightly grabbing it. "Happy now?"

"You're being a child." He said with a groan.

"No, you are."

"..." He pulled her closer and kissed her. Megan didn't response to the affection, she just stood there. He kissed her harder, wrapping his arm around her waist.

_I'm not kissing you back._

_Awe..._

_No._

_You know you want to..._

_Hate you._

_Love you too. _

"Okay! Enough, face sucking and get in here!" Said a loud, irritable voice from the intercom. Conner broke the kiss and glared at the machine.

"I hate technology."

"Technology helped make you." Megan pointed out, walking into the building.

"Whatever." He grunted and followed his girlfriend inside. They took the elevator in the main lobby up to the fourth floor to apartment 318.

Before either of them could knock, the door was flung open and they were yanked inside of the finely furnished apartment. Megan blinked several times, the first thing she saw was the large baby bump being sported by the blond archer, who was wearing a loose green tunic.

Megan smiled. "Hello, Artemis."

"Girlfriend!" The blond threw her arms around the martian and hugged her tightly.

Kaldur stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Hello, Megan, Conner."

"Hey." Conner nodded.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it, I thought you guys changed your minds!" Artemis said, pulling Megan over to the sofa to sit down. "I've been so bored since I was put on maternity leave by the League and since Kal won't let me practice with my bow anymore. You know, something about causing strain to the baby or something like that."

"Good call there." The clone whispered to the merman.

Kaldur replied, "I know, but she's growing restless."

"Oh, shut up!" The blond woman snapped. "When she comes out, the first thing I'm using as target practice is your ass!"

"It's a girl? Oh, that's wonderful!" Megan clapped her hands gleefully.

"Yep... Except Kaldur and I have been fighting over her name. He wants to name the baby after kind of some fish or plankton." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Mera is the name of my Queen." Kaldur corrected her.

The archer's brow quirked. "Your _Queen_?"

"... Or we could name her after your mother?" Kaldur offered with a sheepish smile.

"You read my mind."

Superboy chime in, "No I did that."

"Conner!" Megan snapped.

"Oops?" He shrugged his large shoulders and leaned back on the couch. The blue-eyed man said, "Just trying to help."

"Whatever!" Artemis waved her hand dismissively. "You guys are the godparents."

"When was this established?" Kaldur asked, walking over to sit next to his fiance and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Conner sat down in the armchair next to the couch.

"Like right now."

"Kid's not going to like this..."

"He can kiss my ass." The blond stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Like I'm going to have that _fool_ looking over my daughter."

"Our daughter."

"_Excuse me_, are _you _carrying a baby in _your _belly?"

Kaldur quieted and said, "No."

"Then shut up."

"You should have thought about whether or not she was keeper before you put guppies in the water." Conner mumbled.

"Suppey! I am pregnant, I am hormonal... and I will kick your ass!" Artemis said.

Conner accepted the challenge and countered the archer's quip with his own, "... Okay, let's see you stand up."

"Conner! You're arguing with a pregnant woman!"

Artemis hauled herself to her feet, one hand on her rounded belly and one on the wall behind her to steady herself. She said, "It's alright, I can still take him."

"Okay, you can stand up but I'm not going to fight you." Conner said firmly.

"Pansy." Artemis muttered.

"Humph. You know your _face _isn't pregnant right?" He started to get up but Megan pulled him back down.

Megan told him, "Conner, no! Bad!"

"But-"

"I don't care!"

"But she said-"

"No, sit down, act your age!" Megan scolded.

Artemis smirked. "You're going to let your girlfriend talk to you like she's your mother?"

"Well, she's already mad at me. I don't see the point in fighting with her anymore." He sighed, pulling Megan to sit down on his lap. "Besides, she keeps me here."

"I have no problem with that." The martian relaxed against him.

"Artie, please sit down..." Kaldur asked, tugging at Artemis' hand.

"You hate me." Artemis said suddenly.

"As I have told you before I do not hate you." The merman sighed, rubbing comforting circles on the back of her hand.

"Yes, you do. I'm a terrible person... I yell at you and I yell at him and I all I really want is a frickin beer! But I can't have one because I'm pregnant and I'm sorry." Artemis hung her head.

"There you go." The merman said softly, picking her up and laying back down on the couch.

"But you are still underage to drink..." Megan said.

"Aw, come off it! We were all teen drinkers! Though I was the worst, Kaldur knows that! Hell, I was drunk when this thing was conceived!" The blond slapped her hand down over her stomach.

"Dear Lord..." Conner groaned. "Is this we're here for? To play therapist?"

"Shut up!"

"I think you two should leave now." Kaldur said calmly. "She is having one of her serious moods again."

"Don't tell them to leave! Why do you insist on keeping me alone?" Artemis bellowed.

"'Cause you're frickin crazy..." Conner mumbled, picking Megan up over his shoulder and headed for the front door. "We'll see you guys later."

"Ah, Conner! We are too old for this!"

"We're twenty-one, still younger than my old man." Playfully he smacked her rear.

"Argh! You are so in trouble when we get home!"

"I know." He grinned.

* * *

Conner finally place Megan back on her feet the moment they got back home. Sensing her rising anger, he quickly hurried over to sit on the couch and flipped open his cellphone. Averting his gaze from the martian, the Boy of Steel scrolled down to a few restaurant contacts.

"Do you want Chinese or Italian tonight?" She tapped her foot against the floor. "Okay, I'll choose then..."

"I don't want to eat right now."

"But you have to eat something, it's... eight o'clock." He pointed out. Megan shook her head and walked over to the front door. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"That's not a answer."

"Out on patrol."

"But... Can I go?"

"No."

"That's not fair." She shrugged.

"Life's not fair." Conner rolled his eyes, standing up.

"I'm going whether you want me to or not." His phone suddenly started ringing. The clone glared down at the screen before hitting the 'talk' button. "Hello? ... Hey, Wally... Yeah? Sure." Conner placed his hand over the mouthpiece. "Wally says hi."

"Hello, Wally!" Megan called back.

Conner rolled his eyes and went back to talking on the phone, "You hear her? ...Good... NO! I will not tell her that!" He pause then said, "Because it's completely out of line! ...Whatever. Yeah... Yeah... Tell Nightwing we said 'hey' next time you see him... Bye. " Conner flipped his phone closed.

"What did he say?" The martian inquired.

"Nothing, just that he had dinner with Nightwing and Barbra last night and how the old team should meet up again." Conner shrugged. "Nothing new."

"That's good to hear." Megan pulled open the door, her civilian clothes morphing into her mission suit.

The clone sighed, "I _still _can't go?"

"Do whatever you want, I can't make you stay here like you try to do with me."

"Hey..." He frowned.

"You coming?" She took off flying towards the sky. "Slowpoke!" Conner smiled, tossing his phone over his shoulder and flew after the martian, shutting the door behind him.

"First one to catch a criminal doesn't have to pay for dinner tonight!"

"You're on."

The bright sea lights of Jump City illuminated the figures of the two heroes as they soared high over the million business buildings and skyscrapers. Below the City nightlife streamed and pounded like a electrified neon current. Waiting for them.

* * *

**A/n: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please note this takes place four months after the epilogue. **

**Also Megan and Conner have not done 'it' yet they just like making references like making jokes about that stuff and also because Conner has learned from Artemis and Kaldur's mistake. I promise that there will be action in the next chapter so stayed tuned!**

**Reviews would be nice and flames will be deleted.**


	17. Just A feeling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen: Just a Feeling  
**

* * *

Megan sighed, leaning back in her chair, which facing one of the many Super Computer monitors in the Watchtower control room.

Beside her J'onn sat silently, typing away on his keyboard at the moment. Last time she asked he filing a report on the whereabouts of The League of Darkness. The younger martian had been up there for the last six hours doing nothing but filing reports and checking for any major disturbances going on around the world. It wasn't like she was bored or anything, Megan just felt slightly restless, unfulfilled.

"Is something troubling you, little one?" J'onn asked, finally taking notice in his niece's unnaturally quiet demeanor.

The verdant skinned woman, turned away from the monitors and replied, "No... It's just that I've a had a lot on my mind." She watched the corners of J'onn's mouth quirk up slightly.

"I have noticed, though I do not press farther into your mind, you are a adult now and I think you should tell me your thoughts yourself." J'onn said, he stopped typing to looked at her, waiting patiently for her to speak.

"I... It's just... Superboy and I-"

"Are you with child?" J'onn's face darkened, lowering his voice.

Megan's eyebrows shot up and insisted, "No! I am not pregnant. Why does everybody keep asking me that? I know I eat a lot of Oreos but I try hard to work out to keep the extra weight off. Dear, Mars!"

"Calm yourself, keep a clear mind, M'gann." J'onn reached out and laid his fingers lightly along the side of her small face, against her telepathic receptors. Megan automatically relaxed, her mind becoming clear again. "I can understand that you are restless with everyone's inquiring, yet you can not blame me for asking. I am still your guardian as long as you are on Earth. Thus, giving me the right to ask such things as this."

"But, we are not on Earth, we are in space." The younger martian countered cleverly, smiling.

"M'gann..." He warned.

She ducked her head and coughed, recomposing herself. "Yes, ahem, I'm sorry." J'onn pulled his hand away from her face and causally crossed his legs.

"Continue your thoughts." J'onn waved his hand slightly.

Megan nodded, "Lately, I have felt that Superboy and I have hit a snag in our relationship. We do not talk the way we used to, like we are living separate lives. I still care for him though, it feels like I'm seeing him for the first time everyday when I wake up in bed-"

J'onn cleared his throat loudly, Megan blushed and go on with her point.

"Anyway, I feel like we have reached a point in our relationship where I want more yet I am still content what what we have... Does that make sense?" She asked, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Have you talked to Superboy about all of this?" J'onn replied calmly.

Megan sighed, "I haven't had the chance to, Conner is always tired out from either work at the hospital or for the League. He never takes a break."

"Well," J'onn laced his fingers together, deeply in thought. "I think you are feeling restless waiting for Superboy to come home to you every night. What I suggest is for you to start going on missions on your own, you have been kept away from the outside world too long. Remember, your whole life does not revolve around him."

"I know, Uncle J'onn. But Superboy is a very big part of it." Megan leaned back in her said, glancing back at the monitors. One of the images on the screen caught her interest. "Uncle J'onn?"

"Yes?" The elder martian had gone back to filing out his report.

Megan grinned innocently, "Is there any strange anomalies going on in Gotham City?"

* * *

"Oh man, if I don't hurry this up, Babs is going to kill me for being late!" Nightwing groaned, ducking under the crowbar that was thrown in his direction and kicked the criminal's feet out from under him. He rolled up to his knee and tossed two Batarangs at two more convicts that were trying to escape, also knocking them to the floor.

The former Boy Wonder had been heading home after his classes at Gotham University ended when he had stumbled upon a small band of drug dealers readying to rob a local jewelry store. Thinking this would be a quick and easy job Dick had ducked behind a dumpster behind a Italian bistro, changed into his costume and of course intended to foil the heist. Sadly, this was taking longer than he thought.

"Why don't you guys ever stay down?" The dark haired hero mumbled. There was a total of several criminals and only one of him. Three down, four more to go. He did not mind the odds against him, since he has taken on more guys. "Jeez, you guys are pretty darn persistent!"

The remaining four convicts broke off in pairs, circling Nightwing with wide smirks, seedy eyes and their flashy looking laser guns. Tentatively, he crouched down on the floor, his hand reaching to his belt for his extending steel staff.

One of the men coughed and called out to him, "Well, kid? You gonna make your move? Or, are you just too scared to take out the rest of us, huh?"

"Yeah, I bet he's peeing himself silly!" A man from behind Dick chimed in with a chuckle.

Nightwing, sneered at the first man that spoke first, his hand wrapping around the staff and slowly pulling if off the back of his utility belt.

The man grounded his teeth in annoyance and ran at the vigilante, firing off rounds with his laser gun. Nightwing extended his staff in time to deflect the first four beams, rolling out of the man's way and smacked him in the head with the staff. The other criminals took this as a cue to also open fire. Nightwing, rolled, dodged and evaded the lasers with ease. He twirled the staff in his hands and knocked the men down when he got close enough, striking them with the staff swiftly and expertly.

"Damn this kid!" Moaned one of the fallen members of the gang. "You trying to copy Batman or something?"

The dark haired youth let out a frustrated sigh. "No! I am not a copycat! Ugh, this is _so _whelming."

"Need a hand?" Came a familiar, cheerful voice. Nightwing spun around on his heel to face the intruder, his hands tightly gripping the staff.

"Me-Miss Martian?" Nightwing addressed the verdant skinned woman hovering in the doorway of the small jewelery store.

"Hey." The martian smiled brightly and waved. Nightwing retracted his staff and placed it back on his belt as he walked over to her, kicking a few of the criminals on the way. "How have you been?"

The former Robin chuckled, running his hand through his short hair. "Good, I've been good. Superhero and school has been keeping me busy lately."

"And Barbra?" Megan inquired, arching her slim brow.

"Haha, she's keeping me busy the rest of the time." Nightwing suddenly froze up, pulling a small radio like device off of his belt. "Speaking of the Devil, I have to get home now or she'll have a cow with me! Do you think you could-"

The martian waved her hand absently and replied, "Of course, go on home, I'll take care of these guys. I don't want you to get into any trouble with Batgirl."

"Thanks, Miss M, I owe you one! Say 'hi' to Superboy for me!" Nightwing called over his shoulder, already running back towards the Italian bistro for his civilian clothes.

Once he was out of sight, Megan turned back towards the fallen criminals with a provoking look on her face. Her small hands moving to rest on her finely curved hips. "If anyone moves before the police arrive they won't be going to prison with all of their teeth!"

"Oh great, first Kung-Fu kid kicks our asses and now he leaves up with this green skinned freak." Dark hazelnut eyes narrowed.

"What did you just say?"

The man that spoke swallowed the thickness in his throat, his eyes widening. "Uh-oh..."

* * *

Conner lifted his gaze from the TV screen just as the front door to the apartment started to open. "Where have you been?" he asked peevishly, watching his girlfriend slip into the living room and close the door behind her.

"I was out on a mission, assisting Nightwing, actually." Megan morphed her costume back to her civilian clothes. She slipped her heels off at the door and placed them in the hallway closet. "It was... Nice."

"Oh... That's nice." He said tightly, flipping through the channels with the TV remote. A muscle in his cheek twitched slightly.

Megan disdainfully frowned at his irrational behavior, crossing her arms over her chest and leaned back against the wall. "How long have you been home?"

"For the last four hours," She glanced at the clock hanging above her head. It was almost eleven o'clock. Conner went on, "I came home early to see if you wanted to go the movies or something... But you weren't here."

"Sorry, I was busy." Megan then added as a matter-of-fact. "And you never called me."

"You left your phone here." He stated, glancing at the coffee table where said device laid untouched.

She arched her brow. "Did you even try your Comm. link?"

"That's not the point." Conner crushed the remote in his hand with the slightest bit of pressure from his fingers, the plastic crumbled easily.

"Then what is?" Megan shoved herself away from the wall to stand at her full height, giving herself a bit of confidence boost. "What is the point, _Superboy__?_"

Conner stood up, discarding the bits of the remote onto the floor. "The point is, Megan, is I was worried about not hearing from you all day and-"

"Oh, you were _worried _about me, were you? That's just _swell_!" She rose her voice a volume or two.

"Yeah, yeah I was worried about you! How else am I supposed to feel when I don't know where you are or haven't heard from you?" He demanded. "Please, tell me how am I supposed to feel!"

"That's how your supposed to feel! Worried, anxious and _afraid_. Now you _finally_ understand how _I _feel everyday when you leave me here or at Watchtower!" She shot back hotly. "Mars, are you overreacting!"

"Me? I'm overreacting?"

Megan scoffed, throwing her hands in the air. "Well, I know_ I'm _not the one that started this!" She watched a flash of anger pass over his features, his ears becoming scarlet. "You know, I'm right! You're being really stupid!"

"I... You..." Conner struggled with a comeback.

Feeling it was useless in continuing this argument, the martian shook her head and stormed off toward their bedroom. Before she reached the doorway Conner ran in her path. His body loomed over her, intimidatingly. Megan swallowed the dryness in her throat but held her groaned.

"Move, Superboy." Megan said evenly.

Conner shook his head, glaring down at her. She could see he was trying to keep his heat vision in check. Sweat beaded on his brow. Her heart raced furiously in her chest as she sighed impatiently, starting to walk around the clone.

"Hey!" Conner shouted, his voice was gruff and irritable.

Megan quickly ducked into the room and slammed the door shut, locking it close. She leaned her back against the cool wood, tipping her head back. She felt his large fists connect with the wood in light strikes. Megan knew well enough that he wasn't trying to break down the door but getting out some of his frustration. Like a child having a tantrum, she thought, I thought we were doing with this phase.

"I'll come out when your done acting like a child!" Megan called out, tiredly.

The pounding continued.

Shaking her head and sighing, Megan walked into the bedroom bathroom, deciding to take a shower. Megan discarded her clothes and jumped into the shower. The warm water helped cool off her anger as she lathered up her hair with shampoo and rinsed it back out after a few moments. Her thoughts flowed freely with the spray. She thought of less distracting things. The League, her bio-ship... Mars.

Tilting her face up towards the ceiling, Megan sighed heavily, "What is wrong with me, Mother? What am I supposed to do?"

She and Conner had fought before, so this wasn't new.

Last time they had fought it was two years ago and over Megan catching Conner and Wonder Girl kissing after they had returned from a mission assisting the Amazons in bringing down Ares. Conner had claimed that Wonder Girl had cornered him and did not wish to anger the other Amazons by forcing her away, while Megan argued that had she clearly saw Conner kiss Wonder Girl on his own free will. The fighting had lasted for three days and she gave him the silent treat for another two. The fight almost resulted in Megan leaving Young Justice for the Watchtower. She would have too, if he had not flown after her and clung onto the back of her ship until she agreed to return to the Cave.

The memory of his desperate face as he pleaded with her to stay with him was still fresh in her mind. As was the feeling of guilt when Conner went to drastic measures and fell to his knees in front of her and held her hands so tightly that she thought he might break them as he vowed that he would never again kiss any woman besides her.

She could remember how he trembled with fear when she didn't reply to his declaration. Then how happy and relieved he was when she simply retook the ring he gave her (which she had thrown it at his head) and slipped it back onto her finger.

Megan opened her eyes, pulling back out of her revive.

The water had long since grown cold, almost to the point where her teeth were chattering. She shut off the shower head and grabbed the fluffy white robe hanging on the washcloth hanger, slipping it on as she stepped out of the bathtub. The bathroom mirror was covered with steam and the walls were slightly damp from the precipitation, the room smelled like her rose scented body wash. Megan quickly brushed and flossed her teeth before exiting the bathroom, drying her hair off with a towel.

Conner was sitting at the edge of their bed waiting for her, knees apart and hands clasped in between them. He gave her a pleading look similar to the one he had given her three years ago.

"Hi," he whispered softly.

"How did you..." Her voice trailed off as their gazes simultaneously flickered over to the door. At least what was left of it. The white wood now laid in charred ruins on the floor, a large piece hanging off the top top hinge.

Conner gave her a sheepish smiled and said, "I can fix it."

"The couch is yours tonight." She said simply, tossing the towel into the hamper by the bed and walked over to the dresser.

"No." He said firmly. From the corner of her eye, she looked into the dresser mirror. Conner started to slip off his jacket and black thermal, showing that he was intent on not leaving the bed. "Let's talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? You yelled me and I yelled back." Megan opened the top drawer and scanned over the variety of nightgowns and pajamas.

"I didn't mean to... I was worried about you." She watched him move to sit his head against the headboard, folding his hands behind his had.

"And?"

He let out a frustrated sigh, "And I'm sorry for ever making you feel worried like I was feeling worried. I just... I just really love you."

Megan bit her bottom lip, averting her eyes from the mirror. She did not want to forgive him so easily, he didn't deserve the satisfaction. But...

"Megan?" Conner called softly for her reply.

But she just couldn't help herself.

"What should I wear?" Megan turned towards him, pulling out a purple nightgown and a pink pajama top and matching pants.

The corners of his mouth quirked up. "The purple one."

"Okay... Get out."

"Why?" Conner groaned loudly, he thought he was in the clearing already.

Megan turned her back on him and replied, "I need to change."

"I won't look... Besides," His gaze flickered over to the demolished doorway. "The door's broken."

"Then start fixing it." Megan snapped, starting to untie the sash of the robe.

She heard the bedsheets rustle and his feet thump heavily against the carpet as he hauled himself off the bed. An amused smile quirked up on her lips. Okay, so maybe letting him have his way wasn't so bad.

"Yes, _dear_." Conner grumbled. But before he left, he ran up behind Megan, kissed her bare shoulder as the robe slid off and darted out of the room before she could catch him.

"Jesus, Conner!"

"You already forgave me!"

Megan shook her head wildly, reaching into another drawer for her underwear. "I swear one of these days he's going to pay for that." she mumbled to herself.

"And I can't wait for that day!"

"Conner!"

"I'm not looking."

A hour later Megan found herself laying in bed eating Chinese take out with Conner's head resting in his lap, his legs dangling off the side of the bed and him telling her about the missions he went on in the past few weeks. She listened attentively as ate her Mandarin chicken and fried rice from the white take out box, occasionally feeding the clone some. When the box was empty she set it and the chopsticks aside on the nightstand and sat back, sighing contently.

Conner stroked her bare knee and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"Naturally." She watched him smirk slightly. "Anything else?"

"My parents... I miss them, it's been a long time since I've seen them and my sisters." Megan confessed, running her hand through his ebony locks. "I wish I could talk to them."

He shrugged slightly and said, "Why can't you?"

"Because I have no way of contacting them and I never ask Uncle J'onn because he always says that my father had checked in with him and tells me that he doing fine. So, I just take Uncle J's word for it." She replied.

"Hm..." Megan looked down at her boyfriend, who looked deep in thought.

She quirked her brow at him and asked, "What are _you _thinking about?"

"Have you ever heard of Skype?"

"Yes... Does the signal go all the way to Mars?" Megan inquired.

Conner smirked. "I'm pretty sure we can make it go all the way."

"Perfect, can we try tomorrow?" Excitement radiated through the martian as a million things of what she was going to say to her father when she saw him.

"Sure, I'll call in sick to work and we can try it." Conner shrugged. "One day without wearing the blue suit won't kill me."

"Conner, I love you." She leaned down and kissed him deeply. His fingers moved to tug softly at her long tresses, moving and brushing his lips against hers firmly.

After a few moments of battling the urge to break the kiss, Conner pulled back with a satisfied smile on his face. "I love you too."

Megan now wasn't so sure whether she was more excited about. Skyping tomorrow or the fact that she was falling even more in love with this young man that drove her crazy and made her feel like she's flying high whenever they touch.

All she could say was, it is just a feeling.

* * *

**A/n: Stay tuned to see how Megan Skyping and introducing Conner to her family goes. Plus the very interesting conversation between her and her parents, concerning a important aspect of her and SB's relationship. **

**Reviews make me update faster. :)**


	18. Skyping the Parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen: Skyping the Parents  
**

* * *

Excitement and nervousness could have been quickly detected within the apartment the moment Megan woke up in thew morning.

She, as usual, found herself alone in bed, but this time with good reason. The martian silently slipped out from under the covers and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and then brush her hair. After she walked out of the bedroom, turned down the hall pass the kitchen towards the small study. Poking her head into the open doorway, Megan saw Conner kneeling down in front of the computer motherboard and fiddling with the power supply. His toolbox and a instruction book laid next to his foot.

Megan smiled slightly, rapping her knuckle on the door. "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Conner replied, never taking his gaze away from the computer. The martian crossed the room and covered the clone's eyes.

"Guess who." She giggled into his ear. Conner sighed evenly, dropping his screwdriver to reach back and pick her up piggy back style. "Hey, you didn't guess yet!"

"Alright, alright," he sighed, deciding to humor her. "You're about one hundred and... ten pounds?"

"Uh... One-fifteen, but close." Megan tugged at his shirt. "What else?"

"Hm... You have soft... green skin?"

"Yep."

He cocked his head to the side, she kept her hands over his eyes. "You are very persistent... Cute and..."

"And..." She egged him on.

"Practically the size of a hobbit compared to me." Megan let out a light shriek of outrage and promptly nipped Conner on the ear. "Alright, don't hurt yourself trying to hurt me! I'm sorry."

"Uh-huh," Conner put her down and turned around to kiss her softly. "How long have you been up?" Megan asked, pulling back.

Conner scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly at her. "Er... What time is it?"

"Conner!"

"I'm sorry, it's just I know how important this is to you, but it's important to me too." Conner said, smiling. "I finally get to see why you talk about them so much."

Megan tilted her head to the side and asked softly, "You're really this excited?"

"Okay." he sighed. "No, I'm terrified. I know meeting your parents is big deal and since I'm not a Martian like you, they might not like me..."

"Oh, Conner..." Megan soothingly stroked the nape of his neck with her index finger.

The clone smiled slightly and said, "But, I'm working as hard as I can to set this thing up to actually see what I'm so afraid of. What is the point of being scared when I don't even know what I'm scared of, right?"

"Right." She nodded, laying her head against his chest. "Regardless of what they think of you, I will still love you. I always will."

"Mm... I love you too." He kissed the top of her head. After a few moments he stepped away from her, pointing towards the door. "Now, get out so I can work in peace."

Megan rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Fine, I guess you don't want pancakes then."

"I can survive without your extra crispy pancakes." Conner said, turning back towards the computer. She gave a him firm smack on his rear. "You really want to start this?"

"You started it, I just finished it." Megan called over her shoulder, sauntering out of the room.

"... Oh, to Hell with it!" Conner tossed the instruction book away and ran hurried after her into the kitchen.

He screeched to a halt behind Megan, accidentally knocking the bowl of pancake mix out of her hands. The bow and spoon flew up into the air and clattered to the floor, the white batter splattering everywhere all over both of them.

Megan smacked his arm and exclaimed, "Ah! Kon-El! You got pancake batter in my hair!"

"You started it." He leaned down, brushing batter out her eyes and kissed her lightly.

She pushed him away. "You're going to clean all of this up while I go take a shower and get changed."

"What about me?" Conner gave her

"There's the sink and a towel, wash up with that."

"You're not nice, what happened to Happy Megan?" Conner mumbled, rubbing the side of his face.

"She's on vacation in the Bahamas because her boyfriend's being dumb, I really wish I was her right now!" Megan shook her head.

"Now that was just harsh." He replied.

"Just clean this up." She sighed, walking out of the kitchen.

"Fine..." And after Megan was out of earshot, he added. "I win."

* * *

"Hey, I told you to wash up using the sink..." Megan said, pulling the sash of her robe tighter around her waist before stepping out of the bathtub.

Conner shrugged from his seat on the toilet lid. "I didn't fee like stripping down in the middle of the kitchen... Without you there." he grinned sheepishly at her.

"Since I'm done you can use the shower now, I guess." Megan grabbed a extra towel off the rack and walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay. Hey, everything's already hooked up and ready for us to Skype your parents. J'onn has already alerted your family about it and they are standing by for us to hail them." Conner called after her.

She rolled her eyes. "What is this, Star Trek? That's it, no more watching movies with Dick and Wally for you!"

"Alright, see this is what happens when you leave us alone together for too long. We become nerds." Megan glanced back over her shoulder to see the door was still wide open and that Conner had most of his clothes off. About to remove his boxers.

"Conner!" she snapped.

He paused, innocently looking back at her. "What?"

"Close the door, would you?" Megan turned her back on him.

"Why? It's just you and me here. Why are you so bothered by this? I have nothing you haven't seen before in books and movies and..." His voice trailed off.

"Conner, please, just close the door." She kept her gaze on her feet, sweat started to bead on her brow.

"I still don't understand why though." He mumbled haughtily.

"Conner!" Megan hissed.

There was a loud sigh from behind her, followed by the shuffling of feet and the sound of the door being shut. Megan exhaled the breath she was holding, her stiff muscles relaxing.

"That was too close." She whispered, shaking her head. "I have to talk to my parents about this. It can't be time already."

Megan quickly changed into a simple a pair of denim shorts, with a loose, off-the-shoulder black cardigan over a white tank top. Deciding to let her hair dry out naturally, Megan hurried out of the bedroom and into the study. She skidded to a stop in front of the computer monitor and recomposed herself before moving the computer mouse, waking up the machine from hibernation mode. Sure enough there was a web-cam view box on the screen.

Taking in a deep breath Megan clicked on the small 'talk' icon on the upper left hand corner of the window.

After a few moments the darkness on the view box disappeared to reveal the familiar figures of her parents presumably sitting in her father's study. And to her surprise it was just them.

"Mom? Dad?" She said quietly, wide eyed.

Megan's mother, Kissiah, as beautiful and radiant looking as ever, smiled wryly at her. "Hello, M'gann."

"Hello..." Megan blinked back tears of happiness.

"We have missed you dearly, little one." Her father, M'Conn, finally spoke up.

The young Martian sniffled and wiped at her eyes with the bottom of her shirt, mumbling. "And I have missed you just as much..."

"It is good to see you... So grown up." She heard her mother say.

"That is what happens when we do not make contact for almost... five years." Megan laughed softly.

"Yes... Yes, I suppose so." Her father agreed.

There was brief moment of silence as the estranged parents carefully studied their prodigal daughter's features as she did theirs. It was frighting and yet comforting to see her parents again, a great weight of worry was lifted from her chest after all of these years. And she was sure they were feeling the same thing.

"M'gann-"

"Dad-"

The two Martian suddenly fell silent again.

"You go first, father." Megan mumbled, sweeping her hair behind her ear. She watched her father shake his head.

"No, no. You first, little one." M'Conn said, tightening his hold on Kissiah's hand.

Megan briefly glanced over her shoulder at the closed door, biting her bottom lip and then said in a low voice, "I think it's time... for the Linking Matrix."

She looked back at the screen in time to see her parents exchange shocked expressions Her heartbeat accelerated about ten times it's normal rate, Megan clutched the desk desperately.

"Are you quite certain of this, M'gann?" Her father asked seriously.

"Yes, are you sure? Have you even found your Other Half?" Kissiah pressed.

Megan shook her head, gripping the wood tighter. "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have brought this subject up in the first place!" she said irritably.

"Do not raise your voice to us, M'gann M'orzz!" Kissiah scolded, her eyebrows pulling down together in disapproval.

"I'm sorry, I'm just... This is new and so sudden and..."

"You are unsure of what to do?" M'Conn inquired.

"Yes, very much so." Megan sighed, relaxing her grip.

"Have you talked to him about this?" M'Conn quirked his brow.

"Well-"

The study door suddenly opened with a hollow thump, Megan glanced over her shoulder to see Conner stroll into the room wearing his signature black tee-shirt, jeans and combat boots. Her heartbeat sped up as he casually stood beside her, pulled up the computer chair and sat down in it. After a few moments of silence Conner looked straight into the web-cam and said,

"My name is Kon-El, commonly known here on Earth as Conner Kent. I was originally a clone of Superman also known as Kal-El, but am now acknowledged as his son, the cousin of Kara Zor-El and only grandson of Jor-El and Lara. I am also one of the three surviving Kryptonians. But most importantly," he paused to take hold of one of Megan's hands and held it tightly against his heart. "I am in love with your daughter."

Megan's jaw dropped, her cheeks turning crimson. "C-Conner!"

Conner ignored her, keeping his gaze fearlessly on the screen, waiting for the M'orzz's to reply to his quite dramatic introduction. Finally her father cleared his throat to speak.

"You said you are a Kryptonian, yes?" His voice even.

"Yes... Well, yes and no. I am made up of 75% of Kryptonian DNA and 25% of human DNA, a hybrid if you will. But yes, I am technically Kryptonian." Conner replied, his voice just as even toned.

A muscle in M'Conn's cheek twitched ever so slightly as he said, "Has M'gann told you of our people's history with the Kryptonians?"

"J'onn had told me the Martians and the Kryptonians were on good terms before the sun Rao had imploded, thus destroying my grandfather's planet." The clone quirked his brow. Megan felt her hand starting to feel damp within his warm grasp.

The young couple watched as M'Conn nodded silently at Kissiah, who exited the room without a word. Megan longed for her to come back to help her through what was about to unfold.

"Your people were well known for being very reasonable, prosperous and philosophical. I was very sadden to have heard of their..."

"Demise?" Conner suggested.

"Misfortune." M'Conn nodded.

"And your point being, sir?"

The Martian man laced his fingers together and leaned his chin against them. "Due to your genetics and DNA, I hope you are aware it will be difficult in the future for you and my daughter to have children?"

"Father!" Megan gasped, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"It is a natural question, M'gann. One that is most critical in your condition." Her father went on dismissively.

Conner looked down at her with concern. "What condition? Are you sick?"

"Oh, no..." She groaned, shaking her head.

"You have not told him? That is hardly responsible... " M'Conn said disapprovingly.

"I was getting to it, father. In fact, that is what I was going to ask of you, father. For your consent if we do choose to preform the Linking Matrix." Megan replied hurriedly.

"Linking what?" Conner's look of concern turned into confusion.

"The Linking Matrix is a sacred binning of two minds, specifically two souls that are ready to commit in-"

The Martian girl suddenly tore way from Conner's grasp. "Okay, dad! I can take it from here, I love you so much!"

"But, M'gann, I do advise you to perform it wisely and-"

"Thank you so much for your consent it means so much to me, I'll talk to you later, father!" Megan interrupted, lunging for the web-cam and shutting it off. She let out a sigh of relief as the video chat box went black.

There was a brief moment of awkward silence in the room before she turned toward her obviously confused boyfriend. Megan gave him a shy smile.

"So... How about we go out to lunch, hm?" She said cheerfully, starting for the doorway.

"Hold on." Conner mumbled, the sound of his heavy footsteps clamping down on the floorboards. "Wait, wait, wait." Megan bit her lower lip as she hurried down the hallway. "What does he mean by 'sacred binning'? Like a telepathic link? I mean, we already have one. You read my thoughts and I read yours."

"It's nothing, Conner. It doesn't matter." Megan replied, stopping at the closet next to the front door and picking up her heels.

He caught her arm, wheeling her around to face him. "Then why did your father say it's critical to your condition? Do you have some sort of Martian sickness?"

"No."

"Or are you going through some last minute growing pains?"

"No." Megan shook her head, avoiding his gaze.

Conner sighed, exasperated. "Are you on your per-"

"NO!" She snapped.

"Then what's the matter with you?" He demanded.

Megan let a frustrated scream, startling Conner so much that he jumped back, ducking out of the way as she threw her heels across the room.

She stalked out of the living room and into their bedroom. He dutifully followed after her though stayed standing in the doorway, in case she decided to throw something else in his general direction. He watched silently as she paced back and forth in front of their bed before plopping down in it, running a hand through her hair.

"Ready to reopen the discussion?" Conner asked, folding his arms across his chest and sagging his side against the door frame. "You know, like normal people that don't throw things at each other?"

"We've never normal people. We'll never be normal." She said quietly.

"So you're done throwing things?" He inquired.

Megan held her empty hands out to Conner. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, you can still throw the dresser at me..." Conner shrugged lazily.

"I'll throw _you _at the dresser in a minute." She said threateningly.

"Okay, okay. Talk. What's going on with you? You've been acting really strange today. What was with you in the bathroom this morning? We've been together for four years and five months and you're still afraid of seeing me naked. I don't like it." He mumbled.

Megan bit down on her bottom lip. "It's not that... The nudity thing... Well it does have to do with that a little bit."

"Well, alright then. Does it also have to do with the... Linking Matrix, thing?" Conner asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I... Yes." She sighed.

"What is a Linking Matrix? In simplified words, tell me what it is." The clone demanded, he walked over and sat down next to Megan. His hand covering hers.

"The Linking Matrix is..."

"Is?" He pressed.

She took in a deep breath. "On Mars when two people fall in love each other, they love strongly and always have faith in their relationship, no matter what conflicts they face. Their love grows until it reaches a certain point in the relationship where they are ready to fully commit to one another. Thus, the Linking Matrix is made."

"What happens when the Linking Matrix happens?"

"They form their telepathic bond by well..." Megan ducked her head and blushed. "They do it."

"Do wha..." Conner's face paled in realization. "Oh... You mean... _Oh._"

She nodded furiously. "Yes."

"So... you feel it's our time for it?" His hold on her's tightened a bit, a lopsided grin on his face.

"It's a lot more complicated than that, Conner." Megan said, pulling her hand away.

"Well, yeah, it supposed to be. I mean we might end up like Kaldur and Art-" She cut him off hold her hand up.

"No, no. When it happens a lot of things change, the way we'll think about each other, and the way we look at each other-"

"It'll be just as special to me as it will be for you." He reassured her.

"No, Conner. When Martians do it, it means we have found the one person we want to be truly be with. Share their entire being with. They have found their Other Half." She explained.

"I'm willing, I'm _ready _to be that, Megan." Conner took her hands in his, holding them firmly.

"No, you're _not_-" She interjected.

"Why are you making this sound difficult?" He inquired.

"Because you don't understand what this means for us!" Megan shouted.

"What? You don't know _want _me to be your Other Half?" Conner demanded.

"Of course I do!"

"Then what's the matter?"

Megan drew in a deep breath and said softly, "It's means you're married to me."

"What?" Conner's expression went blank, he was dumbfounded.

"By preforming the Linking Matrix with you... It means I fully commit myself to you. I belong to you, body, mind and soul. And you to me." Megan whispered, unable to meet his gaze. "Which is why... I can't ask you to do this. You're not ready to make this commitment to me." She slowly pulled her hands out of his now slacken grasp.

"Megan..." He said softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner, Conner." Megan shook her head. "I just didn't think it would happen so sudden. Most Martians don't find their Other Halves until they're, well, 25 or older."

"Megan..." Conner repeated.

"I don't expect you to do this for me, it's a big step and-"

"MEGAN!" He all but shouted in annoyance.

She blinked several times. "Are you trying to break up with me?"

"No! No, never." Conner shook his head, chuckling. "I... No, I wouldn't dream of it. And you should know, you're in them all the time. And when did I ever say I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment?"

"What?" Megan looked up at him with innocent eyes.

Conner tightened his hold on her hands once more, looking her straight in the eyes. He said sternly, truthfully, "I love you. I love you so much that if this Linking Matrix is important to you... then it's important to me."

"But, Conner..." The Martian shook her head slowly. "This means you'll be bonded to me forever... Or until one of us dies." She mumbled, "... again."

"Ha, again." He nuzzled his face against her shoulder. A small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Trust me, I'm ready when you are."

"Which is very, very soon." Megan sighed, pushing Conner away with a serious look on her face. "Martians are monogamous people. Marriage has nothing to do with law in most cases. It's based on a promise and commitment than anything else. When we complete the Linking Matrix, it's for life."

"That doesn't sound so different than the Earth marriages here and like I said I'm ready when you are." Conner replied stubbornly.

"Do you _feel _ready to commit to me without thinking with your hormones?" She quirked her bow at him.

"I've been doing that the last four years, another lifetime won't kill me." He waved his hand absently. "Even if we do it just this once... I'm yours."

Megan thought it over a few moments before standing and nodding her head. "Okay, I believe you."

"So, when exactly?" Conner leaned back against his elbows.

"Soon." She confirmed.

"When?" Conner repeated.

"Two days, give me two days." Megan said, walking out of the room. "I need to discuss this further with my mother."

"Should I talk to her with you?" He called after her.

"No!" Megan replied shrilly.

Megan walked back into the study and sat into the computer chair while wondering, what is she getting herself into.

* * *

**A/n: Haha, oh, I am evil. So, so evil! I hope Megan's true intentions with speaking to her parents threw you guys off a bit. **

**So the whole 'Linking Matrix' is my own Martian version of the Vulcan's 'Pon Farr'. Which will be further _explored _in the next chapter. Which explains why the chapter will be rated M, but the T-rating will stand. Only the next chapter should be classified as M. **

**Yeah, it'll be a little difficult for me to write and you all to read, but it's a very important aspect in the storyline. So please keep reading and hopefully you all will enjoy it.  
**

**In the meantime feel free to comment your thoughts and opinions on the upcoming matter at hand.  
**


	19. Their Matrix

**Disclaimer: The first part of this chapter is M. I advise those who are not comfortable with such strong themes to skip over it, the entire section is not strictly devoted to the mature rating. I don't own Young Justice.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen: Their Matrix  
**

**

* * *

**

"Well?" Conner quirked his brow. "How do you want this to go?"

Megan blushed deeply and cleared her throat. "I-I think I should be on top... Since it would be easier for us to form the Linking Matrix that."

"Alright, although from what Wally told me, that's not how sex normally goes... Not the first time anyway." Conner pointed out, picking at the fur blanket nervously. He had already taken care of the 'safety precautions' in all of this but he was still on edge about it.

The Martian sighed, tipping her head back against the wall. "Please, Conner..."

Conner chewed the inside of his cheek, knowing she is just as nervous as he is. He tried to coax her out into the open. "I'm kidding, Megan. No one ever should listen to Wally, it's a little sexist anyway... We can do this however you feel most comfortable with."

Megan slowly lifted her head back in his direction and shyly walked over to the bed. Conner was already half naked, sitting there propped up against the headboard with just his tee-shirt on. Biting her lower lip, Megan slowly reached out to tug his shirt off while she allowed him to untie her robe. Both items fell to the floor soundlessly, leaving them completely exposed for the very first time.

They both took a moment to look at the now revealed areas of each others bodies, which they had never seen before. Ever curve and plane of skin was taken in and every scar or bruise was then noticed. Megan was the first to look away.

"Lay down, please." she said quietly.

Conner gave her sheepish grin, laying his head down on the pillow, and allowed her to crawl on top of him and straddle his hips.

He gasped, slowly feeling himself sink into her. The tip of his member breaking through her unyielding barrier. It was exciting and yet frightening. Megan blinked back tears of pain, he reached up and brushed them away.

"We can stop, right now, if you want to. If this is to much, just tell me and we can stop." Conner said gently, stroking her hipbone with his thumb. He wanted this to be good for her, maybe he should have argued about their position a little bit more.

Megan shook her head, planting one of her hands on his shoulder to prevent him from sitting up. "No, no... I'm fine, This is fine. It's starting to feel better already... To feel good."

"If you're sure..." He mumbled, grasping her hips.

"We've only started." And with that said she continued.

Conner watched already with ragged breathing and a sweating body as Megan slammed herself back down onto him, sending his erection deep inside of her. He resurfaced, coated in slick fluid before disappearing yet again. There were no signs of stopping. Her hands gripped his tense shoulder and his hands held onto her waist. He held onto her as if his life depended on it.

Megan whimpered and pushed harder. Conner was almost afraid the bed would crash beneath them with the force of her movements.

However, Conner could careless, all that mattered was the fiery haired beauty atop him who was quickly driving him to the edge.

Biting down on his lip to hold back a series of groans, he watched with fascinated eyes as she moved. The effect doing captivating things to her body, Her breasts shook in front of him, almost calling out to him before he snapped and pressed his mouth to one. His lips wrapped around a nipple, suckling it hard between lips before his teeth grazed over it gently. He was rewarded with a gasp and a loud moan as his wife threw her head back in pleasure.

Repeating the process to the other, the clone grinned at her response. He would never get tired of hearing that. If anything, it added to his arousal.

Leaning back once again, he guided Megan's movements, not that she needed any help, and added to the frenzied tempo. He had already felt more pleasure than thought possible and there was no way he could imagine it getting any better than this. Something told him she would have no problem proving him wrong.

Biting down harder on his lip, Conner held back his incoming orgasm as he awaited for his girlfriend's. He wouldn't allow himself to go over the edge without her. It was so hard not to just jump and give in to the tremendous amount of bliss heading his way.

His senses were tingling and shaken during the intense ride. Never had a woman worked him so good and he was almost mad at himself for not handing over the reins of control to her earlier.

Megan bit down on her bottom lip. She knew that it was the time to form the Linking Matrix.

Gingerly she grabbed one of his hand from her waist and placed his fingers against the telepathic receptors on her face. She almost laughed at the agonizing look he gave her.

"Keep your hand there, in order for this to work you need to keep your fingers against my receptors until we finish." She moved her hand to where his own telepathic receptors would be and smiled. "And I'll do the same."

He groaned, "Anything else?"

"Keep your mind connected to mine, think only of me." Megan instructed carefully, continuing her descent on him.

"Che, that will be easy to-" Conner's words caught in his throat.

The sheer impact of how she was making him feel was slowly becoming too much. Holding back was proving to be more and more difficult as the seconds passed. The young woman continued her frantic and quick pace, she adamantly pushed against him causing him to clench his eyes tight. Her hips rotated across his hips. She grew tighter around his shaft, signaling her nearing orgasm and Conner could only internally sigh with relief.

Bringing his thumb to her center, he pressed it to her clit and watched as her hungry eyes closed and another set of moans escaped her. Rubbing the sensitive nub, he brought her lips to his in a searing kiss before he mumbled against her mouth. "I can't hold back…"

"Mmm… almost there," she spoke breathlessly, before swiping her tongue across his bottom lip.

Nipping futility at her tongue, Conner pushed his hips upward, just as her came down and the collision was mind-blowing.

She squeezed her inner walls around him tightly, trapping him in place as she exploded and fell over the edge. Part of him was holding back dearly, wanting to watch the erotic sight in front of him. Tense of stiff for a moment, she froze in her position, consumed with pleasure. His name fell from her lips, as she fought for her breath, and collapsed onto his chest.

"Keep your hand on my receptors." She reminded him softly.

"... Got you."

There was not going back on at this point. Conner could feel her there, everywhere around him. There was no way he could contain himself while witnessing this feeling, She was there in his mind, in his heart. He could feel her happiness and need for him.

Wrapping his free arm tightly around her waist, he turned them over so he was on top. He rolled his hips against hers while giving a last few thrusts into her before he released himself, flooding her with the very essence of himself. He moaned, satisfied.

After a few heartbeats Megan dropped her hand from his face, sighing heavily. He did the same. Then there was silence. The heavy, sweet bask of the afterglow settled like a warm blanket over them. Conner panted as he gently pulled back out, laying himself aside and wrapped his arms around Megan. She curled herself into a ball against his side, laying her head on his chest.

"I love you, Megan." Conner said softly, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, husband." Megan replied, smiling.

And within a few moments they were both asleep.

* * *

Sex changes everything. It does, no matter how much you pretend it doesn't. You've stripped yourself raw in front of this person, you've given them your body and let them do what they want with it.

Perhaps some people can do that easily, maybe to some people it doesn't matter. It mattered did to Conner. It also did to Megan. He was scared... as stated before, sex changed everything. Conner told her repeatedly that he loves her, she's told him she loves him. It was easier then, in that flush of emotion, in that closeness. In the intimate darkness. It was so much harder in the light.

Megan made a soft sound, snuggling into him harder, her exhaling breath brushed against his skin. She was waking up.

He watched her sigh, opening her eyes to see him propped up on his elbow, looking down at her with a thoughtful expression.

She rubbed her eyes and said, "Stop watching me sleep, it's weird."

He leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder. "I couldn't help it, I wake up earlier than you do. Besides," the clone gave her a sheepish smile, "I'm allowed to watch you sleep. We're married now."

"Yes, yes we are." She ran her hands through his hair.

Conner wrapped his arms around her tightly, chuckling softly, "It is going to be difficult explaining this to mom and dad later."

"And Uncle J'onn." She added, rubbing circles over his stomach with her hand. "Though, I think he and my parents would know by now."

"Oh? How?" Conner quirked his brow.

"When I was born like other Martian children, we have a strong empathic link with all of our family members. But when the Linking Matrix is formed with our new partners, the link with our families weaken so the empathic link we have with our partners is stronger. In other words, they know already." Megan said calmly.

"So that's it? You're parents and uncle know, but I have to go in alone with my family?" He groaned, shaking his head.

"_Our _family, Conner." She corrected him.

"Dad's going to kill me. Are you trying to get me killed? You know your Uncle still has that revolver somewhere in his desk. I know J'onn would be happy to let dad borrow it." Conner buried his face in her shoulder.

Megan pulled back and gave him a quizzical look. "What revolver?"

"Never mind." Conner mumbled, shaking his head. "It's doesn't matter."

"I can read your mind at will now, meaning I have total access to your thoughts and past memories. I can't believe you never told me he threatened you!" She said, outraged.

Conner cleared his throat, sitting up and said hurriedly, "Are you sure we formed the Matrix right? We should do it again to make sure we did it right."

"Conner!" Megan smacked his shoulder. "No, don't change to subject!"

"But-"

"No!"

"I just-"

"No. Did Uncle J'onn really threaten you with a gun? Aren't you immune to them?" She quirked her brow at him.

"He has Kryptonite bullets... He was pointing the gun right at my face." Conner mumbled, shuddering slightly at the sickly feeling he had felt all those years ago.

"But he can't do that anymore. Not after... this." She blushed slightly and motioned between their naked bodies entangled on the bed.

Conner shrugged. "You _did _say we are bonded until one of _dies _so..."

"Well, he can't kill you without me hating him for the rest of my life." Megan said absently. "I'd never allow him to hurt you."

"Can you promise me the same thing about my parents?" He mumbled, tracing the curve of her left thigh up to curve of her hipbone.

Megan nodded her head. "Of course. Should we put some clothes on and have breakfast now?"

Conner let his eyes run over her bare body appreciatively. "Not just yet."

Megan rolled over onto her stomach to hit him lightly on the shoulder, grinning. "Conner!"

He moved his hands to her slim waist, fingernails skimming over the warm skin. He loved holding her, feeling where her hips curved. It felt solid, it felt real.

"I feel bad for making you do all the work last night, it wasn't fair to you." Conner said truthfully, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"It's fine, we completed the Linking Matrix properly, that's all that matters." Megan shook her head dismissively.

The clone quirked his brow at her. "So you didn't enjoy it?"

"I never said that..." She mumbled.

"But?" He nuzzled his face against her shoulder.

"It was... It... Stop that." Megan gasped out, his lips grazing over her skin.

He curved his lips up into a smile. "Why?"

"Because it tickles." The Martian replied, elbowing his side uselessly.

"Impossible, if it tickles then you would be laughing." Conner stated, moving Megan's hair away from her neck and nipped at the soft skin he found there.

"Oh... Okay... Breakfast can wait." She sighed, tipping her head back.

He grinned, lowering her back down onto the bed.

* * *

"You... You're what?" Clark stuttered, blinking rapidly at his son.

Only fifteen minutes ago had Conner and Megan arrived at the apartment in Metropolis. Megan immediately had left the two Kents alone to help Diana in the kitchen. The moment she was out of ear shot Conner had asked Clark to sit down and just told him some rather disturbing news.

"I said Megan and I are married, dad." Conner mumbled, his ears turning crimson with embarrassment.

Clark grasped the armchair tightly, crushing the wood in his hands. "W-When? How? Why didn't you tell me you guys were getting married?" Clark demanded.

"Uh, yesterday, well no, last night we did it." The Boy of Steel rubbed the back his neck, avoiding his father's gaze.

"Is she pregnant? I knew I should have given you 'the talk' when you were younger but still son I thought you would learn from Kal-"

"Dad! She's not pregnant!" Conner snapped hotly. "And we're not technically married here on Earth."

Clark waved his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other. "Then how can you two be married?"

"Well..." Conner mumbled. "According to Martian culture when two people really care about each other something called the Linking Matrix is formed and they... well they make love. And after they do it, a empathic link is formed the the empathic link connecting them to their families weaken to strength the new link. Hence, on Mars, Megan and I are married."

"So in other words she's now pregnant?" Clark quirked his brow at his son.

The clone ran his fingers through his hair and said haughtily, "NO! SHE IS NOT PREGNANT!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down, I'm just teasing you! I just assumed she was because you did say you two... did it." The Man of Steel held his hands up in defense.

"Whatever." Conner sat back against the couch, folding his arms over his chest.

"So, have you two told J'onn or her parents yet?" Clark mirrored his son's movements.

Megan and Diana suddenly bustled into the living room giggling like school girls while carrying trays of ice tea and a large bowl of popcorn.

Megan set the drinks down on the coffee table, picking up two of the four glasses of ice tea and handed one to Conner before sitting down next to him. He silently accepted the offered beverage from his 'wife' and took a sip of it.

"Hey, what are my two boys talking about in here?" Diana inquired, sitting down on Clark's lap and fed him a piece of popcorn.

Conner pulled his now half empty glass away from his lips and said as if it were the most natural thing in the world, "Megan and I are married."

"Conner!" Megan squeaked.

"Just telling the truth, _dear_." Conner replied, draping his arm over her shoulders.

"When did this happen? When did you propose, Conner? How come we aren't invited to be witnesses?" The Amazon asked, clutching her hands in front of her chest. "Were you kids using protection?"

"Mom!" The clone groaned. "Don't ask us that!"

"Oh, so you are already pregnant?" Diana quirked her brow accusingly at her step son.

"No, Diana, I can assure you I am not pregnant." Megan shook her head.

Diana furrowed her brow and said, "Then why didn't you invite us to your wedding? Oh, Hera, don't tell me that you two went to Vegas!"

"No, mom, no. C'mon, we learned from Barbra and Dick's mistake! Don't propose while you're drunk and don't get married during the hangover." Conner snickered slightly at the memory of Barbara and Dick's horrified faces the morning after. "We got married the Martian way."

"And what is the Martian way?" Diana leaned back against Clark chest while he avoided eye contact with the newlyweds completely.

Conner and Megan exchanged glances before he motioned for her to explain it to his mother.

"Well..."

He watched silently as the Martian walked over to her mother-in-law and whispered in her ear. Conner shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wiping his sweating palms on his jeans as he could clearly hear what Megan was saying to Diana. After a few moments Megan pulled away, biting her lower lip and walked back over to down next to him. His arm went reflexively around her shoulders.

"So... Yeah, we're married." Conner said plainly.

"Yes... I suppose you two are indeed." Clark nodded in acknowledgment.

Diana pursed her lips together in a slight smile. "Are you thinking of getting married here traditionally on Earth?"

"What for? We're already married by the Martian law and plus," Conner held his and Megan's left hands up. Their promise rings glinted in the light. "We have promise rings to ward off unwelcome... attention."

"But still, it would be nice to actually witness our son commit himself to the woman he loves." The Amazon said persistently.

"I... Well..." The clone glanced down at Megan. "What do you think?"

"We don't have to..." Megan toyed with the buttons on her cardigan.

"Do you want to?" He quirked his brow at her.

"I always hoped we would someday..." The Martian admitted, blushing.

"Like when? A few weeks, maybe two months from now? A year?" Conner pressed.

"I don't know, it depends..." She mumbled.

"On what?" Conner inquired.

Megan bit her lower lip and looked up at him. "Are you asking me?"

Conner blinked several times before he pulled his arm away from her shoulders. He slid off of the couch and kneeled down in front of her on one knee, taking her small hand in his. Megan's other hand flew to her mouth, stifling a giggle.

"Yes, yes he is!" Diana grinned from the armchair.

"Mom!" Conner said peevishly.

"Shh, Diana, let him talk." Clark shushed his wife, clapping his hand down over her mouth. The Amazon rolled her eyes but settled back against his broad chest.

"Megan," Conner said slowly, beckoning the Martian attention. He cleared his throat, tightening his hold on her hand. "I don't really know... But, I'm trying as hard as I can to say this. We are already married on Mars, I am bonded to you and you to me."

"Conner..." Megan pressed her knuckle tightly against her mouth. Tears started to form in her bright eyes.

He continued, "And now, I want to be your husband here on Earth. I want people to know that I belong to you." Conner smiled up at her and said, "M'gann M'orzz, I don't know really what to say beside, I love you. Will you marry me again?"

"Of course!" Megan cried, throwing her arms around Conner's shoulders and pressed her lips against his. He stood up and held her waist just as tightly.

"Praise the gods, look at that." Diana cooed from behind them.

"That's my boy!" Clark chimed in, a proud tone in his voice.

Megan pulled away and rested her forehead against Conner's, a smile on her lips. "You know, you didn't have to do all of that. Complete the Linking Matrix, marry me... Propose to me."

"I know that, I wanted to." Conner sighed softly, brushing his lips over her brow.

"Alright, enough of that. We need to start planning right away." Diana announced, standing up from the armchair. "Hm, perhaps you could have a double wedding with Artemis and Kaldur. Wait, no they're getting married next week in Atlantis. Curses, well, I guess we can think of something else then..."

Conner groaned, shaking his and picked Megan up into his arms. He disappeared in a blur of black and red out of the apartment.

"Wait! Where are you going? We need to discuss this!" Diana called after the young couple.

Clark chuckled and placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Later, Ana, I think they would like a little time to celebrate."

"Fine, do you think we should tell J'onn about this for the kids?" The Amazon inquired, patting his hand.

"Yeah, I'll do it as a early wedding present to them... Hopefully J'onn still doesn't have that revolver I gave him." The Man of Steel mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck sorely.

"I thought that revolver was broken? In case, I pray that Conner doesn't get her pregnant until after the wedding..." Diana shook her head.

"Or not anytime soon." Clark added.

"But they would have beautiful children." The Amazon sighed, leaning back against her husband.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah I bet they will. Someday."

"Someday." Diana agreed.

* * *

**A/n: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! **

**Up next is Artemis and Kaldur's wedding and Megan and Conner announcing their engagement to the rest of the team. Also Uncle J'onn finally has his say in all of this.**

**Reviews would be most helpful, silence just means you guys don't care.  
**


	20. Marry You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty: Marry You  
**

**

* * *

**

Kaldur straightened up in front of the full length mirror, smoothing out the mint green tie and matching vest of his pearl white suit. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest from his obvious nervousness. A large hand clapped him on the back. The Atlantean sighed loudly and turned to face his best man.

"At last, you are all here." Kaldur said, slightly relieved.

Yes, the Boy of Steel was there and as was Garth, Wally and Dick. All four groomsmen were dressed in similar white suits that matched Kaldur's. None of them looked at all happy about their attire, not in the least.

"Yeah, we were all thinking about making a run for it the moment we saw the tuxes, but since Artemis tightened the security around here..." Wally shrugged slightly.

Suddenly Black Canary walked into the room wearing a formal black dress and matching heels. She smirked at the speedster and said dryly, "And by security, he means me. Nice try though boys."

"Is everything ready? Is Artemis ready?" Kaldur asked, wiping his sweating hands on his pants.

"Yes, yes. Calm down, gillie boy, everything is going-"

_**Crash!**_

"DON'T YOU TELL ME CALM DOWN! I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN I WANT TO CALM DOWN!" The bride's clearly annoyed voice rang through the halls like church bells.

Conner smirked and gave his former combat instructor a quizzical look. "As you were saying?"

"Okay, I meant everything's fine. _Except _for her pregnancy mood swings. We can't really fix those." Black Canary shrugged helplessly.

"Nice going there, Kal." Dick snickered.

Wally scoffed. "So says the guy who proposed to his girlfriend when they were drunk while we were in Las Vegas - and _still _got married during the hang over."

"Would you guys just forget that already!" The former Robin snapped, throwing his hands up in the air. "At least I know how to keep a woman with me, unlike some of us."

"Hey, hey! Fire and I are doing just fine-"

"Then how come she's been living with Ice these past couple of days, huh?" Dick quirked his brow at the ginger haired man.

"Gr, you really want to start this, squirt?" Wally moved to get in the shorter young man's face but Black Canary grabbed the back of their necks and knocked their heads together.

"Ow!" Dick shoved Wally away.

"Not cool, grandma!" The speedster moaned, shaking his head.

"Enough! You two are not helping anyone here! Just look at Kaldur! He looks like he's about pass out!" The older blond snapped, releasing the young heroes.

Conner and Garth tried to keep the darkly skinned youth calm. Garth kept patting Kaldur on the back while Conner tried to distract him from the disastrous thoughts he knew the Atlantean was probably thinking.

"Relax, Kaldur. Everything will be fine, she can't leave you, I mean, she can hardly stand up at all." Conner paused, backtracking his last thought. "Uh, never mind that. Think about your vows, don't forget them."

"Yes, your vows, did you write them down?" Garth inquired.

Kaldur dug around in his pants pocket until he pulled out a soaked, balled up wade of paper. He groaned and shook his head. "I forgot to take it out before dropping my suit off at the dry cleaners!"

"It's okay, that's okay!" Dick said, snatching the wade of paper and tossing it into the wastebasket. "Just wing it, say what comes to mind when you see her."

"Yeah, like 'Jeez, I'm sorry for knocking you up and making you look like a whale at twenty' or 'I should have proposed first be-" Wally was cut off as Black Canary smacked him upside his head.

"Kid, shut up!" Conner snapped.

"It's _Flash _now!" Wally corrected him.

"You're not doing Barry justice." Dick shook his head and sighed. "This is whelming."

Canary rolled her eyes at the boys before heading back to Artemis's room.

"Tell me about it." Kaldur muttered, scratching the side of his head. "I wonder how the girls are doing..."

* * *

"Artemis, give me the vase, please." Megan said, using her telekinesis to take the vase of lilacs out of the blond archer's hands and placed it on the table across the room.

"But what else am I supposed to walk down the aisle with? My bouquet isn't here yet!" Artemis cried out, adjusting the hem of her white dress.

Bea waved her hand absently and said, "Calm down, Barbra is taking care of it, remember? With her on the case, you know your flowers will be here-"

"I found them!" Batgirl announced, bursting through the door. She held up, with a proud look on her face, a pretty bouquet of white roses. "Teddy had hid them under one of the pews."

"I'm going to kill that little boy!" Artemis growled, shaking her head.

Black Canary sighed, "It's okay, Arty, he won't get any of the cake tonight."

"Just in time, Babs." Bea nodded at the auburn haired woman.

Megan took the large bouquet from Barbra and handed them to Artemis. The archer sighed in relief, cradling the flowers against her swollen stomach.

Artemis swept her gaze around the room at her friends, her bridesmaids. All of them were wearing matching orange elegantly flowing dresses.

"Thank you, guys. Thank you so much for all of this." She whispered softly.

"No worries, Artemis. You have every right to be nervous, this is a very big step for the both of you." Megan reassured her best friend. "I should know."

"What?" All the heroines chorused, their jaws dropping.

Megan's eyes widen. "Oh... Nothing."

"You said-"

"No, no, no!" The martian shook her head wildly. She waved her hands in front of her defensively. "No, I did not!"

"When did y-" Bea was cut off.

"We didn't!"

"But-" Barbra started.

Megan threw her hands up in the air. Her face burned. "NO! WE JUST SLEPT TOGETHER!"

"Oh my god!" Canary gasped, laughing.

"You didn't tell me? You lose your V-card to Super Hunk and didn't tell me?" Artemis shouted, jumping out of her chair and thwacked Megan on the head with her flowers. "I thought you were my best friend!"

"I am! You are!" Megan stumbled away from the bride.

"Best friends tell each other these things! I told you when I first slept with Kaldur!"

"Honey, everybody pretty much knew when you slept with him." Canary mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it was either going to happen that evening or night." The martial artist shrugged casually. "We were taking bets."

"Who won?" Bea asked.

"Wally."

"Ew, he bet on me losing my virginity to Kaldur?" Artemis shook her head.

"_Did _you lose it to Kaldur?" Barbra quirked her brow at the archer.

"What's _that_ supposed mean?" She demanded.

"Nothing."

There was a sudden knock on the door. They all turned around to see Green Arrow wearing a black suit and holding Teddy in his arms.

"Uh, you ladies have ten minutes." He informed them.

Canary walked over and took her son from her husband. "Thanks, Ollie. And as for you, mister!" she tickled Teddy's tummy. "No cake for you tonight!"

"Mmkay, mama!" The four year old giggled.

"Atta boy, do you have the rings?" She set him down on the floor.

"Yep, yep!" Teddy nodded and then looked at the women in the room. "Auntie Artemis looks pwetty!"

"What about mommy?" Ollie asked.

"Mama beautiful!"

"Awe!" Bea and Megan cooed.

"Can I take him?" Barbra leaned down and pinched his chubby cheek. "I rather take this sweetheart home than a drunk Richard tonight!"

"Drinking bad! Mama says so." Teddy said firmly.

"That's my boy." Canary said proudly. "Anyway, I'll see you all out there. Be a good boy for your aunties, Teddy."

"Gotcha, mama." The blond boy nodded, allowing his mother to ruffle his hair and kiss his cheek before leaving the room.

Ollie knelt down next to Teddy and handed him a red pillow. "Okay, son, put the rings here on the pillow. Good. Now, when the music starts walk down the aisle and stand next to Uncle Wally, understand?"

"Yes, papa." Teddy said, placing the two gold bands on the pillow.

"Good, now go wait in the gardens by the rose bushes. That's where the aisle starts." The older blond instructed, steering his son towards the door. Once Teddy was gone Ollie turned to Artemis. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She sighed, straightening up.

"You'll do fine." Megan reassured her with a smile.

"We're still going to talk about you and your love machine later, I want details too!" Artemis replied, lightly nudging the martian.

"If you think you can handle it..." Megan mumbled, shaking her head.

She like, Bea and Barbra grabbed their own bouquet of roses and lined up single file with Ollie and Artemis in the very back.

"Alright, it's time, let's go get married." Artemis whispered.

* * *

Conner found himself standing at the nicely decorated altar in between Kaldur and Garth with Dick and Wally standing next to him. Aquaman stood ready to preform the ceremony.

The palace gardens were in full bloom with multicolored flowers surrounding the area, lawn chairs were set up for the handful of guests in rows lining either side of the white aisle starting from behind two neatly trimmed rose bushes and ending there at the altar.

Conner noticed Kaldur wiping his hand across his brow nervously. The clone patted him on the back.

"Relax, she'll be here. Besides, the music hasn't started yet." He said, reassuringly.

"Yes, yes you are." Kaldur replied, squaring his shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Aquaman asked, looking at the groom.

The merman nodded and said confidently, "As I'll ever be, my King."

"Good." The elder Atlantean nodded at the elderly harp player standing by to start up the music, queuing the wedding to begin.

"Here we go..." Dick mumbled, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Get ready to lose your man-card, Kaldur." Wally grinned.

Garth nudged the speedster to be silent as little Teddy appeared in a white suit, walking confidently down the aisle with the wedding rings on a pillow. After a few moments all three of the bridesmaids slowly descended down the aisle at once.

Megan winked at Conner as she stood next to Bea. The corners of Conner's mouth quirked up in a smile. Then the guests and witnesses turned their attention back to the aisle and waited for the bride.

Kaldur swallowed the dry lump in his throat. "Where is she?" he mumbled.

"Maybe she got stuck trying to get out of the doorway. I knew we should have invested in getting a wheel barrow to roll her down the aisle in instead of a big wedding cake." Wally said, smirking slightly.

"Give her a minute..." Megan said.

"If she doesn't come out in the next five minutes, does this mean Wally and Garth have to go on the search for a runaway bride?" Dick inquired.

"Guys, stop it." Barbra hissed under her breath. "Here they come!"

Kaldur immediately straightened back up, recomposing himself. He watched as Artemis was escorted down the aisle by Ollie. The young couple's eyes never left one another. Filled with love and adoration.

The music ceased as Ollie handed Artemis off to Kaldur before taking his seat in the front row next to Dinah on the bride's side of the garden.

Aquaman smiled from Kaldur to Artemis before spreading his arms out. "Welcome, everyone. We are gathered here today to bind this man and this woman together as two halves of a whole. Who gives this young woman to this man?"

"I do." Mrs. Crock, Artemis' mother spoke up from her place in her wheelchair. Conner, who was closest to the archer's mother, wheeled her over to Artemis' side. Mrs. Crock beamed with tears misting in her eyes and said, "I give her to Kaldur."

Kaldur clasped Mrs. Crock's hand and Artemis bent down to kiss her mother on the cheek. Aquaman continued, "Very well. Now, to accommodate the bride's... er... situation, I have been requested to cover only the basic procedures. Vows please."

"I-"

" - Wait, me first. Sorry," the archer flushed at the round of chuckles from the audience, "I really want to go first, if that's okay."

Kaldur brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and nodded. He said, "Of course."

"Kaldur..." Artemis said softly. "All I can think of right now is the moment three years ago back on the beach of Happy Harbor. We sitting there by the water, you were telling me about the marine life when you _finally _put your arm around me for the first time and kissed my cheek. That was the very moment that I realized that I was falling in love with you."

The Atlantean smiled, bringing her hand up to his lips, kissing it softly. Indicating that he remembered that moment.

"And that I still love you you today, and I'm honored to become the mother of your beautiful child and..." Artemis trailed off, tears sliding down her now flushed cheeks. Kaldur quickly kissed them away.

"I assume you are trying to say 'wife'?" he chuckled, shaking his head.

Artemis laughed softly and nodded her head 'yes'.

"Very well them, it's your turn now, Kaldur'ahm." Aquaman nodded at his former apprentice to speak.

"Yes, thank you, my King." Kaldur tilted Artemis's face up so he could look her in the eyes. "Artemis Crock, I would like to say that I have been in love with you since the first time that I saw you. But no, I have been in love with you since you saved me from falling off the cliff during the Doctor Fate mission. I realized in that moment that you are the most strongest, beautiful, independent woman I have ever met and I am proud to say that you are the love of my life."

"Aw, Kaldur..." Artemis sighed, looking up at him with eyes adoring eyes.

"I think enough has been said, may we have the rings now, please?" The King claimed, signaling Teddy forward.

He took rings form the pillow and smiled appreciatively at the young boy. "Thank you, my dear boy. How else could we get along without you?"

"I don't know." Teddy shrugged his small shoulders slightly. The crowd chuckled at the young boy's cutesy reply.

Aquaman smiled and handed the young couple their rings. "Alright then, you may exchange your rings."

Kaldur smiled, slipping the ring he held onto Artemis's finger. He indiscreetly mouthed 'I love you' to her as she slipped the larger ring she held in her hand onto his finger.

Wally stifled a giggle. Bea glared daggers at him and he quickly fell silent.

"Do you, Kaldur'ahm, take Artemis Crock to be your wife until death do you part?" Aquaman asked.

"I do." Kaldur blinked back tears.

"And you Artemis Crock take Kaldur'ahm to be your husband until death do you part?"

"I do." Artemis said firmly, placing Kaldur's hand on her swelled up stomach. Right over the spot where their baby girl was currently kicking.

Overjoyed at the amazing sensation, the merman swooped down and kissed Artemis promptly on the lips.

The crowd burst into fits of laughter and cheers.

"Well, I guess I don't need to say 'You may kiss the bride' now!" Aquaman chuckled, amused. "So instead, I now pronounce you husband and wife... You may continue on kissing the bride!"

"Woo-Hoo! You go, gillie boy!" Wally cried, clapping furiously.

"Congratulations, my friend." Garth and Dick chimed.

"Che, you still can't keep it in your pants." Conner scoffed, playfully punching Kaldur's shoulder.

Artemis momentarily broke the kiss and smirked widely at the clone, "So says the guy who slept with his girl-"

Kaldur slapped his hand over her mouth. "As your husband I advise you to keep your mouth shut... with love, of course."

"You told told her?" Conner looked at Megan.

"It slipped out." She said innocently.

"What are you two talking about?" Wally asked, confused.

Bea walked over and tugged at his arm. "It's nothing important, Wal-Wal."

"Wal-Wal?" Dick and Conner chimed as they exchanged mirroring smirks of amusement.

"Aw Bebe, why did you have to go and call me that in front of the guys?"

"Okay, you guys are going to make me vomit... More than these two." Dick gestured towards Conner and Megan.

"Enough, it's time for the reception party." Canary said, walking up to the young heroes with Teddy attached to her hip.

Wally smirked. "Let's just hope Kaldur shined up his dancing shoes!"

"He doesn't even wear shoes." Garth pointed out.

"Exactly! That's why _we _don't have to embarrass him!" The speedster cried.

"Dear Mars, Wallace..." Megan shook her head.

* * *

Conner watched with amusement as he watched Kaldur and Artemis shared their first dance of the night to Megan's rendition of some cheesy, classic love song Artemis had requested.

"So, you and Megan finally did it, huh?" Wally asked, leaning across the table and punched the clone's shoulder.

"That's none of your business." Conner replied calmly.

"Hey man, it's just a question. Besides, you know I'm over her." The speedster held his hands up in defense.

"Whatever." The clone fixed his gaze on Megan's shining form on stage.

"You're a lucky dude, Conner. She's a babe!" Wally declared, waving his wine glass in his hand.

"How much exactly have you had to drink tonight? Because I think you should slow it down or else..." Conner growled under his breath.

Bea suddenly appeared beside Wally and said sternly, "Wally, you leave Conner alone! Come back to our table, sweetie, you've had too much to drink."

"But..." Wally started to protest but Bea already had him on his feet and dragging him back across the reception hall.

"Haha, who would have thought to see the speedster whipped, huh?" Came a familiar cackle from behind Conner.

Conner momentarily glanced behind him to see Dick standing behind him. He nodded at the former Boy Wonder.

"Yeah, who would have thought..." The clone agreed.

Dick sat down in Wally's previous seat, eying Conner with a smirk. "So, are you ready to give your speech?"

"My what?" Conner frowned.

"It's the best man's job to give a speech about the newlyweds before we toast to their happiness." Dick explained, picking at the white table cloth.

"No, no I'm not ready to give a speech. Nobody told me I had to." The clone stated, wiping his hands off on his pants. "What am I going to stay? When-"

"And now let's hear a few words from the best man!" Aquaman said from the stage, a glass of red wine in his hand.

On queue, a spotlight fell on the young Man of Steel. Conner flushed and inclined his head toward Dick, attempting to pass the younger man off as the best man. Dick shook his head. With Garth's help, Dick pulled Conner from his chair and pushed him towards the stage stairs.

"Good luck!" Dick cackled, returning to his seat.

"I'll get you for this..." Conner hissed, walking up the stairs and reluctantly taking the microphone from Aquaman. "Uh... Hey."

With the bright florescent lights dawning on him, Conner blinked rapidly like a deer staring into a pair of headlights. Sweat began to bead on his brow. He cleared his throat.

"H-hey, uh... I just want to say... It's been a wild ride, watching these two," Conner paused to nod at the newlyweds. "They grew up and fell for each other. I, uh, I can still remember what happened right after Kaldur had asked Artemis out for their first date. He had been so nervous that he actually convinced Wally pretend to be Artemis as a practice date."

"Dude! We agreed never to talk about that again!" Wally shouted over the laughing guests.

"Seriously? You actually asked Wally to do that? What, was Megan too busy drooling over Conner to help you?" Artemis giggled, tugging at Kaldur's hand.

"No... Yes." The merman groaned, shaking his head.

"Anyway, yeah, so the date with Wally didn't turn out so well because Kaldur couldn't stop laughing at the wig and dress we made Wally wear. By the end of the date Kaldur just shook his head and said, I quote, "Kid, you are a terrible date, even the real Artemis knows how to seek out the constellations!"." Conner said, grinning into the mic.

Another roar of laughter went around the room.

"But what am I trying to say is... The first date didn't determine where Artemis and Kaldur ended up. It was them, it was the choices they made. And I have to say where they are right now isn't so bad. So," Conner motioned for one of the waiters holding a tray of filled wine glasses over to the stage and took one. "Let's all raise our glasses to the bride and groom... The two smartest and most illogical people I know. I wish them nothing but the best with their new child!"

"Here, here!" Black Canary agreed, raising her glass and then downing the champagne.

Conner waited until he was off stage to chug down his drink and stiffly return to the head table, where Megan was waiting for him. She greet him with a pat on the hand and kiss on the cheek.

"You did great." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Uh-huh." He glared at Dick from across the table. "You set me up on purpose, didn't you?"

"What? How me?" The younger boy asked, pointing dumbly at himself. Barbra giggled and nudged him.

Kaldur cleared his throat, "Actually, Superboy, I meant for you to give the speech."

"Why?" Conner grunted, draping his arm around the back of Megan's chair.

"Well who better to give a speech at my wedding than the man who I consider to be my brother?" Kaldur quirked his brow at Conner.

The clone's features softened. "That's... alright." he reached across the table and clapped hands with Kaldur.

"Aw!" Megan, Artemis and Barbra crooned.

"Shut up..." Conner mumbled, pulling his hand back.

"Even me?" Megan batted her lashes at him prettily.

A muscle in his face twitched. "No... Not you."

"Good." She settled her head against his broad shoulder.

"Uh, Suppey, I think you better hold off on the cuddling..." Dick said, nudging the Boy of Steel.

"Huh?" Conner lifted his gaze to see J'onn approach their table, the expression he wore was impassive. "Oh, damn it."

"Don't worry, I'm right here." Megan reassured him, holding Conner's hand.

"I think that makes him feel more worse rather than safe." Artemis mumbled. "Kaldur, Barbra, Dick, let's go see if Wally needs drinking buddies!"

"But you can't drink." Barbra pointed out.

Artemis stood up. "No, but the rest of you can and I'm not about to let you guys miss out on the fun for my sake. Besides, I was drinking when this baby was conceived."

"As you wish, love." Kaldur said, getting to his feet as did their friends and quickly shuffled away as the elder Martian walked over to the table.

"Good evening, Superboy, M'gann." J'onn said politely.

"Hello, Uncle J'onn." Megan stood up and hugged her uncle. She silently motioned Conner to stand up.

"Yes, hello, sir." Conner greeted, standing up and waited for Megan to move aside so he could shake J'onn's hand. "...Won't you sit down with us?"

"I suppose I could for a moment." J'onn nodded, sitting down in Barbra's previous seat.

Conner quickly pulled Megan's chair out for her and scooted it back in before easing down in his own chair. She laid her hand on his knee, calming him down a bit.

"So... How have you been, Uncle J'onn?" Megan asked calmly.

"Fine. I would ask you the same question but judging from your recent... detachment from our link, I can only guess you are doing well yourself." The elder martian said, propping his arms up on the table and leaning his chin on his hands.

I'm going to die, Conner thought, I'm going to be shot in the head at my best friend's wedding.

"Shh." Megan hushed him, reading his thoughts.

"He will." Conner mumbled.

"Children, I am not deaf. And I am not here to assassinate you, if that is what you are thinking about, Superboy." J'onn said calmly. "In fact, your father had stopped by earlier at Watchtower to inform me of some... intriguing news-"

"- Please, Uncle J'onn, I love Conner and we just want-"

"Do not interrupt me, M'gann."

"I apologize." Megan ducked her head.

"You're going to shoot me now, aren't you?" Conner mumbled, tightening his hold on Megan's hand.

"As I have said before Superboy, I am not here to kill you. I am here to give you both my consent, along with your family's, M'gann." J'onn stated firmly.

"You... You are?" Megan asked, blinking.

"Yes, your father and I have talked it over and we think Superboy is a... decent match for you." J'onn waved his hand dismissively.

"Gee, thanks." Conner grumbled, shaking his head.

"Quiet." She elbowed him.

"Further more, there is nothing I can do to break your Matrix without hurting you, M'gann. Your father and I want nothing more than to see you happy." J'onn continued, "So, from this moment on, I expect you - _Kon-El_ - to look after my niece and care for her just as much as I have since she was born."

"Of course, sir." Conner nodded his head dutifully.

"Good." J'onn stood from his chair. "I do believe it is time for me to take my leave, the Watchtower cannot properly function with me gone for too long."

"I understand, Uncle J'onn." Megan stood back up to give her uncle a kiss on the cheek before he took his leave. She turned back to talk to Conner but found him missing. "Conner?"

"Excuse me! Everyone, but, I'm going to marry that woman!" A familiar deep voice announced from on stage.

"Oh, Mars..." Megan bit down on her lower lips as she looked at the stage.

Sure enough, Conner was standing on stage holding the microphone with a big grin on his face. He thrust his fist out in Megan's direction, indicating that he had been talking about her.

Megan shifted her gaze back to her uncle's retreating back. To her disdain, J'onn had paused near the exit and was glaring daggers at Conner from where he stood.

The fact didn't seem to bother her fiance one bit as he continued talking into the microphone. "I know I'm not the best at making speeches. But, right now, I just want to say... I love you, Megan. I know I don't say it often or in public like I am now but... I do, I love you."

"Is he wasted?" She heard Wally snickered from behind her, Megan couldn't help but roll her eyes at the irony.

"I think it's sweet." Bea replied.

"I'm going up next then!"

"Sit your ass down, no one is going up next! Megan, get your fool off stage!" Black Canary said. "Before J'onn does it for you."

Megan quickly hurried over to the stage and hissed, "Conner! Get. Off. _Now._"

"But I-"

"Do you want to die? I don't want to be a widow!" She snapped, grabbing Conner's pant leg and giving it a tug. "

"Okay. I'll get off." Conner mumbled, sounding like a child being guilty of a crime he didn't mean to do. He placed the microphone back on the stand and hopped off the stage.

"Are you crazy? Have you been exposed to any red Kryptonite?" Megan demanded, dragging him back over to their table and sitting him down. She glanced over her shoulder to see J'onn was no longer present, she sighed in relief.

"No." Conner said, pulling the martian down to sit on lap.

"Then why did you go up there?"

"Because I love you." He replied as if it were obvious.

"I... I love you too." Megan sighed, kissing him. She then pulled back. "How much have you had to drink?"

"One glass... I'm fine though. Remember I'm a quiet drunk." He smiled, running his hand through her hair.

"No, you're an... _affectionate _drunk." She blushed, shaking her head.

"We all know who the stripper drunk was." Conner smirked, looking at Artemis.

"What's your problem, Suppey?" The blond shouted at him.

"Congratulations, Kaldur! You got yourself a keeper!" Conner replied, "Remember to keep her away from the alcohol. Don't want the kid to have brain damage, would we?"

"Oh, Mars! Why do I love you again?" Megan sighed exasperatedly.

"Because I'm so in love with you." He grinned.

"Okay, tell me the truth, how much did you drink?" She demanded.

"... Five bottles... Of beer... Blue Moon." Conner admitted, nuzzling his face against her shoulder.

Megan groaned, "You are sleeping on the couch tonight..."

"That's not fun, you're not nice. You're being really mean to me right now. I don't like it." Conner claimed, pulling back from her neck.

"Well then, you can go stay with Wally for tonight."

"No." He shook his head.

"Are you going to behave?" Megan quirked her brow at him.

Conner tugged lightly at her soft tresses and cuddling much closer. "Maybe."

"Conner..." She warned him.

"Mm, yep?"

"Don't start with me..."

Conner smirked, leaning down and kissing her shamelessly. Megan rolled her eyes but kissed him back, grabbing his tie and tugging him closer. A low growl rose from deep within his chest.

Megan pulled back and chided him, "Take it easy, you've been drinking."

"Okay, okay. I'll be good, I'll be a good boy." The Boy of Steel mumbled, nuzzling his face against her neck again. "Good boy for Megan."

"Um... Conner, stop. Mm... No... No. There are other people around." She said, flustered. Using her telekinesis to push her fiance back.

"Fine... But you are mine." Conner sat up straighter and raised his voice in the direction of their friends, specifically Wally. "She's mine!"

"You get up on that, Suppey!" Dick and Artemis cheered.

Megan ducked her head and sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want." He nipped lightly at her earlobe. "I'm your husband... And I'm going to be your other husband too."

"Um... I can only have one husband but that works too." She said, smoothing out his tie for him.

"Can we go home? I don't like it here anymore. We should go home." Conner stated.

"Well no one's asking you to stay!" Artemis shouted, trying her best to sound angry despite her amused smile.

"Well, no one asked you to make my wife wear this stupid dress!" The clone said, tugging irritably at the left strap of Megan's dress. "I know you're trying to make a shout out to your guys' mentors but this is ridiculous!"

"It shouldn't matter what color the dress she's wearing, Conner. But how beautiful it makes her look." The blond archer countered.

"Not if the dress is a insult to her beauty." He said firmly, mugging the pregnant woman the most serious look he could muster.

Megan bit her bottom lip and tapped her fiance on the chest to redraw his attention back to her. "Hey, it's okay, Conner. We can go home, I'll take this dress off and you'll never need to see it again, okay?"

"Okay." Conner said brightly. "Can I take it off?"

She started to stand up but the clone was faster and had her cradled closely in his arms. Megan, who has grown used to his impulsive displays of affections, laid her head comfortably on his shoulder and curled into him.

"Love you," she whispered.

"Does this mean I get to fly the ship?" Conner started for the door, nodding a silent 'goodbye' to their friends as they passed them.

"No."

"Damn... Can I still hold you?"

"Yes."

"Mm'kay."

* * *

**A/n: Okay so yeah there you have it. Let me know what you guys thought of the wedding, Drunk!Superboy and J'onn accepting Megan and Conner's Martian marriage/Earth engagement**.

**Silence just means you guys don't love the story, give a review, advice, anything but flames. :)**


	21. Baby It's You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Baby it's You  
**

**

* * *

**

_Two months later_

"What's happening? What's going on?" Conner mumbled, sitting up in bed and rubbing the side of his sleep-flushed face with his hand.

Megan didn't reply, quickly morphing her pajamas into her usual cardigan and skirt garb and threw his tee-shirt in his face. Conner groaned, pulling the tee-shirt away from his face and slipped it on.

"Megan, what's going on?" He asked, this time seriously.

"Artemis has gone into labor and Kaldur needs us at Star City Hospital." She reply, grabbing her jacket from the coat hanger next to the vanity and headed out the door.

With a heavy sigh, Conner dutifully followed after her. "Couldn't she have kept her legs closed until at least ten in the morning instead of five-thirty?"

"If she had done that then she wouldn't be having a baby at all." Megan said, telepathically calling her bio-ship in camouflage mode. "Besides, they were drunk when they conceived the baby."

"Hehe, that's true. I feel sorry for Kaldur, he was the happy drunk and could never say 'no' to Artemis... the stripper drunk." Conner added, snickering.

"You're a terrible friend." Megan shook her head, boarding the bio-ship.

"But, I'm a excellent husband-slash-fiance." He smirked, walking in after her. "Aren't I?"

"Don't push your luck." She took started up the ship.

"Whatever." The clone rolled his eyes and smiled. "You're a really great wife."

"We'll see after next month." The bio-ship descended off of the apartment complex roof and headed in the direction of Star City.

"Sure..."

* * *

The couple rushed into the Star City Hospital waiting room. Wally met them in the waiting room with Bea, Dick and Barbara. Half of the group was still dressed in their PJ's while the others just looked half dressed. Conner smirked at Wally's orange kitty bottoms and Barney T-shirt.

"Nice, Wally, thinking of making that your new costume?" The clone teased.

"Can it Suppey, not all of us can pull off the 'I just rolled out of bed this perfect' look like you do." The speedster snapped, slouching down in his chair.

"Boys..." Bea and Megan warned them.

"Sorry." Conner mumbled, pulling Megan to sit down on the couch beside him.

"Where is Black Canary and Green Arrow? I thought they wanted to be here when the baby is born." Megan inquired, leaning against Conner's shoulder.

"They should be here soon, they had to pick up Artemis's mom... You know, with her wheelchair situation and all." Dick replied.

"How long has she been in labor?" Conner asked, he wrapped his arm around Megan's shoulders.

"Three hours." Wally groaned, running his hand through his messy hair.

"Why didn't you guys call us sooner?" The Martian scolded him.

Conner cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. "Uh, actually, that's my bad."

"What do you mean?" She fixed her gaze on her husband/fiance.

"Um... I woke up around one in morning and your phone was ringing so I just shut it off and... Well, you know." He shrugged slightly, smiling innocently at her.

"Conner! Why didn't you pick it up?" Megan scolded him, thwacking him in the head with her hand.

"Because I didn't feel like it." Conner replied as a-matter-of-factly. "And what's the point? It's not like _you're_ having a baby."

"Yeah but this is important to Kaldur and Artemis! They are depending on us to be here every step of the way. We're the godparents!" The martian threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh... Yeah, I forgot about that." He rubbed the back if his neck.

"You fail." Megan sighed, shaking her head.

"As a godparent or in general?" Conner paused and glared at the speedster. "I'm not talking to you."

Wally waved his hand dismissively. "Dude, I'm too tired to insult you right now, wait until Barbra comes back with our coffees and I'll throw a few make up insults at ya."

"You do that and I'll send you to the ER." The clone snapped, wrapping his arms around Megan's waist.

"Got it, shutting up." The speedster dropped his head onto the armrest of his chair.

"Good job, Bea, you made him obedient." Dick congratulated the fire-wielder.

The green haired woman smiled proudly. "I know, it took me forever but I managed to do it."

"Hey! I'm right here!"

"Be quiet, sweetie." Bea patted Wally's hand.

"Whatever! Where's my coffee? I can't work when my blood sugar's low!" He complained, burying his face further in the couch.

"Calm down, it's right here." Barbra said, walking over to the group with two paper trays holding six cups of coffee. The auburn haired woman went around the group. passing out the coffee.

"Thank you, Babs." Megan said, accepting her and Conner's coffees.

"Yeah, thanks." Conner sipped his, the warm liquid running hotly down his throat.

"You're going to burn your tongue like that." The martian cautioned him, blowing on her own coffee.

"No, I'm resistant to heat unlike you." he replied, licking the rim of his cup for the creamy foam.

"Humph." Megan turned away from the clone.

"Jeez, and here we all thought you guys were the perfect couple!" Wally grinned at them from over the rim of his cup.

"Wally, shut up!" Dick and Conner snapped.

"Is there any stray tanks of laughing gas around here?" Babara mumbled, glancing around the waiting room.

"You guys are messed up." The speedster groaned.

Conner rubbed the side of his face and glanced at Megan. "How much longer until the baby gets here?"

"Since this is their first child, I'm guessing it'll be five more hours." Megan replied, setting her cup down on the coffee table.

"Oh great, we could have slept in later." he grumbled, burying his face in Megan's shoulder and sighing heavily. "This baby better be worth it, or I'm going to fry Artemis's hair off."

"Don't be mean, Conner. Every baby that is born is important. No matter who the parents are, or how it's brought into this world... like you." she stroked his hand, which was clasping on the side of her waist.

"Whatever... You need to stop watching _Gilmore Girls_." Conner mumbled but pressed his lips against her cheek tenderly.

"Okay, ugh, if you two are going to be doing that for the next five hours then I'm going home! Call me when the baby gets here!" Wally announced, jumping to his feet.

"Sit your butt down, Wallace! Nobody is going anywhere until that baby pops out of Artemis!" Snapped an loud, authoritative voice.

The youths looked up to see a un-costumed Black Canary rolling Mrs. Crock into the waiting room. Both older women looked tired yet excited.

"Hey, BC, where's Oliver?" Megan asked, standing up to give her former combat trainer a hug.

"I left that fool at home with Teddy, can't have four babies running around here, can we?" The martial artist said, parking Paula next to Wally, Barbra and Dick's couch.

"Four? Artemis is only having one baby... Right?" Conner looked at his wife for confirmation.

She nodded and giggled, "I think Black Canary was referring to Teddy, Oliver and Wally as infants as well."

"Heh, good one!" Dick high fived the elder heroine.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here for the next six hours." BC smirked, taking a mock bow for the youths.

"Since when do you have a sense of humor, grandma?" Wally sneered at her.

The blond leaned back against the wall and folded her arms across her chest. "Hm... Since I first knocked you onto your ignorant ass during our first training session."

"Ohh, burn!" Dick and Barbra howled with laughter.

"I need to get new friends, you guys suck." The speedster moaned, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, if you were as smart as you think you are, you would have done that years ago." Conner tossed a couch cushion at Wally's face.

"There you all are! Thank you all so much for being here!" The group looked at the doorway to see Kaldur dressed in blue scrubs, his face worn and tired.

"Hey," Conner stood up and gave the Atlantean a clap on the back. "How are you doing? You look beat."

"I am alright, thank you." Kaldur smiled at the clone appreciatively.

"Is Artemis alright? Did she have the baby? Where is my grandchild?" Paula asked from her place on the far side of the room.

Conner stepped aside to let Kaldur walk across the room to give the blond archer's mother a hug and kiss on the cheek. The dark skinned man pulled back and smiled gently at his mother-in-law.

"Artemis is doing very well, but I am afraid to say we have only gone through the half of the first stage so far. We still have a long way to go until the baby arrives." Kaldur said, sighing heavily.

"Oh man..." Wally groaned. Bea quickly thwacked him on the head with another couch cushion. "Sorry, shutting up."

"Well, can we go see her until then?" Megan inquired.

"The nurse said that would be fine as long as it's only two to three people at a time in the room with Artemis." The Atlantean nodded. "I think it would be best if you, Paula and Conner go in first. I need to use the facilities."

"Sure thing, Kaldur. You rest up." Conner nodded, moving to wheel Mrs. Crock to Artemis's room. "What room is she in?"

"319, just down the hallway and the first door on your right." Kaldur instructed, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "The door will be open, so Artemis can just call after you if you go too far."

"Got it, we'll send you guys in later." Megan said, leading Conner and Mrs. Crock out of the waiting room.

The minute the trio stepped into Artemis's room they narrowly dodged a pillow being hurled at their heads. They saw the blond archer propped up in bed surrounded by heaps of blankets and sitting up by two large pillows.

"Mom!" Artemis cried gleefully.

"Hello, dear." Conner wheeled the aging woman over to her daughter and retreated to the corner of the room where Megan stood.

Artemis grabbed her mother's hands in her own. "You should be at home resting, you know you have you meds to take..." her voice was soft and chiding.

"And miss the birth of my own granddaughter? No! You cannot ask me to do such a thing!" Paula shook her head disapprovingly.

"The baby won't be here for a long while, mom! And who told you the sex of the baby? Kal and I thought we should surprise you when she arrived!" The blond sent Conner a pointed look. "Suppey, I swear if you had anything to do with this..."

"Hey, I bet Wally did it. You know he's got the biggest mouth on the team." The clone stated, holding his hands up in defense.

"And on the face of the Earth." Megan mumbled, shaking her head.

"Oh! Girlfriend, get your tiny butt over here! I missed you _so _much!" Artemis demanded, holding her arms out to the martian.

"I would hardly call it 'tiny'." Conner grumbled, smirking.

"Shush!" Megan hissed, walking over to Artemis's bedside and hugging her emotional best friend. "Hey! I'm so sorry, we would have been here earlier but I guess my phone was shut off." She shot Conner accusing look from over Artemis's shoulder.

"Love you." He smiled at her innocently.

"You too, Suppey." Artemis yawned.

"I wasn't... never mind." Conner shook his head.

The three females in the room giggled at the Boy of Steel's loss for words and began chatting amongst themselves. Conner sat down in a stool on wheels and spun around in it a few times.

"Conner, stop it. Act your age." Megan said, a bit of humor in her voice.

"But I'm only this many." He held up his left hand and wiggled his fingers at her, grinning cutely.

"Oh my God, _please_, do not reproduce with this man-child. And _please _rethink about marrying him." Artemis shook her head.

Megan pulled away from the blond archer and giggled, "But that's one of the many reasons why I love him, he's endlessly adorable like a child."

"Gee, thanks M'gann." The clone grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest and turning his back on her.

"Coming from me that is a compliment, so you're welcome." She hovered over to her fiance/husband and plopped down onto his lap, kissing his cheek.

"Whatever." he playfully rolled his eyes at her.

"So you two _will _be having children?" Mrs. Crock inquired.

"I... Uh.. We thought..." Megan stammered, blushing crimson.

Conner ducked his head and cleared his throat.

"Mom! You just don't ask people that!" Artemis bellowed, then moaned and shuddered.

"Uh-oh, are your contractions starting?" Megan rushed to the blond's side.

"Are they? Good thing I arrived in time!" The four patrons of the room looked at the doorway to see Kaldur wiping his wet hands on his pant leg.

Conner jumped out of his seat, scooped Megan up in his arms and hurried past the Atlantean. "Yeah, just in time. Good luck, bro."

"Hey! Don't forget my mom, you jerk!" Artemis hollered after the clone.

"It's fine, I will stay here and help you through this." He could hear Mrs. Crock wheel herself closer to Artemis's bedside.

"Suppey! I mean it, get my mother out of here!"

"You're on your own." Conner replied.

* * *

"Ugh..." Wally moaned, rolling off the couch. "Is the baby here yet?"

"Shut up, it only been..." Black Canary checked her watch. "Three hours since she went into the delivery room."

"God, I'm not having kids!" The speedster buried his face in the dark carpet on the floor.

"That's a good decision, cause no one wants to have your mentally challenged children." Dick snickered.

The former Robin was sitting across from Megan on the other couch. A musty checkerboard Conner had found earlier was set up between them. Megan moved one of her red checkers over two of Dick's and placed it on his side of the board. The martian grinned at him wearily.

"I win." the martian announced.

Dick tossed his hands up into the air. "That makes it sixteen times in a row, you're totally reading my mind!"

"Hey!" Conner said defensively. "Don't get mad at M'gann because you suck at mind challenging games. It's not her fault your I.Q that matches a newborn puppy's."

"Thanks, Kon... I think." Megan scooted over to the clone and settled her head on his shoulder.

Barbra reached over and patted Dick's hand. "Don't worry about it, sweetie, at least we know you're smarter than Wally."

"Heh, yeah." Dick squeezed her hand.

"Shut up..." Wally rolled over onto his back and tugged mindlessly at a loose thread on the bottom of Bea's skirt.

"Hey now, don't go cursing, there are children around," chided a deep voice.

The small group turned their attention to the doorway. Oliver strolled into the room with Teddy trotting after him, sucking a lollipop. The elder archer walked over to his wife and kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

"How are things going in here?" Oliver asked, sitting down beside Dinah and picked up Teddy to sit on his knee.

Conner watched the three blonds with a pang of envy. They looked like a family. Heck, they were a family. They were a crazy family but also a happy one.

Maybe one day he and Megan could...

"Everyone..." A soft, quiet voice beckoned from the doorway, pulling Conner out of his thoughts. Kaldur stood in the doorway again, this time holding a bundle of pink blankets in his arms.

"Whoa it's a mini-person!" Wally shouted, zooming over to the Atlantean.

"Shh, keep your voice down, fool!" Barbra hissed, getting to her feet as Kaldur took her spot on the couch.

"Right, right, sorry!" The speedster took a step away from Kaldur.

Conner leaned over Megan's shoulder and peered into the bundle of blankets. He saw a small infant with pale brown skin and a wispy patch of black hair on its head.

"She's so cute," Megan commented, reaching out and running her her finger over the baby's soft looking cheek.

"Do you wish to hold her?" Kaldur asked.

"May I?" The martian's eyes lit up brightly.

To answer Megan's question the Atlantean motioned for her to make a cradle with her arms before gently setting his newborn daughter in them.

"Oh, she's so adorable." Megan cooed, lightly rocking her goddaughter.

"She's tiny... Soft looking... Are you sure Artemis is her mother?" Conner inquired, smiling slightly.

"I am quite sure, Conner." Kaldur chuckled, shaking his head.

"I don't see any gills on her, that's good." Dick said observantly.

"I suppose so, I would have liked to raise her through her childhood in Atlantis, but either way I'm just happy she is here now." The Atlantean sighed tiredly.

"You did good, my friend." Conner complimented, leaning over to hold of the baby's hands.

"Wait, wait! Hold that pose!" Black Canary whispered, whipping out a digital camera from her purse.

Conner frowned and started to moved away but Megan pulled him back down. He sighed, wrapping his arm around Megan's shoulders as she continued to gaze admiringly down at the baby.

Canary positioned the lenses of her camera on the couple and snapped a couple of photos. Conner blinked several times and rubbed his eyes.

"Dang it, are you _trying _to blind me?" The clone demanded.

"Maybe... Hey, can I get a couple of pics of you holding the baby, Kaldur?" The elder heroine asked.

"Of course, M'gann, if you don't mind?" Megan automatically handed the infant back to her father.

"So how's my daughter doing?" Mrs. Crock asked, wheeling over to her son-in-law.

"Artemis is recovering well and is resting right now, Paula." Kaldur replied, pressing his lips affectionately against his daughter's temple as Canary took one last picture.

"Good, that is good, may I hold her?" Mrs. Crock extended her arms out to Kaldur.

Kaldur hesitated hanging the baby over. "Artemis said not to let you hold her..."

"What? Why not? The Asian woman demanded, offended. "I am not the crazy Dragon Lady Artemis claims me to be! I am this child's grandmother, I deserve to hold her!"

"Alright, alright! Calm down, I'm sure Artemis was only under a lot pain and pressure that she wasn't thinking straight." Kaldur said calmly, handing his daughter over to her grandmother.

"You bet she wasn't! Now, little one, hello." Mrs. Crock cooed, cuddling the bundle of blankets close. "What have you named her?"

"Oh, yeah, what have name did you decide for this cutie pie?" Bea pipped up.

"You didn't let Artemis pick it did you? 'Cause that would be horrible." Wally smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"Kid, if you insult my wife one more time, I will personally send you to the emergency room." Kaldur warned the speedster and the said, "Her name is Belinda Paula Crock. We thought it be better to give her Artemis's surname instead of legally making one up for myself."

"Belinda? Oh, that's beautiful, Kaldur!" Megan gushed, nodding her head in approval.

"Yes, it means bright serpent... Don't tell Artemis that, it took me forever to get her to like the name." The merman rubbed the back of his neck sorely.

Conner waved his hand absently. "Don't worry, we won't."

"I think Suppey should hold Belinda now." Black Canary declared, wheeling Paula over to the meta-man.

"Uh... I rather not..." The clone weakly protested. "I might crush her."

"No you won't just hold your arms like this," Megan reached over and moved his burly arms into a cradle. "And relax." With that said Mrs. Crock placed Belinda in his arms.

Conner's ears tinged red in embarrassment and focused his gaze on the small, wrinkled face of the infant in his arms. She was the second cutest child he's ever seen, right next to Teddy. A small smile quirked up on his lips.

"Aw..." The women in the room sighed, Canary's camera flashing.

"Shut up..." Conner grumbled, frowning.

"I think she likes you." Oliver tossed in, snickering. "Look, she's opening her eyes."

Conner glanced down at Belinda to see newborn blue eyes. Filled with wonder and curiosity.

"... Hi." The clone said quietly.

Belinda's face scrunched up and started to twist in discomfort.

"Uh-oh... Kaldur I think-" Before he could finish his sentence, Conner felt warm, sticky liquid splatter against his chest.

"Oh, no!" Megan gasped, jumping to her feet.

"Dude! She upchucked on Suppey! Kaldur get your kid before he tosses her like a football!" Wally howled, doubling over in laughter.

"I'm so sorry, Conner." Kaldur apologized, taking Belinda away from the fuming clone.

"She's defiantly one of Artemis's spawn of Satan!" Conner snapped, glancing distastefully down at the white spit up on his black shirt.

"Conner stop it, she's a baby, babies do that." Megan chided him.

"No, she did it on purpose! She's Artemis's daughter!" The clone grunted.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" Mrs. Crock demanded, narrowing her gaze at the meta-man.

"Belinda is an infant, infants spit up, it's natural."

"No, no I'm sure to did it on purpose." He said stubbornly.

"Drop it, Conner." Megan argued.

"The little demon is smirking at me! Look at her face! Look, look!" Conner pointed at the silent baby's face.

Megan sighed and grabbed his hand, towing him out of the room. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up and get you an ice cream cone, okay?"

"She is the daughter of the She-Devil!" He insisted, scuffling down the hall.

"Mars, give me strength to marry you!" Megan shook her head.

* * *

"I heard you called my daughter a spawn of Satan, Superboy! You insensitive jerk!" Artemis hollered, tossing her empty food tray at the clone's head.

Conner simply caught it in midair a few meters from his face and put it down on the beside table.

"Yeah, I forgot she was a baby and that they naturally spit up whenever they want to... so, sorry." He practically forced the apology out.

"Don't say it to me," Artemis thrust Belinda in Conner's direction. "Say it to _her_."

"I..."

"Go on..." Megan pushed Conner forward.

The clone leaned down so he was face to face with the innocent baby. He couldn't help but see that she clearly had the makings of Artemis in her. The same blue eyes, stoic expression and piercing gaze.

"I'm sorry, Lindy." He sighed, leaning forward and lightly kissing the infant on the top of her head.

"Oh, Conner..." Megan cooed, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"So you _do _like her!" Artemis claimed.

"Never said I didn't." Conner straightened up and pulled Megan against his side. "Are you guys still attending our bachelor and bachelorette parties next month?"

"Heck yeah! I've been waiting for this for the past two months!" Artemis pumped her fist, slightly jostling Belinda in her other arm.

"Careful, dear." Kaldur cautioned his wife and took their daughter from her arms. "I do no think it would be wise for you to go out drinking, Artemis. We _just _had a baby."

"No, _I _just had a baby, meaning, I get to go out partying with you guys!" The blond archer declared.

"Kal, give it up, you know she'll convince you eventually." Dick snickered.

Mrs. Crock shook her head. "I do not approve of this, Artemis. You will still be breastfeeding at that point, you might hurt Belinda."

"Mother, I will make bottles of formula for Belinda the night before we leave and enough to last her until two days after the party if the alcohol still isn't out of my system." Artemis waved her hand absently. "She will be fine."

"So, we're still having the parties together, right?"

"Yes." Conner nodded.

"Ugh, why?" Wally groaned, shaking his head.

"I thought it would be safer this way. Just in case one half of the group gets too wasted then we don't have to depend on sheer luck to get us back to the hotel." Megan explained.

"Lame..." Artemis sighed.

"Fine, then don't come to Vegas with us." Conner smirked, shrugging. "I'm sure we can find some girl that would love to keep your husband company."

"Oh no, I'm coming!" The archer snapped, sitting up in bed.

"You know what this means?" Wally grinned, looking around the room.

"What?" Dick inquired.

The speedster rolled Mrs. Crock out of the room and zoomed back in. Conner took this as a queue to shout:

"Return of the stripper drunk!"

"Oh my Mars!" Megan gasped, her cheeks turning as red as her hair.

"Shut up, you guys are so rude!" Artemis snapped, swatting Dick on the shoulder. "Kal, why aren't you saying anything?"

"I... um... Cut it out, Wallace! Or else..." Kaldur handed Belinda over to Artemis and grabbed the speedster by the front of his shirt.

"Hey! Hey! Conner's the one who said it!" Wally squeaked.

"Yes, but if I punch him then I will break my hand and I still would like to keep it in take until after the party." The merman said simply, shaking Wally variously.

"It's common sense, Wal." Conner shrugged helplessly.

"I'm sorry, Artemis! I'm sorry, Kaldur! Don't hit me!" Wally shoved the merman back and took off down the hall.

Megan patted Bea on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry you have to deal with that."

"Better her than you." Conner claimed, pulling his fiance/wife back against him. "You're mine."

"Of course." She smiled up at him.

"Aw..." Bea, Barbra and Artemis sighed simultaneously.

"When are you guys having kids? You would have cute kids." Babara gushed, clasping her hands in front of heart.

"We... We're waiting on that." Megan replied, ducking her head.

"They will be smart and beautiful." Conner insisted.

"I bet they will be." Kaldur nodded, moving to sit on the edge of Artemis's bed and slinging his arm around his wife's shoulders.

Again Conner felt a pang of envy stab at his side. The desire for a happy, ordinary family burning bright within him. He felt Megan's hands curl around his own that rest on her waist. She looked up at him with soft eyes.

_One day, we will. We will have a life like our friends do, _she reassured him._  
_

Conner shook his head and replied firmly, _No... We will have a family better than theirs._

_I promise, _Megan squeezed his hands_, when we're ready.  
_

_Of course, _he nodded agreeably._  
_

_I love you, Kon-El.  
_

_I love you too, M'gann M'orzz._

Megan leaned up and kissed him tenderly.

_Always._

_

* * *

_

**A/n: Yay! Finally Aquamis finally has their baby! And yes Conner and Megan's wedding day is soon approaching. Next chapter will focus on their bachelor and bachelorette parties! And I must say, so far it will be my most favorite chapter I will ever write.**

**Anyway, give a review on this chapter, did you like it? Did you like little Belinda? Let me know. I do enjoy knowing you guys are still reading, your reviews defiantly make reading fun and my day brighter.  
**


	22. Raise Your Glass!

**A/N: So, I know you all have your speculations about Belinda having black hair instead of blond. **

**Alright, first off, Artemis has blond hair but black eyebrows. **

**She probably died it, sure her dad might have blond hair but her mom has black hair. In genetics it is proven that the darker gene is dominant. Also, the artists of the show may have made Artemis's eyebrow dark on purpose because Black Canary is the same way and her natural hair color is black but she wears a blond wig.**

**Second, Artemis's mother has black hair and this might be a recessive gene that may have been passed down into Belinda. And Kaldur might have died his hair blond as well. I mean, not to sound racist, but how many African-Americans do you see with natural blond hair?**

**Think about it guys, I'm not mad, just a little annoyed but I love your guys' optimism and support. **

**And so now I bring you the next chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Raise Your Glass  
**

**

* * *

**

"Let's all raise our glasses to Conner and Megan!" Dick announced, raising his glass of wine in the air.

All five of the former team members stood in the middle of Megan and Conner's hotel room. Everyone was all dressed up for the big night ahead of them.

Megan blushed and raised her own glass but said, "No, to friends."

"To Hell with _both _of that! To _me_, because I can _finally _drink now!" Artemis snapped, downing her vodka.

"Yeah, you go stripper drunk, down that poison!" Wally cheered.

"Shut up, Wally, no one asked you!" The blond archer smacked him upside the head with the heel of her hand.

"Please, everyone, let's just calm down and-"

"Don't you tell me to be calm, I'll be calm when you get me more vodka, Twinkle Toes!" Artemis shouted at Dick.

Conner smirked into his shot glass and pulled it away. "Hey, Dick. What's up with the camcorder?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah, I decided to record the entire night. You know, since I am still a minor and can't drink at all." Dick replied, pointing the lenses at Conner's blank face. "Smile! Say something, Suppey!"

"Um... Hey," Conner waved slightly at the camcorder.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Dick continued, handing his empty glass to Kaldur.

"Uh... I guess, this was your idea-"

"YES!" Wally interrupted, zooming in front of the lenses and smiling widely. "We are _all _excited for this night, ya'know, since Kaldur's bachelor party tanked."

"Hey! I did not see the need of having one at all, I was fully ready to commit myself to Artemis without a second thought," the Atlantean argued, reaching over and holding his wife's hand.

"Dude, regardless, sitting at home watching_ American Pie _and all of the _Rush Hour _movies while drinking cheap beer doesn't count as a bachelor party," the speedster complained. "But, tonight will be epic because we are in Vegas, have kickass alcohol and... the return of our very own-"

"Say it and I will _end _you!" Artemis snapped, flinging her purse at Wally's head.

"Eep! Why do you women do that?" He cried, dodging the bag.

"Be thankful it was not her heels," Kaldur mumbled, rubbing the side of his head sorely.

Artemis leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry, I was aiming for the fly."

"I'm sure you were," the merman sighed, shaking his head.

"Hey, guys! The limo's outside," Megan announced, snapping her cellphone close and tucking it away in her purse.

"Limo? When did we get a limo?" Conner inquired, slipping his arm around Megan's shoulders.

"We didn't, Batman insisted we borrow it for tonight. Better safe than sorry, right?" The Martian lead the way toward the door. Their friends followed them out to the hallway and over to the elevator.

Dick hurried to the front of the group pointed the camera them, "Okay then, Megan, how do you think tonight's gonna go?"

"Truthfully, I'm excited to see how this will all turn out. I'm sure tonight will be fun," she replied, nodding her head.

"As long as we don't take Wally to a stripper joint," Conner mumbled. He glanced at the speedster, who was drinking out of a metallic blue flask.

"We should _totally _to a stripper joint! With gay strippers! So the girls who are dancing on you guys won't be interested in you and the guys dancing on us won't be interested in us!" Artemis declared, stepping into the elevator.

"I'm not cool with any kind of guys dancing half naked on a pole!" Wally announced, tucking his own flask away.

"Shut up, to each their own - but damn, you're ruining it!" Artemis replied, smacking the redhead on the shoulder.

"Guys, it's only been thirty minutes since this night started. Chill out," Dick said, zooming in on Megan and Conner's puppy dogs expressions. "aw, you two really don't care about how stupid we are, do you?"

"Hm?"

"What?"

"Never mind..." Dick turned the camera toward himself, "as you can see, they are so in love that they don't even care their friends are ruining the party."

Conner just yanked the younger man out of the elevator by the collar of his shirt, then the group walked into the main lobby and to the front of the hotel.

Megan cupped her hand over her eyes and peered through the bright neon lights of city to find their means of transportation tonight. She inquired aloud, "Hey, where's our-?"

"Miss Morse, over here!" The group turned to see a long white limousine parked around the corner of the street. Standing beside the huge car was a tall, elderly man wearing a pressed black suit.

"A-Alfred?" Dick stuttered, almost dropping the camcorder.

"OMG! It's Alfie!" Artemis flew past the baffled group and tightly hugged the butler. "I got your gift basket at the baby shower, you know me so well!"

The white haired man blushed slightly and pulled back, "I'm glad you like it, Miss Crock."

"Hehe, don't worry, next time Kaldur and I will be _extra _careful." The blond archer gave him a friendly wink.

"I am relieved to hear that." Alfred hurried over to the end of the limo and opened the door, "Shall we?"

"C'mon, guys! It's party time!" Artemis whooped, grabbing Megan and Conner's hands and pulled them along. Dick, Wally and Kaldur trailed after them.

"Dude, your wife's crazy." Wally stated.

"I know, yet I love her anyway." Kaldur sighed, smiling.

"So she's that good in bed huh?" the speedster smirked.

"Wallace!" Kaldur shouted.

"Yeah, Wal, get it right! You mean _hot tub_," Dick snickered, sliding into the limo beside Conner.

"What were you guys talking about?" Megan asked from her seat opposite of the boys' side of the limo.

"Nothing," Dick shook his head.

"Ooh! Look what I found!" Artemis giggled, opening up a cooler and pulling out a bottle of wine.

"Oh, no!" Kaldur groaned.

"Oh, yes!" Artemis winked at him.

"Someone's getting lucky tonight," Wally whispered to the camcorder.

"Not you!" Dick shoved the speedster away.

"Someone get me glass because I am not sharing cooties with Suppey over there, no offense, Megs," The blond archer said.

Megan waved her head dismissively, "Don't worry, he's clean."

"You would know, girlfriend," Artemis giggled, taking the shot glass Conner had found in the fridge under his seat. She then thrust the bottle into Kaldur's hands, "Open it for me, honey."

"Um... I do not approve of this..." The merman shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, you're doing it," she replied, narrowing her gaze at him.

"No, I am not." Kaldur said firmly.

"Yes you are, I _deserve _this," Artemis snapped.

"Artemis..." He warned her.

"Kaldur'ahm," she matched his tone.

Dick swung the camera between the two lovers. "Man, this is totally going on Facebook."

"My young friends, I do not wish to disturb your... fun. But I would like to know where you would like to go tonight," Alfred said through the intercom.

"Er... The Strip. We can just walk around- "

"No, take us to Hooters!" Wally shouted, bouncing in his seat.

"No, shut up!" Artemis grabbed the bottle of wine from Kaldur's large hands and started to pull the cork out.

"Artemis! Give me the bottle!" Kaldur reached for the bottle but she held it away from him.

"No!"

"Um, I think you two should calm down..." Megan weakly advised her bickering friends.

"If I want to drink then, Hell, I will!"

Conner pulled Kaldur back in his seat. "C'mon, bro, just let her have one glass to calm down."

"I suppose so..." The merman mumbled, scrubbing the side of his face with his hand.

"Here, Arty, let me pour it for you," Megan said softly, taking the bottle and glass from her upset best friend.

"Okay..." Artemis mumbled, settling back in her seat. Megan nodded approvingly, pouring a shot and then offered it to the blond. "No, you take it. You've only had one drink so far."

"I don't drink much..."

"All the more reason to take it." Artemis grinned at her.

"But-"

"Take it! Take the shot!" the archer insisted, raising the glass to the Martian's lips and held it there until she had drank its contents.

Conner furrowed his brow and told the archer, "Hey! Leave her alone!"

"I'm not hurting her, calm down, Suppey."

"This night is totally gonna be fun..." Dick grinned, zooming out so the image of the camera was focused on Artemis, Kaldur and Megan.

Artemis opened the sunroof and stood up on her seat, pulling Megan up with her.

The boys exchanged nervous glances. Maybe bringing Artemis along wasn't such a good idea...

"Whoo! Yeah, we're here to fuck shit up!" the blond announced, raising Megan's glass in the air.

"Oh, Neptune!" Kaldur groaned.

"That's your wife..." Conner reminded the Atlantean.

"I know, I know."

"Good pick there, buddy," Wally snickered and smacked his knee.

"I will throw you out of the window, Wally," the merman threatened.

"Whoo! Alfred, there's a Casino over there! Let's go!" Artemis announced.

"Which one, my love?" Kaldur asked, running his hand up and down her ankle.

"Wynn Las Vegas!" The girls returned to their seats and immediately Wally refilled their glasses.

"Alright then, get ready to stomped by me in poker," Dick smirked, "I've been playing since I was ten."

"Batman taught you how to play?" Megan asked, surprised.

"No, I'm afraid Master Richard picked up a few tricks from me," Alfred said, a hint of pride in his frail voice.

Conner shook his head and sighed, "Unbelievable..."

"You wanna bet, Conner?" The Boy Wonder quirked his brow at the older young man.

"Che, no thanks, I like to save my money." The clone shook his head.

"Hehe for the strippers?" Wally giggled.

"No!" Conner and Megan shouted, both red in the face.

"Well, someone's gotta throw some money in that direction! Dang!" the speedster declared.

"Can it, Wally! We all like to be faithful partners, unlike you!" Artemis accused.

The speedster looked offended. "Me? Unfaithful? Never!"

"Then how come Bea caught you flirting with some reporter you save the other day from a fire?" Kaldur asked.

"She was flirting with me!"

"Whatever..." Conner rolled his eyes.

The limo slowly rolled to a stop in front of the Casino. The five friends climbed out of the car and Dick walked to the driver's window. He gave Alfred a weak smile.

"I'm sorry that Bruce put you on babysitting duty, Al. But I'm kinda relieved you're here. Just in case things get too wild," Dick said truthfully.

"Do not worry Master Richard, I am happy to help. I will be waiting right here for you all," with that said the butler pulled out a thick book from the console and propped it up on the steering wheel.

"Thanks, Alfred," Megan said to the butler. Dick stepped aside so she could lean in the window to give Alfred a peck on the cheek.

"You are welcome, Miss Morse," The elderly man mumbled, flustered.

"Okay, enough! Let's go get our gamble on!" Artemis shouted, grabbing Megan and Kaldur's hands and dragged them inside the Wynn.

Wally and Conner hurried after them and Dick brought up the rear, video taping the entire way.

"Like I said, this is going to be fun..."

* * *

Conner squinted at the Wheel of Fortune screen as flashing lights and symbols spun in the mechanical reels. Finally after a few moments the reels slowed down and stopped, revealing four cherries, two pots of gold and one lemon symbols. He had lost... for the fifteenth time that night.

"Gr! Forget this!" Conner bellowed in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air.

Megan, who had been playing a slot machine five down from his, cautiously walked over to her fiance. She timidly laid her hand on his arm, pulling it back down.

"Everything okay over, Kon?" Megan laced their fingers together.

"No." The clone glared at the money stealing machine, "this game is impossible."

"It's okay, we can just go join Kaldur over at the poker tables. He's been keeping a close eye on Artemis and Wally while they play against each other," Megan tugged at his hand, leading him out of his seat and over to the poker tables.

"You won something, didn't you?" the clone inquired.

"No..." Megan avoided his gaze.

"How much?" he pressed.

"... Two," she mumbled.

"Dollars?"

"Hundred."

"... You kicked its butt. I'm proud of you," Conner stated, sweeping her up into a quick hug.

"Thank you." Megan mumbled against his sport coat, "C'mon, let's go see Kaldur."

They found the Atlantean standing against the wall next to Dick, both monitoring Wally and Artemis's behavior. Megan and Conner greeted them with waves and nods.

"How are things going over here?" Megan asked, eying her friends with a worried expression.

"Fine. Artemis is winning," Kaldur replied.

"Shut up!" Wally wailed from his place at the poker table.

"How much has he lost to her?" Conner inquired, enjoying the speedster's misery.

Dick swung the camera lenses away from their poker playing friends to the clone's face. "About three hundred dollars... and most of his pride."

"Good job," Conner nodded his head in approval, wrapping his arms around Megan's waist and nuzzling his face against her neck.

The martian stiffened up. "Uh... Conner?"

"Hm?" he sighed.

"How... How much have you had to drink?" Megan raised her brow.

"I don't know... Twice as much as Wally had. We had a drinking contest an hour ago, 'member?" he mumbled innocently.

"No, I don't," Megan replied, shifting uncomfortably in his large arms.

"Well... Now you do," Conner held her tighter against his chest. He raised his head to see the lenses of Dick's camcorder focused on them, "that thing still has power in it?"

"Yup, portable charger," the former Robin said proudly.

"... Cool."

Suddenly there was a loud 'bang' from Artemis and Wally's poker table. The four teammates turned back in time to see Wally jump up from his chair, knocking it over, and tossed his cards back on the table. Artemis smirked and also stood up.

"Aw, come on, Wal-Wal! Don't be a sore loser!" The blond archer giggled, stuffing her winnings into her purse.

"Shut up..." the speedster whined, shaking his head and rejoined the group. "Can we go now?"

"Sure, where to next?" Dick asked, moving the camcorder to all his friends' faces.

"Back to the hotel?" Kaldur suggested.

"No! I wanna go dancing!" Artemis announced. She rushed over and grabbed her husband's arm tightly, "Please, Kal? It's been _so _long since we danced together!"

"Well... I suppose so."

Wally nudged Dick, "Phase two of Kaldur the 'Happy Drunk' is complete. Is phase one Conner the... 'Affectionate Drunk' complete?"

"I think-"

"I am not drunk!" Conner bellowed, waving his arm wildly in the air. "If anything, _you_ guys are drunk!"

"Hm, yep, phase one is complete," Dick said, nodding. "C'mon guys, let's go to the night club down the street."

"But it's _soooo _far away! And I don't wanna walk!" Artemis complained. "Honey, carry me!"

"Of course, love!" The Atlantean happily picked up his wife bridal style and carried out of the casino.

"Dear Lord..." Megan sighed, walking out with Conner still clinging to her side. "Will you stop trying to nibble my ear, Kon?"

"Why? You like it," he chuckled.

"Please stop it until we get back to our room, alright?" She insisted, blushing deeply.

"Aw, aren't they adorable?" Dick crooned into the camera, following the group down the street.

"Shut up, Night!" Conner hollered over his shoulder.

"Yeah, don't expect me to get you any aspirin in the morning, Suppey!" the former Boy Wonder shouted back.

"Dudes, no line!" Wally exclaimed.

They arrived in front of a large, two-story building, the windows and front doors were open, letting out loud music and the strong scent of alcohol flowed from it.

"Sweet!" Artemis giggled, steering Kaldur inside the noisy building.

The big, burly bouncers gave them all a quick look over before letting them pass into the crowded club. Kaldur put Artemis down and she made a bee-line for the bar, removing her jacket as she went.

"Oh, no..." Kaldur mumbled, hurrying after her.

"STRIPPER DRUNK IS IN THE BUILDING, PEOPLE! MOVE ASIDE AND GET YOUR DOLLAR BILLS READY!" Wally hooted, bounding after the couple.

"Hehe, we should totally..." Dick trailed off, furiously moving the lenses of the camcorder from the group at the bar and the space where Megan and Conner had been. "Huh... Where did you guys go?"

He looked at the multicolored dance floor, gasped and pointed the lenses in the direction.

Megan and Conner were awkwardly slow dancing to the earsplitting, hardcore grinding music. Actually, Conner was turning in small circles while Megan stood on his toes, kissing each other repeatedly on the lips.

"Aw..." Dick sighed, admirably.

"ARTEMIS GET OFF THE TABLE!"

"Wha? Oh, snap!" The former Robin quickly swung the camcorder around to see Artemis hopping onto a small round table with a bottle of beer in her hands.

Kaldur was holding her jacket, purse and now heels in his hands, his face blushing a dark red from embarrassment.

"No, no! You be quiet! Look at me!" She pulled up the hem of her shirt just enough to display her stomach, "Look what you did to my body! I use to have _abs_! Now I'm all flabby!"

"Artemis, you're perfectly toned, now get down here!" The merman demanded, looking around for some assistance, "Wally, get her down!"

"Not until that shirt comes off!" The speedster jokingly flung dollar bills at the archer.

"That is my _wife_!" Kaldur snapped.

"I'm sorry... that she is your wife," Wally snickered.

With a huff, Kaldur grabbed Artemis's arm and all but yanked her down off of the table. The archer's free hand smacked him across the face.

"Fool, don't grab me off my table!" she howled at him.

"Artemis... You slapped me... Why?" His eyes stated to brim with tears of hurt.

"I did? I thought you were Wally!" Artemis cried, throwing her arms around her husband's shoulders in a awkward hug, "I'm _so _sorry, baby! I love you!"

"I love you too!" Kaldur perked up, hugging her back.

"Lame!" Wally tossed in, downing the rest of Artemis's beer.

"Shut up!"

Dick then turned the camera toward himself again. "Barbra, I am glad you are not here right now. I have tortured you enough, my friends and this night would have probably scarred you... Love ya!"

"Guys!" Conner shouted, now carrying a sleepy Megan in his arms, "Let's go back to the hotel! Megan's trying to sleep."

"She won't be sleeping when you guys go back to your room, will she?" Wally smirked, hopping out of his seat.

"Dude, okay, but we have to get something for Alfie! OMG!" Artemis ran over to the bartender, "We need, like, one of those _giant _drinks with the _huge _glasses!"

"Uh... Is margarita okay?"

"Wweeelllll... Alfie's a classy guy, but I don't suppose you've got brandy in a huge bottle. _So_, I guess that's cool," The archer waved her hand absently.

"Okay, miss." The group waited a few minutes until the bartender returned with a large glass of margarita and handed it to Artemis, "That will be twenty dollars and seventy cents."

"... Dick pay for it."

"What? Why me?" Dick squeaked.

"'Cause you're not doing anything! I don't have money!" The archer replied, shaking her empty hands at him.

Kaldur furrowed his brow, "Yes you do, it's right-"

"Kallie, quiet time!" Artemis hurried past him and ran out of the club, the giant drink in her hands.

"Ugh, put it on Bruce Wayne's tab, please," Dick mumbled, leading the rest of the group out through the dance floor.

"You don't have cash on you?" Wally asked, quirking his brow.

"Yeah, but Bruce _said _we should enjoy ourselves."

They arrived in time to see Artemis lean into the driver's window of their limo and force the giant glass of margarita into the butler's hands. The elderly man shakily took the drink and gave the archer a forced smile.

"Thank you, Miss Crock. I... I will enjoy it," Alfred said, setting the glass into the cup holder.

"Then drink it!" Artemis commanded.

"He can't, Artemis, he's _driving_," Wally slid into the car.

"What? I drink all the time when I drive?" The archer scoffed, sliding in after the speedster.

"Really?" Conner mumbled.

"No you don't!" Kaldur groaned.

"Why do you think I have a flask strapped to my leg?" Artemis hiked up her skirt to reveal a silver flask strapped to her thigh.

"... Give me that flask, right now." Kaldur dropped Artemis's belongings and grabbed Artemis's leg.

"Whoa there, sweetie!" Artemis giggled, "Not in front of the others, okay?"

"Give. Me. The. Flask!" Kaldur plucked the flask away from his wife's thigh and slipped it into his coat pocket.

"Oh, so you want to play 'Keep Away'? Okay, I'm not afraid to reach down there..." the archer said suggestively.

"... I didn't put it in my pants pocket, dear," the merman pointed out.

"Hehe, I know." She slid closer to Kaldur.

"Alfred, just take us back to the hotel, please," Megan said, over the chaos. With that said the car started to pull away from the club and move down the street.

"Whew, let's open the window, it's hot in here!" Wally declared, rolling his window down. "Oh! Oh! Wait, wait! We need to stop here!"

"Where?" Conner asked.

"That building right there! The Dungeon!" The speedster pointed his finger out the window.

"But, Master West, that is a tattoo parlor," Alfred said in a disapproving tone.

_"Please?" _

The elderly man shook his head and pulled the limo over.

* * *

"Should I put her down over here?" Kaldur whispered to Dick.

"No, take her to _your _room!" Conner mumbled, brushing past his best friends.

"But ours is on the next floor... and she might wake up," the merman said pleadingly.

Megan clung to Conner's arm and shook her head. "Kon, let them stay in our room, it'll be easier that way."

"But... I kinda wanted to... _use _our room," the clone insisted, grinning slightly.

"You may use ours," Kaldur said, laying Artemis down on the double bed. He fished his card key from his pocket and handed it over to Conner, "Room 508."

"I suppose so..." The Boy of Steel slipped the card key into his pocket and picked Megan up over his shoulder, "Bedtime."

"M'kay..." Megan sighed against his neck.

Dick stepped aside in the doorway to let the couple pass. But Conner paused, turned back toward the camcorder, stared straight into the lenses and said in a serious tone,

"Megan, twenty years from now. I want to know that you are without a doubt, that you are the love of my life..." Conner then blinked several times and turned his face away, mumbling, "Yeah, I'm just not feeling it... the aster."

"You know I'm right here, you're holding me," Megan said softly, smiling up at Conner.

"... When did you get there?" The clone cutely tilted his head to the side like a newborn puppy examining a new toy.

"You... Never mind, let's go," Megan sighed, tugging at the collar of his dress shirt.

Conner lumbered down the hallway towards the elevator, nipping at his wife/fiancee's ear affectionately. Dick's camcorder followed them until the elevator came.

After a few moments Wally nudged at Dick's arm.

"Now what?" The speedster inquired.

"I think we should all get to bed," Kaldur advised, moving to close the door on his friends. "Goodnight."

"Rude!" Wally shouted, pounding once on the door before turning away. "Let's go back to your room... and call Barbra!"

"Uh... Okay," Dick scratched the side of his head and lead the speedster down the hall to his room. He opened the door, stepping aside to let Wally in first before following him in.

"Give me your phone, I'll call her," the speedster announced, plopping down on the desk chair in the far corner of the room.

"Er... No, I-I should do it. Here," Dick walked over to Wally and handed him the camcorder, "you record me calling her, okay?"

"Whatever, man," Wally waved his hand but took the camcorder.

Dick sighed and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, hitting speed dial and sitting down on the edge of his bed. He waited a few moments until the operator direct him to Barbra's answering machine. Dick pulled the phone away and cupped his hand over the mouthpiece.

"Uh, Wally, I just got her answering machine. So... Maybe we should just-" without warning, Wally tossed the camcorder into Dick's hands and plucked the phone out of his grasp, "Hey! Don't!"

"Shut up!" the speedster hissed, moving the phone to his ear. "Heyyyy, Babara! This is Wally, yeah, um... Dick's in his room right now with two really hot girls and I tired to tell him to be faithful but you know how he is. All immature and stubborn-"

"What? _You're_ the one's who immature! Give the phone!" Dick made a grab for the redhead but he zoomed to the other side of the room. "I mean it, Wal! Give me the damn phone!"

"See? Look how long it took him to come outside and try to stop me? Total cheater. Sorry, Babs and I think you deserve better, hey, I'm not doing anything this Saturday. Hit me up with you really want to have some fun! Bye!"

With the damage done, Wally flipped the phone close and tossed it back to Dick.

"You're such an asshole! You can be a real jerk sometimes, you know that?" Dick snapped, shoving the phone into his pocket, "No wonder Bea broke up with you!"

"We didn't break up, we're on hiatus for the moment!" Wally argued.

Dick shook his head and scoffed, "Then why does her Facebook status say 'single'?"

"It... We... She got jealous because last week I saved that TV reporter, Linda Park, from a burning building and she kissed me as a 'thank you' gesture," Wally sighed.

"Where did she kiss you?"

"... On the lips... It was nice. She was nice, she didn't yell at me like Bea does," the speedster mumbled.

"So, you cheated?" Dick inquired.

"Yep."

"Heh, maybe you should tell Bea your sorry and still want to be friends. Then wait a couple of months and try asking out Linda sometime," The former Boy Wonder advised.

"Okay... I'll try, thanks Dickie. You're like the brother I always wanted, man. I love you, man." Wally thumped Dick on the back.

"Uh, yeah, you too."

Suddenly the speedster jumped to his feet, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I know what, Dickie! Let's go see what Suppey and Megs are doing!"

"Um... No. W-We shouldn't bother them now," the younger man glanced at his wristwatch. "It's two in the morning, we should just get some sleep now and-"

"To Hell with you, killjoy!" Wally disappeared out of sight, the door swung open as if by magic and Dick could hear Wally chuckling.

"Oh man!" Dick groaned, grabbing his camcorder and hurriedly ran after the speedster, closing the door shut behind him.

He eventually caught up to Wally at the elevator before it closed.

During the ascent redhead went on and on about Bea and how much he used to love her. Dick half-listened to him and sympathized but also recorded every word of it to blackmail Wally with. No one messed with his relationship with Barbra and got away with it.

Finally the elevator stopped on the next floor up and they stepped into the hallway.

"Ohhh! There's their room! Let's go!" Wally zoomed over to room 508, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly.

"Uh, okay, but let's be quiet..." Dick advised, camcorder raised.

"Okay... HEY SUPPEY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? ARE YOU GUYS MAKING A BABY IN THERE?" Wally hollered, banging his fists against the door.

"Wally, no!" Before Dick could pull the speedster away, the door start to open and hit them in the face, knocking both men onto the floor.

Dick sat up as swung open, Conner's heavily muscled form almost taking up the entire frame of the door. The clone was bare-chested, wearing only his pants (that were unzipped) and his hair tousled. His cheeks flushing red.

"What are you doing here? Idiots!" Conner shouted. His hands, which gripped the door frame, tightened on the molding.

"We... We were just checking up on you guys Do you guys need anything? Protection, maybe?" Dick said hurriedly.

"NO!"

"So you guys _are _making babies!" Wally declared, jumping to his feet. "Good for you!"

"No, we-"

"Conner, come back to bed, I'm cold..." Megan's soft voice beckoned from inside the room.

The meta-man's blush darkened, but he cleared his throat and called over his shoulder. "I'll be right there, M'gann. I just gotta take care of our... intruders."

"Oh God, don't kill me!" Wally shouted, taking off down the hall for the elevator.

Dick's quickly scrambled to his feet. "Um, um, I'll got make sure he doesn't end up in a stranger's room!"

"Wait," Conner caught Dick by the back of his jacket and pulled him back around. "Do you have a... you know..."

"Um, yeah, here." Dick reached into his pocket, flipped open his wallet and handed Conner his requested item, "Take it, have fun!"

"Thanks." Conner patted Dick on the top of his head, stepped back inside of the room and closed the door. A moment later he groaned, "... Damn, it's too small!"

"Kon, come to bed."

"One minute, just one minute, M'gann. I promise," with that the Boy of Steel made a dash for the machine mounted on the wall at the end of the hallway.

Clark always did tell his son, "Better safe then sorry."

* * *

"Ugh... I feel like shit," Artemis groaned, holding her head. The blond archer held a ice pack against her head and settled in the straight back chair in the corner of the room.

"You're telling me..." Megan sighed, walking out of the bathroom.

"I'm guessing you and Superboy had a good time last night?" Artemis inquired.

"What do you mean?" The martian blushed, tucking her hair back behind her ear. She sat down on the edge of her bed.

"You're walking funny," Artemis giggled.

Conner walked into the room with a white take-out bag and glared at Artemis, "And your point is?"

"I'm just saying she must of had a real wild ride last night." The blond shrugged, Kaldur sitting on the floor next to her.

"We all did, and after you guys see the video, you'll see why..." Dick snickered, hooking the camcorder up to the flat screen TV placed on the wall opposite of the bed.

"Can I go wait in Kaldur's room?" Conner grumbled, sitting down on the bed in between Megan and Wally.

"No, if I have to watch this then so do you," Megan shook her head and reached for a glazed doughnut hole inside of the take-out bag.

"Here we go..." Wally mumbled, popping four aspirins into his mouth.

The group watched as the image on the screen went blank and then change into the images of Megan, Artemis and Kaldur standing in the middle of the hotel room.

"Oh God!" Megan gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "Was my hair really that terrible last night?"

"No, you looked beautiful," Conner reassured Megan, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Shush!" Artemis hissed, biting down on her lower lip.

The group turned their attentions back toward the screen as the video continued, highlighting their best and worst moments of last night. But one particular scene caught everyone's attention.

"Oh my Mars! What the heck are we doing?" Mega squeaked, clutching Conner's hand.

On screen Megan and Conner were laying down side by side in black leather reclining chairs. A bald man with a billion tattoos on his body suddenly appeared on screen and knelt down next to Conner's side, holding a tattoo machine outfitted with a 5-needle setup in his hands.

"Haha! Suppey's getting marked next to his lady!" Wally shouted, falling off the bed in laughter.

"No I didn't!" Conner shouted, his ears tinging red with embarrassment. He sat up and pulled off his tee-shirt.

"Oh? Then what's that?" Artemis pointed at Conner's side.

"What? I don't... Oh God," Conner looked down at the tattooed script running across the left side of his waist in black ink.

"What does it say?" Dick inquired, pressing pause on the remote and squinting at the symbols on Conner's skin.

"I don't know, it looks like Martian writing. I don't read or speak Martian. M'gann?" The clone glanced at his fiance, turning his tattooed side toward her. "What does it say?"

Megan blushed but leaned forward, gingerly touching the tattoo. "Well... It's not not any words, but a date."

"And that date is?" Artemis pressed.

"July 15th, 2011," Megan announced, running her hand down Conner's side.

Wally rubbed the side of his face. "What's that supposed to mean? Lame tat."

"It's the day I met M'gann in Happy Harbor. The day she said she like my tee-shirt," Conner spoke up, a fond smile on his face.

"... Well, there was more meaning to that statement. What I was _really _saying was: I like _you_," Megan explained.

"Che, I know," Conner replied, leaning down and kissing Megan.

"Aw..." Artemis and Dick crooned.

Dick hit 'play' on the remote and immediately hooted, "Well, well, looks like Conner's not the only sweet one in the relationship!"

Megan glanced at the screen and gasped in horror. From beside her Conner stiffened up.

"What the Hell is he doing to you? How did he even get close enough to do that?" Conner snapped.

On screen the tattoo artist was bent over Megan, who was holding up the bottom of her skirt, giving the tattoo artist had a clear view of her right upper thigh.

"OMG! Let's see it! I want to see it!" Artemis shouted, lunging at Megan and grabbing the hem of her dress.

"Wait! Stop that, Arty!" Megan cried, cheeks blazing. She pushed the archer back with telekinesis, "I-I'll do it."

"You don't have to..." Conner mumbled, grabbing the back of Wally's neck and turned the speedster's head away from Megan.

"It's okay," The martian replied, standing up and slowly pulling up the hem of her blue skirt. Sure enough there was a bluish-black 'S' symbol tattoo etched on her skin. "'S' for Superboy... I like it."

Conner released Wally, sprang off the bed and swept Megan up in his arms, pressing his mouth to hers. After a few moments he pulled away and rested his forehead against Megan's. "No, 'S' for 'salvation'."

"Kon... Marry me?" Megan whispered, blinking back tears of joy.

"You didn't need to ask." Conner mumbled. "You know I'll always say yes."

"Okay, what the Hell is this? A sappy rom-con? Get a room you two!" Wally jeered, shaking his head.

"We do have a room, you all are just in it!" Conner snapped.

Artemis jumped to her feet, grabbing Kaldur's hand and signaled Dick to grab Wally and follow her out of the room. "Come on, guys, we can watch the rest of the tape later."

"Oh God, they are trying to conceive a baby still? Can't they wait until _after _they get married next week?" Wally groaned, closing the door behind him and the departing group.

Conner looked down at Megan, a blush on his face. "I'll be right back," he started to unwrap himself from her embrace but Megan grabbed his arm.

"No, we're alright, I came prepared this time," Megan drew him over to the bed.

"Will it fit me?" Conner quirked his brow at her.

"Mm, I should know by now if it does... Okay, let's check," Megan mumbled, pulling the protective item from her cardigan pocket.

"Great," Conner smiled, unbuckling his jeans.

* * *

**A/n: Yes, their wedding is the next and the official final chapter of the story. Though there will be a epilogue. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I have, yes I do realize I may have crossed and pushed the rating a bit on the story but hey, did I or didn't I make this funny? **

**But let me know if you guys liked this chapter or not. Give a review, advice, anything. You're guys' reviews really make my day and make me smile. **

**Until next chapter!**

**Ash Ninja  
**


	23. With You

**A/N: Okay I just want to thank all of you for reading and sticking with me through this entire story. But I can promise you all this is not my last Supermartian story in the least. **

**I have a lot more planned and would appreciate you guys keeping me posted and keep reading them.**

**Honestly, truly, I love you guys so much that it's hard posting this. But I can't deny this for so long, so here I bring you the second to last chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: With You  
**

**

* * *

**

Conner was nervous, and Kaldur found it absolutely hilarious.

The young man paced back and forth, his shiny new shoes squeaking on the carpet. Kaldur sat calmly on the ottoman and watched as Conner glanced outside the room to where everyone gathered

"You're making me dizzy," Kaldur commented sharply.

Conner gave his best friend a half-hearted death glare in his direction and looked outside again. Rows and rows of white chairs were being rapidly occupied. Some faces he recognized, some he didn't.

"Holy Krypton, that's a lot of people," Conner muttered.

There had to be at least a hundred people there and more were coming in every second. Conner didn't even realize that they knew so many people.

Most of them were friends, coming from all over the US and some from out of the country. They shared the same friends though so the number was kept to a minimum.

"Stage fright?" Kaldur teased.

"You are the worst best man, ever," Conner said angrily, drawing the curtains closed a tiny bit.

"Please, like you had a choice." Kaldur rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Wally," Conner pointed out.

"Yeah, like you really want Wally as your best man," the Atlantean replied. "Get him in this tux, then we'll talk."

Conner laughed aloud when he pictured Wally in Kaldur's tuxedo. Probably twice the speedster's size. Alright, so the last part made Conner laugh a little and then he shuddered.

"Feel better?" Kaldur asked.

The groom nodded and fiddled with his cuff links, hr looked at himself in the mirror. "A little."

Conner was wearing Clark's black tuxedo which had been specially tailored by a one Black Canary. He remembered how long she slaved over it to make it more formal and made a mental note that maybe she had her uses after all. He straightened the blazer for the thousandth time.

"I feel like you'll run out the door at any moment," Kaldur observed. Conner smiled.

"That's why you're sitting in front of the door," Conner smirked. Kaldur looked down at the large piece of furniture propped against the door to the hallway.

"You know, I was wondering why you hauled this thing in to block the door. I assumed it was to keep Canary out."

Conner grinned and shook his head, then looked back outside. In that short amount of time, the chairs had all but packed full. His eyes widened.

"Dear Lord!" He jumped up and down, shaking his hands trying to get rid of his excitement and paralyzing fear.

"Should we have boarded up the windows too? You could still jump straight through," Dick commented coyly as he exited the washroom.

Conner stared at the guests now seated. The orchestra picked up their music, a cue for Conner to start moving.

"I'm willing to bet $100 that Megan's no where near as terrified as you are," Dick said.

At the mere mention of Megan's name, Conner took a step closer to the window and looked straight down. It wasn't that far to the ground. He'd survive and still be able to run. Kaldur stood up, seeing Conner's gaze.

"Conner!" he shouted sternly.

"Relax, I'm not going to." Conner snapped back though he had to admit, it was mighty tempting.

The door opened, slamming into the unoccupied ottoman after Kaldur vacated to put an hand on Conner's arm. The loud bang caused both of them to jump and the sound following was an "Ow, motherf..."

"Hey guys," Wally said as he squeezed through the open door, holding his nose. He glared at the chair blocking the way.

"Can someone please explain this?" he demanded, gesturing at the blockade.

Dick flashed Conner a satisfied smile.

"Trying to prevent Conner from going AWOL at his own wedding," Kaldur explained.

"Yeah, well, I don't see why just keeping an eye on him wouldn't have been enough," Wally said angrily, rubbing the sore spot on the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, we're all ready for you down there."

Conner felt fresh sweat break out all over and he wrung his hands.

"Already?" he asked.

"Wow, Suppey, didn't expect you to get cold feet," Wally said with some surprise. "Hey, if you won't stand up there, I'll be happy to."

Conner shot him the deadliest glare he had ever seen.

"Don't you dare, Wallace," the groom growled.

Wally moved the chair away so he could open the door fully. Outside, the music swelled.

"Then move your big ass!" Wally said, making grand sweeping motions towards the hallway. "I've got a bet to win with Canary!"

"What bet?" Kaldur asked, guiding Conner towards the door.

"That Conner would show," Wally replied with a cocky smile.

Conner grabbed Kaldur's arm urgently.

"Kaldur, I'm getting married," he whispered.

"Like Neptune you are," Kaldur replied and shoved him outside.

* * *

The crowd waited patiently for the bride.

Clark took pictures of everything and Conner would've found it obnoxious had it not been for the fact that he was literally shaking. Diana sat next to Clark, dabbing her eyes over dramatically. Conner caught Roy's eye and the archer gave him a thumbs up. The next person he saw was Kara, sitting back a few rows in a flashy silver dress.

Kara looked Conner over, admiring her little cousin.

The wait was killing him. He felt nauseous, he was so stressed. Kaldur stood calmly beside him.

"What's taking so goddamn long?" he hissed, glancing at the priest to make sure he hadn't heard.

"Maybe she ran away," Kaldur suggested, causing Conner to stare at him in horror. "Joking! Jeez, you're about to have an aneurysm."

Suddenly, the orchestra music picked up and Conner thought he heard was going to explode. First the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle, all men and women Conner met over the years and had become good friends with. He saw Wally eye his partner lecherously and made a mental note to kick him later.

"Sweet," Wally had muttered. As he got in line, Conner glared at him from his spot.

He turned her attention back to the aisle where Ollie carried Belinda, the flower girl, and Teddy, who was the ring bearer led the way. They strewed white petals all over the carpet. Then his breath caught in his throat.

Megan looked drop dead beautiful and Conner almost passed out. She wore a shiny, satin white dress. The dress was form fitting and the bottom fanned out a tiny bit. Her hair had been done up into an elegant bun and the veil, woven with lace and adorned with flowers at the top, covered her face just barely. Her arms were bare except for the white silk trimmed gloves that extended halfway up her forearms.

Her face was lightly done up and a small blush crept up her cheeks when she saw Conner. She was the perfect image of a blushing bride.

"Beautiful," Kaldur breathed and Conner remembered that he needed to exhale.

Wally whistled low, deftly moving his feet away in case Conner decided no mercy on his toes. But Conner was completely transfixed by the woman walking towards him.

J'onn reluctantly handed her over to Conner, not because he didn't like Conner. Okay, so maybe he did a little bit. But, he was reluctant because it was in his fatherly instinct to hesitate handing over his precious niece to anyone. But he let Conner take Megan's arm and his niece kissed him on the emerald cheek before proceeding to the alter.

The orchestra quieted and Conner stared lovingly at his bride-to-be. Megan couldn't stop grinning and looking at Conner. The priest launched into his speech but Conner couldn't hear any of it. He focused on how tightly Megan gripped at his hands.

The bride was radiant. She wore a amber bracelet that matched her eyes and a pearl necklace she must have gotten from Diana. Conner made another mental note to thank Artemis and Barbra for helping pick out the dress. Megan couldn't stop smiling and Conner beamed.

He felt silly, grinning like an idiot but to be honest, he didn't care. Megan was going to be his wife that day and he could look as stupid as he wanted.

"Does anyone have any objections to these two young people being forever bound by the ties of marriage?" the priest asked.

Wally raised his hand.

"I do," the speedster said. "A woman this beautiful should not be taken out of the single category!"

Everyone laughed, including Megan and Conner.

"Sorry, Wally, but I've always belonged to Conner," Megan announced. Conner gave Megan a tearful look, but Megan squeezed his hand.

"If no one else has any real objections...?" the priest asked. The crowd remained silent.

Conner felt like leaping out of his skin. The priest looked at the young couple. It was time to exchange their vows.

"May I go first?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, of course." Conner breathed.

"Thank you, Conner... I've been in love with you since the first moment I saw you in the mission room. But I guess it was obvious,"

"Oh, yeah, big time!" Wally tossed in, a roar of laughter went around the church.

Megan blushed but continued, "I saw you not as a weapon, or a clone, but just a strong, kind boy who would steal my heart... and that I can't believe you're finally going to be mine... I love you, Kon-El."

"Conner, it's your turn," The priest nodded at the emotional young man.

"I, uh, first off, I love you too. And... No matter what I've done in the past, M'gann, You always forgave me. Although most of the time I screwed up I didn't deserve your forgiveness-"

"You got that right," Artemis coughed into her fist.

Conner ignored the archer, "But you gave it to me anyway. That's one of the reasons why I'm in love with you. I didn't realize I had feelings for you until after you rescued me in Bialya. I would probably be dead if it weren't for you. You are my savior, my true best friend and the love of my life... and I am honored to call you my wife."

"I think that's all there needs to be said, the rings?"

Conner took the ring from Kaldur's hand and slipped it onto Megan's finger. Conner's hands stopped shaking and he had never been so sure of anything in his life. The ring fit snugly and sparkled when it set in place. Megan did the same thing, and the priest started the closing of the ceremony.

"Do you, Conner Clark Kent, take Megan Morse to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Megan, take Conner as your -?"

"I do!" Megan said, cutting him off. Everyone laughed at her excitement. The priest couldn't help but smile.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Megan practically leapt into Conner's arms and kissed him hard and passionately. Conner wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tightly.

The audience erupted in cheers, drowning the area with a deafening din. Conner and Megan did not hear, however, too engrossed in each other.

_

* * *

_

The reception was lively and well decorated. Conner didn't pay much attention to the flowers, or the table cloths, despite the fact that it took months deciding on both. He couldn't take his eyes off of his beautiful bride.

"Save it for the honeymoon!" Wally leered as they leaned in for another passionate kiss.

Conner stood up to pummel him. Megan laughed when Wally ducked behind his uncle Barry. She pulled her husband back down onto the chair. The act seemed to pacify Conner and the brunette settled for glaring at the speedster.

Artemis clinked her champagne glass and everyone quieted. She cleared her throat for the speech.

"Okay, honestly, who here didn't know that these two were going to get married? Seriously?" Artemis asked rhetorically. Everyone chuckled. She went on, "Well, Megs' has been my Martian sister since the day we discovered we both had a love for chocolate. But Conner's been there too. I remember him always coming over to 'borrow Megan.' All I could think of was when you two were first fooling around. Oh don't give me that look! I knew exactly what you two were doing in your room, Suppey. I have ears!"

People clapped and hooted. Artemis grinned and finished within, "I'm so happy for the two of you. May you two be together forever."

Megan kissed Artemis on the cheek and Kaldur took the microphone.

"Testing... excellent! Well, I'd also like to congratulate these two young heroes. You've broken many peoples' heart here and fulfilled their wildest dreams at the same time."

Another round of laughter rang around the dining hall.

"But in all seriousness, you two were meant for each other. M'gann, you bring out the smile in Conner and Conner...well, I have absolutely no idea what you bring out in M'gann that's good. How do you stand him, M'gann?" Conner huffed and glared at Kaldur, but Megan kissed his hand.

"Well, anyway, I don't think anyone here would object to me wishing you the best of luck. And please, for the love of God, do _not _videotape your honeymoon suite."

The boys in the room whooped in agreement. The microphone got passed around some more and Conner found himself holding it.

"Ahem. Thanks guys. Um... M'gann, you've been the greatest force in my life. We've known each other, what, seven years?" Conner chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, he said, "Wow, that's... that's a long time. But, um, M'gann, I've been in love with you for... for probably just as long. I know it took me a long time to realize it but that's the truth. You've been my best friend, my teammate and my salvation for so long. It's still not enough. I hope that we will be together for the rest of our lives."

The audience clapped and Megan gave him a warm hug.

The couple's dance was set to Megan's favorite song and the two danced in circles, heads pressed together. Conner didn't know if she'd ever been that happy. Megan was all his and he was Megan's. Their gold rings glimmered in the candle light and they felt right. Conner laughed at the sheer joy of it all.

"Guess what?" Megan whispered.

"What?"

"I get to wake up next to you from now until the rest of our lives," She said happily.

Conner's grin only got wider. He saw the flashes of light from the photographer. Years from now, they'd look at the pictures and comment that they'd never looked happier or more alive.

When their dance finished, Megan danced with J'onn. After a quick dance with Diana, Conner navigated to the punch bowl.

"I haven't seen you this happy since Black Canary kicked Wally's butt back in Happy Harbor," Dick noted.

"I am finally married to the most beautiful woman in the world!" Conner stated. Dick grinned and punched him lightly on the arm.

"A lot of guys are pissed about that, you know," he joked.

"They can suck it. Especially Wally. She's mine," Conner smirked. Dick shook his head and grabbed a cup.

"Hehe, yeah, good for you guys." the former Boy Wonder raised his cup.

"Thanks, man." Before the groom could say anymore, Megan grabbed his hand and pulled him back on the dance floor.

"Those heels are ridiculous." Conner muttered, causing the redhead to laugh. Her laughter sounded sweeter than any music, Conner decided. Megan leaned up and pressed her lips against the brunette man's.

"You know," a voice cut into Conner's mind, "I want grandchildren from you two."

Diana strode over to them. Conner grimaced at the thought.

"Diana-" Megan started, blushing.

"_Mom_."

She squeezed Conner's fingers. "Right, mom, we just got married. We are waiting on that thought for a little while..."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you're waiting until you're ready... just not too long please."

Conner sighed and shouted over M'gann's shoulder, to his father who was talking to Oliver, "Dad! Mom's bugging me and my wife!"

In time, the guests started leaving, with the exception of Wally who was still dancing on the table. Conner sat with Megan's head on his shoulder. One hand held the punch glass and the other rested on Megan's leg. He smiled at nothing in particular, feeling drunk on love and alcohol.

"Wally! Get out of here so that I can properly enjoy my wedding night!" Conner shouted.

Wally fell off the table and stumbled over to the awaiting taxi. Conner kissed Megan's forehead.

"About time," he murmured. "Come on, it's time for us to go."

They walked away hand in hand and Conner paused to glance over the location one more time. The catering service was just cleaning up and the candles were getting dim. Moths floated around the lights, a reminder that it was getting dark and the wedding was drawing to a close. Conner wanted to memorize this moment and Megan squeezed his hand.

"You ready, Kon?" she asked. Conner turned around and flashed her a confident smile.

"Yeah," he replied.

They walked across the grass and it occurred to Conner that the next day, they would wake up in a grand suite and Conner would open his eyes to see Megan either sleeping or awake, staring at him with those crystal, clear brownish-hazel eyes.

Conner could officially say that they were married, and he looked forward to being able to slyly show off his wedding band at work, the jewelery telling the world that he was taken and vice versa. Conner let out a satisfied sigh.

This was how life was supposed to be, he thought.

The two got in the limo, ready to begin the rest of their lives together.

Later on, M'gann sat on the end of their one night bed. She was slowly removing the tights she wore beneath her dress when she felt a pair of eyes on her back. With her bangs falling into her eyes, the Martian girl glanced over her shoulder.

Conner was smiling mischievously at her.

He had removed his jacket and was unbuttoning the cuffs on his shirt. M'gann quirked a brow as she noticed how low his pants were on his hips, she grinned back at him. It was as if he had undone them and then tried to put them back the way they had been.

"I've got a question for you," Conner told her with a impish smirk. He took a few steps toward the bed.

M'gann leaned back on her hands behind her, she titled her head to the side. "Oh?"

The clone went to the foot of the bed. He grinned at her and grasped the collar of his over shirt.

The newly wedded young woman's hands flew up to block the suddenly airborne buttons from Conner's dress shirt.

With the front of his white over shirt open, Conner had revealed the black "S" symbol t-shirt that was beneath. He placed his hands on his hips and gave her the full view as he inquired, "Do you like my t-shirt?"

M'gann said nothing.

Conner grinned as the back of his head collided with the headboard of the bed.

Yes she did.

She always will.

* * *

**A/N: Haha and I guess that brings everything into a full circle and the story to a official close. Stay tuned for the epilogue, I know you guys will love it and along with my new story 'The Guardian of the Survivor'.**

**So leave a review on the chapter, did you like it? The wedding and all? The story in entirely? **

**Let me know,**

**Ash Ninja  
**


	24. Epilogue: Six years later

**A/N: I just want to thank all of you for reading and sticking with me through this entire story. **

**I just want you all to know I have a lot more planned for Supermartian and would appreciate you guys keeping me posted and keep reading my stories.**

**Honestly, I love you guys so much that it's difficult to write and post this. But I can't prolong the ending for so long, so here I bring you the final chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue: Six years later  
**

**

* * *

**

"Kon! Kon-El! Wake up!" M'gann shouted, smacking her husband with a pillow. She had been trying for the past ten minutes to wake up the slumbering lump of a man.

Conner Kent waved his hand slightly and groaned, "No, M'gann, quiet time... don't wanna cuddle right now. Hug your pillow."

"No, I don't want to... Gr, never mind, so much for you Kryptonians rising with the sun!" M'gann tossed her pillow away and swung her legs out of bed. "Fine! I'll call Artemis to take me."

"Hm?" The clone raised his nappy head slightly from his pillow and looked at her with sleepy eyes, suddenly intrigued, "and where do you want her to take you?"

"To the hospital! It's time!" Conner suddenly sat up in bed, eyes wide and mouth a gape. "Oh, so _now _your awake?"

M'gann bent over to grab her slippers when she felt Conner's weight shift the bed and his hand on her lower back. She glanced over her shoulder to see her husband gaping at the wet spot on her side of the bed, where her water had broken.

M'gann blushed and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, Kon, we'll wash the sheets later," she said with forced humor, the corners of her mouth quirking up in amusement.

Conner pursed his lips in a thin line before tossing the bed covers away and sweeping her up into his arms. He hurriedly carried M'gann out the door. The Martian woman laid her head against his shoulder until they were halfway out of the apartment.

"Wait! What about my slippers?" she cried, tugging at his tee-shirt clad chest.

"I'll have Mom bring them later!" he replied, placing her in the passenger seat of their car.

"But I _need _them!" M'gann protested, carefully folding her arms over her extremely swollen stomach.

The clone's turned the key in the ignition, the car roaring to life. "Sorry, but getting you to the hospital is a bit more important, don't you think?"

"And me talking to you ever again is important too, don't you think?" she quirked her brow at him.

"... I can live with a little bit of silence." With that said, Conner pulled the car away from the curb.

"Fine."

"You'll be fine M'gann," he soothed. "We've gone to a million classes, read every book on the subject. We know what we're doing."

"It's going to hurt Kon," she whimpered. "It already does."

"I know M'gann, I know, it'll all be over soon," he promised.

Conner was speeding down the street as fast as the car could go. He almost barreled over an old lady on the sidewalk. She waved her walker at them as they drove by.

They reached the hospital in no time and he carried M'gann right in. The doctor they had been seeing brought her into a room and Conner helped her change into a hospital gown. He got M'gann onto the bed and the female doctor checked her.

"Okay you're about five centimeters dilated, we still have a while to go," the doctor said apologetically. M'gann groaned in response. "Get as comfortable as possible; we'll probably be here for a while."

M'gann whimpered.

"It's okay M'gann," Conner said, holding onto her hand. "I know it must hurt and I'm sorry, but everything will be okay. It'll all be over before you know it."

"We still have hours Conner," she moaned as a contraction made her shudder.

"Then, uh, I'll go call the guys and I guess we still have time to get you your slippers," Conner said hurriedly, releasing her hand to go use the payphone outside in the main lobby.

M'gann quickly grabbed his hand again, shaking her head. Tears forming in the corners of her bright eyes. Fear flickering deep within them.

"N-No! Don't leave... Don't leave me, Kon," she whispered, tightening her hold on his fingers. "Please... Please don't leave me."

Conner furrowed his brows and sat back down again, moving his hands to cup her face. He said, "I wasn't planning on leaving you for good, I'm right here. I was just going to call our friends."

"I know... I can't bear it if I lost you again." M'gann closed her eyes as his thumb brushed softly over her brow.

He knew what she was talking about, the clone almost had the reflex to touch the small diamond-shaped scar over his heart.

It was exactly eleven years go M'gann had impaled him in the heart with a shard of Kryptonite to free him of Lex Luthor's control. She did it to save him from hurting not only himself but from all the people Conner cared about. He had forgiven her for that.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Nothing like that is ever going to happen again," Conner promised, dropping a kiss against her forehead. "All we need to do is focus on the babies, okay?"

"Okay... What are you doing here? Go call Artemis!" M'gann pushed him away.

Conner rolled his eyes, silently cursing his wife's pregnancy hormones and shuffled outside to the payphone. He jingled his pocket for change before putting two quarters into the machine and dialing in Kaldur's cellphone number.

"Hey, bro, the twins are coming. When are you guys getting here?"

* * *

"Okay, Suppey! Step away from the pregnant woman and get the fuck out the room!" Artemis shouted, strolling into M'gann's room. Kaldur walked waited by the door, covering Belinda's ears with his large hands.

"Sweetheart, please watch your language," the merman chided, as Belinda squirmed in his grasp.

"What? What did momma, say?" the five year old inquired.

Conner reluctantly stepped away from his wife, stalking past the blond archer over to Kaldur. He bent over and picked up Belinda by her underarms. Belinda giggled.

"Hi, Uncle Conner! Where's your babies?" she asked, wide eyed.

"They're not here yet, Lindy. M'gann's waiting for them though," Conner replied.

"Yes, I am, don't worry," M'gann said, hobbling out of the washroom. Kaldur helped her back to the bed.

"Oh sure you are..." Artemis mumbled, setting her purse down on Conner's previous chair. "Like I said get out, boys... Love you, Lindy."

"Love you too, momma," Belinda waved.

"I'm not leaving," Conner insisted, carrying Belinda over to M'gann to hug.

"Make sure my cousins get here, okay? Me and Teddy are going to teach them all kinds of stuff!" The five year old said.

"And exactly what will you two be teaching them, hm?" M'gann asked, pulling back out of the hug.

"How to spit a long ways."

"Belinda Paula Crock!" Artemis said in disapproval.

"Teddy taught me!" the little girl argued.

Conner smirked, "You raised stubborn one, Kaldur, good job."

"Neptune, help me..." The Atlantean sighed heavily, taking Belinda from Conner and shifting her to his hip. "Alright, we will be waiting in the lobby. Dick and the others should be here soon."

"Okay, babe," Artemis kissed his cheek. "And you be a good girl for daddy, okay?"

"We'll see."

"Oh my Mars, she _is _your daughter!" M'gann gasped, giggling behind her hand.

"What? You couldn't already tell by the scowl and glare she give people on a daily basis?" Conner tossed in, shaking his head.

"Watch it, Suppey, or the twins won't come into this world to a father," Artemis threatened, jerking her thumb towards the door. "So beat it.

"No," Conner knocked Artemis's purse off his chair and plopped back down onto it.

"Suppey, I'm warning you..." the blond growled.

"If you can get me out of this chair then I'll leave," he replied, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands behind his head.

"Gah!" The tension in the room immediately was broken by M'gann, who was clutching her stomach and panting heavily.

"Damn it," Conner stood up, sat at the edge of M'gann's bed and wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders, "It's okay, I'm right here, you'll be okay."

"Oh please..." Artemis rolled her eyes. "Move it, I know what she needs, I'll call you back in when it's time for her to go into the delivery room."

"For the last frickin' time, I'm not leaving her!" Conner snapped, his temper flaring. "Don't tell me what to do! I'm staying, she needs _me_!"

Artemis's hand disappeared inside of her coat and the meta-man could see a flask of silver glint of the florescent lights overhead. She had a retractable bow and arrows with her.

"Don't make me, Suppey... I have knockout gas," she cautioned him.

"Try it!" Conner suddenly felt M'gann grasp his forearm.

"Kon..." M'gann said evenly.

"Yes?"

"For the sake of our children, leave the room. Now." The martian woman made a shooing motion towards the door.

"But..."

"Please? For me?"she stared up at him with pleading eyes.

With a heavy sigh, Conner reluctantly placed a kiss against her cheek and then on her stomach before sliding off the bed and shuffling out of the room.

Artemis waved after him. "Later, Suppey!"

"Take care of my babies!" he called back over his shoulder, walking into the lobby.

Dick and Wally were seated on a crouch across from Kaldur. Belinda was sitting on Dick's knee, playing with his sunglasses.

Conner flopped down on the couch next to Kaldur. Belinda wiggled off of Dick's knee and ran over to the clone with a excited smile.

"Are they here yet? Are they here yet?" she screeched, hopping up and down.

The meta-man shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "I wish, Lindy. But no, it'll be a couple of more hours until they arrive," he then looked at Kaldur. "Is it really that bad?"

"What is?" Kaldur quirked his brow.

"In the delivery room, is it bad?"

"Let's just say you won't feel your hand for the next couple of days... And your pride will be hurt... constantly." Kaldur rubbed the back of his neck sorely.

Conner sighed, "Good thing I'm the Boy of Steel... and as for my pride... it's only going to grow when those babies arrive."

"Unless they're ugly." Wally pipped up, a lopsided smile on his face.

"Dude!" Dick smacked him upside the head.

"That's not nice, Uncle Wal-Wal!" Belinda rushed over to the redhead and smacked his leg. The speedster grimaced in mock pain and threw his hands up in the air.

"Ah! No more, no more! You little monster!" Wally cried. He scooped Belinda in his arms and started to tickle her.

Dick rolled his eyes and said, "So do you and Megan know what the sex of the babies are going to be?"

"Nah, we want to be surprised when the kids are born." Conner stretched his legs out in front of himself, undoing his stiff muscles.

"Oh yeah, like having twins wasn't a surprise enough!" Wally chuckled, setting Belinda back down on the floor.

"So says the guy who proposed to TV's most popular reporter by dressing like a criminal and kidnapping her on live TV!" Conner countered.

"Hey! She said yes," the speedster mumbled.

"After beating you with a empty can of pepper spray," Dick snickered.

Suddenly the hospital front doors slid open and in stalked Diana with a fretting Clark Kent in tow. The superhero parents approached the boys. Conner stood up and kissed a Diana on the cheek.

"Hey mom," the Boy of Steel greeted.

"Where is she? Where are my grandchildren?" Diana demanded.

"She's not ready to go into the delivery room yet, but it should be soon-"

"Suppey! Get your butt back in here!" Artemis howled from down the hallway.

Conner's face paled and he started shaking. He looked at his best friend and said, "Oh God... Kaldur, go in there for me!"

"I apologize, Conner, but I have had my turn in this department area. Now it's yours."

The Atlantean and Clark both grasped each of Conner's arms and half-steered/half-dragged Conner down the hallway to M'gann's room.

"Oh God! Daddy, no! Please, please!" Conner panicked, furiously wiggling in the iron grips on his arms.

"Sorry son, you wanted to have kids, and this is a part of getting them," Clark replied, suppressing the laugh he was holding back.

Artemis, the doctor and M'gann, who was now stationed in a wheelchair, were waiting outside of M'gann's room for them. Clark signaled Kaldur with a curt nod and they released Conner, pushing him slightly in his wife's direction. Conner shot them both death glares before taking his place behind M'gann's wheelchair.

"Finally, Conner!" Artemis grumbled, flexing her hand that looked like it was starting to bruise. "Here, take her and have fun!"

"Sure..." Conner mumbled, his mouth now feeling dry.

Kaldur clapped him on the back and murmured in a low voice, "Whatever you do, don't look under the sheet."

"What sheet?"

"You'll know what I'm talking about when you see it. And take my word for it, do _not_, for whatever reason, look under it. There are things in this world that can truly scar your mind," the merman advised.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Artemis snapped, having heard her husband's advice.

"Er... I love you?" Kaldur grinned sheepishly.

"You got that right, bub!"

"Uh, okay, thanks." Sweat started to bead Conner's forehead as the doctor signaled him to follow her to the delivery room. "Here we go..."

"I have faith in you two!" he heard Clark call after them.

"Kon?" M'gann whispered, reaching out for his hand.

He slipped his hand into hers. "Yeah?"

"I love you, regardless what happens today," she said, wincing as a contraction shuddered through her.

"I love you too, and we will make it through this," Conner promised, stroking her knuckle reassuringly with his thumb. "Jor-El, give us strength."

"May all the powers in the universe give us strength." M'gann gasped out, a painful moan escaping her lips.

* * *

_"So..." M'gann said, toying with the hem of her dress. _

_"Hm?" Conner glanced up from his plate of chicken pasta, a bread stick half raised to his lips. _

_M'gann pushed her plate away from herself and bit down on her bottom lip. "So, I have a question for you..."_

_"Do you now?" he put his bread stick down and wiped his hands off with a napkin._

_"Yes," she said slowly,"and it's a pretty serious one."_

_"Alright."_

_"Are you happy?" _

_"Happy?" he echoed.  
_

_"Yes... With me... With the apartment... In general." M'gann waved her hand in the air to emphasize her points.  
_

_Conner furrowed his brow. "Of course I'm happy with everything. Aren't you?"_

_"Yes, of course I am." M'gann said hurriedly, dropping her hand._

_"Then why are you asking me this?"  
_

_M'gann tucked her hair back behind her ear, a uncertain look on her face. "Well... What if I told you something big might change everything?"_

_"Like what?" she noticed the touch of concern in his voice and knew she had to carefully chose her next words._

_"Like... Something expanding." M'gann slowly moved her hands to rest in her lap.  
_

_"You want to move to a bigger place?" he inquired. _

_She nodded her head slightly."Um, yeah, something like that dances along the line of our expanding."_

_"Okay, we can move but... that's not what you're trying to get at, is it?" Conner said quietly._

_"No..."_

_"M'gann, did I do something wrong?" _

_M'gann snapped her head up and shook her head. _

_"No! No, no, no! You didn't do anything! ...Not entirely," she cleared her throat._

_Conner leaned across the table and brushed his thumb across her cheek. A unsuspected tear had escaped from the corner of her eye. He urged her, "Then, tell me, what's bothering you."_

_"... Kon... I... I'm sorry," she choked up, her hands flying up to cover her face. "Oh Mars, I'm so sorry!"_

_"Hey, hey..." M'gann could hear Conner's chair scrape across the hardwood floor as he stood up to come kneel at her side. She felt one of his hands on her knee as the other turned her chair around to face him. "It's okay, M'gann, it's okay."_

_"I'm sorry, I'm so s-"_

_"Hey," Conner said sternly, taking her hands away from her face and holding them firmly against his chest. "Stop saying you're sorry. Well, tell me what you're sorry about first before deciding to apologize," he kissed her forehead and then pulled back. "Well? What's wrong?"_

_M'gann closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, calming herself back down. After a few moments she reopened her eyes and whispered: _

_"Kon... I'm pregnant."_

_She felt his hold on her slacken slightly. _

_"W... What?" he stuttered, his eyes wide with shock._

_"I'm pregnant... A month and three weeks to be exact," M'gann replied, a slight smile quirked up on her lips. _

_"... You're having a baby?" Conner said, looking as if he might pass out.  
_

_"_We're_ having a baby," she corrected him._

_"I'm the father?" he murmured._

_"Yes." M'gann nodded, bringing his hands to rest against her abdomen._

_The clone nearly jumped out of his skin when he the baby kick at his hands. "Whoa, whoa. What was that?"_

_"Our baby, Kon."_

_"This early? So this is real life?"  
_

_"Last time I checked... I guess, hybrid babies develop pretty early," M'gann replied, combing her fingers through his hair._

_Conner blinked several times, moving his hands in circles over her stomach, a contemplating look on his face. M'gann chewed her bottom lip nervously. _

_At last he said: _

_"I don't want Wally to be it's godparent." _

_M'gann nearly cried but smiled and nodded her head vigorously._

_"You got it."_

_He stood up and kissed her deeply, happily. _

_And they felt that they were the two happiest people in the world._

_

* * *

_

"Dear Mars, this hurts," M'gann stated, holding onto Conner's hand for dear life.

"It's okay, you're okay... I'm okay," he mumbled, gritting his teeth in mock pain for the doctor and nurses crowding around them. "Just keep breathing."

"Don't let go, don't _ever _let go of my hand," she gasped, sweat beading on her skin.

Conner just bit his lower lip and shook his head. "I won't, I'm right here."

The doctor glanced between the young couple before taking her place in front of M'gann's parted legs, snapping on a pair of rubber gloves.

"Okay, Megan, it's time for you to push, okay?"

"Oh God, help me..." Conner mumbled, shifting his eyes away the sheet, highly heeding Kaldur's warning.

"Kon..." M'gann groaned.

"I'm right here, I'm right here." he reassured her.

"One... Two... Three... PUSH!"

* * *

"What's going on in there? Is she alive?" Wally grumbled, surveying the now crowded hospital waiting room. It was filled with probably over half of the Justice League personnel.

"Shut up, Wallace!" Dinah snapped.

"Hey, I'm just asking! Your and Artemis's deliveries didn't take this long!" The speedster moaned, slumping slightly on the couch.

"Well they _are _having twins," Diana reminded them, from her place at Clark's side.

"We are all aware of that, Diana." J'onn said, wringing his large hands together nervously.

"They are probably fine," the Amazon reassured him, patting his arm.

"I can not tell, since she and Kon-El had formed their Matrix, I no longer have the strong bond with her I used to have," J'onn's knee began to twitch slightly.

"Well... We all know M'gann is strong and has a lot of will power and as for Conner, we know he'll be there for her for support," Clark said confidently, "I'm sure they can handle this."

"Is that all he's good for?" Wally mumbled.

"Wallace! Shut your face!" Nearly half the people in the room shouted at him.

"Hey," said a deep, tired voice. "Are you all going to keep yelling at the fool or congratulate me?"

Everyone glanced up to see Conner, tired and all dressed in scrubs. He was holding a white bundle in his left arm and a blue one in his right.

The clone gave them a radiant smile, "What's going on?"

"Whoa! Suppey babies!" Wally jumped to his feet, suddenly energized, along with Diana and Artemis.

"Shh! My sons are trying to sleep," Conner replied, walking over to his mother.

Diana peered into the white bundle first and gasped, "He's green!"

"What?" Wally zoomed over to her side. He also looked down at the baby, "Oh man, little guy is green!"

"You got a problem?" Conner growled.

"No, he's real cute... he, uh, has your eyes, Suppey." The speedster backed off.

"They're fraternal. One looks like M'gann and the other," he held up the blue bundle. "Looks kinda like me."

"Kinda? He's adorable! He's you!" Diana smiled, toying with the fair skinned baby's single lock of black hair.

"Atta boy, Conner!" Clark clapped his son on the back.

"Thanks."

"Can I hold them?" Wally asked.

"NO!" Conner held his sons protectively against his chest. "You might make them stupid on contact!"

Wally turned away sharply, mumbling, "You're mean."

"I'm the daddy... Oh man, I am a daddy," he whispered. He plopped down on the closest vacant chair.

"Good for you, Suppey." Artemis nodded her head in approval. "Hey, where's M'gann?"

"She's... resting. She lost a lot of blood when delivering the twins," Conner replied, rocking his boys gently in his arms.

"But will she be alright?" J'onn inquired, walking over to his nephew-in-law.

"Yes, she's strong, she'll recover in no time," Conner said firmly.

"I know she is, may I?" The elder Martian extended his arms out to hold the verdant skinned baby boy.

Conner pursed his lips together in a thin line before placing the blue bundle in J'onn's arms. The Martian looked like he wanted to protest but settled back down in his chair.

"You alright there, J'onn?" Clark eyed the Martian cautiously, "You look... disturbed."

"Is there a problem?" Conner inquired, jiggling his other son in his arms.

J'onn glanced thoughtfully down at the sleeping infant in his arms. His gaze took in the baby's pale peach skin, cherub features and single, wispy black lock of hair on the top of his head. Even though this wasn't the requested child he had asked for... He was still overjoyed to be holding this new life in his arms.

"No... I'm perfectly... Fine," J'onn whispered, watching as the child's eyes slowly opened. "Oh my..."

Hazel.

The baby's eyes were a brownish-hazel hue with a mixture of crimson in them.

Like M'gann's.

"Smile, Great Uncle J'onn!" The Martian looked up in time to see the flash of Dinah's camera go off and momentarily blind him.

"Oh God, no pictures!" Conner grumbled, ducking behind his father.

"Get back here, Junior! And give me that baby! He's too cute not to photograph!" Dinah chased after the new father with her digital camera high in her hands.

"No, I've been a father for the last ten minutes and I want to start off on the right direction! Get that baby blinder away from my kids!" Conner cried, dashing around the room.

"Well you running with a newborn in your arms isn't a good way to start things!" Dinah replied.

"Then stop chasing me, if he gets brain damage, it's your fault!" the clone shouted, stopping momentarily to take his other son back from J'onn.

"Give me those babies!"

"Ollie get your woman!"

"Dinah, leave him alone!" Oliver said, picking Dinah up over his shoulder and sitting her down on an empty chair.

"But they're so cute, Ollie!" Dinah whined, lowering her camera.

Conner came to halt beside Diana and handed her the twins. "Here, mom, hold your long awaited grandchildren."

"Thank you, Kon. Hello, little ones!" the Amazon cooed, puckering her lips slightly at the newborns. "I'm your grandma... Oh gods, I am your grandma."

Dick spoke up, "I'm surprised you don't have half of _her _DNA, Conner. You two are so alike, it's scary."

"Are you calling me a woman?" Conner growled, clenching his fists at his sides.

"You would be a very pretty woman."

"Do not make me attempt murder the day of my sons' births, Richard," the clone warned the former Boy Wonder, "they don't deserve that."

Diana carefully handed the newborns back to him.

"I should get them back to M'gann, they need to be fed before going back to sleep," Conner said, turning away from the large group of heroes and heroines.

"Wait," Clark called after him.

Conner turned back. "Yeah, dad?"

"What are their names?" A murmur of agreement went around the room.

"Dick Junior!"

"Wally Junior!"

Artemis knocked the two BFFLs' head together and muttered an insult on their intelligence.

"Uh, we haven't decided yet, but I'll let you guys know later." Conner promised, shuffling down the hallway back to M'gann's room.

He poked his head into the room to see M'gann awake and propped up in bed, a IV attached to the vein in her wrist. She looked tired but brightened up when he strolled into the room. She held her arms out and he placed their fair skinned baby in her arms.

"Hey," Conner whispered, sitting down on the stool next to her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Mm, tired but happy," she replied, leaning over and kissing him tenderly.

"Yeah, me too," he agreed, pulling back and looking down at their contently slumbering sons. "So, what do we call them?"

"I've been thinking about that..."

"And?"

"Kal," she nodded at the baby Conner was holding.

"Kal?"

"It can be for both your dad and Kaldur," M'gann explained, "and for his middle name I was thinking of John after my uncle."

Conner smiled thoughtfully at her and then at his verdant skin baby. "That's creative, I like it. So, we have 'Kal John Kent.'"

"And you can name this little guy," M'gann held the fair baby up higher so Conner was looking at his face.

"You sure?"

"Go on, _daddy_," she giggled.

"Uh, okay, um... Kenai?" Conner suggested.

"We are not naming our son after a animated movie character," M'gann said firmly.

"But you watched _Brother Bear_ every day when you were pregnant! And you always said you liked that name!" the clone argued, "and you said I could name him."

"But not after a _bear_," she shook her head.

"It's cute... like you." Conner grinned at her impishly.

"Don't you start that with me..." M'gann warned him, shaking her head.

"C'mon! You honestly don't think 'Kenai Conner Kent' is a good name?" he inquired, standing up and walking around the room while bouncing Kal in his arms.

M'gann sighed, shaking her head. "It's wonderful but..."

"But?"

"We can put that as his middle name-"

"Okay," Conner mumbled in defeat, "then what do you propose for his first name?"

"Lucas."

"Lucas? Why? It sounds like mucus."

"Well, we can call him 'Luc' for short." M'gann suggested, gazing fondly down at the baby she was holding.

The clone stopped next to her bed and groaned, "You're already stuck on the the name, aren't you?"

"Yep, 'Lucas Conner Kent.'" she said proudly.

"If that's what you want..."

M'gann coaxed him over with her index finger. Grinning, Conner leaned over and kissed M'gann lightly on the lips. Kal and Luc started to wiggle fussily in their arms, breaking them apart.

"Great, I got cock-blocked by my own sons," Conner scoffed, shaking his head, "unbelievable."

"Aw, you know you love them." M'gann cooed, pushing Luc's face in his.

Conner beamed down at the babies and then back at her.

"I do, but I always love you just as much," he said softly.

"I love you too, Kon-El," M'gann replied, glancing down at Luc and Kal. "_All _of you."

Later that day when the babies were back in their bassinets with the other newborns, Conner pulled up a chair close to M'gann's bed and held her hand.

She smiled warmly at him, "Hi."

"Hey," he whispered. "Rough day, huh?"

"Oh yeah," M'gann brushed his hair back from his forehead. "But so worth it."

"Completely."

"The hormones, the pain, the tears... Everything was worth it, _they _were worth it," M'gann sighed, settling back against her pillow.

Conner smiled brightly, bringing her hand up to kiss. He couldn't agree more.

They had came a long way together, they had turned their shy and awkward teenage romance into a faithful and committed relationship. A relationship filled with a love no one could really understand unless they took the time to observe Conner and M'gann themselves. But it was simple.

M'gann knew Conner was the man who was going to steal her heart one day. And Conner knew he was accepted for who he was when M'gann had first said she liked his tee-shirt.

They had formed a connection, a Matrix and a love so strong - so _cosmic - _that no one could ever imagine.

And that's the way it will be for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: *Cries in the corner of the room* I really don't want to end this! But I'm sorry to say this is my friends and readers. I thank you all for reading and ask you one last time to submit your last review for this story.**

**Okay quickly, to clear things up, Kal John Kent is the elder twin, the fair skinned baby with black hair and M'gann's eyes. And Lucas Conner "Luc" Kent is the younger twin, the emerald skinned baby with no hair and Conner's eyes.**

** So really feels like goodbye.**

**But with one door closing, a million more open. **

**Which brings me to the next door I have already opened, 'The Guardian of the Survivor'. The fic is/or is trying to be darker than what I usually write and I hope you all check it out and stay tuned for all my future and on coming Supermartian fics.**

**I guess that's all I really have to say except,**

**Supermartian forever! **

**I love you guys so much and I wish you all well and happy lives,**

**Ash Ninja  
**


End file.
